


When Stars Collide

by Mavynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 94,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavynn/pseuds/Mavynn
Summary: Fraternal twins Alya and Ginny are close, but very different. Ginny is outgoing and athletic. Alya is shy and studious. Ginny liked hero Harry Potter and Alya could not seem to stay away from a pale blonde Slytherin bad boy. Jealous of the closeness of what she considers the "real" twins and feeling ostracized by her family Alya also develops a hero worship of an older pale blonde





	1. Alya Weasley

In a houseful of magic I learned very early that if I practiced magic the Ministry couldn’t tell if I was doing it or if it were another member of my household. So I took every opportunity to study my older sibling’s school books and by doing so I memorized all of the basic spells I would need to start school with. I also taught myself to transfigure small items like quills and cauldrons from ordinary rocks and twigs.  
Not that anyone was impressed. My parents took it as a personal insult on their financial stability and Percy told me that my cauldron was likely too dangerous to use so they had all been whisked away from me. I had also been scolded for using magic illegally and endangering my father’s position with the Ministry.  
But wait, let me back up a moment and introduce myself. I am no one important really and most people over look me. My name is Alya Weasley. I am the fraternal twin of Ginny Weasley. Meaning not identical like Fred and George. Ginny and I aren’t much alike. She like brooms and sports, I like books and studying. She is outgoing and funny. I am quiet and serious. And unlike every other Weasley in the history of Weasley’s I alone inherited my grandmother Cedrella’s dark brown hair and almost black eyes.  
I look nothing like a Weasley.  
Sometimes I wonder if I got left on their doorstep. I don’t always feel like a Weasley either.  
In a loud raucous family I had learned silence was my best weapon so I had said nothing when they scolded me for my transfiguring. I put my head down and feigned a remorse I did not feel, and then went to my only private space, a small tree house I had fashioned from the branches of an old willow. If my family ever found out I would be in trouble for that too. But it was comfortable. I had made pillows from the old jumpers my mother had knitted for me and brought up old school books deemed too tattered to pass down and repaired them for my studies. A simple engorgio spell had turned one of my pillows in to a very serviceable couch. I flopped on this now and studied potions. Without the ingredients I could not actually make any but I could certainly learn the theory.  
It was not until later that I leaned spells like engorgio and the ones I had performed to fix up the tree house and most especially my transfiguration spells were not normally possible for someone my age. But at the time it seemed normal enough.  
It was not that my family did not love me or I them. It was just that we do not particularly understand each other. I cannot understand how my father does not want to leverage his position in to something more. He could have. I have read about other heads of his department who had used it as a springboard in to lucrative political careers, but he was just so… so… likeable! Everyone liked him. Not that there was anything wrong with being liked. I certainly like me father as well as loving him, but being liked on the job did not always translate in to more money.  
Like the Malfoy’s. Almost no one liked them, but they had more money than Merlin. Not that I want to be like the Malfoy’s, Circe no, but there has to be a happy medium between being universally hated and being dead broke.  
Not that I can do anything about it at eleven years old Ginny and I would just be starting school this year. At least Ginny would then have the object of her crush in front of her and maybe then I would not have to hear quite so much about him.  
Oh who was I kidding? Ginny had it bad. I would have sworn that we had made an unbreakable vow not to like any boys. That boys were gross. Maybe we had performed the spell wrong.  
Well, enough studying, I absolutely was NOT hiding or sulking in my tree house. Time to go back and face the family.  
When I returned I was surprised to find none other than Harry Potter sitting in my chair at the dining room table. We both stared at each other for a time and I said the only thing that came to mind “You are in my chair.” Grace thy name is Alya.  
“Sorry” he said and started to move.  
Now I just felt bad. He looked tired and half starved.  
It made me want to feed him a sandwich.  
Maybe I am a Weasley after all.  
“No, it is fine, please stay, you just… surprise me.” I tried to smile in a welcoming way. “Pumpkin juice?” I did not wait for an answer and poured both of us a glass.  
Then I made him a sandwich. Darned it, not only am I a Weasley, apparently I am my mother. When did this start happening?  
“Thanks.” He looked uncomfortable. I understood this, not being particularly the comfortable sort of person to be around.  
“Sorry” I said “I am not really good at this whole hostess thing.”  
“No, it’s not you…I” just then Fred and George came in.  
Ah yes, the “real” twins.  
Maybe it is just me who thinks of them that way.  
Or maybe it is just me who is willing to say it aloud.  
As alike as if they were looking in a mirror. They finish each other’s sentences. Ginny and I couldn’t even finish each other’s sandwiches. Literally, we hate the same kinds of foods. Sometimes I wish we were closer. But it isn’t like she is making a huge effort either. She doesn’t understand why I can’t be happy with the way things are and I can’t understand why she doesn’t want more. But she is my twin. I can say that if push came to shove no one would ever come between those bonds. At least that was what I believed at the time. It was such a naively innocent belief.  
It isn’t like I am jealous of the things other people have. I don’t want THEIR stuff. I want us to have our own stuff. I can’t see what is so wrong with that. And I don’t know why my family feels like my desires are so wrong.  
“And how is our favorite Snake today?” asked George ruffling my hair in a way that he knows annoys me  
At Harry’s questioning look I said “My name is Alya, it is the Theta Serpent star. We would have met last year when Mum and dad dropped off the other’s but I was sick and stayed home under threat of being on punishment until I was 35 if I stepped one toe out of line.” We both laughed at that breaking the ice somewhat.  
“Bloody brilliant, her name isn’t it Harry?” asked Fred.  
“And fitting” continued George “Especially since I swear she has fangs just like one and she is as quiet.”  
I said nothing. Neither did Harry. Mum came in just then “Fred, George stop teasing your sister.”  
“Aww Mum, she knows we are just kidding, right little Snake?”  
“I need to get ready to go. Are we leaving soon Mum?”  
“Yes, make sure Ron and Ginny are ready to go.”  
That was going to go over really well.  
Ginny hated to be told what to do by her twin and Ron hated to be told what to do by his little sister.  
I swear sometimes she does this just to make my life miserable.  
I feel bad thinking that though. Mum works really hard and she just looks so tired all the time.  
Once when I was seven I tried to train the garden gnomes to help with house work. I thought it was going really well too. Until they broke all the dishes and stole Mum’s yarn.  
That was when I started working on the tree house.  
“Pleased to meet you Harry Potter.” His eyes grew wide and he just nodded as I shook his hand.  
Nice boy, a little too quiet for my tastes. I hope he finds his voice soon. The world is a cruel place for those who can’t talk. Less so for those who just refuse to do so.  
I don’t really know how I knew the difference at eleven.  
Ginny had been red as a beet when I went to check on her. I was confused until I remembered who was downstairs. I rolled my eyes at her. “Ginny, he is just a boy. And he looks like he could use a friend. You should talk to him. I tried but I am no good at that sort of thing.”  
She laughed and hugged me “You mean the talking to other human beings thing? You should try practicing with your family.”  
I rolled my eyes again and left to get ready pounding on Ron’s door on my way past getting an angry shout from him.  
I checked my robes to make certain they were in good repair. I positively refused to go out looking like I was poverty stricken.  
When I was satisfied I joined my family downstairs.  
That was another big difference between me and my family. I took care with my appearance. I wanted to make a good impression on others.  
Not that my family didn’t make an impression.  
I know it sounds like I don’t like them. It is easy to get that. But what you need to understand is that at eleven I found them embarrassing. I loved them, but I wanted them to be different. I wanted them to be like the families I saw in Witch Weekly. I didn’t know any better. It didn’t mean I didn’t love them. It wasn’t until I was older that I learned better. I think that can be pretty much said to be true of most things kids do. But at the time all I knew was my family was embarrassing.  
And I loved them. I just sometimes wish I could be more like them so I would fit in. Or actually what I wanted was for them to be more like me. I hadn’t learned yet how to accept people as they were, including myself.  
“Well, don’t you look posh” teased Fred.  
As usual I remained silent.  
Silence is a great weapon. No one expects it. They want a reaction. They want you to get angry to fight back to give them something to work with. If you just stare at them they have to meet you on your terms.  
“Alright, we will be traveling by floo…” I rather tuned the rest out Harry had never travelled this way and mother fussed and when she starts doing that I have a hard time focusing. At least it was Harry this time and not me.  
My mother probably got an “O” in her fussing NEWT. I laughed at this causing Fred to raise an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.  
When Harry stepped in it was to be my turn next, but I could tell he had said it wrong. Doing a quick calculation in my head I knew he had gone one grate over at most. Floo travel just isn’t that complicated. Knowing exactly how much trouble I would be in I stepped forward and before anyone could stop me I said “I will get him” threw my floo powder down and whispered “Knockturn Alley” so no one would know where I went. You have to say it clearly not loudly.


	2. Lucius Malfoy

I came out just in time to see Harry disappearing in to a cabinet and hurried to join him getting a squeak out of him.  
I put a finger to my lips “shhhh”  
We watch as two wizards one older and one younger both with pale blonde hair enter.  
"Touch nothing, Draco.” Said the older wizard  
Ah. The Malfoys. Must be. I heard Dad talking about them, unlikely there was another boy our age named Draco. He was OK looking. For a boy I guess.  
Malfoy, who had reached for a glass eye, said, “I thought you were going to buy me a present.”  
“I said I would buy you a racing broom,” said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.  
“What’s the good of that if I’m not on the House team?” said Draco, looking sulky and bad tempered.  
“Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He’s not even that good, it’s just because he’s famous . . . famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead. . . .” complained Draco bending down to examine a shelf full of skulls. “. . . everyone thinks he’s so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick…”  
“You have told me this at least a dozen times already,” said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. “And I would remind you that it is not… prudent… to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear… ah, Mr. Borgin.”  
I pretty much ignored the rest of what they were saying to watch Draco. Did I say OK looking? He was actually better than that. Not that I would ever admit that to literally anyone. I mean what he was doing to his hair was stupid all greased back like that but his eyes were grey. I had never seen anyone with grey eyes before. I felt my heart racing. This was stupid. I had to get a hold of myself. I was NOT going to turn into my twin mooning over some stupid boy.  
Not that Harry was stupid. He was actually pretty nice. But I was still not going to run out of the room when I saw him.  
And I wasn’t going to run out of the room when I saw Draco either.  
Not like it mattered. Malfoys and Weasleys did not mix. That was the way of things. That was my father said. I may not understand why he refuses to make the most out of what he does at work but he knows about other stuff. Like social status. They have it, we don’t.  
I had been musing this over I had not noticed they left until Harry tugged my hand.  
Quietly we sneaked out of the place and in to a much worse place.  
Knocturn Alley.  
There were all sorts of frightening people around.  
An old crone asked us “Not lost are ya m’dears?”  
We backed away, Harry pulling me away telling her, “No we’re fine.” It was sweet him protecting me.  
Suddenly we heard “”HARRY! ALYA! What d’ya think yer doin’ down there?”  
“We were lost” Harry said to a big shaggy man stalking towards us.  
It was Hagrid and I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life.  
He grabbed us and dragged us away from the old witch. He continued dragging us straight to Gringotts muttering the whole way.  
"Yer a mess!” said Hagrid gruffly, brushing soot off us so forcefully he nearly knocked us into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary. “Skulkin’ around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, you two don’ want no one ter see yeh down there...”  
“We realized that,” said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. “I told you, we were lost what were you doing down there, anyway?”  
“I was lookin’ fer a Flesh-Eatin’ Slug Repellent,” growled Hagrid.“They’re ruinin’ the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?”  
“I’m staying with the Weasleys but we got separated,” Harry explained.“We’ve got to go and find them...”  
“Thanks for finding us Hagrid” I said quietly startling him. Most people aren’t used to me talking outside of the home.  
“Errr… yer welcome Alya, we better head off and find yer folks I expect they’re worried.”  
We set off together down the street.  
“How come yeh never wrote back ter me?” said Hagrid as we jogged alongside him (we had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid’s enormous boots). Harry explained all about Dobby and  
The Dursleys. I had heard the story that morning.  
“Lousy Muggles,” growled Hagrid. “If I’d’ve known...”  
“Harry! Harry! Over here!”  
Harry and I looked up and saw a girl our age with bushy brown hair waving a us standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet us, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.  
“What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid... Oh, it’s wonderful to see you two again... Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?”  
“Hermione!" Harry said, clearly pleased to see her "As soon as I’ve found the Weasleys, speaking of which this is Alya, Ron's younger sister and Ginny's twin.” Harry introduced us, we shook hands.  
“Yeh won’t have long ter wait,” Hagrid said with a grin.  
Harry, Hermione and I looked around: Sprinting up the crowdedstreet were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.  
“Harry, Alya” Mr. Weasley panted. “We hoped you’d only gone one grate too far. . . .” He mopped his glistening bald patch. “Molly’s frantic... she’s coming now...”  
“Where did you come out?” Ron asked.  
“Knockturn Alley,” said Hagrid grimly.  
“Excellent!” said Fred and George together.  
“We’ve never been allowed in,” said Ron enviously.  
“I should ruddy well think not” said Hagrid.  
Mum came running up her bag swinging wildly “Oh Harry my dear… you could have ended up anywhere…”  
“And YOU young lady” she said whirling on me “how could you even THINK of rushing off like that?! You had us so worried! You are on punishment until further notice!”  
As usual I said nothing. I just stared straight ahead. Neither apologizing nor protesting. They had learned that attempting to get a reaction from me was pointless. The more they prodded the longer it would be before I spoke a word.  
We went to Flourish and Blotts to get our books. It was a freak show. There was some sort of fancy pants author with shiny hair signing books. Mum has some of his books. I can’t remember his name, I am not interested in how he badgered some troll that was probably minding its own business before killing it. Jerk. He will come to a sticky end chasing off after dangerous creatures and monsters. I took a financial advisory book and went upstairs to read.  
I was surprised to find Mr. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy upstairs watching the show below. Both were equally surprised to see me.  
Mr. Malfoy looked at the book in my hand “Wizard Investing for Beginners”.  
“An interesting choice in reading material young lady. Are you particularly interested in investing or was it merely the first pretty book to catch your eye” he sneered.  
“I am interested in learning to invest Mr. Malfoy, sir.” I said quietly and politely.  
He seemed mildly surprised. “You recognize me?”  
“You are well known in financial circles Mr. Malfoy. It would be impossible to read the financial papers without coming across your name.” He smiled at that.  
“Reading investment books and financial papers. My, my and a Weasley too.” I tried to ignore the fact that he sounded like it was interesting someone had taught a particularly dull dog a new trick “How old are you young lady?”  
“I am eleven sir, I will be starting Hogwarts this fall.” I was almost surprised at myself. I had not spoken this much to anyone outside of family in a long time.  
“You are familiar with me it would seem, but I am not familiar with you, have your parents taught you no manners?” It was a mild censure, but I admit I had not wanted to tell him who I was.  
“They taught me well sir, I admit I had wanted to keep it from you as long as possible.”  
“And why might that be?”  
“My name is Alya. Alya Weasley. And the one thing I grew up knowing is that Weasleys and Malfoys don’t mix.” I watched his face carefully and noticed he was doing the same.  
Draco had ignored our entire exchange until this point, probably finding me the most boring girl he had ever seen but now he turned and looked me up and down “You don’t look like a Weasley, where is your red hair?”  
“Draco, manners.” Mr. Malfoy warned him.  
I shrugged slightly “I am told I look like my grandmother Cedrella Black.”  
Mr. Malfoy smiled oddly “While Weasleys and Malfoys may not mix well child, I think you may find Blacks and Malfoys mix rather well. Tell me,” he asked tenting his fingers “If someone gave you the money to invest what would you invest in?”  
“Nothing, sir.”  
“Nothing?” he seemed surprised.  
“Nothing sir. I would not accept it in the first place. Money is not given freely. There are usually lots and lots of strings attached.” I tried very hard to sound wise.  
“Where does an eleven year old little witch become such a cynic?” asked Mr. Malfoy amused. Draco had gone back to ignoring us.  
I looked down at my family below. “I read the books on Black family history in our attic. My grandmother may have been disowned but she still had some things with her when she left. They offered her money to leave her family. Strings. At least that was what she said in her diary. I want anything I make to have been made on my own.” I could not explain this need I had to do it on my own. I just did.  
“Alright young lady, let’s say you manage to earn the money to invest on your own what would you invest in?” he smiled indulgently at me I knew he was expecting me to want to invest in sweet shops or something silly.  
“Hazel tree groves sir.” I said confidently.  
He looked at me both surprised and confused. “And what is your reasoning for this particular investment… opportunity?”  
“Birch has been the tree of choice for the brush of fine racing brooms” Draco was certainly interested in this as he turned around suddenly, I became a little uncomfortable under his intense gaze “but a recent article in Seeker Weekly suggests that the Hazel tree offers superior speed and durability. There are a few growers who are working on some hybrid species. Everyone talks handles but forgets the brush is the anchor and rudder. That Mr. Malfoy is what I would invest in and my reason for doing so.”  
“An interesting idea young lady, if not a sound investment for your first opportunity. You may be better suited to something less risky. Are you interested in Quidditch?”  
“Not particularly. I just sometimes notice things others don’t pay attention to.”  
“A dangerous hobby young lady.”  
I smiled “Not usually. I don’t normally talk to people this much Mr. Malfoy. Whatever I notice or don’t notice rarely interests anyone but myself.”  
“Then I shall consider myself honored Miss Weasley.”  
“You are kind to say so Mr. Malfoy. I do not think we will meet one another again but I am very pleased to have done so today.”  
“Have you always spoken like this?” he asked smiling at me again. He seemed gentle at that moment. Almost fatherly.  
“I am sorry sir? In what way?” I was genuinely confused.  
“Like a cynical old man trapped in the body of a very young girl.” He was still smiling so I did not get upset at what he said.  
“Yes sir, I suppose I have. When I have bothered to speak at all. I don’t have much practice with it.” I explained.  
“Much practice with… speaking?” now it was his turn to appear confused.  
“Yes sir. I find that in a family of my size the less one speaks the happier one is.”  
For some reason this amused him greatly and he laughed before telling me good bye.  
He and Draco took their leave, Draco once again taking no notice of me. For the best I knew. Whatever the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach was I needed to ignore it in favor of absorbing as much of this book as I could before I had to leave.  
Which thanks to an incredibly unexpected brawl between my father and Mr. Malfoy happened much sooner than I anticipated.


	3. The Sorting

It was official. Ron, Fred and George steal the car and break Harry out of the jail his family kept him in and were nearly seen. Ron and Harry stole the car again and were seen and then lost it and tore up the Whomping Willow and I was still the biggest disgrace and disappointment in the Weasley family.  
It all started with that stupid hat.  
Or maybe it was on the train.  
Or at the book store.  
Or When Fred and George gave me that stupid nickname.  
Or at birth.  
Oh, I don’t know.  
All I know is that stupid hat ruined my life.  
I waited my turn in line with everyone else waiting for my name to be called. I was pretty much ignoring everyone around me because paying attention to them seemed like something I would not really be interested in doing. They were all hopping from foot to foot and fidgeting and Ginny kept trying to sneak peeks at Harry Potter but pretending she wasn’t.  
I would never be so ridiculous over some stupid boy. No matter how gray his stupid eyes were.  
And they weren’t even that gray anyway. More like a pale blue.  
Not that I even noticed.  
They finally called my name. Right before Ginny’s because they were going in alphabetical order. The hat goes on and I am expecting it to holler out “GRYFFINDOR!” like it I heard it had done for all of my brothers.  
Except it doesn’t. It starts talking to me. No one told me it would want a nice little chit chat.  
“hmmm… a Weasley head but not a Weasley mind… interesting. Bold, but not overly so. Clever, Ravenclaw would not be a bad choice. Loyalty is not a top priority. But ambition is. I see it all here. Yes, very ambitious, better be SLYTHERIN!”  
The entire hall went dead silent at that. Unlike the applause from the other announcements no one moved a muscle including me. This had to be a joke. One of Fred and George’s pranks. But when I looked at them the horror on their face said definitely not.  
I was not going to let them see this get to me. I stood up and walked to the Slytherin table as though I belonged and sat down.  
Some girl with dark hair sneered at me “Ughh they just let a Weasly in to Slytherin, can you think of anything worse Drakey?”  
Being called “Drakey” immediately jumped to mind but as usual I said nothing. I merely stared at her. I stared at her through Ginny being sorted in to Gryffindor. I stared until she grew uncomfortable enough to turn away. My greatest power is to make those around me incredibly uncomfortable.  
It turned out to not be all bad. Sure there were the elitists, but some of the others seemed friendly enough. I assumed they would all be rich pureblood snobs. Pureblood yes, it is a requirement, but rich not so much.  
There were a few others next to me who introduced themselves Esme Fleamont, Morag MacDougal who I learned liked to be called just Mora, brothers James and Frank Gamp. They were pretty nice and didn’t seem to mind that I was quiet. They made sure to include me even when I didn’t say much and it made it seem OK to be sorted into what my family would call the “wrong” house.  
After dinner when we started to walk towards our dorm I felt my two arms link through mine.  
Fred and George smiled down at me “Hey little Snake” said George. “When we called you that” continued Fred “We didn’t mean for you to take it literally” they finished together. See? Real twins. Ginny and I could never do that.  
I smiled “It will be nice to have some peace and quiet for a change.”  
Mora looked at me in surprise “You get even MORE quiet?”  
The three of us laughed and I went downstairs to the dungeons with the first friends I had ever made who weren’t related to me.  
I got a nice letter from Mum before dinner was even over delivered to my room saying how proud they were of me and how they were not at all disappointed I was in Slytherin. I bet no one else in the family got a letter saying the family wasn’t disappointed they were in Gryffindor.  
I loved our rooms. Mora and I were together along with another girl named Pria. She was very nice but had an awful lot of makeup. It took up a whole trunk all its own. I didn’t even care for lip gloss.  
Mora, Esme, Pria and I went downstairs to the common room after we finished unpacking to scope out the scene and find out if we were the only normal people or if everyone else was a rich snob.  
It turned out not everyone was. A few were, but most were pretty nice.  
Gemma, the Slytherin Prefect was very nice, she showed us around, explained the rules to us. Boys could in no way enter the girl’s dorm, the staircase would prevent it. But girls could go in to the boy’s dorm.  
“That makes no sense” said Mora, “why would we be able to go to their rooms?”  
“The Founders believed that girls were more trustworthy than boys. I guess they just trusted us not to want to.”  
“Why WOULD we want to?” asked Pria.  
“awww… the ickle first year doesn’t know why girls would want to go to boys rooms, isn’t that adorable Drakey?” that grating voice could only belong to Pansy Parkinson. She was really beginning to annoy me.  
Draco just shrugged. He clearly didn’t care one way or the other what a first year girl wondered about. He just went up a notch in my opinion.  
Not that I have an opinion about him.  
Pria blushed and looked down. I took her hand and squeezed it. I hoped that was the right thing to do. It was what I did when Ginny was upset.  
I guessed it was when she looked at me gratefully.  
“Don’t make me take points from my own house Pansy” warned Gemma “Slytherins don’t eat their own.”  
Pansy rolled her eyes and stormed off.  
Gemma is the best!  
She then explained all about house points to us. How we earn them and how we lose them and about the House Cup.  
Which led to an awful lot of complaining about the unfairness of the loss last year. I had heard it from the other side, but both sides were pretty set on their own version.  
She then left us to ourselves. Mora and Pria went to watch James and Frank play chess; I curled up in a chair to read the financial papers. I was making lists of how each company had done over the last several months. Malfoy industries had done quite well. I wonder what they produced. I could ask Draco, but I knew I wouldn’t.  
Asking him would require talking to him. I was barely ready to talk to the people who went out of their way to be nice to me. He went out of his way to just ignore me. Actually come to think of it, in my world that almost qualified as being nice.  
I looked up to see him watching me. I was surprised. He was taking care of his broom. I tilted my head questioningly at him.  
“You really think the brush makes that much difference?” he asked. I was surprised he was talking to me at all. Clearly his father hadn’t taught him the rules.  
Weasleys and Malfoys do not mix. That is what my father said. I was starting to wonder why he said that. I think it had something to do with his job and some law that was passed maybe. I forget. Maybe a bunch of laws?  
“Well, I admit, I don’t know that much about quality Quidditch brooms” I said “but I do know what the Spudmore brother have said about them.” He waved a hand for me to continue.  
“The market is dominated primarily by the Nimbus Company.” I motioned towards his broom “They use Mahogany and birch which is fine and well for speed. Even durability. The Spudmore Brothers believe that by using ebony, which is denser and heavier than mahogany, they can increase the durability by 15% and make it more maneuverable by 10% without having to make the stick thicker, which would increase wind drag. They also believe that the hazel wood will give their brooms an edge by allowing the brush to come to a much finer pinpoint precision increasing aerodynamics dramatically.”  
“Won’t they be crazy expensive” I heard someone say. Looking around I was surprised to see I was virtually surrounded by the Slytherin Quidditch team. I wasn’t nervous, it was hardly more than at family dinner, but I wasn’t used to this many people being interested in what I had to say.  
“Not because of the wood” I continued “but the metal bindings, oh yeah, if rumors are true those will be very expensive.”  
“Why is that?” asked a heavily muscular boy with gray eyes. Why did it seem like all the boys around me were acquiring gray eyes? Not that I was noticing.  
“If rumors are to be believed they will be goblin made.” A boy, I think I heard someone call him Miles whistled.  
“That is going to take them right out of my price range.” Miles said.  
“The Nimbus was out of your price range” laughed another boy “but we got Malfoy’s old man to thank for these babies” he patted his broom stick.  
They all started shoving each other and acting just like stupid boys. Making jokes about how great it was that Draco wanted on the team bad enough to get his Dad to buy them brooms. But hey at least he can actually play.  
They sounded just like my stupid brothers at home. They always think this stuff is funny. It never is but it doesn’t stop them. It is just plain mean.  
Draco watched me. I was not sure if he was looking for a reaction. Whatever he was expecting to find he didn’t get. As usual I said nothing at all. I merely looked back at him.  
His eyes might have been closer to silver.  
Not that I noticed.


	4. The Potions Professor

The next day we had potions. I couldn’t wait. This was the one thing I had been able to study but not practice. Potion ingredients are expensive and I just couldn’t take them from someone else.  
We had double potions with Ravenclaw. Not bad, Ron was always complaining how they had potions with Slytherin so at least I wouldn’t have to share with my siblings. Besides, I am in a year below, so that helps. He also seems to hate Professor Snape, but he is the head of my house and he doesn’t seem bad.  
Just really quiet. That made him better in my book. Of course to a Weasley that immediately makes anyone a suspect. If you aren’t running around screaming and playing pranks or taming dragons you are just plain weird to them. Percy and I both drew that short stick. But at least he got Gryffindor according to the family that makes all the difference. Ginny has barely said two words to me since we got here.  
I sat next to Mora. Frank sat with his buddy, a guy named Blaise, he is one of the rich guys, but he is pretty OK even if does hang out with Draco sometimes, and Esme sat with another of our group Pria. I really like Esme and Pria but they are a little giggly and I really want to focus.  
I carefully watch Professor Snape as he walked to the front of the room with a flourish. The man has style. He can intimidate a room just by stepping in to it. I want to learn to do that. I swear I am practicing that cloak swish tonight!  
He turned to the room and paused for effect “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
Quite theatrical. I enjoyed the show, but I hoped he did not say the exact same thing to all first years.  
Professor Snape put us in pairs and I was put with a Ravenclaw named Maisy Reynolds. She was very quiet. I liked that about her. I smiled at her and she smiled shyly back and that was all we needed.  
“Turn your books to page 45 and begin working with your partner to brew the potion to cure boils.” Maisy immediately opened her book. I had no need and began measuring the exact amount of dried nettles. I was just working on crushing my snake fangs when Professor Snape stopped by my desk.  
“Why have you disobeyed my instructions to open your text book to page 45 Miss Weasley?” he was clearly angry.  
“I did not need to Professor Snape, sir. I know the measurements and instructions.” I tried to put on my most innocent face. I don’t think I did very well.  
“Indeed. Then let us see shall we?” He crossed his arms and waited. Was he intending to watch me the entire time? Maisy looked terrified. I wasn’t I knew this recipe. I knew them all. I just hadn’t made one before.  
I started handing ingredients to Maisy with specific instructions from the book on what to do with each. Her hands started shaking as she began to cut the porcupine quills in half. I reached out without looking and placed a hand on hers. “If you cut those wrong you will cause an explosion when we add them, I told her. She dropped the knife. I sighed and picked it up and finished, instructing her along the way as I did so.  
“Now, we take the cauldron off the fire before we add the quills” I said just as we finished “because if we do not a green noxious acidic gas will arise strong enough to met iron cauldrons. Our cauldron is iron. It WILL melt.” I showed her how to do it properly as we finished. I looked in the cauldron; it was the exact color the book said it should be.  
I had forgotten Professor Snape was there until I looked up and saw him frowning. He did not look angry exactly, so I guessed it was OK but thought I better ask. “Did I do it correctly, sir?”  
“It is textbook perfect Miss Weasley” was all he said before he turned away to check the other’s cauldron’s. No one had melted anything but there were some cauldrons that he sneered at before disintegrating the ingredients.  
After class Professor Snape asked me to stay behind a few minutes. I was worried. I know my parents hate it when I show off. Maybe I should have just done this the way he said to…  
When everyone left I looked at my feet “I am sorry I disobeyed you Professor I didn’t meant to show off I…”  
“Miss Weasley” he interrupted me “when I require an apology I will let you know.” He seemed a lot less stern. Not exactly friendly but not angry. “When you were instructing Miss Reynolds, you were doing so by stating what the book said word for word. Why did you memorize that particular potion?”  
I was confused “I did not sir. Not in particular. I know the whole book.”  
“Hmmm” was all he said before picking up the text book “what does it say on page 177 second paragraph third line?”  
I thought for a second “stir counterclockwise three times add 3 grams of powdered eye of toad wait precisely 21 seconds and stir clockwise four times.” I said adding “sir” belatedly.  
He looked at me for a long time. “Have you had any practical experience making these potions Miss Weasley?”  
I blushed “No sir, potion ingredients are expensive and…”  
“I see.” Was all he said.  
I shifted from foot to foot waiting for him to dismiss me, but he just watched me for awhile.  
“Do you often find you memorize things that you read Miss Weasley?”  
I thought about it “I remember everything I read at least twice. I remember most things I read once.”  
“And what about conversations and other sounds or images? Do you recall those in perfect clarity?” he had tented his fingers and was looking at me over them.  
“Generally, sir. It depends on how much is going on around me at the time. Lots of stuff happening and it makes things confusing.” I was confused now by the entire conversation. Why did he want to know?  
“And have you read and thus memorized all of the first year potion books Miss Weasley?”  
Ahhh…. I really was in trouble. I was maybe not supposed to do that… “Ummm… yes sir…”  
“And what about your other first year books?”  
I didn’t know how to answer I didn’t want to lie but I didn’t want to get in more trouble either. The look on my face must have given it away.  
“I see” he said. “And do you have practical knowledge of your other courses?”  
I just looked down. He sighed “Miss Weasley I assure you that you are not in any trouble. Please answer the question.” He sounded almost nice. I looked up at him. His eyes were almost kind.  
“Yes sir, but if anyone finds out my dad could get in big trouble at his job. I am not supposed to do school outside of school.” I was horrified by my admission.  
“Then if you knew this why did you?”  
“I…” I really wanted to confide in him, I never had before told anyone how I felt, but this was Professor Snape and Ron said he was bad and evil. He didn’t look bad or evil. “I don’t always feel like I belong, sir. Not with my family. I don’t look like them, I don’t act like them and I just wanted something that was all mine. So I made a tree house in a willow tree and I would escape to it and repair their old books and…”  
His eyes had got all soft when I said willow tree. In fact he looked less… pointy? The more I talked. Like he was someone I could really talk to. Like maybe he knew what it was like not to feel like you belong somewhere. I really think Ron is wrong about him.  
“You may go Miss Weasley” he said quietly. Before I walked out he said “Appreciate your friends, it will be nice having a group you can relate to.”  
I smiled at him before heading out.  
The others were waiting for me.  
“How much trouble are you in” asked James. He was always worried that we would get ourselves in to trouble. He was the oldest of us by a year. He wasn’t in our class but had come down to meet us and waited for me.  
“I wasn’t in trouble he just wanted to know how I could know all the instructions without opening the book.” I told them.  
“Yeah, that was pretty cool, How did you do that?” asked Frank.  
I explained about how I just remember stuff I read, but I left out all the other stuff I told Professor Snape. They were all duly impressed and spent the rest of the day having me prove stuff by telling them what was on different pages of books in between classes. Fun times.  
Our next class was transfigurations. I was pretty happy with this. Transfigurations are my specialty.  
I was pretty disappointed that all Professor McGonagall wanted was a needle though. I made my needle with a quick word and flip of the wrist and waited for the others to be done. Professor McGonagall was surprised when she went by and held up my needle as an example to the others. I wanted to sink under my desk.  
Why do all professors think you want to be singled out for attention? I have never wanted that once. Can’t I just show up, do my work and go home?  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was the worst of them all. That horrid man from Flourish and Blotts, the one who created the freak show with his book signing was there. Or at least he would have been there was a Prefect outside waiting to tell us it was cancelled today, something to do with Cornish pixies. But his face was on the door. How had I missed him at dinner?  
I mean besides being worried about how I was the disappointment of the Weasley family and watching my brothers and sister all enjoy themselves without me.  
A whole period free of class. I wanted to study but I was dragged outside for fresh air and sunshine by my so-called friends. I have no idea why they want to torment me with this sort of nonsense.  
I want my nice dark tree house.


	5. Quidditch Expert? Me?

The next day after breakfast Marcus, the Slytherin captain asked me to come down and watch their practice. He wanted my advice on aerodynamics. I kept telling him I am no expert but apparently I am the closest they have.  
They are really screwed if that is the case.  
We went down to the pitch but the Gryffindors were already there. Their captain came up and had an argument with Marcus over who had the right to the field.  
Hermione and Ron, never ones to be left out of any drama remotely attached to one Harry Potter came rushing over.  
Marcus pulled out a letter from Professor Snape saying they could use the field to train their new seeker.  
“Why aren’t you playing and what’s he doing here?” asked Ron.  
“I’m the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley,” said Malfoy, smugly. “Everyone’s just been admiring the brooms my father’s bought our team. You see Weasley unlike some, my father can afford the best.”  
While Ron gaped, openmouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him I was horrified. Had he really just said that? But I knew the rules. It shouldn't have surprised or hurt me. I just stared at him for a long time unblinking then slowly turned and walked away. I did not hurry so I was still able to hear everything that went on behind me I was sorry I had.  
“Good, aren’t they?” said Malfoy smoothly. “But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them.”  
The Slytherin team howled with laughter.  
“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,” said Hermione sharply. “They got in on pure talent.”  
I was nearly out of range when I heard his next comment.  
“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,” he spat.  
I heard later what Ron managed to do to himself with the slugs.  
That day was the last time I would speak to Draco Malfoy for a very long time. He would speak to me on the odd occasion. I just never responded. He approached me later and said “Look Weasley, about earlier…”  
I held up a hand “No, it is… well, my father explained it to me from the start. Weasleys and Malfoys don’t mix. I… it is OK.” I said nothing else. I just walked away.  
Later that night in the common room we were all sitting around when Frank asked me “Why do your brothers call you “Little Snake” Alya?”  
“I am named after the Theta Serpent constellation. They found that out and it has been Little Snake ever since. I am betting they are regretting that now.”  
“But you don’t regret it do you?” Asked Pria, concerned.  
I squeezed her hand. “No Pria, I don’t regret it at all.” She smiled at me.  
Marcus pulled me aside and swore he would talk to Draco about never insulting my family in front of me again (not never again just not in front of me) if I would please help them get an edge on their opponents. They really wanted to win this stupid Quidditch Cup.  
I wanted to use it as a chamber pot and dump it on a pale blonde head.  
But I was busy not noticing him.  
Another boy, one of Draco’s crowd, Theo I think his name is, laughed and nudged Draco, “Hear that Draco, she is named after a constellation too. A serpent one. It’s like you two are soul mates.”  
Pansy tried to glare the soul out of my body to prevent me from being anyone’s soul mate. Then she sneered “Like a Weasley would be Drakey’s soul mate.”  
I ignored her entirely. She hates that.  
Draco looked at me. I just watched Theo. He didn’t seem a bad sort. I ignored Draco completely. Theo looked at me “Hey, that was a joke. It IS alright to laugh down here.”  
I patted him on the arm as I walked past “A joke huh? Good one.” I went to my room.  
My friends joined me. We spent the night enjoying ourselves. Mora had got a huge care package full of sweets and we ate it while they gossiped about the current love affairs of the rest of the house.  
I begrudgingly read all of the stupid Quidditch books I had checked out of the library and paid attention to their blasted brooms. Sticks brushes materials points and ruddy metal bindings.  
The next day I was surprised to be called into a classroom by Professor Snape. There was a table of potions ingredients laid out. “Miss Weasley” He greeted me.  
“Professor Snape…?” I started uncertainly.  
“I would like you to use these ingredients to brew a potion of forgetfulness.”  
I didn’t fully understand but I did as he requested. He took the vial I created and left.  
Professor McGonagall came in. She asked me to turn a mouse in to a matchbox. I was even more confused but I did so.  
This went on all day.  
Questions from Professor Binn about history.  
I performed mending spells for Professor Flitwick.  
I properly identified seven creatures from descriptions alone and cast the Periculum spell for Professor Lockhart.  
In muggle studies I identified their two main modes of transportation by ground, train and automobile.  
I missed all of my classes, but since my professors kept coming to me, how much trouble could I be in?  
The last one who came in was Professor Dumbledore.  
“Hello Miss Weasley” he smiled at me “How are you settling in to your House?  
“Very well, sir.” I was a little intimidated.  
“Good, good. Making friends?” he sat down at one of the chairs, I had to admit he was far less intimidating this way.  
“Yes sir. I have made a few friends.”  
“And how are you finding your House Head?” Odd question.  
“Professor Snape? He has been very kind to me sir. He… listens really well.” I was sort of embarrassed to say this.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled “I have always found that to be the case. It is too bad more people don’t recognize that trait in him.”  
“I don’t think he would like that very much, sir.” Not sure how I knew that but I knew he would hate it.  
Professor Dumbledore just laughed “I expect you are quite correct young lady. Now, to the reason for the day’s activities.”  
“I had been wondering about them Professor…?” More than just wondering this had been the strangest day of my short scholastic career. OK that had only been a few days now, but it must still qualify as pretty darned strange, right?  
“All of the lessons you were given today are the final lessons in every first year class. Your professors feel it would be in your best interest to move you in to the next year.”  
I was surprised, I had never heard of this before. “Can… can you just do that?”  
He laughed “You would be surprised at the powers of a headmaster. For instance, I can get all of the sweets I wish delivered to me right to my office.” My eyes grew round. I would love that power! “But yes, with your parent’s consent I certainly can. But you have to promise to learn at the rate your instructors set where you can. No memorizing every book in three days.” He winked at me.  
“I can do that Professor. Or at least I can try.” I frowned a bit worried.  
“You know the library has books other than text books Miss Weasley, you might try reading some of those. Or when you need to occupy your mind you might try finding a hobby. For instance I listen to chamber music and have taken up ten pin bowling.”  
I literally could not tell if he was joking. I tried to picture him running down a lane with his beard flying behind him.  
My parents were overjoyed. Finally it looked like I had made them proud in something.  
I hated that I would not be in class with Mora, Esme, Pria or Frank, but I would get to take classes with James so he would not feel left out. That was nice.  
The others were not surprised. “You are even smarter than that Granger girl in Gryffindor, Alya” said Esme, “You just don’t get credit here for it because you are in Slytherin. We are looked down on because they think all dark wizards come from here. But they never remember that Merlin came from here too.”  
Mora and Pria immediately agreed with her. They are the best.  
I wasn’t sure about being smarter than Hermione, they would have done the same for her I am certain if she hadn’t been muggleborn and didn’t need more just plain wizard experience, but it was nice of them to say so. These people had very quickly become my best friends and they didn’t seem to need me to be talking all the time. They were OK with my silence.  
I started my new year the next day. Since I did not have time to shopping to get everything I needed the school provided me with supplies for the whole year. I was glad there was no way my parents could have done that.  
I forgot it would put me in close contact with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
And ugh, Pansy.  
And of course Draco.  
Not that I noticed.


	6. The Things I Learned in Year Two

That whole first year for me, or second year if you think about it was full of revelations. I learned I could survive being different outside of my home as well as in it. I learned that even rich people have the same problems most of us do. Galleons can’t buy your way out of a bad mark on a History of Magic test.  
I learned about Quidditch. Under strict protest and entirely against my will. I studied every book on the subject. I studied the magical theory of broom design. I got the boys on the team to bring me a couple of old beat up brooms and I started working on them. I clipped a little here and a little there, never much at a time, until I had improved their speed and maneuverability. No way was I planning to touch a Nimbus 2001. Not for any reason. But if the boys trusted what I was doing enough, by Merlin’s beard they could clip their own brooms.  
Draco was the first to try it. Just a little at first. I think he was trying to get me to talk to him again. He never bad mouthed my family in front of me again. He never understood that I wasn’t angry about it. Not really. I was hurt, which was stupid, we weren’t even friends. We had only ever spoken twice. No reason for him to care about my feelings or for me to have any feelings about his opinion of my family. It was just the way of the world. At eleven years old no matter how much he embarrassed me, my father knew everything as far as I was concerned and if he said I should not be able to get along with Draco Malfoy, well, then I probably just couldn’t. Like a natural law or something.  
Draco took to timing his turns and how close he could cut them and when he saw improvements from just a few clippings he pronounced me the Queen of Slytherin. The only reason I liked it is because of how furious it made Pansy. At least that was what I told myself. It was a silly title, but the older Slytherins picked it up and it stuck.  
And I learned how to make money. Not a lot of it at first, but enough.  
I wanted to invest in those orchards. More than in my whole eleven years I had ever wanted anything. I knew that it would not be easy because I had to find a way to Gringotts and put the money in the account my parents had opened for me as a baby (they opened one for each of us and we were expected to put any money earned in to it) and then convince the Goblins to invest for me when I did not have a lot of money, but I was determined.  
I also learned why Ginny was avoiding me, but more on that later.  
The money part happened just after just after our incredible 260-40 defeat of Ravenclaw. The boys declared I was the reason they had won slung me on their shoulders and marched me off the field making up a silly song about Weasley is our Queen.  
It was rather gratifying to see the looks on all of my brother’s faces when this happened. I was not known as the Quidditch lover in the house. I was certainly not known for being carted around by boys and serenaded. They looked at me like I was a rank traitor. Good. They have left me out and made me feel abandoned by my own family here; they can just stew on my new Slytherin brothers. I patted Marcus on the shoulder as we marched past Fred and George winking at them.  
Heading back to the dorms I noticed a flyer up that said “1 galleon reward for return of lost necklace, no questions asked.” It had been posted by a Ravenclaw girl, Leslie Winkle. I knew the name but was not familiar with her personally. The flyer had a picture of her wearing the necklace. I was determined to be the one to find that necklace!  
I walked around searching all the places where a necklace could be when I came in to a corridor I had never been in before. At the end was a large ornate door. I could not help sneaking a peek inside.  
The room was filled with all manner of trinkets. I began poking and prodding around. A lot of the stuff in here was really valuable, but I am no thief.  
As I was leaving, across a rolled up rug I saw the necklace from the flyer lying there. I was a little stunned and confused at first. It could not really be the same necklace could it? But it sure looked like it. It was a pretty gold necklace with an engraved picture of a woman on a locket.  
Later I went and found Leslie “Is this the necklace you were looking for Miss Winkle?”  
I was shocked when she threw her arms around me in a hug. “Oh you are SUCH a dear! I can never repay you” she pressed a gold galleon in my hand “this necklace was my mother’s” a tear slipped down her cheek “and now it has a bit of her ashes in it. I was heartbroken without it!”  
Ashes? I had been carrying around a dead woman? Or part of one, which was probably worse? I smiled tightly at Leslie “I am glad I could find it for you. It was in an empty classroom laying over a rolled up rug” only a partial lie “probably a prank.”  
“Still I can’t thank you enough.” She went off smiling.  
And so began my career as a finder of lost things. As soon as people found out about Leslie’s necklace, a couple of more people approached me. After searching I learned pretty quickly that if I just went to the fourth floor and in to that room the item would be there. I assumed someone was storing lost items they found there. It sort of felt like cheating, but no one else was complaining. By the start of the holidays I had 10 galleons saved! People knew I was expensive but worth it. I always found the item.  
And of course if anything goes really well for me something has to mess it up. In this case it was some ancient creeping horror that was attacking people. Well, a cat and a boy and a ghost, but still… and writing creepy stuff on walls in what looked like blood.  
This was seriously bad for business. If it kept up no one would go anywhere long enough to lose anything.  
No losses no need for a finder.  
No need for a finder no need to PAY a finder.  
I also learned that memorizing things was not the same as learning.  
Naturally, Professor Snape taught me that after a potions lesson.  
“Stay a moment if you please Miss Weasley.” He asked one day after class.  
Unlike the first time I wasn’t nervous at all. I had hoped he might find time to mentor me further. Or even just maybe listen. I was surprised to find out I actually wanted to speak to him.  
“How do you feel your studies are going Miss Weasley?” he sat down behind his desk motioning for me to sit as well.  
“Very well Professor. I rarely have to spend much time studying which leaves more time for practice.”  
“hmmm…” he said in a way that did not seem like he was proud of my accomplishment in this. “This may well make you in to a mediocre witch when you could be a great one.”  
I was confused; and a little hurt “But Professor… everyone else tells me how well I am doing…”  
“You are doing exceedingly well, at mimicry.” He pulled out a picture from a drawer. “See this image?”  
I watched the picture of a quidditch player circling a field. I was a little surprised to see it was Draco, but I said nothing, I only nodded.  
“This picture mimics what happened that day very well. But it cannot change or grow. It will never be greater or lesser than what it is. It will, in a word, remain mediocre.” He watched for my reaction.  
I was stunned. I understood now what he was getting at. “I think I understand Professor.”  
He nodded. “I have a suggestion, if you are willing to hear it.”  
I smiled “Yes, I would really like that Professor.”  
“You need to start learning subjects and taking part in events that cannot be learned through memorization. We have a dueling club starting. You cannot memorize this. You must learn to adapt and adjust to your opponent’s moves.”  
“I don’t know anything at all about dueling Professor, would they even let me in the club?” I was feeling a little insecure about this.  
“It is for beginners and I am certain you will do fine. I will help tutor you and I am certain my godson and his friends will be more than willing to assist you.”  
I nodded “Alright then. I will do it!”  
“Good” he said walking me to the door “we will find other lessons that interest you as well.”  
I was rather surprised later to learn his godson was none other than Draco Malfoy. The two friends were Blaise and Theo.  
Over the next few weeks we practiced in the dungeons. I never spoke a word to Draco, but I became very fond of Theo and Blaise. I always called people Mr. or Miss it was a habit I picked up when I learned it annoyed a few of my brother’s friends, but with these two we quickly graduated to first names.  
After we had our dueling lessons the boys always walked me back to the dorms. They teased me, but in a friendly way. In some ways they reminded me of Fred and George.  
They talked to Draco as well, and he to them, but Draco and I never spoke to one another.  
Blaise asked me about it one day “Are you still holding a grudge over that comment he made about having a rich father? He was just trying to get a rise out of your brother.”  
I thought about it for awhile “No, not really. I mean, it doesn’t make me happy that he said it, but I am not mad.”  
“Then what is it? Because I know he has tried to talk to you, and you just don’t say anything.”  
“If you hadn’t noticed Blaise, I am like that with most people.”  
“We noticed, but we were hoping to change your mind about Draco.”  
“Why? What difference does it make?”  
“He doesn’t have many friends and you are a good one to have.”  
“Thanks Blaise, but it just wouldn’t work. Malfoys and Weasleys don’t mix. There is no point in getting to know someone who is just going to tell me later he isn’t interested in being friendly with someone like me.”  
He frowned at that but let it go.  
I was looking forward to our first dueling matches. I had practiced hard.  
But I never got the chance. They put Harry and Draco against each other. I think Professor Snape did that on purpose, he really did not like Harry, and then Draco summoned that stupid snake. When Harry started talking to it that pretty much ended the duel.  
Everyone was sure he had set it on Justin. I wasn’t so sure, but I didn’t offer an opinion about it.  
After that people were terrified of Harry. I guess he found his own magic power for keeping unwanted people away.


	7. The Holidays

I spent the holidays with my family. Ron had decided to stay behind with Harry. That was rather nice I suppose, but Harry could have probably come to the burrow for Christmas. The rest of us went to Diagon Alley for Christmas shopping and to watch them light the tree with fairy lights.  
We stopped by Gringotts first like always, but this time I had a plan. “Mum” I asked “I know you asked what we wanted for Christmas, but I really only want one thing this ear. Besides your sweater of course” I hurriedly added “I want a private lesson from a Goblin on investing.”  
She looked at me oddly then looked at my father who shrugged “I knew you had been reading all of those books, love, but I had not realized how serious you were about it. Ohhhh” my mother beamed at me and squeezed my cheeks “I am so proud of how responsible you are becoming with your money. Not like your brothers at all!” I knew she would eat this up. “We get a free consultation with our account, so I am sure we can manage both presents and a lesson. When would you like to do this?”  
I pretended to think about it “Well, the investors will be out more heavily after the holidays and it will be harder to get an appointment. Right now, will be the best time, but if I did that I may miss a bit of the shopping…” I pretended to look very torn about this.  
“Oh pish, we can always do the shopping for you and your sister while you have a meeting. Oh a meeting about finances for my grown up baby!” she squeezed me again. I suffered silently. I knew the road to riches would not be painless.  
At Gringotts I waited in a chair bouncing my leg for my advisor to arrive. He did introducing himself as Stickwick. We went in to a small back office.  
“Your parents said you wished to learn about investing Miss Weasley?” he asked gruffly.  
“Is our conversation confidential Mr. Stickwick?” I asked.  
He looked mildly interested raising an eyebrow “Yes, anything you say about finances stays in this room.”  
I pulled out my small sack of coins. “I would like to purchase two shares of the Spudmore Hazel Groves please.” The shares were four and a half galleons each. That meant I could pay for the shares and the fee for investing with my ten galleons and have some money left over for shopping. A nice little sum when I pulled out some sickles of my own. I had 15 sickles altogether, almost another galleon!  
He nodded his head towards me, wrote me the receipt and logged my shares.  
This was it. My fortune was now tied to the Spudmore’s fortune. If they were wrong about the demand for these new brooms, if the goblins walked out, if there was a fire that destroyed the orchards or any number of horror stories that could happen I would be wiped out.  
It was exciting!  
I met back up with my parents who were excited to see the Christmas tree lighting. We picked up hot buttered beer on the way and it was really nice.  
While at the tree, we happened to stand close to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy looked down at me and smiled “Miss Weasley. It seems we have met again after all.”  
“Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. Happy Christmas.” I smiled brightly up at Mr. Malfoy. His business sense was legendary. That made him practically a hero to me. I missed the frowns my family was exchanging.  
“I heard from Draco that you were sorted in to Slytherin. Congratulations. Slytherin is very lucky to have such a talented young witch in their house.” This came from Mrs. Malfoy. She looked so glamorous and pretty standing there. Like she was right off the front pages of Witch Weekly, at eleven this impressed me greatly.  
“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, you are very kind to say so.”  
Mr. Malfoy looked down at me playfully “Have you given anymore thought to that investment we were talking about?”  
“Oh yes sir!” I exclaimed enthusiastically. “In fact, the boys on the team were so certain it made me a Quidditch expert that I had no choice but to learn all about the sport just to prove them right.”  
He and I talked for a bit about Slytherin’s chances for taking the house cup and my experiments with the old brooms. I did NOT tell him that Draco was clipping his own broom, I am no rat!  
“It sounds like you are becoming an expert against your will Miss Weasley.”  
We both laughed and then the Malfoys left to meet with their friends. I smiled happily after them.  
“Alya…” my father began “how exactly are you acquainted with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?” he did not look pleased.  
“I only met Mrs. Malfoy tonight Dad. I met Mr. Malfoy at the book store before the school year.”  
This did not seem to satisfy him “And how do you now know each other well enough to have little personal inside jokes?” I could tell he was getting angry. I was starting to think the problem was not with the Malfoys…  
“We had a conversation about brooms Dad and what I would invest in if I had the money since he saw the investing book I was reading.”  
“This obsession with money! That is where this started! I forbid you to continue researching any more investment tips or to speak to that man and woman again.”  
“Arthur….” Mother said quietly.  
“No Molly, I will not have her looking at that man with hero worship in her eyes, I am putting my foot down!”  
I said nothing. I made my face as blank as I could. I turned towards the tree. I now knew why Weasleys and Malfoys did not mix. We are arseholes.  
My mother put an arm around me. I did not relax in to her embrace. I never looked at her. I did not speak another word the rest of the night. When we got home I went straight to my room. When my mother came in with a tray of food she tried to explain my father’s actions. I just stared straight ahead. I did not care that they voted differently than each other about some stupid laws that didn’t even matter to me.  
“He was a supporter of You Know Who” my mother whispered fearfully.  
Whatever. I read those old history stories. He was under the imperius curse. You can’t hold someone responsible for stuff they did when they were cursed. I still said nothing. They could talk at me all they wanted.  
Later I went downstairs to get something to eat when I heard my parents arguing.  
“Was our Christmas outing really the place to confront Alya, Arthur?” when my mother asked a question in that tone she was NOT asking.  
“First Slytherin and now the Malfoys, and this never ending obsession with wealth and material possessions. Do you want me to wait until she is worshipping Death Eaters?”  
I gasped loudly causing both of my parents to turn around and stare at me in horror.  
“Alya….” Mum said “you shouldn’t have heard that. Your father didn’t mean it. He is just upset. The Malfoys are…”  
For the first time ever I wanted to say something back. “I want to go back to school.”  
I turned around went back to my room and packed my belongings. I sent our owl Errol to Professor Snape to ask if he could arrange it with the Headmaster.  
As I was writing my letter and attaching it to Errol both of my parents came in to the room. “Alya…” my father started “I am sorry, I didn’t mean any of that. We are very proud of you. It doesn’t matter what house you are in.”  
I just put my hands on the window and watched Errol fly off.  
They finally left. A little while later Percy came in and sat on the edge of the bed with me. Percy always understood me best. We both liked to be left alone to do our own thing and read. I would sometimes talk to him when I wouldn’t talk to anyone else.  
“Hey” he said “are you OK?”  
I just looked down. “I don’t want to be here anymore Percy. They are ashamed of me. I don’t belong here.”  
He sighed “I know what that feels like Alya..”  
“No you don’t Perce,” I whispered “you look like them; you are in the same house as all of them. Did they ever send you a letter saying they were proud of you and it didn’t matter if you were in Gryffindor?”  
He looked at me sharply “Our parents did that?”  
I nodded.  
“I am so sorry Alya. I didn’t know.” I shrugged. “If you really want to go back to school I will take you.”  
“I really do Percy. Please?”  
He nodded “I will go tell them. I will take you back in the morning if the school OK’s it.”  
“Professor Snape will. He understands how I feel.” Percy sighed.  
I could hear him later shouting at my parents. I could not catch all of it, but I could tell it was about the letter. I didn’t care anymore. I just wanted to go back to school where my friends were and where people cared about me.  
The next day I got a personal letter from Professor Snape saying that of course I was welcome back at any time if I truly wished to come, and did I need him to come and pick me up or would I be alright to get t school on my own.  
I showed the letter to Percy. “Hmm..” he said with wonder “I guess you were right about Professor Snape, he certainly does seem to act different with the people in his house. We always suspected he played…. better with those who were in Slytherin.”  
I knew my mother was upset that I wanted to leave so early, but whatever. She had Bill and Percy and even Charlie had come home from Romania. They were both disappointed I was leaving so soon. Or so they said. I always get the feeling that they are all a little relieved when I am not around. Like when they were all so happy in the dining hall after the sorting. Would they have been as happy with weird quiet me sitting there? I wondered. They tell me that isn’t true, but I know they want to be around people more like them. Doesn’t everyone?  
I did not say good bye, I just left with Percy. He floo’d with me to Hogsmeade. It was really neat. I couldn’t officially go there alone until I was in third year, or next year I guess for me, but Percy took me around.  
I forgot I had some of the money still from my Gringotts account. I had not gone shopping that night after all, so it was just waiting for me. He took me to a place called Honeydukes and I bought treats for all of my friends, including a special gift for someone I owe an apology to.  
Pria was happy to see me when I got back, her parents are visiting family in India, and they don’t really celebrate Christmas, so this is nothing but an excuse to blow off school for her.  
On Christmas Eve those of us who had stayed behind, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, I and a few others were sitting in the common room. They were enjoying the sweets I brought back and I was reading a book.  
Pretty soon I looked up and only Draco and I were left. I noticed he was watching me again. I sighed and stood up and handed him a box. He looked at it suspiciously “What is this for?” I could tell he wasn’t really asking me since he didn’t expect a response. Inside were two sugar quills and some sugar parchment. Since he liked to study.  
“It is an apology” I said looking into his eyes. I forgot how very gray they were.  
He looked startled “An apology for what exactly?”  
“I have been an arse. And apparently so has my family. I am sorry for whatever my idiot brother did to make you want to torment him. I am sure he has it coming.”  
He shrugged “It doesn’t matter.”  
“Then he did do something. It figures.” I just shook my head. I was very disappointed in my whole family. How can they look down their nose at others if they are going to be so mean to people.  
“Why did you come back?” he asked suddenly.  
“I…” I hesitated.  
“Never mind, it isn’t any of my business.” He looked embarrassed at having asked.  
“You may have noticed I don’t look much like my family…”  
“I may have even mentioned it once.” He smiled. He was teasing me? We both smiled.  
“Well, I don’t act like them either. I am too quiet for them and I like to read.” I shrugged.  
He nodded “I have noticed.” He noticed? My heart started racing again like someone had clipped its brush!  
He said that he noticed like it was a good thing. “And then I got sorted in to Slytherin and my mother sent me this letter saying it didn’t matter, she was proud of me anyway.”  
“Wow.” He understood. Of course he did, I bet he could imagine what his father would say if he were in Hufflepuff.  
“Yeah… anyway, we went to watch the Christmas tree being lit and your parents were there…” he looked up at this his eyes narrowing slightly “and your father said hello, and then your mother was nice to me. And then, I don’t know, your father and I started talking Quidditch, or mostly brooms I guess. After they left my father got all angry and told me never to speak to them again. Then later I heard them arguing and he asked my mother did they want to wait for me to start worshipping Death Eaters.”  
He looked really upset by this, I tried the thing I do with Pria and Ginny and I took his hand “I know your father was imperio’d and it wasn’t his fault. Anyway, that was when I got angry and left.”  
He looked at where I held his hand and he seemed confused but he didn’t pull away. Hopefully I did it right. “Does this mean we are friends again?” he asked.  
I didn’t know we had been friends, but I was happy he thought so. “Yes, Draco, we are friends again.


	8. Elementary My Dear Alya

I was glad that Draco and I had settled our differences, the Slytherins became like a second family to me. Especially around the holidays. I knew I would not be going home for any other vacations that year.  
I liked staying in the Slytherin Common room. It wasn’t what you thought about when you thought “dungeon”. It was elegant and clean. Everything was black and silver and right out of a gothic castle. Literally, none of that fake knock off stuff. Our beds were huge with curtains thathad silencing charms that kept out the noise of people snoring. By now I knew what other noises it could keep out. Some of the older girls had gone in to great detail. By the blush on Pansy’s cheeks I could tell she had not known before now either. Little fibber!  
Most of the Slytherins were really nice to me. Our group of six were always together and we had a really good time exploring the rest of the dungeons.  
And they were real dungeons too. We sometimes forget that before it was a school it was a castle that housed… well… someone… before it became a school. And not a very nice some either from what I could tell since it has these dungeons. Our rooms are nice and comfortable, but anyone can see where there are places in the wall where manacles are meant to go.  
And the jail cells are great fun. Behind them are these hidden passages where there are peep holes at eye level so you can see inside the jail cells. Maybe so the jailors could spy on and listen to what the prisoners were saying?  
Anyway these passages went everywhere! And while the rest of the castle shifts and swivels these passages stay pretty set on course. Frank and James were the best artists among us so they started drawing out maps of where all of these passages went. You never knew when they would be handy. We now had a very fast way to get to our classes if nothing else! We did spend a fair bit of time clearing out spider webs though. Not many spiders, which I thought was odd since a lot of these webs looked fresh, but it did take up several weekends. I don’t have an extreme fear of spiders like Ron does but they aren’t my favorite.  
All of these adventures had really bonded us as a group. James and I were the closest out of the group, being the only two in the same grade. We studied together in the library a lot. Sometimes Draco joined us. James was a little surprised at first, but he accepted him. Draco usually only joined us when his friends weren’t around. I think he knew I was not a big fan of theirs. I did like Theo and Blaise, but they were not really study buddies, Theo was too quiet and Blaise got bored too easily. And Pansy with her “Drakey” drove me bats.  
We spent our time quite comfortably this way, in spite of the attacks, the six of us, exploring and studying until spring break. I got several letters requesting, pleading and then even demanding I come home. But nothing doing. I was staying at school. My name was on the list and unless they were willing to come here and bodily drag me from the grounds I was not leaving. I had no choice but to go in the summer, and I guess if the rumors were true that if the attacks continued and the school got closed I would have to go then, but until those extreme examples I would stay where I was.  
It wasn’t like anyone really wanted me there anyway. Ginny never spoke to me anymore. Ron acted like I didn’t exist; it was all Harry and Hermione for him. Percy tried to talk to me but he was so busy with his studies and Prefect duties it wasn’t practical and Fred and George, well it always had just been the two of them.  
Finally they gave up and Mum sent a letter saying I could stay at school with my friends if I wanted to.  
Thanks Mum, I hadn’t been asking permission, but nice to know I have your cooperation.  
In other areas things were going OK. I was still able to run my small business. I had managed to buy three more shares of Spudmore Bro.s Hazel Groves, I got a letter saying my tenth share would be free, so I was pretty excited for that. I really put the spurs to it after that and started actually advertising and putting up flyers around the school.  
As it turned out, I actually got pretty good at really finding things too. Even before they showed up in the storage room. I only used it for really stubborn cases now. Cases. Like a real detective! I was starting to really feel like one too! It was a matter of finding out the person’s habits really. People didn’t lose things really, they usually just left them someplace. And as people are creatures of habit it was a matter of eliminating the impossible and anything left, no matter how improbable was the answer. (Pretty fancy, huh? I had started reading this series of muggle detective stories Sherlock Holmes, I actually learned a lot from those books I bet he was a secret wizard).  
People wanted me to start doing other things for them. Things I was less comfortable with. Alicia Spinnet, a Gryffindor Quidditch player wanted me to spy on her boyfriend Lee Jordan to see if he was cheating on her when he said he was out with his buddies. Patricia Stimpson wanted me to spy on her friends and see if they were saying mean things behind her back, a real mental case that one, way too wound up.  
But the pay was good, and who was I to turn down honest work?  
Lee was not cheating, Patricia’s friends all thought the same thing I did, that she was mental. No one gave me up as their source because they wanted to keep using my services. After expanding my services I had the last four shares I needed to get my free one in no time. I was averaging a galleon a week. It was exhausting work on top of my studies but worth it. Most could only afford a few knuts here and there, but the wealthier kids really ponied up for the information they wanted. It let me take on more charitable cases. James helped me with searching but I kept him out of my sleazier dealings.  
I think Draco was starting to suspect something though. He and I were two of the only three Slytherin’s to stay behind for spring break. The other was a sixth year who didn’t bother with us. I kept a ledger of people who owed me and how much, this was for the people who owed me to remember, they had to initial it, I had perfect recall, I was looking this over one day when he sat across from me in the common room.  
“So Althea and Thomas are on the outs” he said casually.  
Ah yes, Thomas was one of my latest clients. Althea had been going around with several other boys, one from each house, quite the collection she had taken up.  
“Why Mr. Malfoy, I had not taken you for a gossip.” Deflect, deflect, deflect. I learned that from my dear Mr. Holmes as well.  
“Why do you call me Mr. Malfoy?” Not the deflection I was going for but I would take it.  
“A habit I suppose, why?”  
“You call Blaise and Theo and your little gang by their first names, but you call others Mr. or Miss so and so.” I could tell he was really bothered by this.  
“People start using first names too soon. Too easy. It… I can’t explain… It is like everyone just expects that someone wants you for their friend. It is rude.” At eleven I did not have the vocabulary yet to explain formal versus casual relationships. I knew what I meant but was incapable of fully expressing it.  
“You have terrible self esteem” he said angrily.  
“Excuse me?” I wasn’t offended, not really, just surprised.  
“Why do you always think no one wants anything to do with you? Why do you believe no one wants to be your friend? And where did you get this stupid idea Malfoys and Weasleys don’t mix? That is really why you won’t call me by my first name isn’t it?” Well, at least we were no longer talking about Althea and Thomas…  
“It isn’t a thought I have, it is backed by years of solid evidence. Even my own twin wants nothing to do with me since I got sorted in to Slytherin. And I got in here because I am different. I don’t usually speak this much to people.” I wondered why he and his father had the ability to get me talking.  
As though he were reading my mind he said “Yeah, that is what you told my Dad. But you talked to him, even though it got you in trouble. And I bet you came home because you stuck up for him and you got in a fight over it am I right?” I just lowered my head blushing. “And now you talk to me, but you won’t even call me by my first name. You did once, when you said we were friends, but then you just stopped again. Why?”  
“I am not sure if I can explain…” I meant that literally. I did not know if I knew how.  
“Try.” I could see he was not going to let this go.  
“When I was a little girl I heard my parents talking about your father in the kitchen one morning over breakfast. Ginny and I must have been about six or seven. There was some kind of legislation coming out about… muggle devices maybe, probably; my dad has always had a thing about them. Probably it was one about automobiles since I think it was about that time when the Ministry started using them. Anyway, my mum suggested that he talk to your Dad and work something out so that everyone would be happy about the results. My Dad said a lot of words that I did not catch because mum cast a silencing charm on him. When she released it he said there was no way that would happen. That Malfoys and Weasleys don’t mix. That your dad was a supporter of You Know Who and a Death Eater and no way was he going to work it out with him.” I sat back, waiting for his reaction.  
“If you knew my Dad was a Death Eater, why weren’t you afraid of him in the book store?” he looked kind of sad.  
“My mum said that your father said he was under the Imperio curse and the Ministry believed him and that was that. I didn’t understand everything at the time, but later I was about 8 when I started reading the history books, I learned what all of that was about. And if your dad was under the Imperio it wasn’t his fault. So no one can blame him.” Too bad for me Draco was quicker to pick up on things than most.  
“You said ‘if’.”  
“hmmm?”  
“You said ‘if he was under the Imperio’ what if he wasn’t” he asked quietly. “What if he did all of that of his own free will?”  
I did the only thing I could think of. I sat next to him and took his hand “Then your father made a terrible mistake. He made some sketchy choices for his own selfish reasons. But I assume he has been a pretty good father?”  
Draco looked down at our hands. He always does that whenever I hold his hand, like he is trying to figure something out “Yeah. He is a good dad. He doesn’t hit me pr my mom like some of my friend’s dads do, he takes the time to explain things to me. He expects a lot out of me but he is pretty good mostly.”  
“Then that is the stuff you need to think about. Whether someone cares about you not sketchy stuff they may have done in the past.” I squeezed his hand before letting it go  
“Sketchy things like spying on Althea and reporting back to Thomas for pay?” damned, deflection failed.  
“Very observant, Dr. Watson.” He looked at me confused.  
I waved a hand dismissively “Never mind. Goodnight…. Draco.”  
“First names now then?” he smiled at me and my tummy did that weird thing again.  
“Well, we are friends aren’t we?” I tried hard to control my blushing.  
“Yes, Alya, we are friends.” His cheeks were a light pink as well. Damned. I noticed.


	9. Born a Snake

Draco and I did not make any big changes in how we acted after that, but I guess you could say we were friends. We talked at the dining table. We laughed more together. And when it annoyed Pansy we laughed about that too. I didn’t really talk like I did when we were at home, but I didn’t shut him down when he talked to me the way I sometimes do with other people. I really liked that he knew the difference.  
The biggest thing we had going for our friendship was Quidditch. I still helped the team. Not so much in broom maintenance now. They figured out the dynamics and were able to treat their own brooms with more care to get the best out of them so they didn’t really need me. What they needed me for was my ability to remember every single play the teams made and help set up their miniature Quidditch set so that Flint could study it made me valuable to them in a whole new way. I could also recall what the announcers had said so I could fully recreate the experience.  
My boys and I spent hours like this. At every other House’s game one of them would take me up, usually Draco unless Flint wanted me to see it from a different player’s perspective, and I would watch. I never really grew to like the game exactly, but I understood it better than the fans did for sure.  
It was gratifying to see my gift for memory being used for more than shopping lists, finding things and cheap parlor tricks. I felt useful. To more than just myself that is. My Gringotts account had certainly grown by a modest amount. My ten initial galleons had turned to thirty, which I promptly reinvested, accompanied by another lovely letter from the Spudmore brothers. When they found out their letters were going to Hogwarts they assumed I was a teacher and started addressing it to “Professor Alya Weasley” I saw no reason to correct them. It didn’t really matter to me. This letter was from Randolph Spudmore, it turns out he had taken over the company. He offered to let me start investing in the goblin ironworks as I was an early investor of the hazel groves. This would be much pricier, ten galleons a share, more than twice the initial investment, but worth it if they paid off. I sold my shares of the hazel groves and purchased three shares of the iron works. The whole time worried that those blasted goblins would go on strike again. They had better not! I would be completely wiped if they did!  
But back to Quidditch. My stupid brother cost me my first detention over the game and his big stupid mouth. Draco and I were just flying back down after watching Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw. It was a good game as far as games go. Harry caught the snitch in a timely if not flashy manner. Watching from our vantage point I think he caught it because the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho was too busy watching something else.  
When Draco set us down he turned to me “What did you think of Potter’s strategy this game?”  
I pulled off the extra pair of his gloves he had loaned me “I don’t think it would work for you.”  
He frowned “Why not? I can do anything Potter can do.”  
I smiled at him teasingly “Oh? Can you get Harry to watch you instead of the snitch all game?”  
We both laughed and he threw his arm around my shoulders “I don’t know Weasley, I did buy a new brand of hair gel.” Neither of us had noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione along with the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team were behind us. Flint and a few of our boys had come out to meet us as usual.  
I heard Ron’s voice behind me “You sure never bothered to sit your prissy ass on a broomstick to help your own brothers out in a Quidditch match. I guess Fred and George were right, you have been a snake from birth.”  
Even Harry and Hermione seemed shocked by Ron’s sneering comment.  
Flint, Miles and Draco froze. I knew they wouldn’t stay that way for long. Sooner or later they would react. It would likely be sooner rather than later. Fred and George told Ron he was bang out of line.  
As usual I said nothing. This time unlike my normal manner of just staring at someone until they grew uncomfortable enough to leave I reacted. Marching over to Ron I pulled my fist back and punched him hard enough in the nose to hear bones crack.  
In shock Ron grabbed his face as blood poured out from between his fingers. Behind me I could hear Flint bark out a laugh. I turned to see James, Frank Esme and Mora had also joined us. James looked slightly disappointed but the other three were grinning at me.  
“What is going on here?” Madame Hooch. That was it. I was done for. I looked up and it was even worse. Professor Snape stood next to her just staring down at me. His look was unreadable. I stared at the ground.  
Everyone started talking at once. The Gryffindors condemned me at once, all except Fred and George who said nothing and surprisingly Harry Potter and the Slytherins who defended me. I said nothing, I just stared at the ground.  
“QUIET!” shouted Professor Snape. “Miss Weasley step forward.” I did so unhappily. “Did you in fact strike Mr. Weasley with enough force to break his nose?”  
Still looking at the ground I said “Yes Professor.”  
“You will look me in the eye when addressing me. Do you have anything to say in your defense?” He asked sternly.  
I knew he wanted me to defend myself. But I would not I would as always accept whatever punishment my actions brought upon me “No Professor. I do not.”  
“Very well. You will spend one month in detention with me. You are also banned from the Quidditch pitch for the remainder of the year.” He turned to leave while the Slytherin team shouted how unfair and unreasonable he was being.  
Draco just watched me sadly. He reached out like I always did for him and took my hand. Ron just sneered through his bloodied and broken nose. “No matter how much oh hith arthe you kith he will alwayth thee you as a low life blood traitor, ath beneath him Alya. Enjoy being a Malfoy pet. While it latht.”  
Madame Hooch gasped “Detention Mr. Weasley. The same as your sister. I think it is clear you antagonized her into striking you. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, please see Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing.”  
After they left Madame Hooch approached me and took my hand turning it over to look at my knuckles. “I think these will heal on their own but they should still be cleaned up and a salve should be put on them.” I had not even noticed that my knuckles were bruised and bleeding. No one told me punching people would hurt me too. “I will talk to Professor Snape about reducing your sentence. Perhaps you could still be allowed to attend matches…”  
“Thank you Madame Hooch” I said quietly.  
She nodded “Mr. Malfoy, can I trust you to see Miss Weasley to the hospital wing without any further incidents?”  
“Yes Madame Hooch” he agreed.  
As we walked a long I could see him glance at me out of the corner of his eye once in a while. Finally I sighed. “No, it isn’t always like that. Mostly we get along. Along-ish. It is this Quidditch obsession. And… well…” I really didn’t want to finish that thought, as it turns out I didn’t need to.  
“And me, yeah, he made that pretty clear.” Draco was frowning.  
“They didn’t choose my house; they don’t choose my friends, Draco. I am not their perfect little Gryffindor Princess. I was never going to be. Fred and George were right. I was a snake from the start. So what? There is nothing wrong with being a snake.” I linked my arm through his. “As long as I don’t get eaten by lions.” We both laughed.  
When Mum and dad found out about our little fight we both got letters. I expected it to be bad. Mum sent a letter saying how disappointed they were that I had resorted to physical violence to solve my problems and that in the future they expected better judgment from me. Ron... I had not been expecting their response to him. He got a proper howler! Mum was really angry when Fred and George told her what he had said to me. After breakfast both of them hugged me and told me that they knew I was a snake from birth but they liked snakes. That Ron was a giant git and they had slipped a toffee to him that made him flatulent in all of his classes the next day.  
Fred and George are the best.  
My detention with Professor Snape wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. He had me rewriting some of the old records that had gotten so faded they were almost impossible to read and sorting through them. I got to learn that there were a lot of good Slytherins. Some really great ones even. And that not all Gryffindors were good and brave. And not all Hufflepuffs were loyal and hard working. All Ravenclaws were smart, but smart didn’t mean good. In fact He Who Must Not Be Named could have been a Ravenclaw. Some of them went as bad as it could be possible to go! There was some really dark stuff in there! I may have even been willing to do this even if there was no detention involved.  
And I made money even without trying. My investments started to pay off. I was able to buy a couple of more stocks by reinvesting my earnings. Which was a good thing since detention put a damper on my detective work.  
It turned out that I did not need to worry as much about Quidditch as I thought all of the matches were cancelled due to the attacks on muggleborns. The latest victim was Hermione Granger. That was when they shut down Quidditch and there was serious talk about shutting down the school.  
I couldn’t stand the thought. I would have to go home. I spent a lot of time staring at walls praying the Heir of Slytherin would be caught. I was sitting in the library studying for a History of Magic when to my surprise my twin sat next to me. She looked pale and sick and frankly, terrified.  
“Ginny? Are you OK?” I asked cautiously, she hadn’t spoken more than a handful of words to me all year.  
“Alya, I need to talk to someone… to tell someone… I need to talk to you, but I need you to swear you will keep it secret, what I am going to say.” She looked like she was going to throw up.  
“Merlin, Ginny, are you pregnant?!” it was all I could think of. “I will kill Harry Potter with my own two hands!”  
She blushed “NO! shhh!! I am not pregnant! For Merlins sake Alya! I… am… I am having bad dreams where I am… hurting people… and sometimes I wake up in weird places… and… Alya I think I am going crazy!” she looked like she was ready to cry.  
“Oh, wow, Ginny, sleep walking and nightmares” I took her hand “you must be terrified! Why don’t we have a sleep over? I can watch you while you sleep and we can catch up and you won’t be alone?”  
“Oh Alya” she breathed “We have been so awful to you and here you are just being my sister again.”  
“Ginny, you haven’t been awful, you are my twin, you have just been… busy I guess…” I didn’t want her to feel bad. She had ignored me and that hurt but she hadn’t actually done anything.  
We made plans for that night to meet up for our sleep over. I was actually pretty excited.  
Except Ginny never showed. I was taken to Professor Dumbledore’s office where I learned Ginny had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets where the message said her bones would lie forever.


	10. The Chamber of Secrets

I knew I should have stayed in Dumbledore’s office with my family. They were devastated as well. Mum was inconsolable and Dad… he just stared at a wall like he didn’t know anyone was even there. It was clear they had already given up.  
To them Ginny was dead or as good as.  
I couldn’t stand to stay. I could not watch them treat Ginny as a… a past tense.  
So I ran. I ran to the only place that felt like home right now, the dungeons. I didn’t know what I was going to do when I got there besides panic. Maybe cry. I just wanted to get away, to be alone.  
Normally this time of day the common room would be empty, everyone would be in class. I expected to slip in and head up to my room with no one the wiser.  
This day was the exception. Because of the attacks and Ginny missing, classes had been cancelled, so when I opened the door to the dungeons I was met by a sea of faces. They all knew my twin was taken and I could tell by the sympathetic looks I was getting that everyone here considered Ginny dead and gone as well.  
So I turned and fled. This time I made my way to one of the entrances to our secret passages. The one behind the big tapestry showing the history of some old goblin rebellion.  
Sliding inside the panel that separated the main castle from our tunnels I collapsed against a wall and sobbed.  
Curled up in the fetal position as I was, with my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around myself for comfort, I never noticed when the panel slid open again and someone sat beside me. I did not realize I was no longer alone until someone reached out and gently took my hand. I startled a bit until I looked up and in to the very concerned silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
Embarrassed I put my head back down on my knees. “No one supposed to see me like this.” I mumbled in to my robes “I came here to be alone.”  
Rubbing my hand he said quietly “We are alone, don’t worry, I won’t let anyone else in.”  
I wanted to laugh, he wasn’t supposed to see me like this either, weak and miserable “You were part of “no one” Draco.” I managed with a weak smile.  
“As if I was going to let you run off somewhere alone and upset. You are my best girl friend, Alya.” He suddenly seemed to realize what he had said “I mean not girlfriend girl friend, just…”  
“Draco? Stop talking now.” I whispered and held his hand a little tighter.  
“Yeah… alright” he said, pulling me into his side and wrapping an arm around me.  
With my head on his shoulder I wondered when we had gone from mere acquaintances to best friends. I mean, was he even my best friend? I thought about who else could be. I mean I liked my group and they were some of my closest friends, but were any of them best friend material?  
No, I decided, he was right. Everything I had done this year from learning Quidditch to flying around memorizing plays had been because he is my friend. Best friend, I clarified to myself.  
After I had cried myself out I finally looked up “You have to go now, Draco, I… have something to do.”  
“You are mad if you think I am going to let you wander off looking for Ginny on your own.” He said firmly “We go together or not at all.”  
He stood up and pulled me to my feet. “Alright, which way?” he asked.  
Thinking about it long and hard I finally said “Down further. We have only gone up from here and if the Chamber were there we would have seen it. We have not cleared out the passages below so they will still be filled with cobwebs and dust.”  
“And spiders…” Draco looked at me a little disturbed.  
“No… we really haven’t found any spiders in here.” I reassured him.  
We walked down the passages for about half an hour, not saying anything when Draco suddenly stopped me.  
“Alya, I have been thinking about what we are likely to find down there. Did your parents ever let you read any of Beedle the Bard’s other books?” he asked me finally.  
“No… I knew he wrote some, but we didn’t have any in the house.” I told him, wondering where this was leading to.  
“I am not surprised” he said “his other books are really not suitable for kids.”  
“But you have read them?” I asked, still confused.  
“My father has very different ideas about what is suitable for kids.” He told me.  
Remembering Mr. Malfoy being impressed with my investing book I smiled “Yes, he is very tolerant that way.”  
The look Draco gave me was… odd, sort of sad and disgusted and ashamed all mixed in to one. I did not pay much attention to it then, but years later I would remember that look.  
“In his book Age of Reason: of Gods and Monsters Volumes I and II* he has information on two creatures, cockatrice and basilisks. I don’t remember exactly the wording but it is something like this:  
Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land,  
there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk,  
known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may  
reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born  
from a chicken’s egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of  
killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous  
fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who  
are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death.  
Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy,  
and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster,  
which is fatal to it.”  
I finally understood what he was getting at. “You think we are going to face a basilisk down there?”  
“Yeah… I don’t know, but whatever it is will be very dangerous. Deadly even. We need to grab Ginny and run.” He sounded so frightened, but he kept walking. I thought it one of the bravest things I had ever seen.  
“I have no intentions of fighting a basilisk, or any other deadly creature down here, Draco. We find it and…” I stopped, I could hear what sound like someone digging and cursing. Putting my finger to my lips I said “shhh” and walked over to a crack in the wall.  
I was amazed by what I saw. Ron was digging furiously through rocks, with his bare hands the numbskull, and… was that Professor Lockhart?  
Leaning in to the crack I called out to my brother “Ron! Ron, over here.”  
Ron looked around startled but clearly could not see me “Alya? Merlin, were you caught too?!”  
I sighed “No, Ron over here against the wall to your right. The large crack.”  
Ron ran over to me “Alya, you have to get out of here, there is a vicious monster down here.”  
“Yeah, a basilisk, we know, Draco figured it out.” I was rather proud of Draco at that moment seeing the startled look Ron gave me.  
“Malfoy is with you? Never mind, I don’t care, get out of here. Oi, Malfoy, get her out of here, I already lost one sister I am not losing the other!” Awww, how sweet except…  
“Ronald Billius Weasley” he flinched at his full name “How dare you give up on Ginny! I am not, and neither is Draco.” I chose to ignore Draco muttering about how he didn’t give two figs about my sister he was here for me.  
Ron sighed “Alya we are doing everything we can to get her back. Please just go back upstairs and wait.  
“Nothing doing, I don’t trust you.” I saw him wince, whatever, he deserved it.  
“Alya, I am sorry, for everything, I don’t care who your friends are or whose broom you sit your prissy arse on if you will only go back and stay safe!” I rolled my eyes at his “prissy arse” comment.  
“Take care Ron, see you when you get back.” I pulled Draco by the hand further in to the… they could no longer be called dungeons, where were we? Catacombs? Were there dead people down here?! No... wait, this looked more like…  
“Are these sewers?” asked Draco mirroring my thoughts.  
“Maybe… probably yeah, and where our water supply comes from.” He turned green at that “Draco, I am sure they are not from the same source, come on.”  
Just a bit longer and we came up on a steel bar grate covering a tunnel of some sort. Down at the end, on the ground I could see Ginny laying so still on the ground I was sure she was…  
“She is alive, Alya, look, she is breathing.”  
Just then a large, and by large I mean monstrously, by Merlin this thing cannot be real huge, body of a snake slithered by. I could hear running and panting, and someone taunting someone else. Harry? Was that Harry’s voice? Who was the other one? And a bird screeching?  
Draco worked on the bars getting them loose as I listened.  
“NO!” I could hear someone screaming. “LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!”  
I grabbed Draco’s arm “Smell him Draco, something has blinded the monster!”  
Draco nodded as the last bar we needed to come free was removed allowing us to squeeze in.  
Between the two of us we managed to use our wands to maneuver Ginny close enough to pull her in to the tunnel we were in. No one tried to stop us, thankfully. We were using everything we had to levitate her to us.  
She was so cold and so pale. But she was alive! Draco pulled his warm cloak off to cover her with. I squeezed his hand thankfully.  
Suddenly the huge snake was back in the room, it crashed down right where Ginny would have been! I saw it was chasing someone. Harry, who now had a gleaming sword in his hand! But he was going to be no match for that snake. Standing I started throwing ever confusion spell I could think at it. Including a few stinging hexes to keep it off balance. Just as I was too exhausted to think the creature made one last lunge at Harry and impaled itself on the sword Harry was holding.  
I collapsed against the tunnel and could only watch as Harry limped towards a small black book lying on the ground and pulled a fang from his leg to stab through it. Tons of ink came spilling out like blood. That was when I noticed the older boy standing there. It must have been his voice I heard. He started to scream and shake and then he just… disappeared.  
As soon as the boy disappeared Ginny started coming to. She looked up at me groggy and confused “Alya?”  
“This was NOT the sleepover I had in mind Ginevra Weasley!”  
She laughed weakly and looked around seeing Harry. She shrugged off the cloak and ran to him. I just shook my head. She fell to the ground next to him. I could hear her confession. She was responsible for all of it! Except Harry assured her she was not really, she was possessed by… that boy was he Who Must Not Be Named?!  
I could hear him tell her how to get to Ron and that she was to leave him here, he was poisoned and not going to make it.  
“Nertz to that” I muttered “Bloody wanker just saved my sister, he is getting out of here.”  
Draco nudged me just as a huge red fiery looking bird landed on Harry’s leg and started to… were those tears? Was it crying?  
“That’s a phoenix” whispered Draco, “their tears can heal anything from what I have heard.”  
I really needed to read more books on magical creatures.  
As soon as Harry was healed, he grabbed Ginny by the hand and started down another tunnel with her. Like the love struck silly thing she was she never even looked back for her own sister. I chuckled.  
“Come on” said Draco taking my hand “let’s go back.  
Still chuckling I followed Draco as he led me back up never letting go of my hand. I thought about how I would never forget a sibling to tag along after some boy.  
It wasn’t until we closed the tapestry behind us that I remembered Ron.  
*The book I attribute here to Beedle the Bard is based on an actual book Thomas Bulfinch (1796–1867). Age of Fable: Vols. I & II: Stories of Gods and Heroes.


	11. Year Two Summer

With Ginny restored and taken home early to recover, the rest of the year was uneventful. We Weasley siblings could have all gone along to be with her but I was clearly not going to do that, twin or not. I figured the family needed time to be together without the snake in their midst.  
Besides, the Vipers Nest, as my group had taken to calling ourselves, had only a few weeks left together before a whole summer apart and we wanted to spend every minute we could just hanging out. We all let Pria put her silly creams and powders on us, even Frank and James, though they stopped short of color.  
Esme was amazing with scents. She created special colognes for each of us and put them in little bottles. She had a real talent, I told her she could actually make money at this. We decided next year I would help her market her creations so she could start saving for the trips she wanted to take when she left school.  
This led to a discussion on everyone’s talents. James was really good at finding things. Better than me even. He was a brilliant detective where I was merely very good. I told him he should be the one spearheading our investigations and I should be his Watson. The rest of our group looked at us funny when he laughed. He was the only one who had read Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Thank Merlin for a father who loved all things muggle.  
My talent was making money. I was really good at it. It was settled then. The Vipers Nest was officially becoming a group of entrepreneurs next year! Esme and her scents, Mora and her fashion, she had more charms for beauty than anyone I had ever heard of. James and his detecting Pria and her beauty creams and Frank had a knack for finding research topics that teachers loved and organizing them. It may not seem like much, but when you have a paper due and you are stuck, you will pay anything not to have to figure out your own topic and what books you need! He will make a great attorney one day!  
As the last day of school loomed near I knew I was really going to miss the nest, but I was especially going to miss Draco. We had taken more and more to just hanging out reading next to each other. Sometimes just in the same room, sometimes on the couch propped up against each other. Pansy hated it, which meant she tried to get to the couch first nearly every day, but she wasn’t always successful. She just looked ridiculous. And Draco ignored her when she sat there anyway.  
Once, just to be mean I was pretty sure, she sat in the middle of the couch, intent on keeping me as far from Draco as possible. Theo and Blaise took up residence on either side of her, winking at me. Grinning at them, I scootched over on the overstuffed chair I was on and made room for him. Without looking up from his book he plopped down next to me and to make himself more comfortable he pulled me sideways and pulled my legs across his lap propping his book on my knees not once taking his eyes off of his book. The boy has talent.  
Finally the last day arrived and the train ride home was just depressing for me. My brothers and Ginny were already home, thankfully, but had clearly tasked Harry and Hermione with checking on me.  
They walked in to my car looking decidedly uncomfortable. I couldn’t really blame them. The Vipers were not welcoming under the best of circumstances and they didn’t like Harry and Hermione at all. James stood up to block their access to me at once. James can be pretty intimidating. I expect he will be the new keeper when Marcus retires next year. That kind of depressed me more. Marcus Flint can be a bit of a bully and an arse to people outside of Slytherin, but he protects his own. And he always looked after me especially. I mean he did bawl out Draco for missing the snitch, but he is the captain, it is kind of his job. But outside of Quidditch and to Slytherins he is super protective. Not bright but protective. Kind of like a big dumb guard dog, I would never tell him that though.  
“It is OK James” I said, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder, he grumbled about it, but sat down. I walked outside with them and leaned against a wall. I just watched them not speaking. I didn’t really have anything to say.  
“Err… Ron just wanted …” Harry started but stopped, clearly he didn’t have much to say either.  
Hermione chimed in “Ron just wanted to make sure you were OK after everything that happened in the Chambers.”  
I shrugged. If Ron had been so concerned he could have asked me. I didn’t say this though. As it turns out I didn’t need to.  
“If the Weasel wanted to know how Alya was he should have asked her afterwards, not sent his two lackeys to do it.” Draco came to my rescue. How he knew I needed him I don’t know. He knew I didn’t really like to talk about that experience to anyone else.  
“I don’t see how this concerns you Malfoy.” Sneered Hermione.  
“Seeing how it was me and not you who went in to the Chamber with her, I don’t see how this concerns you, Granger.” He smirked at her, grabbing my hand. Clearly neither one had heard about this since the shock on their faces did not look faked. “I can see your good buddy Weasley did not clue you in. MY best friend doesn’t need you, so why don’t you bugger off, and if the Weasel wants to know how she is he can ruddy well ask her himself. Or he can ask me if he dares.”  
Looking uncomfortable they walked away. Draco hugged me. “Go back inside with the others, Alya. Get some chocolate.” He squeezed me and sauntered back to his car.  
At Kings Cross Mum and dad were there to pick me up. Dad hugged me tight and whispered that he was sorry and wanted to make it up to me. What was I supposed to do? He is my dad after all. I just nodded and hugged him back. Mum looked happy and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.  
I know they don’t mean to make me feel excluded. It isn’t their fault that I am different. It is mine. I just can’t figure out how to fit in. I promise myself to try to do better. Maybe now that I know Quidditch better it will help. I can talk to them about more stuff. I can hope anyway. I really want them to want to be around me more. They love me. Heck maybe they even like me. But they really don’t understand me.  
I see the Malfoys and give a little wave. Mr. Malfoy winks at me causing me to blush. My dad tightens his jaw but he doesn’t say anything. I call that progress!  
At home everyone acts happy to see me anyway. Even Ron, but I am pretty sure his is mostly guilt. Or an extreme desire not to have his nose broken again.  
Ginny and I finally have that sleepover we wanted and we stay up all night talking about everything girly. I show her the perfume Esme made me and the creams from Pria. She is suitably impressed. Enough to ask shyly if maybe Esme would make her a special scent. We talked about boys. Harry Potter of course. She is trying to be friends with him without having a panic attack. I told her all about Draco.  
“Do you like him?” she asked  
“Yeah, I told you, he is my best friend. I am sort of required to like my best friend.” I laughed.  
“No, I mean “like” like him.” She clarified.  
“Oh, no,” I blushed, trying not to remember his eyes or how good he smelled or his smile. “Not like that. Besides, you know what Dad says, Malfoys and Weasleys don’t mix. I can’t like him like that.”  
Ginny grinned at me rather cheekily “Since when have you ever done what you are supposed to, Alya?”  
“I made a promise to myself to try, Ginny, I want you guys to actually want to be around me you know.” I said sadly.  
“Oh, Alya, I don’t know where you keep getting this idea that no one wants to be around you.” She hugged me.  
I just shrugged. This was the most I had talked in a long time. Only Ginny and Percy really knew how I felt. After that confession we went back to just having fun.  
The next day we got the most exciting news! Dad won the Daily Prophet’s Grand prize and we would be spending a whole month in Egypt. I owled the Vipers and Draco who were all pleased and excited for me. Draco said he would try to get his parents to agree to go for at least part of the time we were there so we could spend some time together.  
The next several weeks were spent packing and preparing for the trip. Grandma Weasley, That would be Cedrella Weasley nee Black who I look like, promised to look in on the house and send someone to make sure the garden gnomes did not try to take over again. I got a stern look from my mother for that one. As if I had encouraged them to rebel! It is NOT my fault the blasted things unionized!  
Last minute I got an owl from Draco saying they could not cancel their plans but that he would see me on the train to Hogwarts. He also sent a cream to keep me from getting sunburned and sunglasses. Best best friend ever!  
I loved spending the whole month with Bill my oldest brother and even Charlie came for a week. I knew Charlie didn’t always feel like he belonged either. Out of all of my brothers Charlie understood me the best and I was closest to him even though he was so much older. I was heartbroken when he moved to Romania.  
We explored everything we could and Dad even insisted on seeing some of the muggle sights.  
By the time we got home I felt a little closer to my family. We did not argue even one time and we had really bonded. I had missed my friends and I wished they could have been there with me, especially Draco, I would have loved teasing him about not being able to go out in the sun without being burned alive with his fair skin!  
When we got home there was only two weeks left until my birthday and right after we would go back to school shopping.  
I immediately owled draco and the Vipers to let them know when we would be in Diagon Alley and they all owled back to tell me they would try to make it at the same time.  
Mum and dad seemed very concerned about some escaped convict from Azkaban. Interesting. I didn’t know it was possible to escape from Azkaban. I sent an owl to James, maybe between the two of us we could figure out how he did it.  
We spent the next several days owling back and forth debating how it would be possible. James’ parents had books on dementors, but not as many as Draco’s did. I looped him on and we had some serious debates on how they might be tricked or defeated.  
None of us had any idea how this event would impact our entire school year of course, it was merely an amusing subject to occupy our summer days with.


	12. Back to School Shopping

Our back to school shopping coincided with my and Ginny’s birthday. I was so excited! I wanted to buy Ginny something really nice, except no one knew about the galleons in my vault, plus most of it was tied up in my investments so I couldn’t easily get it out anyway. Not without selling. And I love Ginny and all, but…  
Mum and Dad had clearly saved for this day. They sent the boys off to do their own shopping and took Ginny and I to Florean Fortescue’s for ice cream. We had barely finished when I felt a pair of hands come over my eyes and a girly voice giggle “Guess who?”  
“Esme!” Looking up I was surprised and so happy to see all of the Vipers standing behind me. The way Mum and Dad were smiling I knew they had to have been part of this surprise. Jumping up I hugged each of my friends in turn.  
They had all brought me presents. Skin creams from Pria, perfume from Esme, from Frank and James the complete works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and a new book bag from Mora that lightens my books. My friends are the best.  
They had not even forgotten Ginny. They had bought her her very own broom. A Clean Sweep Six. It was used, and in need of a good servicing, but Ginny looked ready to cry. I knew they had all pitched in for it.  
Grinning James said “Hey, Alya taught us how to use our talents to make some extra spending money, it was the least we could do. She got the fruits of our summer labor, but we knew she would want you to have this.” Jumping up Ginny hugged each of them.  
Mum and Dad gave each other a funny look, but I ignored it. My twin was happy and that was all I cared about. Besides at that moment looking up I saw in the door was my very best friend waiting for me to notice him.  
“Draco” I breathed.  
Giving me his patented smirk, I swear he practiced that bloody thing in a mirror for hours, he stepped in to the room and handed me a small wrapped package and hugged me.  
Walking over to our table he shook my father’s hand “Mr. Weasley” he said formally.  
“Draco, how has your summer been?” My father replied stiffly.  
“Very good sir.” Draco turned to me “I can’t stay, Aly, I just wanted to give you your present and wish you a happy birthday, my parents are waiting” he nodded towards the door “may Alya walk me out sir, my parents would also like to wish her a happy birthday.”  
My father did not look pleased but said “Of course, I will come with you Alya.”  
Stepping outside I was happy to see both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy standing outside the doors clearly waiting for us.  
Mrs. Malfoy Kissed my cheek wishing me a happy birthday while Mr. Malfoy held my hand in both of his.  
“I hear you did quite well for yourself this last year” he said with a wink.  
“Yes sir, my school year was very successful.” I smiled at our shared secret. Only the Malfoy’s and Mr. Stickwick knew how diligently I invested my money.  
“One day I expect I will be hearing great things from you young lady.” Mr. Malfoy kissed the back of my hand. “We must go now Draco, say your good byes. Weasley.” He said to my father, and turned on his heel.  
“I will owl you, Alya.” Draco said before following after his parents.  
“Alya… what was Lucius Malfoy talking about?” my father asked carefully?  
I shrugged, I wasn’t exactly trying to hide my money from my family, and they just made it clear they hated the very idea of what they called my obsession with material things. It made me a freak to them. I hated lying, so I figured saying nothing was better.  
We went back inside. I was so happy to see my Mum and Ginny chatting comfortably with my friends. I was a little less happy to see frank slurping down the last of my chocolate frog ice cream “hey you bloody Viper! That was mine!” I socked him in the arm.  
“Alya!” Mum gasped shocked “You cannot call your friends names!”  
We all laughed “Mum, we ARE Vipers, all of us!” I motioned at my group “Slytherin! We call ourselves the Vipers Nest. And he IS a Viper. He ate my last chocolate frog!”  
At that Frank stuck his tongue out at me where it was still hopping about “oo ‘ant I’ ‘ack?”  
“No I don’t want it back, you gross boy!” I laughed.  
Even Mum laughed at that.  
“Mum, Dad, could the Vipers come for a sleepover if their parents OK it?” I asked.  
Mum and Dad looked at me startled “Of course sweetheart.” Dad answered for both of them. “With Charlie and Bill out we have plenty of room. But only after you clear it with their parents.”  
Squealing we promised to meet back up at the Leaky Cauldron if all of their parents said yes.  
And that was how the Vipers Nest ended up at the Burrow squealing in our living room over biscuits and pumpkin juice and exploding snaps. Even Ron, Harry and Hermione had come in. I had not really expected the Poster Trio for Gryffindor goodness to want anything to do with the Slytherin baddies but it wasn’t too bad. Harry and Ron were playing chess and Hermione actually seemed interested in my Sherlock Holmes books. I forgot she was muggle born. She and James had a long discussion over all things muggle. He was a pureblood of course, but he got top marks in muggle studies and had taken several trips to muggle London and New York where his family had business dealings in something called “computers”.  
Esme made Ginny and Hermione their own special scents and Pria made skin care products for them and Mum. I was so proud when mum told both girls they should consider going in to business and they told her that not only had they already done so but that I had been the one to suggest it and to help them figure out how to get set up. My whole family had looked at me in shock. “Oh well… that is… good then.” Mum had said.  
I liked having the Vipers there. It made my being quiet far less noticeable. My friends never commented on it the way my family did. They just accepted it. My family is so outspoken that I really stand out, but among the Vipers it is just normal for me to be the quiet one. They never think about it. So with them in the house, they kind of cover for me just like they do at school. Slytherins stick up for each other. We don’t eat our own. That was the first rule we learned from Gemma Frawley.  
The next day I took the Vipers to see my tree house. I was a little nervous because I had never shown this to anyone. My Mum and Dad finally knew about it. I told them at the start of summer. They were not happy, of course, that I had performed underage magic but they understood I needed a place to escape to. And after everything that had happened with Ginny and our fight over the holidays they were inclined to let me have this one thing all my own.  
The Vipers declared it bloody brilliant. I blushed. Esme and Mora set about making it a little more homey with stuff they just kept pulling out of their bags. Little picture frames and the like. The boys moved stuff around so things were more comfortable. And never ones to exactly follow rules, dead branches and twigs became bookshelves and rocking chairs via a bit of underage magic and the floor was reinforced. By the time we were all finished it almost looked like a proper livingroom. My friends are the best. Did I mention that? And James, being the best, managed to repair my old books even further. They looked almost new when he was done.  
Using magic I didn’t really want to think about too much Mora managed to create a working loo. I did not delve in to where the waste went. As long as I carted up water she said it would all work. At least until I learned how to transfigure water from nothing. That was a really advanced spell. I was not there yet. I could pull it from the tree, but I would risk killing the tree if I did that too much. Besides, I tried that for tea once and it tasted off.  
Late that night I opened Draco’s gift. It was a beautiful gold chain with a locket with his constellation on one side and mine on the other.  
I owled him at once to tell him how much I loved it.  
At the end of the weekend I was sorry to see them all go, but I was so happy they had come. We promised to do this at least once every holiday.  
Mum made such a fuss over it though that it made me rethink those plans. Clearly my family had given me up as a lost cause doomed to spend my days as a crazy kneazel lady muttering conspiracy theories and sending letters to the Quibbler editor. Was it really that unusual that I had friends? Was it really that unusual that Slytherins could be nice and normal?  
My last week of the summer is my favorite. Grandmother Weasley comes to visit. She is the one person who makes me feel like I belong. The one person I look like. I wonder if she ever felt like she did not belong in this loud happy family?  
She always hugs me first and longest but never expects more from me. This time seems different though.  
“Alya Cedrella Elladora Alexia Weasley (Quite a mouthful I know, Grandmother Weasley insisted as I look like her that I keep the Black tradition of five names and one be hers) am I to understand that you have been sorted in to Slytherin and have taken up with the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?” Grandmother does not waste any time.  
“Yes Grandmama. I like him very much.” I replied.  
“I see. Well, your parents will be useless at negotiating a marriage contract so I shall see to the formalities.” She said quite matter of factly.  
I choked on my pumpkin juice. “Marriage? Grandmama it is NOT like that!”  
“I assure you it is. If it were not Lucius would not allow you to associate with his son Alya. Has he taken a keen interest in you?” My father was glaring from the doorway. Was this the reason for him being so upset about my friendship with the Malfoys?  
“I would not say “keen” interest.” I hesitated.  
“I will take that as a yes. And has young Master Malfoy been allowed to present you with gifts?” she raised an eyebrow.  
I showed her the locket.  
“Hmmm…” was all she said.  
Her “hmmms” hid a wealth of meanings but I was never quite sure what meanings they held. She was a lot better at them than I was. Slytherin. I had to remember, she was also Slytherin.  
“Grandmother, he is just my best friend. Malfoys and Weasleys Don’t mix.” I reminded her.  
“You are also a Black.” I remembered that Mr. Malfoy had also said something similar and frowned.


	13. Dementors on the Train

Grandmother decided that this was the perfect year to see me off to school. Because of course she did. Oh she said she wanted to see all of her beloved grandchildren to the train.  
Merlin’s hairy left testicle she did. None of the others ever got the special Grandmother Weasley treatment. And she did not walk arm in arm with them. Well, t be fair, Fred and George were not exactly the arm in arm sort, not if one did not want something explosive slipped into your pockets, and Ron had run off to find Harry, and I and Percy was hunting up Penelope and pretending he wasn’t, but why couldn’t Ginny be dragged along and have her hair smoothed down and her cheeks pinched in to color?  
I looked to mum pleadingly, but she was smiling at me all goofy. Only Dad was on my side, but he didn’t dare say no to his mother. Do we ever get to say no to our own mothers? Empirical evidence suggested no, no we did not.  
I saw the Vipers and wanted to run off and join them, but nothing doing. Grandmother said proper young ladies did not run off and join their friends, proper young ladies waited for their friends to join them.  
“When in the bloody hell did I become a proper young lady?!” I gasped in outrage.  
Dropping a kiss on grandmother’s cheek Fred said “A miracle worker is what you are grandmother.”  
Kissing her other cheek George continued “We have never seen her give a response to anyone, have we Freddy?”  
‘Indeed not, Georgie. Now we know how to manage it, take notes mother.” Fred grinned.  
“Just accuse her of manners.” George kissed Mum goodbye.  
I glared at both of them sullenly causing them both to laugh and bow mockingly at me.  
Swatting them on their behinds Grandmother shooed them off, looking over my shoulder. Turning around I saw the reason for her sudden interest in turning me in to a “proper young lady.  
“Please, I am begging you Grandmama, please in the name of all that is good and sane, please don’t embarrass me.” I pleaded seeing the Malfoys enter the platform.  
“Nonsense, why would I have any interest in embarrassing you?” she asked a little too brightly and happily for my comfort.  
“Narcissa!” she called out cheerfully “It has been too long!”  
I cringed watching the two women kiss each other on the cheek. It was going to be a long miserable few minutes before I was allowed to escape. Looking over I could see the Vipers looking at me with sympathy.  
Sympathy from the Vipers. Which meant they knew what my grandmother was up to. Could this day get any worse?  
As it turned out it could. Draco was looking at me uncomfortably. Which meant HE also knew. It could get better. Perhaps there would be a freak accident in potions and Seamus Finnegan would manage to blow up his cauldron and I would be maimed or killed. That was a comforting thought. I soothed her frazzled nerves with thoughts of months of recovery in St. Mungos.  
When we were finally allowed to escape the horrifying clutches of Narcissa Malfoy and Cedrella Weasley Draco and I fled. Proper young lady be damned I barely tossed a good bye over my shoulder. My father laughed at my poor manners.  
Esme hugged me and promised to make Frank and James guard the door if I wanted to die of embarrassment. I told her that would be lovely as I collapsed in the corner.  
“Goodness, could that have been any more awkward?” asked Pria.  
“Well…” offered Frank, they could have called a press conference.  
I glared at him while the rest of the Vipers laughed.  
“They don’t really intend to marry you off to Malfoy, do they?” asked James.  
“Well, my grandmother does, but my father won’t let her. You know how he feels about the Malfoys. He doesn’t even like me being friends with them.” James nodded.  
“Do you think you grandmother just wants to get back in to society?” asked Esme.  
“No… not for herself.” I mused “But I think she would be happy if I was. My grandmother is terribly fond of me. She would never say so, but it isn’t really a secret that I am her favorite. That really isn’t the blessing you would think it was. I wish Ginny was her favorite. Let her be a proper lady.”  
Pria and Mora laughed “Can you imagine Ginny Weasley quidditch lover and all around sports fanatic being poked and prodded into a proper pureblood wife? There would be blood shed.” Esme exclaimed.  
After we settled down enough we got in to some serious exploding snap.  
A couple of hours in to the ride, but well before we could possibly have arrived at Hogwarts we felt the train slow and stop. Looking at each other confused I looked out the window and saw… I wasn’t sure what I saw but my stomach clenched and I felt nauseated and like the happiness was being sucked from me.  
“What… what was that?” I asked fearfully.  
Frank and James, whose father was a guard at Azkaban looked at each other, both had gone pale “That” said James quietly “was a dementors.”  
I never knew why, but I knew I had to go find Draco, make sure he was OK. Slipping out the door, I told the others I would be right back.  
“No,” whispered pria, fear lacing her words “Alya stay here with us.”  
“It’s OK, I will come straight back.” I reassured her.  
Draco must have had the same thought since we met in the corridors.  
Grabbing my arm he pulled me in to an empty car “What are you doing wandering around?” he asked me fear and annoyance mixed in equal parts in his voice “there are dementors searching the train. It isn’t safe to be wandering around, Alya, you should have stayed with your friends!” he peaked out the window before drawing the curtain closed.  
“I could ask you the same thing, Draco, why are you wandering around out here?” I tried to get a peek out before he closed the curtains entirely.  
“I knew, I just knew you would not do the smart thing. I knew if there was something dangerous the first thing you would do would be go wandering the bloody train to see if you could get yourself injured or worse. I swear you should have been sorted in to Gryffindor!” he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in to the seat next to him.  
“You take that back Draco Malfoy! I only went out to make sure YOU were OK and not wandering the train. And look, here you are, wandering the train!” I glared at him.  
Just as he was about to say respond something stopped by our doors. It felt like all of the happiness in my life was being pulled out of me. Draco reached out and took my hand and pulled me in to his chest. I could feel his heart beating against my cheek. He stoked my hair gently until that thing, that dementor, went away.  
“Here” he said softly, pulling out a chocolate bar and giving me half “eat this.”  
As we ate it he said “tell me a happy memory, anything.”  
I thought about the first day I saw him and his father. “I remember the first day we met. Your father spoke to me. I didn’t think he would. Most people… don’t.”  
“And that made you happy?” he asked.  
“mmhmmm. He asked me about my interests in finances. He did not make fun of me. My family usually does. They think I am odd for my interests, but your father made me feel… normal.” I blushed.  
“I remember you knew an awful lot about brooms.” He smiled at me.  
“I really wanted to invest in those groves. I was learning. But I did not know as much as you seemed to think.” I laughed.  
“Really? You seemed like an expert.” He looked confused.  
“I became one. Only because the team was relying on me. I studied. I didn’t want to let you… I mean the team.. down.” I blushed even more.  
He looked at me shocked. “You mean..”  
“Until you started asking me about it I really didn’t know much about Quidditch at all. Just what I picked up around the house because my family talks about it a lot.” I confessed.  
“I cut up my broom based on your advise.” He looked at me with wide eyes.  
“I was sure glad that actually worked.” Confession is good for the soul they say.  
“Cut up my BROOM Weasley.” He repeated in horror.  
“You trimmed it a little bit Draco, it isn’t like you…’ my goodness he was certainly making a fuss about this whole thing!  
“My Nimbus 2001, do you know what my father would have done to me if he had known?!” fixated, he had become fixated.  
“Oh now really, you are blowing this out of proportion, you trimmed a few twigs here and there, and besides, the Spudmore Bro.s…” he really was becoming quite agitated.  
“I pull a hair for what the Spudmore Bro.s have to say. It was not one or two twigs, I changed the entire shape!” the dementors seemed to have been forgotten, that is the power of Quidditch I suppose.  
“Now Draco, you are really taking this whole thing the wrong way. You merely shaped your broom to a more aerodynamic fit for the way a seeker should be flying. It is perfectly logical…” That may have been the wrong thing to say…  
“So says the girl who is not a seeker, does not know anything about Quidditch by her own bloody admission and does not even own a broom because she does not like to fly. You… you are a complete mental case Weasley.” He was looking at me like he thought I was potentially dangerous.  
“No really, Draco, that is a bit harsh, I did learn the game, eventually, and I have been very helpful to the team you have to admit.” I smiled at all the fuss he was making.  
He just shook his head at me. “In the future you will bloody well learn BEFORE you advise anyone to make alterations to expensive equipment Weasley!”  
“Yes, Draco.” I agreed, only because it seemed important to him.


	14. You Got Your Wish Weasley

The dementors made school frightening for everyone, and I was ashamed to say Draco had not made it easier on some of the other students, especially Harry Potter.   
I had never quite got over my fright of them on the train. They brought up every   
He really went out of his way to make Harry’s life miserable. Well, more miserable than he usually did. The very first night he mocked him in the Great Hall for passing out. I have been trying to stay ot of their battles. Harry is not so bad. He is just not my type. I am quiet but it sure doesn’t seem like I like to surround myself with the quiet sort does it? I guess that is for the best. What would we talk about? Or how would we talk at all? I am not very entertaining.  
The school year was already rough on Harry with that Sirius Black on the loose. Mum and Dad tried to keep it real hush, hush but with Fred and George around, we all knew this mad man had escaped to kill Harry. And then the he had come right in to the castle! Slashed up their portrait from what we had heard. Someone called the Fat Lady. Seriously, they could not think of a better name for her. Like their ghost “Nearly Headless Nick” how… ignoble.  
That night Professor Dumbedore made us all sleep in sleeping bags in the great hall. James made us girls sleep between him and Frank. He made sure I slept closest to him saying as the sister of Harry’s best friend he wasn’t taking any chances. Draco looked… well, downright odd… about that, but he didn’t say anything as Pansy declared she could not possibly sleep unless she was right next to Draco. That gave me a funny feeling in my tummy, but I didn’t say anything either.  
But back to Draco and his determination to be an arse. As soon as he found out Harry had passed out on the train he went out of his way to embarrass him as much as he could about it. He mocked him in the Great Hall, embarrassing me terribly and Ginny and I had a horrible fight about it. The worst part was it wasn’t exactly like I could defend him. He was absolutely in the wrong. I felt even worse because even though I didn’t pass out, I felt pretty scared. And now I felt like I couldn’t even talk to my best friend about it. I guess he hadn’t been as scared as I was.  
It may have all really started with Harry getting that Firebolt. I could not have been more pleased, but for entirely other reasons. They were on the market! I mean I had seen the test model in the window of course but one display model does not a line make. But one purchase and sent out! I didn’t care if Sirius Black or Voldemort himself had sent Harry that Firebolt.   
HAH! See Draco? I DO belong in Slytherin.  
OK, maybe that was a little over the top mean…  
But when I got an owl from the Spudmore Bro.s Company telling me to stay tuned for exciting news I could not have been more excited.  
Draco was prat all that day though. He was churlish and surly with me and I told him if he did not knock it off he could bleeding well go hang out with his other friends. He snapped that maybe now that my brother’s best friend had got one of my beloved Firebolts maybe I wanted to go sit my prissy arse on that for a change.  
I said nothing just stared at him. He crossed his arms and glared at me. I did not glare. I did not want to play this game. I just gathered my things to leave.  
“Well, Weasley, I guess you got your wish, you are a normal gold digging witch just like the rest.” He sneered.   
I just continued walking. When I got to the top of the stairs I whispered “And now I guess you are like the rest too.”   
But then Ron and I found something to bond over. That witch Hermione Granger! She committed a sin. A crime so foul that I almost wished A dementors would get her! She told McGonagall it was a mystery gift and that foul woman was going to take it apart. TAKE IT APART! We were united in our hatred of her. Normally I would be untied in my hatred of her with draco, but I was not speaking to him. We had not spoken in weeks. And so help me, if that broom did not come back in pristine condition I had some pretty serious dark plans for that… that… I thought a word so dark and foul it would have made the nastiest pure blood supremacist proud.   
But then it was returned. I stared across the Great Hall like a proud mother as it was delivered. I may not have created that broom, but my money went in to growing the trees that went in to forming its broom. My blood sweat and tears were in the very fibers of it.  
I should have known he was up to something foul when he did not ask me to go watch Gryffindor vrs Ravenclaw with him. But I guess I really didn’t have any right to expect him to. I mean, I did tell him to go hang out with his other friends.   
When James asked me to go watch with him, I didn’t see any reason not to. We went and sat in the bleachers. Draco and his goons were sitting behind us. I really didn’t much care for Crabbe and Goyle. Before too long it got a little chilly and James wrapped his cloak around me. See? THAT is what friends do. Not act like jerk arses because someone’s brother’s friend got a new toy that that someone doesn’t even care about in the first place.   
I smiled up at James. Just because I was mad at Draco did not mean I could ignore my other friends and be mean to them.   
Stupid Draco.  
“Got yourself a new boyfriend, Weasley?” Draco snarled from behind me. I turn around watching him, thinking about what he said. Boyfriend? James? Why did he think James was my boyfriend? I was in third year, except I was even younger than the other third years, did he forget that? I should have been in second year. I did not have boyfriends. Just friends who were boys.  
I was more focused on my bank account than boys. He knew that, we had talked about it loads of times. Why was he acting so weird?  
Theo plopped down between my legs sealing a cauldron cake from the bag in my hands and Blaise dropped down next to me “Not OUR Weasley, she is pure, good, no boys for her, Draco!”   
“I don’t know Blaise m’boy, I think we could change her mind.” he said squeezing my thigh suggestively, laughing when I blushed.  
James glared at them all sullenly. I snuggled up with my favorite boys to watch the game. I never noticed when Draco and the goons left the stadium. We were too focused on listening to Wood yelling at Harry to stop being such a goody goody gentleman and knock Cho on her bloody arse. We all got a good laugh out of that.  
Down on the ground I saw something that made my blood run cold. I started trembling and buried my face in to James’ neck. I was too scared to even run.  
It looked like three dementors had entered the Quidditch field. I did not stop to ask myself why they were not flying from above. It did not seem important at the time.   
“Alya” James whispered taking my hands “You are freezing! What is it?”  
He rubbed my hands looking in to my eyes worriedly.  
I pointed below. Too terrified to say the word. Too terrified to do anything beyond clutch James and shake.   
“Merlin! Are those…?” Blaise asked in a harsh whisper.  
Theo pressed back against me and I sort of wrapped my legs around him. He slipped his arms behind my legs and squeezed me both giving me comfort and comforting himself.  
What can I say? We Slytherins are known for intelligence and ambition, not an over abundance of bravery.  
We all heard the shout at the same time “Expecto Patronum!” I looked up from James neck to see something white come from Harry Potter’s wand. It took the shape of a huge stag and ran down the “dementors” which turned out to be none other than Draco, Goyle, Crabbe and Flint all standing on each other’s shoulders and wearing cloaks that made them look like dementors.  
They were struggling to get out of the cloaks, kicking and fighting. It would have all been comical if it had not all been so horrifying. I was struggling not to vomit.  
Everyone grew quiet looking at them.   
And then there was shouting.   
Some were angry at the four Slytherin, some were frightened, and some were very impressed that Harry had produced a fully corporeal patronus.  
I could not believe Draco had done this knowing I was in the stadiums. Knowing how much the things had shaken me up on the trains. Why had he come to make sure I was OK if he was just going to use them to scare me later? Was his hatred of Harry more important than his lo… like of me?  
I thought he was my friend. I thought he was my best friend. I thought…  
Well... clearly I thought wrong.  
James took me down the stadiums toward the Quidditch ground where the four morons lay stunned. Professor Dumbledore was stalking towards them. Professor Snape was sneering down at them. Madame Hooch looked ready to burn their brooms in a ritual bonfire and I thought McGonagall looked like one of those fairytale witches that I saw once in one of Dad’s muggle books that ate children. They all said Professor Snape was the scary one, but I sure wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of that witch!  
As I walked past Draco laying there on the ground I just looked down at him sadly. I normally try not to show any emotions to people, I didn’t really want him to see that he had got to me. That he had scared me very badly.   
Draco opened his mouth to say something to me, what I don’t know, I can’t even imagine what he thought he could say that would in any way justify this. I closed my eyes. He did not deserve my pain. That was something I got to keep for myself.   
Blaise and Theo just shook their heads at him in disappointment while James ushered me away.   
Back in the dungeons I went to my room while the boys told Frank, Mora, Pria and Esme what had happened. They were all suitable outraged on my behalf.   
When Draco got back to the door finally he tried talking to me but I just stared at him. I don’t even know exactly what he said. My ears just rang.  
I kept hearing ‘Well, Weasley, I guess you got your wish, you are a normal gold digging witch just like the rest.” Over and over again while he talked to me.   
I guess that was what made him treat me with such disregard. Now he saw me just like everyone else.


	15. Care of Magical Creatures

I treated him with casual indifference from that point on. I think that was why he was such a right foul git during Care of Magical Creatures that day. I think maybe if I had just yelled at him, shared how much he had scared and hurt me he would not have felt the need to do something so reckless.

Draco did not like to be ignored. He was used to being the center of attention. So when I ignored him he did not know how to take it. At first he did everything he could to get my attention and then he got mean.

In classes instead of sticking with him as a partner I was with James. Today was Care of Magical Creatures and he was an obnoxious pest and it was my job to watch him but I stuck to James like glue. Normally I wouldn’t have, but I was so hurt still, so I left him with Crabbe and Goyle, and they are just a number ten stupid shoved in to a number five cauldron. I was trying to pay attention to the lesson, but also trying to watch Draco to make sure he didn’t do… well, pretty much what he did.

Harry was over by this hippogriff, and Draco, who knew I was watching him, the stupid git, was smirking at me, which did not bode well for anyone. Especially not Draco. I gave him my best “You had better not do anything stupid if you know what is good for you.” Look, the one I had completely copied from my mother, but he just continued to smirk.

Everything was going well enough, at first. Harry had even gone for a flight, but I was taking no chances. I watched Draco. He was doing OK at first. But then…

Draco smirked over at me, clearly still angry over our fight “This is very easy,” Malfoy drawled, loud enough for me to hear him. “I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it. . . . I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you?” he said to the hippogriff. “Are you, you great ugly brute?” I could hear him talking, I knew that hippogriff was not going to like what he was saying but I was too far to get to him. Hagrid was pulling at the damned thing, I was struggling to get away from James who told me that I could not go over there, it was too dangerous, I kept screaming for Draco to back away when suddenly it reared up and slashed at him. “I’m dying!” Draco called out and the class began screaming and running wildly.

 “I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!” dear Merlin there was so much blood. I finally broke free of James screaming Draco’s name as I did so.

“Yer not dyin’!” said Hagrid, who had gone very white. “Someone help me gotta get him outta here.” (*)

I was in a panic as I ran to Draco. I was sure I was going to find him flayed from stem to stern. Please, please Merlin, I will do anything, just please let him be OK. I had even ignored the fact that I had turned my back on a very dangerous creature, a very bad move. I was very lucky not to have been attacked myself. I flung myself to the ground next to him, tears streaming down my face.

“I guess you care a little.” He tried to smirk at me as I gently touched his wounded arm.

“Shut up you stupid git, if you die I won’t ever get to tell you how angry I am with you and I will be mad at you forever!”

Brushing my tears away with his good hand he just whispered “Silly snake.”

Hagrid gently pushed me to the side to scoop Draco up and set off towards the infirmary with me hot on their heels.

One thing I have learned having so many friends on the Quidditch team is that Madame Pomfrey  really only bothers you or throws you out if you get in her way. If you sit very quietly way back in a corner you can make sure your friends are OK and no one yells at you.

Something that dimwit Pansy Parkinson has yet to figure out.

As I sat quietly in a corner near the door, she rushed in screeching “DRAKEY!!! I came as soon as I could! Oh Merlin, you….”

No one learned just what he as Madame Pomfrey  looked at her and pointed one long finger at the door “Out Miss Parkinson. Immediately, I have work to do and Mr. Malfoy may not have visitors at this time.”

“Oh but I suppose you are going to allow that filthy little blood…” Pansy had turned to point at me but was startled to see that the Malfoys were both standing in the door way. Mrs. Malfoy raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow to stare at Pansy with a look that clearly said that Pansy was beneath her and should leave immediately.

I really wanted to copy that entire look. I let out an envious little sigh. Mrs. Malfoy turned a slightly amused look on me as though she knew exactly what I was thinking. I blushed and looked down. Her look had not been unkind, however.

“As you seem to enjoy the infirmary so much Miss Parkinson, a week of cleaning the bedpans without magic should satisfy your need to be close to this place.”

Glaring at me Pansy stormed out.

Wanting to give the family some privacy I also stood to take my leave.

Mrs. Malfoy squeezed my shoulder kindly on my way out and my Malfoy touched my arm.”I am so glad that Draco has a friend to watch over him here.”  Said Mrs. Malfoy.

            I looked over at Draco, rolling my eyes. “That’s what best friends are for. Even when the git doesn’t deserve it.”

She smiled at me somewhat wryly “They never deserve it my dear, if you are waiting for some male to be worthy of you, I am sorry to tell you that you are in for a lifetime of disappointment.”

Mr. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her, but I notice he didn’t look like he disagreed.

“Mother, you are supposed to be here making _me_ feel better.” Draco grumbled.

Mrs. Malfoy winked at me and went to her son. “Believe it or not darling, that is precisely what I am doing.”

I took one final look at Draco, reassuring myself that he was going to be OK. He was paler than usual, and his normally white shirt was covered in blood, but he was awake. I shook a little at all of the blood but I smiled at him to let him know we were OK before I left.

As soon as I left I leaned against the infirmary doors. I was shaking like a leaf. All that blood. What if he had died and the last thing I had one was ignore him and left him with those two morons? I rubbed my hands over my face only too late realizing they were covered in blood. Draco’s blood. I gagged.

“Why did they let you stay in there, you filthy little blood traitor? Are still sucking off Snape?” Pansy. I could not deal with Pansy right now. Not when my hands were covered in Draco’s blood. Not when if I did not get somewhere I was going to have a full panic attack. It had been so long since I had once that I thought maybe I was never going to have one again.

I started to walk away. Pretty soon I was going to be curled up in a ball unable to respond to anyone. I could not be vulnerable like that with Pansy near me. I knew better than to run, it only brought them on faster.

I could hear a voice screaming. So much blood. The sickening sound of a body hitting the ground. Somewhere behind me I could hear Pansy’s voice. I recognized the jinx. If she hit me with that I would be in full blown panic mode and completely at Pansy’s mercy. I turned with my wand and shouted the only jinx I that came to mind, one of my own devising “ET ERUCA SUPERCILII!”(**) almost instantly Pansy’s eyebrows began crawling all over her face like caterpillars. She screamed clutched her face and ran.

Beyond where she had been I saw Percy and Professor McGonagall both in a state of shock, they had drawn their wands, I think they had been about to disarm Pansy but I got to her first. I held up my hands for Percy to see. I was truly shaking by now. He understood at once, muttering to McGonagall he came to me slowly calling my name gently “Alya, I’m here, it’s OK, I am going to take you in to the infirmary now.”

I was in no condition to answer.

Once inside I could hear what was going on but I just stared at the ceiling.

“I did not realize she was injured when she was in here earlier.” It was Madame Pomfrey . “Why didn’t she say something?”

“I do not believe the blood is hers, Poppy.” That would be McGonagall.

“Why would she be covered in someone else’s blood?” shouted Percy “she has a panic attack every time she comes near it.” Good old Percy way to embarrass me in front of the Malfoys.

Still … he wasn’t wrong.

“Why is that?” asked Mrs. Malfoy.

“I do not know how this concerns you.” Said Percy, in his usual imperious tone.

“As it is my son’s blood she is covered in, I do believe I would like to know none the less.”

“Do not be impertinent Mr. Weasley. You do not have to share family secrets, but you will not be rude.” Professor McGonagall ever the stickler for propriety.

“I… apologize. It is always upsetting to see her like this.”  Damned it Percy, I’m not dead.

Percy, the blasted rat started telling them my story. The whole scene replaying in my mind. “When she and Ginny were younger Alya found a spell in one of our older brother Charley’s books for getting more power out of brooms. Ginny wanted to keep up with Fred and George in our family Quidditch games, so Alya spelled her broom using this spell; only she did not realize her own power at that age and… over shot it somewhat. Ginny climbed too high too fast. She fell from her broom from approximately thirty feet. Alya cast a slow momentum spell and managed to slow her but there was still a great deal of blood. She has blamed herself ever since, but really, at seven she was hardly…”

“Wait” I could hear Professor McGonagall, “you mean to say at seven she managed to break the safeties on a child’s broom and cast an arrest momentum on a human body falling through the air?”

“You did move her up a grade for a reason, Professor.” Percy reminded her.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley, her ability to memorize spells, this… this goes beyond that. I think we need to speak to your parents. It is clear her experiences have had a profound effect on her.” I did not like how worried she sounded.

I was worried. Were they going to lock me up?

I started panicking. Shaking all over again. Madame Pomfrey  was saying “Young man, you must stay in bed!”

 I felt someone take my hand. I calmed down almost immediately. “Alya, open your eyes and look at me.” Finally I did. It wasn’t easy. “No one is taking you anywhere.”

Did I ever mention how pretty his eyes were?

**_(*) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban JK Rowling Ch. 6 Pg. 118_ **

**_(**) et eruca supercilii – is latin for caterpillar eyebrows_ **


	16. The Holidays 2

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up later, I have no idea how much it was dark outside. Sitting in a chair next to my bed sound asleep was one Draco Malfoy. It took a moment to realize he was still holding my hand. Maybe that was why I was able to sleep so well without any of the bad dreams I usually have after a panic attack.  
He must have felt me stir because he woke up and looking at me blearily. With a sleepy smile he finally asked “Hey, how are you feeling?”  
I contemplated this for a moment looking over his face and then down to his arm. The blood had been cleaned off of him. And off of me as well. “Better. Were… were your parents still here when I was brought in?” I was desperately hoping that part had been one of the terrible hallucinations I sometimes have when in a full blown attack. I hear things sometimes…  
“They were” he replied squeezing my hand “and they were quite impressed.”  
“Yeah… I’m sure” I murmured blushing “impressed someone like me went 13 years without being locked up.” I know how Slytherin’s speak, he wasn’t fooling me.  
“No, impressed that even though you have this… issue… with blood, you still wanted to be with me when I was attacked.” He said gently, smoothing down the little wrinkly I had formed between my eyebrows.  
“You are my best friend, Draco, even when you are being an enormous arse.” I said with a glare “of course I was going to check on you.”  
He looked down at me for awhile “I am sorry I was such a jerk to you. I know you aren’t a gold digger.”  
I looked down “You really don’t know me at all then. I am a gold digger. But the gold I am digging for is mine Draco. Not yours and certainly not Harry Potter’s. And I don’t care about brooms, not really.” She shuddered at the memory of Ginny falling. “Not at all actually… I don’t go flying unless you or one of the team takes me. I don’t trust Harry with that. Especially not on a broom I am pretty sure is too advanced for him.  
Draco brushed a loose lock of hair from my forehead. “I know you don’t care about that. I just can’t have my best girl… I mean… friend… drooling over something Harry has, now can I?”  
That arrogant smirk was back. I went to smack him in the arm when I remembered his injury. Oh Merlin, I hadn’t even asked about it!  
Sitting up quickly, too quickly for him to realize I intended to, I gently took Draco’s injured arm “Oh, your arm! Is it OK?”  
He pulled back and showed me the sling “It is going to be fine, the cuts were deep and injured my tendons, so I have to wear this until I am fully healed, but don’t worry… I have plans for how to use this…”  
“Why is it that when you say ‘don’t worry’ it always means I absolutely should worry?” I looked at him suspiciously.  
“Hush, Weasley, you like to worry.” He grinned at me “OH!” He said suddenly “You might be interested to know that somehow Pansy ended up with an odd condition.”  
“Oh?” I asked trying to keep my tone neutral.  
“Yes, it was seemed her eyebrows were cursed to crawl all over her like little inchworms…”  
“Caterpillars…” I murmured causing him to laugh.  
“They were reattached to their correct places, but if rumors are Accurate, not before one crawled in to a very uncomfortable spot.” We both laughed, trying to keep it down a bit so we did not get in trouble.  
“Now go back to sleep before Madame Pomfrey tosses me out of here.”  
I found out the next day just what Draco had meant when he said he had ‘plans’ for how to use his injured arm. It did not mean new ways to grip a broom or new spells for holding objects still and steady.  
Oh no, not my Draco. He meant to use that arm to torment my brother. He turned him in to his personal servant during potions.   
Well… he had told me once that he would make Ron sorry for tormenting me, From the wicked grin and wink he sent my way I knew this was just the beginning. It was obnoxious, but pretty harmless and Ron did sort of have it coming… cutting up roots and such seemed the least harmful thing Draco could have come up with.  
I wish he had left Harry out of it. I wasn’t really sure what his problem with Harry was. As far as I could tell there was simply no reason the two could not have avoided each other. But he did love to torment him. He was making thinly veiled threats against Hagrid, ones I knew were not true because as far as I knew from Draco, Mr. Malfoy had never threatened to have Hagrid fired.  
I hated to think this way but… part of me suspected it was because he wanted Hagrid there to witness the execution of Buckbeak. He had been absolutely furious that Draco had been injured. Mrs. Malfoy had been beside herself with concern.  
I knew exactly how they both felt. Well… maybe not exactly, I wasn’t his parent but I was his friend! I knew Draco had brought it on himself, really I did, but honestly? What in the name of Merlin’s beard was Hagrid doing bringing creatures that could attack at the drop of a hat to a group of rambunctious third year boys? It was a recipe for disaster! Anyone with half a brain could tell that something like that was going to happen if that man was allowed to continue bringing large dangerous animals out!   
I didn’t want Hagrid fired, but I certainly wanted him reigned in. And I definitely did not want to take any more classes from him! Except the next classes he was not as anxious to bring out large animals and stuck to small boring ones.  
The next several weeks passed quietly. We were all ramping up for the holiday. I had agreed to go home for Christmas. If it did not go better than last time I had no problem hauling myself back to Hogwarts. I talked to Draco about it and he promised to find a way to come get me and take me back if I needed him.  
Ron was staying behind to keep Harry company. I still didn’t understand why they couldn’t just bring him to the Burrow. Really, it is all quite too much. Harry Potter good enough to bring down He Who Must not Be Named, but not good enough to sit down and have a bit of Christmas goose with?  
My thirteen year old mind found it all quite sordid. I brought it up to my parents and may have been unwise enough to use words like “sordid” and “not good enough”. The good news is I may be off punishment in time to attend my own wedding.  
I had been looking to one event more than any other, the lighting of the Christmas tree in Diagon Alley. I was very happy and surprised to see the Malfoys also in attendance. Both older Malfoys greeted my quite pleasantly, as always. I was very pleased to see both of them, a little embarrassed which Mrs. Malfoy must have noticed as she could not say enough nice things about my willingness to help Draco after his attack. My parents both smiled tightly. They clearly did not want any Malfoy’s praising me.  
Well, what could I expect? I knew how unreasonable they were when it came to the Malfoys.  
But it was Draco who I was very pleased to see. Of course my parents did not like this any better… less weirdly enough.  
I was able to give him my gift early. I had not expected to see him tonight, I had thought to sneak off to a public owlery to send it to him. But since we were both here, I pulled out my gift and gave it to him. He seemed touched and pleased. Which is silly because he also gave me a wrapped present. Why would he think I would not have done the same?  
I held my breath waiting for him to open my present. I had crafted a small stamp from the willow tree and from a broken silver necklace that I had located, the young witch who lost it was happy to have the pendant back but did not care about the chain, I made a stamp with his initials. It took a long time and looking at a lot of photos, but I designed it to look just like the ring his father wore.  
When I noticed he was also waiting for me to open my present we both laughed. Pulling the wrapping off of mine I gasped. It was a beautiful silver locket with the Slytherin house crest on it. When I opened it, inside was a photo of me and Draco flying over the Quidditch pitch watching a game. It was so thoughtful I hugged him with a squeal without thinking.   
Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were smiling over my exuberance. Mum and dad were not. But at least they weren’t glaring. Progress, we were making progress!   
Draco had heard about the willow tree house but had not seen it yet. When I told him that was where the wood came from his eyes got very soft and he smiled at me grabbing my hand. We held hands the rest of the time watching the lighting of the tree.   
Greatest best friends ever!


	17. A Letter from Spudmore

Chapter 17  
The rest of my time until spring break was spent incredibly busy. Between study and my investigative work I had barely any time for going out with friends. But my shares were growing by leaps and bounds.   
My fears about the goblins going on strike were thankfully largely unfounded. I took the Daily Prophet and while there were occasionally reports of unrest, their greed won out and they continued to work.  
My friends little work ventures proved to be profitable for them as well and they shared their profits with me. Each gave me ten percent of their earnings! I was really surprised since I never asked it of any of them.  
Soon I had a total of twenty shares. Two hundred dollars worth of shares. I had never had so much monetary worth. I was starting to wonder if maybe I should start selling some to branch out a little. I would have to ask Stickwick next time I spoke to him.  
The same day I was wondering that and pouring over the financial papers. I was actually thinking about Malfoy Industries. I didn’t have quite enough to buy in, not at two hundred and fifty galleons a share, but would it be weird anyway? I got a very impressive looking eagle owl. It was huge and magnificent. And so was the letter attached. The wax seal looked like it had real gold leaf. Everyone wanted to know what it said they were all jumping up and down.  
I could see it said “Spudmore Brothers” but something told me to keep this to myself. I just laughed “Oh, it is from my brother Bill, he likes to show off sometimes with his Gringotts letters.” Everyone laughed with me and shook their heads.  
“Must be nice to be able to use their owls whenever you want.” Sighed Mora. Like me she had to rely on the school owls.  
Once they thought it was just one of my many brothers they all went back to what they were doing. All except Draco. He kept looking at me strangely. Smiling at him I went upstairs to my room to read the letter from the Spudmore Brothers.  
Unfolding it gently, I knew this letter was different from the others. Never had the parchment been so fine. Never had the wax been mixed with gold. And never had the owl been such a fine one.  
With hands shaking and fingers numb I broke the wax seal and read the letter inside.  
03, March 1993  
Alya Weasley:  
At the direction of the Shareholder Committee (the “Committee”) of the Board of Directors of the Spudmore firebolt Company, you are hereby notified that the Committee has granted you a non-qualified stock option (the “Option”) pursuant to the 1992 Stock Incentive Plan as adopted by the Spudmore firebolt Company and as in effect on the date of the grant (the “Plan”).  
This Option entitles you to an exchange of shares of the in the Goblin Iron Holdings to those of the spudmore Firebolt Company at the price current market of 10,000 Galleons per share. The date of grant of this Option is 03 March, 1993. One-third (1/3) of the shares represented by this Option shall become exercisable on each of the first three anniversaries of the date of the grant. The Option may not be exercised for fractional shares.  
Except as described below, the Option is subject to the terms, conditions and restrictions of the Plan as in effect on the date of the grant. Copies of the Plan and current prospectus are enclosed. At the time or times you wish to exercise this Option in whole or in part, please refer to this letter and the provisions of the Plan dealing with methods and formalities of exercising your option.  
Notwithstanding Section 6.6 of the Plan, the Options shall not become immediately and fully exercisable solely due to the consummation of the transaction contemplated in the Agreement and Plan of Merger, dated April 23, 1992, by and among the Spudmore Brothers Inc and Firebolt Company. If for any reason, you do not wish to receive the award and elect instead to have it irrevocably cancelled, contact your Gringotts representative to request a rejection form, which you may complete and owl back no later than 10 March, 1993 If you choose to submit a rejection form, the rejection is irrevocable. If you have any questions regarding this stock option grant, please feel free to contact me.  
Sincerely,  
Spudmore Brothers  
Randolph Spudmore Firebolt Co.  
Senior C.W.O.

My stomach was in knots. I broke in to a cold sweat as I read and re-read the letter in front of me. It could not possibly be saying what I thought it was saying. My stocks were now worth 200,000 Galleons?! How… how as that even possible?  
At the bottom of the letter was a hand scrawled note:  
For your unwavering belief in my venture Miss Weasley it is with my sincere gratitude and fondness that I happily convert your stocks. Very few have remained loyal and faithful from grove to broom.  
Yours in friendship,  
Randolph Spudmore Chief Wizard of Operations Spudmore Firebolt  
I sat on the edge of my bed for a long time wondering exactly what I was going to do. How would I explain this to my family? It would make me even more strange in their eyes. I would be even further an outsider. I had just made more in a single day than my father made in his whole life. Maybe. I wasn’t really sure what my father made actually.  
I really only had one person I could go to. Storming downstairs, letter tucked in to my robes, I grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him from the room.  
I pulled him protesting all the way to the secret passages in to one of the small secret rooms there. It wasn’t much. We weren’t even sure what its original purpose was, maybe to hold extra linens or firewood. We had dragged some old chairs and a table we found in another are here and used the room to play exploding snaps in. Or, well, the others did, mostly James and I used it to go over cases.  
“Alright Aly, what is going on?” he asked after I cast lumos “Did you finally realize your undying need for hot Malfoy blood and drag me down here to have your wicked way with me?” normally I would have blushed, having only the most rudimentary knowledge of what “having my wicked way” with someone meant, but I was far too agitated.  
“Stop goofing Draco, this is serious!” I pushed him towards a chair and shoved my letter in to his hands.  
He took a long time reading not only the letter but the provisions on the next pages before looking up at me whistling. “How many shares had you finally purchased?”  
“Twenty.” By this time I was wringing my hands.  
“For someone who just went from two hundred dollars to two hundred thousand dollars in a single day Alya, you don’t look very happy.” He was smiling at me like I had surely lost my mind. Maybe I had.  
“Draco I have no idea what to do now. My last two years has been spent in pursuit of this. Only this. I don’t really have to study, if it wasn’t for Professor Snape insisting on dueling lessons and the team needing me to help with Quidditch strategy, I would probably be so bored I would become a delinquent!” I knew I was ranting but couldn’t help it.   
“Alya Weasley, wizardling delinquent is something I would pay to see.” He grinned.  
“It isn’t just that, my family… Draco, they already think I’m odd. Look how they feel about me even talking to your father. They hate that I want to earn money, that I even think about investing. If they found out I was actually good at it…” I looked at him desperately.   
“Right, it would not go over well.” He frowned finally seeing my predicament.  
“Which means I can’t go to them for advice, I probably even have to hide this from them. I would like to use this money to make their lives easier, but they would take that as an insult.” I sat across from him looking miserable.  
“Alya, this money was not handed to you as a gift, you worked hard for it and you were smart about what you did with it. My Dad could help you make some decisions.” I felt better listening to him talk.  
“I have a financial advisor…” I hated to cut Stickwick out, he was there from the beginning.  
“Let me guess, one of those free guys they hand you at the bank as an annual review type deal? Those guys are either in training or on punishment. They are not someone you want handling a real account.” I was amazed. He thought I now qualified as a real account?  
“OK, if you think your Dad would be willing…” I was a little shy about asking.  
“I will owl him tonight.”Draco assured me.


	18. Financial Advice

As good as his word, Draco did owl his father, but we still had a problem. Student’s letters home were subject to being read by nosey students and staff alike. It was agreed it was an invasion of privacy but no one really did anything to stop it.  
So sending letters back and forth was not going to be effective. Not if I didn’t want every Weasley to know what I was doing. Which since I was planning correspondence with Lucius Malfoy, I most certainly did NOT.  
I could not just up and leave the school to take a jaunty little stroll through Diagon alley to meet at a nice café the way real business associates could. Being underage just sucked. The Trace meant I couldn’t just wait for a Hogsmeade trip and aparate to Gringotts either.  
After going over our options, each one seeming as unlikely to work as the last, we finally came up with a solution. It was one I was not thrilled with, but it seemed I had no alternatives. Grabbing a quill and a piece of paper I started my letter “Dear Grandmama,”  
Which is how I came to be seated across from one of the most formidable witches waiting for Draco and his father to “accidentally” bump in to us at this restaurant.  
It did not take long and Grandmama was waiving them over loudly and boisterously.   
“Are you trying to have me murdered by my parents?” I hissed.  
Shaking her head at me with a smile as Mr. Malfoy and Draco sat down she said “I know a thing or two about sneaking around behind parents’ backs young lady, and be glad I do or you would not be here.”   
No matter how childish it was I desperately wanted to stick my fingers in my ears and hum loudly so she would not continue to talk about what I think she was talking about. “Grandmama…” I groaned.  
Ignoring me she continued “If we were here, and Lucius Malfoy walked in and I snubbed him that would make the front page. An old woman who was foolish enough to marry a Weasley shouting out in public? Well, people just expect uncouth behavior from me, now don’t they?  
I opened my mouth to protest, but damned if her logic wasn’t flawless.  
Mr. Malfoy kissed my grandmother on the cheek and took my hand fondly. “Ladies, it is indeed a pleasure, Miss Weasley, I do believe you are well acquainted with my son Draco from school.”  
“Y… Yes sir.” I stammered and blushed. I still was not quite sure why such an important man was bothering with me at all.   
Draco just shook his head at me with his usual smirk. He knew my self esteem and conversational issues all too well.   
“Alright, Alya, you have summoned us here.” my Grandmother began, one we had all ordered. “Suppose you tell me just what all of this is about?”  
“Yes, please do,” Mr. Malfoy agreed, “and while you are about it, I would like to see this letter from the Spudmore Firebolt company.”  
I pulled out my satchel and took the file out for him to read over.   
“I do believe I should see those first, Alya.” Grandmother fussed. Prepared for any eventuality I pulled a second file from the same bag.  
“Yes Grandmama, of course, but you always taught me ‘guests first’ I am only following your tutoring.” As much as my parents hated it my Grandmother was very intent on our tutoring in manners. I am reasonably sure I was the only one who took to them. I may not ever have the chance to show it, but I could run an entire manor and direct all of the house elves myself.  
For some reason that last thought made me blush looking over at Draco .  
This has to stop. No matter what her intentions might be, there is no way the Malfoys are going to be OK with their son being anything more than friends with the daughter of blood traitors. And my parents, I am certain this is the one time my father absolutely will defy his mother!  
No, friends. Best friends. Forever. We will go to each other’s weddings, to other people, and smile and make toasts and… now why did that make my eyes burn? For crying out loud I am 14 years old!! I am not thinking about marriage.  
“ALYA!” Draco hissed kicking me under the table.  
I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had not noticed Mr. Malfoy and Grandmother were both looking at me having finished reading. “Oh Merlin, had they asked me a question?  
Deflect, deflect, deflect! Professor Moriarity was good for something. Of course Holmes always stopped him in the end…  
“Do NOT kick me Draco Malfoy! I am just deep in thought that is all!” I glared at him.  
“Did… did you just kick that young lady?” Mr. Malfoy looked at his son astonished.  
“I was just stretching my legs and bumped her father, she has overreacted.” Draco grinned at me.  
Mr. Malfoy looked at him astonished and then back to me. I put on my most angelic smile and promptly kicked Draco back. Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat, there was a sparkle in his eyes, I am pretty sure he wasn’t fooled by my peaceful smile.  
“I have finished reading your offer. It is more than generous. My company rarely trades on anything over a 2 for 1 conversion, and that is only for very important shareholders, it is usually 4 for 1 especially on such a large profit. You must have really impressed the owner from his private note. Now, how does a young lady at 14 manage that?” Mr. Malfoy sipped his tea waiting for me to answer.  
“I would like to know that as well” Grandmother looked at me questioningly.  
“Well, to be fair, it started when I was 11, I started investing then and…” I did not realize until I saw the looks on their faces that what I said was… different. Damned that Stickwick for making me feel like I was normal! Stupid goblins, I should have known better. Normal kids didn’t start investing at 11. I didn’t know what the appropriate age was, but clearly not 11. “I mean… or so, I don’t really…” I just blushed.  
Draco reached out and took my hand just like always. It calmed me right down, but I still looked at him helplessly, my eyes bright. I absolutely would not cry at this table. I just stared down at the table for a long time. No more talking for me. I had done enough damage. “It is OK, Alya” Draco said soothingly, “no one thinks you are strange. You do have to talk though.”  
My grandmother patted my knee “Don’t worry, Alya, we Black’s have always been a bit different. And trust me, Lucius Malfoy knows that very well having married one!”  
Married one? Did that make Draco my… cousin or something? Just like always Draco seemed to know what I was thinking almost as soon as I thought it “We are very distantly related, Alya, I am not like your brother or something creepy.”  
“I am sure I don’t know what you mean by that, if you were my brother or cousin as well as my best friend, things would be…” I struggled for the words.  
“Related or not does not explain how you came up with the funds necessary to make these investments.” Grandmother interrupted.  
“Oh you know” said Draco waving his hand imperiously “Spying, blackmailing, the two oldest pureblood professions.”  
“Draco…” Mr. Malfoy warned.  
I turned on him angrily, which I am certain was his entire goal, manipulative bastard “I Have never blackmailed anyone Draco Malfoy! I run a clean business!”  
“Spying on people and selling their secrets is a ‘clean’ business?” he smirked at me.  
“I never blackmailed anyone.” I said petulantly.  
“WHAT business did you have to run that is clean or otherwise.” Grandmama asked impatiently.   
Mr. Malfoy just looked vaguely amused “You did tell me you would earn the money yourself Miss. Weasley” he said smiling “I never should have doubted you.”  
Seeing I wasn’t going to get away without explaining I started talking about my private investigation business, first finding objects and then doing surveillance work. “So,” I concluded “soon I had saved enough for my first few shares, which I bought Christmas my first year at Hogwarts. And soon I had enough saved to buy up my shares.”  
“Those hazel groves.” Mr. Malfoy smiled at me. I nodded smiling to think he had remembered after all of this time. “Well, it is clear now you will need better financial advice.” He continued “I would like to offer my own advisor.”  
“We accept.” My grandmother stated. Mr. Malfoy looked at her pleased.  
“Draco, why don’t you take Alya for ice cream while Cedrella and I chat?” Mr. Malfoy looked over at Draco. I could tell this was not a ‘request’.


	19. Advising Ginny

When we finished our “lunch” that day, which concluded at Gringotts bank, naturally, I was in possession of a private owl so I did not have to use school ones and a new financial advisor.  
I stroked my new owl’s feathers. He was a beautiful golden brown and white with a sweet heart shaped face. I decided to name him Gizmo(*). “Grandmama, how are we going to explain Gizmo to the rest of the family?”  
“We are going to tell them the truth, that I purchased him as a gift for you. I do not need to explain myself to anyone.” Ahhh my grandmother, she is definitely her own woman.  
“Won’t it still look suspicious? And even if it wasn’t the others would still be hurt.” I did not want my brothers and Ginny to feel bad or left out.   
Grandmother smiled down at me tenderly, she really is a formidable old witch but she does love all of us equally. Or as equally as she can, I am just closer to her. “I will purchase gifts for the rest of the family to make you feel better. I will purchase their school supplies for next year to ease the burden from your parents. Will that do?”  
“Yes Grandmama, you are the best!” I kissed her cheek.  
Waving off my kisses, but with a grandmotherly smile she took me back to Hogwarts while Draco went with Mr. Malfoy.  
When I got back I went immediately to the library. I had been trying to read more books since talking with Professor Dumbledore. Not that I intended taking up reading as a hobby, but surely somewhere in this vast library was a hobby that would spark my interest.   
Yes I had dueling, but that was more to keep my mind and body sharp. Professor Snape had been correct in that I needed something that did not come easily to me. Which is not surprising, he is correct about most things, even if he is a bit unpleasant to some people when he corrects them.  
As I was searching in the potions section for inspiration I heard voices on the other side of the bookshelf that I immediately recognized as Hermione Granger and Ginny.  
“I just feel so awful about letting that monster out to attack you, Hermione.” I could not believe how broken she sounded. I guess I wasn’t the only one in the family who was good at masking their true feelings.  
“It was not you, Ginny, it was Tom Riddle. I am just glad Harry was able to save you.” Should I come out and show myself, or should I remain hidden?  
“I am so worried about him Hermione, he keeps risking himself, and whenever he shows up late he is usually covered in blood.” Ginny really needed to either get over Harry or do something about it, she was only making herself crazy.  
“Harry does have a bit of a hero thing going for him, doesn’t he?” Hermione sounded amused and annoyed all at the same time. “But if he didn’t you probably wouldn’t like him as much as you do.”  
Ginny laughed nervously at Hermione’s words, I didn’t know they were so close she had confided her crush on Harry to her. I felt sad and disappointed, but I understood. The Vipers knew more about me now than anyone in my family did, including my twin. I wonder if we will ever be close…  
“That is probably true, not that he will ever notice me anyway. I am just Ron’s little sister.” I could hear Ginny sigh even through the bookshelves.   
Feeling like a creeper listening in on their conversation, I made my way around the corner to where they could see me.  
“That my dear Ginny is because you act like Ron’s little sister.” I said coming in to their view.  
“That is really rude spying on us Alya Weasley, did you pick that habbit up in Slytherin!?” Ginny was turning bright red.  
“If you don’t want people to over hear you Ginevra Weasley then you should speak quieter or put up a silencing charm. The library is a public place. Maybe you should go back to the wonderful world of Gryffindors to have this conversation that way you won’t have to worry the sneaky snakes of Slytherin and their rudeness.” I wasn’t so much angry as hurt. Still, these damned Slytherins are having an effect on me, I shouldn’t have spoke that much.  
As I turned to walk away Ginny called out “Wait Alya, I am sorry, please come back.”  
I turned around with my arms across my chest just staring at her.  
“Alya, please don’t be upset with me, I was startled and said something mean, I really am sorry.” She did look sorry, but I was sick of my friends and I being called sneaks and worse by the other houses. I wasn’t the one sitting in a very public place discussing my issues.  
Noting that Hermione was looking back and forth between us concerned I finally said “It’s fine Ginny.”   
I turned to leave again only to have Hermione pipe up “Please join us, Alya. Maybe you can help Ginny figure out how to get Harry to see her as more.”  
I sighed and sat down.   
“First you have got to stop panicking every time he is around, Ginny. That is never going to help.” I really did not want to do this now, I should have just snuck away.  
“But how do I do that? He makes me so nervous… I just know I am going to say something foolish and then he won’t want anything to do with me again.” She put her head in her hands.  
“You need to start broadening your horizons Ginny, there are more boys out there than Harry Potter you know. Maybe start showing an interest in someone else and he will finally realize there is more to you.” I looked up to see Draco, Blaise and Theo come in and sit down a few tables away from us.  
Ginny laughed “You are one to talk.”  
I looked at her frowning “What do you mean?”  
“Oh it is so obvious that you like Draco, but I don’t see you doing anything about it.” Thankfully she had dropped her voice to a whisper.  
“Of course I like him Ginny. He is my best friend. It would be a little awkward if I didn’t like him.” I tried to keep the flush from my cheeks with absolutely no success.  
“Sure, but you like like him. And don’t try to deny it.” Ginny was grinning at me like a fool.  
“It… is irrelevant. And even if I did, and I am not saying I do, you know it would never work. And so do we. But at least we get to be best friends. You need to try being Harry’s friend. He needs all of those he can get.” Ginny looked thoughtful at that.  
“And now if you will excuse me, I have a best friend that needs me if his constantly looking over here exasperated is any indication.” I almost laughed at the annoyed look Draco was giving me. He really hates sharing.  
(*)Gizmo was the name of one of the owls who played Hedwig in the films. This is my tribute.


	20. Convicts, Quidditch and Hippogriffs Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding the author's note from the other site this is posted on. The reviewer while liking the story did seem confused as to why the person who had lost the object did not summon it instead of hiring someone to find it. I have explained below why that was not done.
> 
> Thank you for the review randopeep, I really appreciate it! As to your snag with the summoning charm, I do not believe, given what we know about the Accio that it would be useful in this setting. Think about it. Items that are summoned travel at the speed of light. While Distance may not matter in summoning, that would be deadly should it be used to summon something throughout the halls of Hogwarts, or anywhere else for that matter. It could also be argued that the flying notes at the ministry could be decreases if itches or wizards simply summoned notes to themselves. It would be chaos. There are few examples of this spell being randomly used in Hogwarts or any other crowded place. The only notable exception was when Harry summoned his broom. And look at the damage that caused! And this assumes the student is even proficient in the charm to begin with. In addition Accio is not taught until fourth grade. The reason that Alya does not use it to summon the belongings of others is that most items sold in since the 20th century include anti-theft spells to prevent anyone but the owner from summoning them. And she would only be able to attempt it because she is advanced. We have not quite reached fourth year yet.
> 
> But where magic would seem easier it is on the author to explain why it is not the best solution under the circumstances. I really appreciate your review because it allows me to tighten up an area of my writing that was clearly lacking! Although I dare say this is the longest A.N. explanation I have ever given!

I am adding the author's note from the other site this is posted on. The reviewer while liking the story did seem confused as to why the person who had lost the object did not summon it instead of hiring someone to find it. I have explained below why that was not done.

Thank you for the review randopeep, I really appreciate it! As to your snag with the summoning charm, I do not believe, given what we know about the Accio that it would be useful in this setting. Think about it. Items that are summoned travel at the speed of light. While Distance may not matter in summoning, that would be deadly should it be used to summon something throughout the halls of Hogwarts, or anywhere else for that matter. It could also be argued that the flying notes at the ministry could be decreases if itches or wizards simply summoned notes to themselves. It would be chaos. There are few examples of this spell being randomly used in Hogwarts or any other crowded place. The only notable exception was when Harry summoned his broom. And look at the damage that caused! And this assumes the student is even proficient in the charm to begin with. In addition Accio is not taught until fourth grade. The reason that Alya does not use it to summon the belongings of others is that most items sold in since the 20th century include anti-theft spells to prevent anyone but the owner from summoning them. And she would only be able to attempt it because she is advanced. We have not quite reached fourth year yet.

But where magic would seem easier it is on the author to explain why it is not the best solution under the circumstances. I really appreciate your review because it allows me to tighten up an area of my writing that was clearly lacking! Although I dare say this is the longest A.N. explanation I have ever given!

 

The rest of that year seemed entirely consumed with the stress of a mass murderer on the loose. This Sirius Black was one frightening guy. He managed to get in to the castle and attack the Gryffindor painting. No one seems quite certain how he got in to start with.

Especially by passing the dementors. If they weren’t here to keep scary escaped convicts out what were their purpose?! Used as a means to drive a wedge between me Draco? Even though that was done by Draco himself, he would not have got the idea if the horrid creatures were not roaming the grounds!

The second time he broke in it was my brother Ron who woke up to find the madman standing over him with a knife! it was unsettling to be woken up and told to sleep in bags in the Great Hall while the castle was searched for the second time. I thought it unlikely that Sirius Black would have remained in the castle, as he had not done so last time, but no one asked my opinion. 

Harry had to be horrified. Maybe even terrified. I felt really badly for him. Ron and Hermione were not exactly rallying around him. I knew that Ginny would not muster the courage to go and comfort him. 

I started to make my way over to him to offer a word of encouragement, or sympathy when I felt a hand slip in to mine and a tug. Looking down I noticed Draco had taken the bag next to mine and was holding me back.

“Absolutely not, Weasley. You will be staying right here where we can keep an eye out for you.” Theo and Blaise looked just as determined to keep me where I was. 

When Draco used my last name he was serious. In fact all three looked serious, but hopefully not completely unreasonable. All I had to do was sit down and quietly but firmly explain my position and I was certain they would see reason.

Oh how I overestimated my powers of persuasion!

I sighed and flopped down on to my bag. “I was just going to…”

“No.” Draco interrupted me.

“But…” I tried again.

“Absolutely not.” This time it was Blaise.

This was ridiculous “Guys it is perfectly safe for me to…”

“Don’t make us restrain you.” Theo finished off.

I looked around for help and saw the Vipers snickering at me. No help from that quarter then.

They were all snickering that is except for James he looked angry about something. I wondered if he and Frank had been fighting again. I would ask him about it if I was ever let off of house arrest!

I gave up. They were not going to let this go. Draco took up guard on my right, Theo on my left and Blaise stretched his bag out at my feet.

I shook my head but lay down. “You three are ridiculous. I don’t need protection you know!” I harrumphed at them.

“Were you going over there to talk to Saint Potter while a madman may be waiting to sneak past and murder him at this very moment?” Draco looked at me incredulously.

“Yes… but… oh for Merlin’s sake the Great Hall is well guarded!” I reminded him with a smile. 

“Give it up Weasley” Blaise said snuggling down. “Draco is enough of an arse When you are perfectly walled in and safe. I don’t want to know what he would be like if Salazar forbid something happened to you. Just tuck yourself down and act like a cowardly Slytherin for once, would you?”

“Shut up Zabini.” Draco growled. I wondered what he was upset about. Being called an arse… or having Blaise suggest Draco did not want something bad to happen to me?

I thought about this right up until I fell asleep with my boys surrounding me determined to keep me safe whether I wanted it or not. 

Sometime later that night I woke up to find my pillow had grown much lumpier and warmer in my sleep. Confused I looked up to see I was cradled against Draco’s shoulder. Merlin, how do I manage to get myself in to these positions?

I started to move back to my pillow but realized I was restrained. Looking down I saw Draco had an arm around me and was sort of cuddling me against his side like a stuffed kneazel. He must have mistaken me for one in his sleep. I smiled to think that maybe my big tough best friend still slept with a stuffed animal.

I tried to gently pull away when he tightened his grip “Go back to sleep Alya. It is still early.”

It was really weird but he didn’t sound sleepy at all. Had he been awake this whole time? That couldn’t be possible if he had accidentally threw an arm around me in his sleep. Could it? I was so confused.

Giving up and settling back down to go to sleep I laid my head back down on his shoulder. “You go to sleep too.” I whispered.

He just squeezed me with the arm he had around my waist.

The next day it was like nothing had happened. The entire school just went on as if an escaped murderer had not just broken in and tried to murder a student!

The next several weeks were stressful and tense. Word had gone around that the hippogriff that had attacked Draco would be put down. I thought it was sad but not entirely unjustified. 

As it turned out that was not a popular opinion to share where my brother Ron and his friends could hear me. We had a horrible row about it that ended up with Ron calling me Draco’s lap dog again. I restrained myself from punching him again, but only just.

Draco came in with a broken nose that he refused to tell me how he got it. I mended it for him with a frown and a sigh. I knew he had been out with Crabbe and Goyle again.

Mora and I talked about it later. “I am not naïve enough to believe he is completely innocent. Oh Merlin, it was probably why I liked him so much. As a friend that is. I mean, you know, my best friend.”

“mmmHmmmm.” Was all she commented as she continued to braid my hair before bed.

“But with those two it seems like he shows off a lot more than he normally does.” Mora was great at just listening. She let me continue to rant and process the rest of the night.

And then the House Cup Quidditch Final was an absolute fiasco. Our team was out for blood. They committed foul after foul putting us further and further behind.

It was almost a relief when Harry caught the bloody snitch. Not that I wanted Slytherin to lose, I just wanted to stop watching my brother’s getting beaten up so badly. I was terrified the whole time one of them would fall!

I had learned my lesson about voicing opinions so when the team came back in, I was very sympathetic.

Merlin, I was growing to hate these Quidditch rivalries.

By the time the term ended I was more than ready. Although I was still unclear on how Ron wound up with a broken leg during the same time as Sirius Black and the hippogriff escaped.

I was even less clear how and why my family seemed so certain now that Sirius Black was innocent. I desperately needed this summer vacation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Yes I know that the students only slept in the Great Hall once, but in my defense JKR’s heroes were almost all in the same house


	21. Hanging Out With Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have expressed confusion er the ages of the characters in this story. 
> 
> I advance my characters one year having them start Hogwarts at 12 instead of 11. This is more of a squick factor on my part. I want them to start teen romances but feel like the ages in Canon were a little off for me.  
> Everyone in fourth year, except for Alya, are 14 years of age. Alya is 13. When she met Lucius Malfoy and he commented that she was awfully cynical for an 11 year old this was prior to her August birthday which would have made her 12. When she starts Hogwarts she is 12. She states she has been in to investing since age 11, which is true but she did not invest money until age 12. She of course is younger than the others in her year due to being advanced a grade. Any time I referred to her as older than she is I was working on Dueling Loyalties and the character of Cassandra Taylor just prior and mistyped.   
> I hope that clears up the confusing age issue.

I was happily relaxed in “our” car on the train. The Vipers may not have the clout of Malfoy’s gang, but we do alright. One of those perks was as soon as we decided a train car was ours, it just… was. No one argued with us.  
Draco may be my best friend, but we give each other space to be with our other friends. Sometimes I hated that Daphne and Pansy were in the same car with him, but I really had no right to complain. After all, I was in a car with Frank and James.   
And I had to admit that either Pansy or Daphne would be a better choice for him for a marriage contract. I knew that no matter what my grandmother thought there was no way that contract was going to go the way she wanted. Mr. Malfoy may be helpful to me, but that is just because he is nice.  
Well, nice to me anyway. I knew how ruthless he could be to his political enemies. And I knew how he felt about non-purebloods. It would be impossible not to know these things, the papers were full of articles about him, and he was not ashamed of his beliefs. Right or wrong you had to admire someone who was not afraid to have a controversial opinion. I was afraid sometimes to like a different Quidditch team!  
I did hope maybe one day that maybe I could work for Malfoy Industries. That maybe Mr. Malfoy would even think about mentoring me so I could learn from the best.  
But anything else? That was not going to happen. I know that when Draco gets a girlfriend they won’t want him to keep hanging out with me. Especially if it is Pansy or Daphne.  
I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I had not seen James watching me. I smiled at him “How’s it going Watson?” James had really liked the nickname when I first said it to him.  
“Good… say Sherly… can I ask what is going on between you and Malfoy?” yeah he had started calling me “Sherly” for a more feminine version of Sherlock I suppose.   
I was surprised he had to ask “James, you know Malfoy is my friend. My best friend even.”   
Pria pouted a little, she was so sensitive. I grabbed her hand “Best guy friend that is.” She smiled brightly, it didn’t matter if it wasn’t true he was my best friend period, but it made Pria happy so I was OK with it. Insecurity, thy name is Pria Patel!  
“Yeah, but, he makes it look sometimes like there is something else…” James was twisting his hands in that way he does when he is nervous.   
“Something else like… what?” I was genuinely confused.  
Mora and Esme laughed “Something else like his girlfriend!” Esme giggled when she said this. GIGGLED. Oh that was not good.  
“Draco does not treat me like a girlfriend. He is just… worried about me, that’s all.” The Vipers were being silly.  
“Yeah, worried you will get another boyfriend.” Frank laughed. Et tu Frank? Et tu?  
“No, that is not it. You all are just being silly.” Except I had the feeling the way James was looking at me he wasn’t goofing around.  
“Maybe…” he started and then cleared his throat “maybe sometime this summer we can go to Forescue’s for ice cream?”  
I was a little astonished. Did he mean like a ‘date’ date? From the way he was blushing I guessed he did. “Yeah.. OK.” I said smiling. I was pretty impressed, no way could I have done that in front of everyone!  
James suddenly perked up. “OK, great, I will owl you.”   
We settled back to enjoy the rest of the train ride home. I got up once to go visit Draco and remind him that we were supposed to do our school shopping together this year.   
Pansy sneered at us “I don’t know why you have to go with her, Draco, I would be happy to go with you.”  
Draco just ignored her and said he would owl me to settle on times.  
About two weeks after we got home James owled me. I let my parents know why he was owling and what he wanted. They were very oddly happy.  
Mum pinched my cheeks “Of course you can meet up with James. He is such a lovely boy we should have his family over for tea!”  
“Mum… please don’t embarrass me.” I pleaded. Families over? Lovely boy? No way was I allowing my mother to start planning a spring wedding!  
“You are planning to meet this boy alone?” Dad asked. Ahhh there is my over bearing and ridiculously over protective father.   
“I… think so Dad. I mean, none of the other Vipers said anything about going. Dad rolled his eyes at our group’s name for ourselves.  
“No one on one dates until you are 16 Alya. You may go but one of your brothers goes with you.” He had his no nonsense, we are not discussing this tone.  
I buried my face in my hands. “uggghhh Dad….”  
“Don’t worry Alya.” Ron spoke up from behind me looking a little sheepish. “I can always go grab Harry and we can escort you and James. We need to check on him anyway.”  
I was a little skeptical “Why would you want to go anywhere with me, Ron?”  
Looking embarrassed he said “I… have been a little hard on you, I thought this might be a good way to… I don’t know… make it up to you?”  
Mum and Dad looked disgustingly pleased by this as well. They looked at me expectantly. Did they think I was going to jump up and hug it out with Ron?  
“Thanks Ron, I appreciate it.” Was all I said, but Ron looked happy. Maybe he was finally starting to understand me a little.  
Dad perked up, “Well this is as good a time to tell you as any! I managed to get us all tickets to the World Cup. Harry and Hermione too.” He smiled “Even Bill and Charlie will be joining us!”   
There was no settling the house down after that! We found out Mum had already sent a muggle mail to Harry to invite him.  
So the family went to pick up Harry, I did not go. I am not prejudiced against muggles, but these relatives of Harry’s… ugh… they made me see why others of our kind were!  
Fred and George got chewed out for ruining muggle-wizard relations by dropping a ton-tongue toffee that Harry’s creepy bully cousin ate. Harry and I grinned at each other when I heard the whole story.  
“Let’s go out for a walk Harry and let the parents hash this out with my wayward brothers” I took Harry outside I had not noticed I was walking towards my tree house, but I pretty much go there on auto “Thanks for being here, Harry. I need some buffer between me and this family!” I shook my head.  
“Glad to be here” he smiled at me. “And I hear Ron and I are escorting you in to town for a date. He is pretty happy. I think he was worried you were dating Malfoy!”  
“No. Draco and I are just friends. Best friends, but still just friends.” Why did that thought make me sad? It wasn’t the first time recently I felt that way either.  
Harry gave me a weird speculative look. “OK. I am still not sure how someone as nice as you is best friends with Malfoy.”  
Nice? I laughed “Yeah, I get that a lot. If by ‘a lot’ you mean meant never. Mostly people think Draco is too good for me.”  
Harry frowned. “I can’t imagine anyone thinking that. You are pretty amazing. Not everyone would sneak down in to the Chamber and cast curses at a giant basilisk to help me.”  
I didn’t realize he had noticed he never mentioned it. Not that we talked much. I motioned up at my tree house “Want to go in?”  
When we were inside he looked around amazed. It made me blush “This is brilliant Alya, did Bill or Charlie make this for you?”  
“Oh, no” I blushed even more “I made this myself.”  
“Wow, they are right you are as smart as Hermione!” he looked awed.  
“Oh, no, I am not. I just never forget anything so it makes tests and practicing spells easier. Hermione would have been moved up a level I am sure if she had not been muggleborn.” I know my limitations.  
I had not realized how that must have sounded until Harry frowned at me “What is that supposed to mean? Hermione is brilliant no matter who her parents are!”  
“Oh, Harry, I didn’t mean it like it sounded. I meant she did not just need to learn spells, she needed to learn what it means to be a witch. Like laws and customs and stuff that we get from our parents.” This seemed to satisfy him.   
“I didn’t realize you knew I went to save Ginny.” I changed the subject.  
“I could see you in the shadows casting spells. Even after you got Ginny to safety. Plus Ron was annoyed you left him there.” We both laughed at that.  
It was nice just to relax and chat we stayed there for several hours talking.


	22. Mayhem at the World Cup

The date with James was nice. Harry and Ron sat at another table to give us privacy. It wasn’t at all awkward because James and I knew each other so well. We chatted about detective books, there were some great wizard detective stories too! And how maybe one day he wanted to be a real detective for the Magical law enforcement division. Or maybe even an Auror.  
I told him some day maybe I would do private investigator work. I wasn’t sure I really wanted to work for the Ministry where so many of my family and my parent’s friends were.  
I found out James and his family are also going to the World Cup. We made plans to meet up there.  
When we were finished with our date, which had been very nice, James kissed me on the cheek making me blush. Harry and Ron with their arms crossed glaring at him made me laugh.  
We spent the next several weeks until the World Cup owling each other. James said he had something important to ask me at the game. I was pretty sure he wanted to make us official before we went back to school.  
I wasn’t 100% sure how I felt about that. I like James a lot but… I sighed to myself. I need to take the advice I gave Ginny and start broadening my horizons instead of sitting around waiting for the impossible.  
That night Percy and I had a long conversation about his newest report on standardizing cauldron thicknesses.  
“There have been three cauldron explosions this year alone that caused severe burns to children.” Percy was telling me. We tried to ignore the rest of the family who were rolling their eyes.  
I was very happy to have Bill and Charlie home. Charlie scooped me up and spun me around. “How is my second favorite serpent?” he asked pinching my cheek.   
“Charlie Weasley you are the worst! Put me down!” I laughed.  
“That’s right, Charlie, Alya is a big girl now” Fred said winking at me.  
“With a boyfriend and everything.” George piped up.  
I just blushed when Charlie and Bill made threats against the life of anyone who touched me in a way they didn’t like.  
I was on pins and needles about the entire affair until the morning of the World Cup. I woke up that morning so excited I almost joined the conversation at the breakfast table!  
Harry was pretty excited too. He had never been to a big sports game and had never travelled by portkey.  
When we got to the portkey Dad’s co-worker Amos Diggory and his son Cedric were there. He was a very handsome Hufflepuff who would be going in to sixth year this year. Hermione and Ginny were clearly very impressed with Cedric’s looks. They were completely tongue tied.  
Cedric looked down at me and smiled “Hey, aren’t you Padma’s cousin Pria’s friend? She is good friends with the Ravenclaw seeker Cho, right?”  
“Yes, Pria and I are good friends. I really don’t know Padma or Cho very well, but Pria is pretty close to both of them.” Cedric and I walked along talking about the coming year’s Quidditch and what each house’s chances were.  
“How do you think the Slytherin team will get on now that Flint has finally graduated?” Cedric asked.  
None of us liked to think about how Flint was forced to repeat a year. “I think we will still be OK, I am pretty sure Graham Montague will be taking over.”  
We continued on like this until we got to the portkey. Harry was asking about a manky old boot making Cedric and I smile at each other. I noticed Cedric’s smile was very understanding. He was sure different than being here with a Slytherin boy. Any one of them would be happy to make fun of Harry for not knowing what a portkey was.  
When we got to the Tillenium Stadium grounds the Diggory’s went their own way. Ginny and Hermione wanted to know how I got up the nerve to speak to Cedric like that.  
“Cedric is just a boy, besides he is not as handsome as… JAMES!” I called out seeing my (maybe) boyfriend approaching us.   
“That is very flattering of you to say, Alya.” James said with a smile as he kissed my cheek. Taking my hand he led me to where our tents were. “I tried to get the space right next to yours but it was taken. I managed to get us right across.” He pointed at a tent across the small dirt road from ours.  
“That’s great James!” he really was considerate.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to be too far from my new girlfriend, right?” he said that with a smile but he looked nervous.  
“Is that your not so subtle way of asking me to be your girlfriend?” I bumped his shoulder with mine.  
“Only if you say yes, if you say no then it was a terrible prank that Frank put me up to.” His eyes were twinkling down at me.  
“I am saying yes, but we have to work on your subtlety, Watson!” I shook my head at him with a sigh.  
“You can work on any of my character flaws you find.” He grinned.  
We spent that whole day hanging out with my family and Frank. I met their parents who were every bit as embarrassing to James as mine were to me.  
Before the first game began James and I went to get Irish themed souvenirs. He kept hold of my hand. On our way back I was happy to see Draco and Mr. Malfoy had stopped by our section. He must have been looking for me.   
I dragged James behind me by the hand, which he was gripping unusually firmly at the moment. I tried not to sigh. I knew how he intimidated he was by my friendship with Draco. But he would get past it.  
Draco sneered up at everyone "We are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge"  
Mr. Malfoy sneered "Don't boast Draco, there's no need with these people."  
Mr. Malfoy, before we left was suddenly holding Harry back with his silver snake head walking stick "Do enjoy yourself won't you? While you can?"   
I gasped. Why was he saying these things? Had my family taunted Draco or something? I hadn’t heard them say anything.  
Draco turned around when he heard me gasp. He looked happy to see me and then he looked down. When he saw my hand clasped in James’ hand he froze. Without a word he turned and walked away.  
Mr. Malfoy turned and looked down at me. “Miss Weasley.” He greeted me as though nothing were wrong at all. I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure as always.” If he was treating me normally, Draco would come around I knew he would. He lightly touched my shoulder on his way past.  
Looking in to the stands the first thing I noticed was my entire family plus friends glaring down at me.  
That should have been a clue that the rest of this game was not going to go any better.  
The Irish won, that was huge. We celebrated half the night while teasing Ron about his love affair with Viktor Krum. My father had gone out to see Ministry friends, trusting us to behave.  
Later, James had gone back to his family’s tent when my father came in telling us we needed to get out and hide. The tone of his voice was frightened enough that we didn’t argue.  
When we left the tent and went to where Dad was pointing we could see a family of muggles suspended in the air in the distance. The mother was upside down and we could see her knickers because her dress had fallen down inside out.  
As we ran up in the distance I could see a pale blonde head. Without thinking I ran straight for him and threw my arms around Draco’s neck.  
“Shhhh… it’s OK.” He whispered in to my hair. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”  
Everyone else caught up with us just then.  
“Get your fucking hands off of my sister Malfoy.” Ron growled at Draco.   
“Language, Weasley,” said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. “Hadn’t you better worry more about hurrying along, now? Other than where my hands are on your sister?” His hands weren’t anywhere inappropriate why did he have to rise to the bait? ”You wouldn’t like Granger spotted, would you?”  
I shuddered and burrowed closer to him.  
Draco stroked my back to keep me calm. It made me feel safer to have him here. It probably made me a bad girlfriend but in that moment I knew I would not have felt as safe with James.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” said Hermione I couldn’t see her but her voice was indignant.  
“Granger, they’re after Muggles,” said Malfoy. “D’you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around . . . they’re moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh.”  
"Draco" I whispered. He knew I was scared and squeezed me against him.  
“Hermione’s a witch,” Harry snarled.  
“Have it your own way, Potter,” said Malfoy, gripping me tighter. “If you think they can’t spot a Mudblood, stay where you are.”  
“You watch your mouth! And get your hands off of my sister.” shouted Ron.   
"It seems like Alya doesn't mind my hands on her." I could hear the sneer in Draco's voice. I knew I should put a stop to this fight but I just couldn't look up.  
“Never mind, Ron, he isn't doing anything inappropriate to Alya.” said Hermione quickly.  
Looking up I could see her seizing Ron’s arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Draco.  
There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Draco chuckled softly.  
“Scare easily, don’t they?” he said lazily. “I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What’s he up to... trying to rescue the Muggles?”  
“Where’re your parents?” said Harry, his temper rising. “Out there wearing masks, are they?”  
"NO!" I shouted, "They wouldn't do that. Please. Can we just stop fighting?"  
Draco turned his face to Harry, still smiling.  
“Well . . . if they were, I wouldn’t be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?”  
“Alya, come now. We need to go where Dad told us to wait for him.” Ron was furious. I didn’t care I didn’t want to go.  
“It’s alright Alya, go with them. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Draco whispered to me.  
I looked up at him and I was reassured by what I saw. He was so calm.  
I nodded finally and left with the others. I really had not wanted to. “I will owl you.” I called over my shoulder.  
That night was a horror. Harry got lost, a bunch of Ministry people thought one of us had cast the Dark Mark.  
On top of all of that Ron had yelled at me for running to Draco and upset the rest of the family. It wasn’t until Charlie told him to shut it that he quieted down.   
Charlie let me sleep snuggled against him. I found his snoring reassuring.   
When we made it back home the next day Mum was beside herself. She was so upset at having yelled at Fred and George before she left that she kept hugging them crying.  
I went upstairs to Gizmo to send a letter to Draco to let him know I was alright.  
I sent one to James next. I had not got a chance to say good bye to him before we ran.  
The newspapers had images of the Dark Mark across the front page. It was awful looking. I knew my family was of the opinion the Malfoy’s were out there mixed in the mess. They weren’t exactly subtle about it.  
When Ron started in again about how I had ran to Draco for comfort and not family Mum just put her hand up and told him to be quiet.   
*JK Rowling Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Pg. 122


	23. The Start of Year Four

When school resumed the Vipers returned to bad news for the Slytherin Quidditch team. And the rest of the teams as well, although I did not care about them.  
The Quidditch games were to be cancelled due to something called “The Tri-Wizard Tournament”. It was some sort of interschool bonding event with a touch of blood curdling terror if Dumbledore’s words were to be believed.   
Graham Montague had indeed taken over as captain just as I had predicted. And Graham was furious that his first year as Captain had been cancelled.  
There was a bit of excitement when the other students arrived. The boys at the Slytherin table were more than a bit interested in what the Beauxbaton girls had to offer.   
And that included James. I was more than a little upset that he was ogling the girls who came in with butterflies and oohs and ahhs. If he were supposed to be MY boyfriend, shouldn’t he restrain himself? At least in front of me?  
Momentarily I considered going silly for the Durmstrang boys to teach him a lesson, but discarded the idea as being immature. It was quite the coup when the Durmstrang boys sat with us Slytherins. I may not be immature enough to taunt my boyfriend, but that same maturity did not extend to my brother.  
When I saw Ron was looking jealous that the famous Viktor Krum and his friends were sitting with the Slytherins I could not resist sticking my tongue out at him.  
From listening to their talk I discovered that the Durmstrang boys would shadow Slytherin and Beauxbaton’s girls would shadow Ravenclaw. It was obvious after listening to their conversation the reason Durmstrang would shadow Slytherin. Their school did not admit muggleborn so their headmaster Karkaroff would not want them ‘polluted’ with any house that did.   
But why would they stick Ravenclaw with those… fluffy French girls? It was too much really. But at least they hadn’t stuck Slytherin’s with us!  
When I mentioned this out loud Pria and Esme laughed.   
“It sounds like you are jealous, Alya.” Mora said.   
“As if Alya has anything to be jealous of.” James put am arm around my waist “We all know that she is worth ten of those Beauxbaton girls.”  
Even though I knew James was grossly exaggerating it did make me feel a little better.  
“What are we going to do to celebrate your birthday this year, Alya?” Even though my birthday was in August several weeks earlier, the Vipers always did something to celebrate when they returned to school.  
It made me feel special. At home I celebrated as a twin. Here I was celebrated as an individual  
“Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks as usual.” It may not have been imaginative but I really enjoyed the chance to just get away and spend time with my friends.  
Mora shook her head. “You are too predictable Alya. Good thing for you we like predictable!”   
Laughing I threw a chunk of my dinner roll at Mora “I am not predictable, I just like things to be….”  
“Predictable?” offered Draco.  
“Oh hush!” the next chunk of roll bounced off of Draco’s chest.  
That night before going to bed she heard a tap at her bedroom window. It was Gizmo with a letter for me. He had standing instructions that unless it was an emergency he was only to deliver my letters at night.  
Opening it I was surprised to see it was from my grandmother. It advised she would be picking me up that weekend for a trip to Diagon Alley for lunch. This was code for “We need to talk about your future.” If I was not mistaken, and she doubted that I was.  
The next day I pulled Draco aside “Is your father planning to meet my grandmother for lunch this weekend?”  
Draco held up his own letter. “So it would seem.”  
James was watching the two of us. I knew he did not know what we were talking about but he did not like the way I kept secrets with Draco. After breakfast before we went to our first class he confronted me about it. “You say Malfoy is just your friend, but you share an awful lot of secret conversations with him.”  
“I… I don’t know what you mean.” I hedged.  
“You are going to tell me you and Malfoy did not have a whispered conversation this morning.” He had stopped in the hall to hash the issue out.  
“James, you know that Draco is my best friend. You knew this before you asked me to be your girlfriend. Don’t you share things with Frank that you don’t tell me about?” I was afraid that James was going to demand she choose between them.  
“Frank is not an unrelated girl, it is not the same.” He was starting to get worked up I could tell.  
“What is it you want from me? Are you asking me to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend?” It was best to know up front where this was leading.  
“And if you were asked to choose, who would you side with?” he was looking more serious by the moment.  
“I would side with the one who did not ask me to choose and just accepted me for who I am James. So again, is that what you are asking?” I was not quite certain what she wanted the answer to be.  
“I am asking you not to keep secrets, that is all.” His arms were crossed and I could tell he was not budging on this.  
I could not share everything but telling him about my luncheon seemed harmless. I pulled out my letter and handed it to him. “This was what our conversation was about, James. A luncheon with my grandmother, are you planning to ask me to choose between her and you?” Deflect, deflect, deflect.  
“No, of course not. I’m sorry, it is just I don’t know how to compete with Malfoy.” James looked miserable about his confession.  
“No one is asking you to compete with him, James. In fact I am very seriously asking you not to compete with him for my attention.” I sighed.   
“Alright,” he kissed my forehead “if you tell me nothing is going on I trust you.”  
“The only thing going on is lunch with my grandmother. She invited Mr. Malfoy and Draco to go with us because my family does not approve of my friendship with him, unlike they approve of you.” Hopefully that would be enough to reassure him.  
It seemed to work since he grabbed my hand once again to walk with me to class.  
That weekend I was taken by one of her grandmother’s house elves to Rosa Lee Teabag where her grandmother, Draco and Mr. Malfoy were already waiting for her.  
Ugh the place was as frilly and silly as Madame Pudifoot’s. The first time I got whacked in the head with some stupid card or shot by a fake cupid I was going to start hexing everything in sight.  
Smiling at them I sat down. I looked forward to these clandestine meetings. They felt thrilling and exciting and just a bit dangerous.  
After ordering my tea looked to my grandmother. I knew the old witch would not say a single thing until she was ready.  
Finally Cedrella looked up from her tea to Lucius Malfoy and seemed to be considering her next words.  
“It would seem your investments have paid off.” She began carefully.  
I was confused. “I know grandmamma, we discussed this last time.”  
“Do not get cocky with me young lady, I know perfectly well what we discussed last time.” Telling her I was confused not cocky would not help.  
“I am sorry grandmamma.” I looked at the table quietly.  
Clearing his throat Mr. Malfoy clarified “They have paid off again, Alya.”  
“Again? I don’t understand.” What were they trying to get at?  
“When both teams rode the Firebolt at the infamous World Cup this year, the stocks have increased in value tenfold. It won’t last of course, and you absolutely must consider diversifying now that your first quarter is up.” My ears were ringing.  
“Ten… but then that means the two hundred thousand I have is now worth…” I swallowed hard. There was no way this could be true…  
“You are now worth two million dollars Alya.” Grandmother said.


	24. The First Task Confrontation

Grandmama took over the management of my financial affairs. I was way out of my depth. To be realistic I was out of my element when it reached two hundred thousand. I have no idea how to handle this kind of money! As it turns out I am far betting at making it than maintaining it.  
And really, the whole thing was a fluke. Any number of things could have gone wrong from striking goblins to a complete disinterest in the broom. It is incredibly expensive.   
But now I am “diversified” as they say. I have holdings in shipping companies and even Malfoy Industries like I always wanted. And enough cushion money that I can spend on almost anything I want. I wonder if I can get the school to pretend I won some kind of scholarship so that I can buy my own school supplies. Probably not, it seems like the kind of thing it is hard to get people to lie about.  
We had very few classes with the students of Durmstrang or Beauxbatons because most of them were so much older, but we did have a couple. Nikola was in our year; his older brother was putting his name in the Goblet. Nikola really hoped he did not get the spot.  
And there was Camille. Ugh, beautiful blonde, although not as beautiful as the one everyone was saying must be part veela and her little sister, she was beautiful in a harsh snotty sort of way. Gorgeous sleek black hair, not like my wavy mess. Big dark brown eyes. Of course she immediately fell in with Pansy and her crowd. Why couldn’t she stay with the Ravenclaw or Beauxbaton girls? Probably because they wouldn’t have her…  
She was at once all over Draco. Not that this was the reason I hated her. Oh no. She looked down on everyone who was not dressed in the latest designer fashions.   
It might have been a little bit because she and James were partnered up in potions. He was my potions partner and my boyfriend. And Professor Snape was supposed to be… well my potions Professor. When he told me to move that first day and partnered me with Millicent Balstrode I was angry enough to set my potion ingredients on fire. Except I did that on accident, not that it mattered to Professor Snape who accused me of having a tantrum. Which earned me a week’s worth of detention much to that snobby withes amusement. Not that Millie bothered me, she looked big and mean but she was actually very smart.  
She made me feel like wearing expensive clothes for the first time. I had vowed never to waste my money on frivolous non sense, but I so wanted to show her up!  
I wrote my grandmother at once. There was no way this snobby French witch was going to show me up at my own Ball!   
Grandmother took me out shopping that weekend, and Ginny as well since Ginny also had a date to the ball. With Neville Longbottom! I was surprised but Neville seemed really sweet. I was just surprised because I didn’t think that Ginny would date anyone who wasn’t “the Chosen One”.  
The gown she helped me choose was scandalously low cut. As in to the waist and I would have to use magic to keep it decent. It was black chiffon with a dramatic collar and no back. We also chose some nice pieces of jewelry to go with it.  
Ginny opted for something less showing. A pretty pink and pale green dress that made her cheeks blush adorably. She also took home some lovely jewelry gifts from my grandmother.  
Our final stop was to pick out some nice dress robes for Ron. He had not come with us, but grandmother had all of his measurements.  
The Chosen One who was somehow illicitly chosen as a Champion, which should not have been possible because Cedric had already been chosen, (and I got to cheer loudly for him which made him turn and smile at me!) But also because at fifteen he should not have been allowed to compete at all.  
(a.n. please see all of my previous notes on ages before you point out that in canon Harry is fourteen, thanks!)  
Draco made all of these buttons in support of Cedric, but then I noticed they changed to say “Potter Stinks”. My best friend was the very soul of immature taunts.  
The one odd thing that did happen at this time was Ron suddenly wanted to start hanging around with me. Mostly so that he could complain about Harry. When I suggested he start hanging around with Draco since the two now had so much in common I received a glare for my efforts.   
Still, it was nice to have my brother pay attention to me. He went with me and James to Hogsmeade, even though it made Draco glare and refuse to come with us. Come to think of it that may have been the entire reason my brother suddenly wanted to go on my dates…   
One day much to our surprise, Charlie showed up! I was incredibly excited to have my older brother around. Except Camille started trying to chat him up immediately.  
Absolutely not. She was partnered with my brother, and trying to sink her nasty little claws in to my best friend. There was no way she was getting her hooks in to my brother!  
One day while Charlie, Ron and I had gone to Hogsmeade that sneaky little witch came sliding in to a chair at our table batting her stupid eyelashes at Charlie.  
“You are such a vonderful addition to our leetle competion Charlie. There ees no reason for you to come to ‘Ogsmeade with these nobodies. You are velcome at our table.”  
I was ready to hex her in to oblivion when Charlie turned a cold stare on her. “Did you just call my brother and sister ‘nobodies’ young lady? I have no interest in spending my day with silly little girls who do not have the manners not to insult their hosts.” Charlie turned his back on her dismissively.  
She got up to storm off in a huff when Charlie said in a horribly loud stage whisper and winking at me “Can you imagine what mum would say if I brought home some little trollop like that?” he shuddered dramatically.  
I. Love. My. Brothers!  
I really felt like Ron and I had grown much closer in this time. We even met up with Mum and Dad to watch the first task together. James and I went together of course and Ron was with the two of us, but it felt nice to have him there and wanting to hang out with me. I couldn’t wait to show him the dress robes I had got for him!  
Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were there as well with Draco. It was such a nice thing to see them. I owed Mr. Malfoy so much! As we were all making our way towards the stadiums, I categorically refused to sit in the Gryffindor section. Mum and Dad didn’t see the big deal, but Ron stuck up for me and suggested we sit with the Hufflepuffs to show our support for Cedric. I was surprised he did not want to support Harry, but I figured he was just trying to be nice to me.  
The Malfoys joined us as well. I was very happy I could spend my time with Draco that way!   
And James of course, but I was always allowed to hang out with James.  
As we were making our way to the stadium Camille approached our group. I thought she was going straight for Draco, but she stopped in front of me and James.  
Kissing James on the cheek she gushed “Oh James, zank you so much for zee information you gave me the other day. Eeet vas so ‘elpful to Fleur!”  
I was really going to hex this girl. Maybe some nice caterpillar eyebrows would teach her to keep her hands and lips off of my boyfriend?   
I was slowly reaching for my wand when I felt a hand grasp my wrist. “Don’t do it.” Draco hissed at me “do you want to be in detention forever?”  
I dropped my wand hand after giving his hand a squeeze to let him know I understood.  
I continued on my way, completely shrugging off James hand on my elbow. “Alya, that wasn’t what it looked like…”  
“Oh, and what did it look like exactly, James? That you are on friendly enough terms to be kissing the enemy, or that you gave the enemy helpful information?” I should have been embarrassed. I really have no idea where this sudden chatty streak came from.  
“No, she just asked about your brother, the dragon tamer one.” He tried to explain.  
“You TOLD her he is a dragon tamer, well, that was damned helpful I am sure in telling them what the first task would be.” James looked a little ashamed when I said that. Good. He should, the traitor!  
It wasn’t long before my father and Mr. Malfoy were at it. There may have been some talk about Harry being fried to a crisp when his turn came up that caused it. Or perhaps it was the fact that the Malfoy’s stated they had specifically bet against Harry to complete the task.  
Whatever it was that set them off, in the end I was the one who ended up screwed because of it.  
“Do not blame me, Weasley, that you do not know how to back a winner. At least one member of your family has financial sense.” It did not occur to me until later that he could have meant grandmamma, I was so certain that I was caught out it was written all over my face as I stared at the two men in horror.  
“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Dad looked me straight in the eye. “What has Alya done now?”  
“Have you no faith in your children Weasley? I meant your mother, clearly.” Mr. Malfoy sneered.  
“Clearly not, from the look on Alya’s face. Alya, would you care to explain?” this was it. I was the worst Slytherin ever. I never should have shown that I was guilty.  
Sighing I looked at my father “I have made a few small investments with my money. Some of them have done well.”  
He looked amused, oh good he was not as angry as I had feared “So earned yourself a bit of pocket change, did you? I am not pleased that you held this from me, and of course these stocks will have to be sold at once and the money put towards your education. How much are we talking? Ten galleons?”  
I shook my head. “More than ten? Surely not as many as a hundred?!” I could tell he was teasing me at what I thought ‘more’ was.  
“No Dad, more than a hundred…” this was not going to go well for me.  
“More… more than a hundred?” he looked stunned “How much more?”  
“At my last financial letter it was just over two million.” Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn’t I be proud of what I had done?  
“Two… million. Is this some sort of joke? It is not very funny Alya.” My father was going very red in the face. I think he believed I was having him on.  
“No father, I really have that much money in stocks. And they were diversified so they can’t all be sold and…” I should not be embarrassed darn it!  
“You must be very proud to have a child who has exceeded you in every possible way, Weasley.” Oh why couldn’t Mr. Malfoy just stop talking?  
“You could not have done this alone. Was it you, Malfoy who has corrupted my daughter?” Father was livid.  
“I? No. That would be your mother. If you wish to call financial success ‘corruption’ that is. This must be a Weasley issue.” Oh that damned sneer was not helping! “But I would be quite pleased to have Alya in my family. In fact, isn’t your mother the legal head of your house? I am certain that contracts could be arranged.”  
I knew he was just taunting my father, but James looked furious.  
Draco looked… I don’t know, I could not read his expression.


	25. The Yule Ball

Image of Alya’s gown can be found on my Imgur page https://imgurDOTcom/56UlAxl  
My grandmother owled me to assure me she had the rest of the family well in hand. She said that she had taken full responsibility for hiding my investing from them and that it had all been her idea. As much as I hated her taking the blame for me, I was pretty relieved. The holidays around home were bad enough!  
If only all of my problems were so easily solved.   
It took me two weeks to convince James that my impending marriage to Draco Malfoy was not a reality. It was made even more difficult by the fact that he spent the first week avoiding me and the second week apologizing for avoiding me the first week!  
Finally we patched everything up and managed to color coordinate our Yule Ball outfits. This was pretty easy since I was wearing all black, we just matched my corsage to his boutonniere and we were done.  
During this time I also tried to connect with Ron. I wanted to give him the dress robes I purchased for him. I saw the ones Mum sent and they were not good. Ron would be humiliated showing up in those. After our last several weeks of bonding I wanted him to know how much I really appreciated him!  
I finally found Ron walking with Harry and Hermione. I was so glad, it looked like Harry and Ron had made up!  
Hermione was as well I could hear her chatting about it with Ron. “I am awfully glad you and Harry are friends again Ron. I got tired of feeling like an owl!”  
“Well,” Ron said casually “at least you weren’t feeling like a snake. I hung out with those Slytherins after all.”   
I could not believe what I was hearing. He was only hanging out with me because he was on the outs with Harry? I felt so stupid.   
“I should have known Ronald Weasley, I really should have.” I hoped my voice didn’t sound like I was close to tears. I was, but I didn’t want my idiot brother to know that.  
“No, Alya… wait, I didn’t mean…” How dare he try to excuse this?! “  
“Save it Ron. Just forget it.” I threw the wrapped bundle with his dress robes on the ground and cast a very loud and angry “incendio” on them. If that was the way he was going to be he did not deserve presents from me.  
“Even if you did not mean me you meant my boyfriend and friends who were very kind to you when you had no one else. Good day, Harry, Hermione.” I stormed off. Foul git could just wear the robes Mum sent him!  
The night of the Yule Ball was wonderful. It was a little less wonderful that Draco was taking that awful Camille. But I was determined to have a good night no matter what.  
Pria, Mora and Esme all helped me to get ready. I would feel a lot better if they were going but no one had asked them.  
Looking in the full length mirror with my jade jewelry that perfectly matched the Slytherin colors and my gown I felt like a princess. A dark, maybe teensy bit slutty princess, but a princess none the less. If my parents ever saw this gown I was done for. I knew my brothers would tell them but for tonight I was going to get away with dressing to impress.  
We all decided to leave my hair down in waves. I knew everyone else would have theirs up in extravagant styles, so leaving it down would set me apart.  
It appeared to have worked. When James saw me his eyes grew very round and he smiled at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the room. Draco looked like he had just been side apparated without his permission. Shocked and slightly queasy. I hoped he wasn’t going to make a scene. He is my best friend not my father, darned it!   
When Camille narrowed her eyes jealously I felt wonderfully triumphant.  
We hit the dance floor as soon as the Champions had finished starting us off. I was a little surprised to see Hermione with Viktor Krum, well, not so much that she was here with him, only that she was here at all. Balls and fancy gowns did not seem like something she would enjoy. But she looked very happy with Viktor. Ron and Harry looked miserable with their dates. Which is too bad because Padma and Parvati were lovely girls and they looked beautiful. My brother and his friend are twits.  
But at least my brother the twit looked the part. Those robes were just as awful on him as they were in the box. If he paid even the slightest bit of attention in transfiguration he could have made them look classic instead of dated. But then if he had not been an arse to me he would have had nice robes.  
James noticed me smiling wickedly at my brother and asked what was going on. Ahhh, he knew me so well. I explained about the robes and what I had heard Ron saying.  
“That arse! As if I wanted him on every date with us! And yet we took him and were nice. I am glad you burned up his robes, only next time? Make sure he sees them!” You have to love Slytherins we were always happy to help one another to get revenge!  
“Would you like some punch?” James asked me after a particularly energetic dance.  
“Yes please,” I smiled up at him. He was always so considerate!  
I sat down next to Percy. “Hey Perce!” I said smiling.  
He did not smile, he looked very upset as he eyed me up and down. He was probably about to take me to task for lying to Mum and Dad about my investments. I sighed waiting for the lecture.  
“Alya Weasley what in the name of Merlin’s beard are you wearing?!” Oh, right the low cut dress.  
“It is a ball gown Percy, and there are others here wearing for more revealing gowns.” I pouted that always worked with him before.  
“The other young… ladies… are not my sister. I am here as a representative of Mr. Crouch, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement . How do you think it reflects on me or the department if you do not dress with decorum?” He looked at me as if I had let him down.  
I felt awful “I am sorry Percy, I can leave early if it makes you feel better.”  
I heard from behind me “You will do no such thing and if Weasley here doesn’t like it he can take it up with your grandmother. She is after all the one who bought you the dress, yes?” Ahhh Draco, always there for me.  
“I hardly see how this concerns you, Malfoy.” Percy said with that imperious tone that he does so well.  
“Oh, I think you do know very well how this concerns me, Weasley. Come, Alya, let’s go find out what is taking your date so long.” Draco held out his hand for me. Without thinking I took it and stood up.   
“Good evening Percy, I promise to behave myself.” Hopefully that would be enough for my brother.  
We finally saw James from across the room. He was with that witch Camille.  
When we got closer I could hear her saying to him “When you drop off leettle miss goody two shoes, meet me in the greenhouse, James. I have meesed you thees past week.”   
“I am not sleeping with you again, Camille, Alya and I are back together.” Wait… did he just say he would not sleep with her again? James had… and when were we not together?  
“Well, I guess now I know what you were doing when you were avoiding me that week, James. And why you were so very apologetic later.” I tore off my corsage and threw it at him. The triumphant look in Camille’s eye was more than I could stand. I pulled my wand.  
Draco immediately grabbed me “Leave it, Alya. Trash like this isn’t worth wasting a perfectly good spell on.” His look as he said it encompassed James.  
“No! Alya, wait, please don’t leave! This,” he waved his hand towards Camille “meant nothing. I was just angry after the dragon challenge and…”  
“That’s even worse James. Even someone like Camille deserves to have someone sleep with her because they genuinely like her, not just because she is someone to shag when you are angry.” Camille looked at me rather stunned when I said that.  
I stormed off after saying that and went down an empty corridor to have a good cry.  
Draco came and found me there. I didn’t ask why it had taken him so long to get there. I was sure I didn’t want to know.  
I could feel him sit down next to me. “Well… that was a right shite end to the evening.”  
I looked at him in astonishment, Wasn’t he supposed to be saying comforting things?! And talk about understatement of the century! I couldn’t help it, I started to laugh.  
I laughed until I was crying for a whole different reason. “You Draco Malfoy are a shite friend! You are supposed to rub my back and tell me I am too good for him and she is a slag minger who you only took because your best friend was going with her boyfriend!”  
“Ruddy hell, Weasley, do I look like one of your girl friends?” he looked flat astonished at the idea he would have done any of those things.   
I started laughing again. “Alright, you are not a shite best friend, but you are a shite girl friend!”  
“Thank Merlin for that.” He was also laughing.  
He stood up from the window seat we were sitting on and held out his hand. Taking it I stood up.  
“Where are we going?” I asked. He surprised me by pulling me in to his arms.  
“I do believe you owe me a dance, Weasley, and it better be a good one after calling me a shite best friend.” We could still hear the music from down the corridor. After twirling me around for a bit the song changed to a slow one. Pulling me closer he rubbed my back “You are too good for him you know? And she is a slag minger.”  
I laughed “Sure and you took her because I was already going with James.”  
He surprised me by spinning me around and then kissing my forehead “Exactly so.” He whispered.


	26. I'll Be the Judge of That

I spent the rest of that night wondering what Draco had meant by ‘exactly so’. I felt foolish. He was clearly just cheering me up by repeating what I said to him.  
Uggh and James… he spent the next day trying to get me to talk to him. Arsehole. No way! He could sit on the pointy end of his wand. I wasn’t going to tell the rest of the Vipers what happened, it was bad enough that I knew, but James’ shouting clued them in anyway.  
“Alya we’e been friends for three years, you are my girlfriend you can’t just blow that off for a mistake. I told you Camille meant nothing to me! Sleeping with her was just…” he didn’t seem to know how to finish that thought.  
Good thing I did! “Ex, James, ex-girlfriend. If you think this…” I motioned between us “is still a thing you are a delusional cheater!”  
The rest of the Vipers were right behind him.  
“Arse.” Mora said slapping the back of his head as she went past him.  
“Cheating arse!” Pria also smacked the back of his head.  
“Lying cheating arse!” Esme finished with a final smack.  
Frank just looked at him disappointed and shook his head.   
The gang took me to Frank’s room and made me tell them exactly what had happened the night before.  
“Do you want me to hex him for you, Alya? I mean he is my brother but that was a pretty shite thing to do to you.” Good old Frank!  
“And with that horrid Camille too!” said Esme with a glare.  
“No, don’t hex him. Draco wouldn’t let me so you can’t either.” Their disappointment almost made me laugh. “Besides, he is right, he is still our friend. And your brother. I have to forgive him at some point.”  
“You are taking that cheating idiot back?!” I had no idea Draco was outside the door.  
“No, he won’t be my boyfriend again, but he is my friend. A stupid, lying, cheating, arse of a friend, but still my friend. And yours.” I looked at the Vipers. “Just maybe not today, at least for me. I need time.”  
“Grab your jumper, Alya, we are going to Hogsmeade.” I could tell Draco wasn’t in the mood to be told no.  
“Yeah, alright.” I hopped up from the floor. “Just give me a few minutes to get ready, yeah?”  
“We leave in five. Any longer and I am going to go hand your ex-boyfriend his arse.” If anything Draco sounded angrier than last night.  
I patted Draco’s shoulder on my way out “Five minutes then, but be nice in the mean time, OK?”  
He was glaring past me, I turned to see James standing there “So is it official now? Draco is your actual boyfriend instead of…”  
I stuck my wand under his chin “You have no right to talk to me, James Gamp! And who I choose to go to Hogsmeade with is none of your concern.”  
I shoved past him. He knew I wouldn’t damage him severely with a hex, but he wasn’t sure how far I would go to cause him serious embarrassment. Wise move, even I wasn’t sure how far I was prepared to go!   
As I was getting changed I noticed my room suddenly getting a lot more crowded. Esme, Mora and Pria had all entered and were watching me with various degrees of smirks on their faces.  
“Soooo….” Mora said “Did you forget to tell us something very important about last night?”  
I thought over it. “Nope, James and Camille, James admitted he slept with her out of anger. Camille looking all smug until I nearly hexed her… Draco stopping me. That is all of the important facts. Why…?” What were my friends getting at?  
“So nothing happened between you and Draco?” Esme asked with a smug look.  
“No… I mean he cheered me up like usual. You know how he is.” What were they getting at?  
“No, Pria laughed, we know how he is with you. He does not act the over protective boyfriend…”   
“Best friend.” I interrupted   
“Boyfriend…” she repeated “with anyone except you. So now, you want to tell us about that little private dance in the corridor that James walked in on?”  
Uh… I hadn’t noticed James walked in… “It was nothing just Draco being Draco and cheering me up after I was embarrassed and upset and crying and…”  
“Oh Alya” Pria was always the sensitive one “I didn’t know you had cried, that big stupid prat! You want me to go back and hex him for you?”  
Sensitive but mean. “No, Pria” I laughed “If I didn’t let Frank or Draco hex him I am not going to let you hex him either.” Merlin but my friends were a blood thirsty lot!  
“Hey, you ready up there or not?” Draco called up the stairs. “Because if you aren’t I might just decide to leave you here if you don’t get a move on!”  
“Ready!” I called “We will discuss this later, girls, and no hexing anyone while I am gone!” They left as I grabbed my sweater and ran down the stairs. “Alright, hold your horses, I’m here.”  
“ugggh we are just going to Hogsmeade, you didn’t have to get dressed up. Grab a sweater and let’s go was literally what I said!” Boys, so help me they don’t get it.  
“I had an ink stain on that top, Draco! I was not leaving here with my hair in a mess and just count yourself lucky I didn’t decide to cast a few cosmetic spells while I was at it!” I looked up the stairs like I was contemplating going back and doing just that.  
“Oh no you don’t, Weasley!” He grabbed my hand and all but dragged me from the dungeons.  
“You know in some circles this is referred to as abduction, Draco!” I said trying to get him to slow down.  
He pointed at his chest “Slytherin.” I rolled my eyes. Not that it did any good, the back of his head did not notice.  
He pulled me a long all the way to Hogsmeade barely stopping to open doors. “What is your hurry, Draco? Hogsmeade is not being outlawed you know!” I could not understand why he was in such a rush!  
“I want to be there at exactly noon.” Was his only reply.  
When we finally made it in to Hogsmeade he dragged me all the way to the top floor of the Three Broomsticks. Once inside he pulled me out on to a balcony. I had to admit I was breathing pretty hard by this time.  
Finally I looked at him “What on earth are you doing, Draco? Besides trying to give me a heart attack?”  
“Just shut up Weasley and look down.” He was giving me this smirk that made my tummy flip over. I really hated it when he did that.  
As soon as the sun was directly overhead things started sparkling on the ground like diamonds. “Neat bit of magic but why…”  
As I looked the sparkling took on the shape of letters “DM + AW” and soon enough a big heart encompassed the letters.  
I turned to look at Draco confused. “I may be a shite girl friend,” he said “but I make a pretty darned good boyfriend.”  
I could feel my eyes burning at the back a bit “I’ll be the judge of that.”  
“Is that a yes?” he asked.  
“Yes to what?” I was confused, he just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
I smiled back finally understanding. When he leaned in and kissed me that tummy flip became a full somersault. It was definitely a yes.


	27. Making Up is Hard to Do

I was not avoiding James but I sure wasn’t going out of my way to be Sherlock to his Watson either. It was not just that he had hurt and embarrassed me, although he had. It was that we had been friends for a long time and instead of talking to me he ran off with that slag.

As if Pansy and her bitch crew weren’t enough! Gah! Pansy would have been better, at least she was someone we knew. James had thrown me over for some awful girl who had no reason to be bitchy to us. 

At least with Pansy we all had given as good as we got over the years. None of us were exactly victims at this point.

I stopped being a victim the moment I made her eyebrow crawl up her bum. A fine bit of magic if I said so myself.

And Pansy had got revenge by replacing all of the ink in my ink pots with air vanishing ink(*) so I had to redo all of my homework. So again, no victims.

But Camille was just awful and the point of him being with her was because she was awful. He did it to be hurtful.  
James gave me these sad puppy dog eyes whenever we saw each other in class or at meals or in the common room. The Vipers were not speaking to him, even though I told them they should. He is still our friend.

I mean, I am totally pissed at him and I WILL be getting nasty items from my brother to humiliate him, but damned it, he is still my Watson. 

Plus, if he had not messed around with Camille, I would not be with Draco now. And I am really happy being with Draco. 

Don’t get me wrong, he is still an annoying prat with seriously questionable taste in friends, and that crap he gets Pria to whip up for his hair could probably be used to protect buildings in high winds. 

And he has this ridiculous idea that I am a fragile little flower that needs to be protected no matter how many times I kick his arse in a duel.

But he is also sweet and walks me to class even when I know sometimes he would rather walk with his friends. And he thinks that the mere act of his buying me chocolate means that it suddenly has no calories and I can eat as much as I want. 

The point is that it is really hard to hate someone who brought me together with the most amazing guy I know. I mean we were already together as best friends, but maybe it would have only every been that if it weren’t for the Yule Ball.

Really hard, to hate him, but whenever I see him and Camille as potion partners I soldier through it.

Except the really weird thing was Camille was being… weird. She kept acting like she wanted to talk to me but then she would look away. I was not planning to worry about her though.

As though I had time to worry about her anyway. My parents had made it perfectly clear no matter how many galleons I had in a bank my school was a priority. My grades were not going to slip upon pain of permanent punishment.

I had hoped that now that everything was out in the open that my family would accept my money and be willing to allow me to buy things for them.

That looked as likely to happen as having the Malfoys over to tea.

I don’t know what good money was if I couldn’t take care of my family. Draco just shrugged when I mentioned it to him and told me to set my bank vault on fire for all he cared he had plenty enough for both of us. Why he thought I would take his money if I wouldn’t take his father’s was beyond me.

I did know that until I forgave James The Vipers would remain fractured. Frank would eventually break off because, brothers, and I always suspected Esme has a crush on Frank, so instead of our solid six we would be a broken three. And it didn’t matter whose fault it was. Fault is completely irrelevant. 

I did know I had to discuss it with Draco first. He would be resist to the idea anyway and if didn’t discuss mending fences with my ex with him before hand we would just end up in a big fight.  
I decided to wait until our next Hogsmeade weekend. He was always happiest then. 

As we sipped our butterbeers and munched on chips I watched his face. I did like looking at him. When he put down his drink and reached over to take my hand and smiled in to my eyes I almost melted in to a puddle of goo.

“I know I am good looking, Weasley, but I also know you don’t usually sit around gazing at me adoringly. I am willing to allow for that sudden change in you for a few minutes, but anything longer is going to start creeping me out.” He rubbed small circles on the back of my hand smiling when he said this. 

I almost forgot what the hell I wanted to talk to him about in favor of a good snogging session. I had to mentally shake myself to remember I wanted him in a good relaxed mood.

Wait… snogging usually puts guys in a good mood, right? I decided there was really only one way to test that theory. For purely academic purposes of course… I slid over next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms went to my waist. 

It took a good half hour to test my hypothesis. As far as I could tell I was spot on. He definitely looked like he was in a good mood when we came up for air.

My brothers were another story. Fred, George and Ron were glaring at us from across the room. Ron looked furious, Fred looked nauseated and George looked amused. 

One nauseated twin and one amused twin, in case none of you have been paying attention to their scholastic career, was NOT a sign of things to come. I gave them both a warning glare and when back to staring in to my boyfriends eyes.

They can bugger off and get their own boyfriend’s pretty eyes to stare in to. Right now I had my own to attempt to convince that being friendly with my ex was not the modern equivalent of being turned into a pig and tortured by Circe.

I really should have turned him in to a pig.

“Draco…” I started.

“Ahh and here it is, the reason for your oh so timely and oh so thorough snogging.” He grinned down at me.

“Oh no, the snogging was… well, OK, it was to test a theory.” I admitted.

Raising an eyebrow he looked at me quizzically “And what was your theory?”

“That you would be much more relaxed and happy if I snogged you senseless.” I smiled guiltily.

He wrapped his arms back around my waist “Any other theories about how to turn me in to Mr. Nice Guy that you want to test out?”

I smacked his thigh “Are you trying to get my brothers to sneak dangerous pranks in to your lunch?”

Draco rubbed his chin thinking it over “Might be worth it.”

I laughed at him “No. It really wouldn’t be.”

“Alright, Alya, what is it you want me to agree to?” No putting one past this guy. My guy, I smiled happily to myself.

“I want to make up with James.” There, out loud. I said it. 

I was not prepared for his immediate angry response. “You want to get back together with your ex?” he snarled.  
“NO!” I almost shouted drawing looks from around the room, including from the afore mentioned brothers who looked ready to wade in and do battle. 

“No.” I said more quietly giving my brothers an ‘I dare you to interfere’ glare. “I want to put my group of friends back together. This whole ugly business has people choosing sides. It is… uncomfortable.. I don’t like all of this… loudness.”

Draco truly is my best friend. He immediately saw how stressed I was by the whole thing. “OK… you don’t want to get back together, you just want to be… what? Friends again?”  
Was he jealous? Insecure? I wasn’t really sure what word fit here. “Just friends, or… well, friendly, I doubt we will ever be like we were before, but I don’t want to break up the Vipers for some vindictive girl who will be gone without a look back.”

Draco thought about this for a long time before finally saying “I don’t like it, but I won’t stop you. If you can accept my friendship with Pansy I can learn to live with this.”

Gah! Pansy, like fun I had accepted that friendship, but now was not the time. Kissing him again, happily, I snuggled in to finish our date.

Later I found the Vipers in the common room. James was with them, he started to take off as soon as he saw me come in with Draco.

“Going somewhere, Watson?” I asked casually.

He looked at me surprised “errr… no?”

“Good, because the spring Holiday is coming up and we need to know who is staying, who is going. We still have a lot of unexplored dungeon ground to cover.” I said motioning to the chair he had just vacated.

“ummm.. right…” he started, unsure, and then when he saw my smile he perked up “Right, Sherly! A lot of ground and no time like the holiday when the rest of these sporting fanatics will be watching the Champions try to kill themselves.”

“My thoughts exactly” I said pulling Draco down next to me. James had to know the new state of things was not changing. “Where are those maps?”

We spent the rest of the afternoon deciding where to explore next. Before we were done, James and I were… friendlier.

(*)a real thing by the way, you can find it at any fabric store. Although they don’t sell just the ink you have to buy it as a pen. It is to mark up fabric before you sew it but makes a pretty good prank.


	28. No Kissing For a Month

“What do you mean I can’t snog you for a month?!” Draco was practically shouting at me in horror and disbelief. I should have known. He was surprisingly very physically affectionate. 

“I don’t like it either Draco, but you can interrupt the spell if you do and I will have to start over.” This was a battle made even more challenging by the sheer fact that I did not want to stop kissing him. Draco is a fantastic kisser.

“What if we were just really careful?” he was not going to give up easily. I had to admit this made me feel pretty happy that he was no more anxious to give up than I was.

But ever since Professor Snape had approached me with his plan for my training I knew it wasn’t a choice. I was not going to disappoint my Professor and House Head, heck, my mentor, because I could not resist the urge to make out with my boyfriend!

Professor Snape had called me in to his office after class one.

“Miss Weasley, your dueling lessons are going well enough, but I get the sense that they are not where your true interests lie.” How he could know this when even I did not know what my true interests were amazed me.

“I… I really don’t have an answer for that, Professor. I don’t know what I am interested in exactly.” I waited patiently, I trusted professor Snape and I knew he would have a plan for me!

“Indeed? I was under the impression that from a very young age you showed quite the aptitude and proclivity for transifiguration?” he raised an eyebrow at me.

“I do like making things and changing them, I have been OK at that in the past…” I wondered where he was going with this.

“A bit more than ‘OK” from what I have learned.” I blushed at his praise. “Professor McGonagall has a plan, if you are willing to work hard.”

I frowned a bit “Professor McGonagall? I would not be studying with you, Professor?”

He looked at me sharply “Professor McGonagall is the transfiguration instructor, not I.”

While his tone was disapproving he almost looked pleased by the idea that I really only wanted to learn from him “Yes, Professor, of course.” I tried to keep the disappointment from my voice.

“I have other plans for you.” He did not expand on his plans, but I was used to this. Professor Snape would give you everything you needed if you were willing to work hard, be humble, and most of all, be patient.

“Yes Professor.” Was all I replied but it seemed to satisfy him.

“I will let Professor McGonagall know you are interested. Plan to stay behind with her after your next Transfiguration class.” With that he dismissed me.

Leaving I thought about my relationship with Professor Snape. We rarely talked but that made it feel like the times we did have a conversation were important. I knew that if I were to reach out to him for help he would be there. 

But in many ways I kind of felt like I didn’t know him at all. I mean, not super surprising I guess. He is a Professor and I am a student. We aren’t friends or family. Still, I wished I knew him better.

The next day after Transfiguration I stayed in my seat while the others left. I told everyone I would meet up with them later. James was just glad we were on speaking terms again.

I waited patiently for Professor McGonagall to finish clearing up after the lessons. There were an awful lot of teacups to put away but with a flick of her wand it only took a few moments.

Finally she was finished and took a seat directly across from me. Pulling a tin out from somewhere in her robes she opened the lid and held it out to me.

“Have a biscuit, Miss Weasley.” She said smiling at me.

“Thank you” I smiled back and reached for one of the shortbread goodies.

“Professor Snape has told me that you are coming along very well in your studies, Miss Weasley.” I smiled shyly to think they had been discussing me “But he is also concerned that they are coming too easily to you.”

I nodded “Yes, ma’am.” I knew he felt that way, it wasn’t a surprise.

“He also says that you have a talent for transfiguration beyond what has been shown in my classroom.” She said, taking a biscuit and biting into it delicately while watching me very closely.

I was horrified, was this it? Was I to be sent away now? Had they finally decided I was a freak and Professor Snape was too cowardly to tell me himself? I could feel myself starting to panic and hyperventilated.

“Miss Weasley! Alya… what is it? What is wrong?” I knew Professor McGonagall was concerned but screw her, she had messed this all up for me! Big mouthed witch!

“I…” suddenly my throat constricted “Are… are you going to send me away?”

“Away…? What on earth do you mean?” she seemed genuinely confused.

Maybe she was being sincere, but I had to know “Fred and George once told me if people knew I was really good at some things that I would be sent away and that doctors would want to study my brain.” Logically I knew this was not true, but logic has nothing to do with fear.

She frowned “Oh those two rascal trouble makers. No one is sending you anywhere, Alya, we just want to make certain you get the best education possible!”

I was still a little unconvinced “You promise? Do you promise no one is sending me away?”

“Good Godric Gryffindor, Alya I promise no one is sending you away because you are a gifted young witch.” I felt better, Professor McGonagall is a Gryffindor, I am pretty sure they aren’t allowed to lie. Or at least not very often, they are supposed to be all noble and stuff. Nobles don’t get to lie.

“Ok…” I felt bad about all of the things I had thought about her.

“Now, as to why you are here. You may be aware that I am an animagus. It is a very advanced form of Transfiguration.”

I nodded, we had been told about animagi just last year, but what did it have to do with me?

“You are a bit young to begin studying the craft, but there is precedence, Uagadou, the school in Africa, specializes in self-transfiguration. Their students typically master their animagi forms by age fourteen.” She paused to allow me to absorb this information.

Was she actually saying… “You think I can become an animagus?”

“Any witch or wizard can” she emphasized the last word “but it takes preparation and dedication.”

I was pretty excited. Think, I could become any kind of animal! But what kind did I want to be? “How did you choose the cat as your form?” I was genuinely curious.

“Animagi do not choose their form. It is something they already are, inside.” I was confused how a person could be an animal inside, but I figured I would learn this as we went along.  
“How do I get started?” I was getting even more excited as I thought about it!

Professor McGonagall smiled at my enthusiasm “I am going to send you back to your dormitory with reading material. I want you to read it and then write a three foot long scroll on how one becomes an animagus and what the laws governing self-transfiguration are.”

She handed me a stack of books, I was confused to see they were all in French. “Professor… I don’t speak French.”

“I am sorry Miss Weasley, but those are the only books we have on hand.” That seemed a little odd “But I have included a French to English translation book to help you with learning the magics necessary. Run along now.” She finished, standing up. “I am certain you will want to get started as soon as possible.

She was right. And this spell was hard! I had to keep a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a whole month. Which was precisely why I was having this discussion with Draco.

“There is almost little to no chance that we will be that careful, Draco. And if it falls out, or I swallow it, even in my sleep, I have to start all the way over and it will be even that much longer!” I explained frowning unhappily.

Draco sighed “Fine Weasley, but you had better not swallow that damned leaf!”

“Do you realize that you call both me and my brother’s “Weasley” whenever you are annoyed?” Me and my big Salazar forsaken mouth. Just blurting out the least romantic thing I can think of.

Draco turned a little green “Well, that solved one of our problems She-Weasel.”

“Oh? And how is that?” But I had kind of guessed…

“It will be at least a month before I can get that image out of my head.” Draco said looking ill.


	29. Amato Animo Animato Animagus

Draco may have complained, but he was still very supportive. He made sure I had everything I need, even going so far as to buy me a special silver spoon for that part of the potion.

We even went on a special trip together to Diagon Alley, chaperoned by Grandmama of course, to buy a few other specialty potion ingredients I needed.

Draco refused to let me pay for anything and even carried the packages for me and my grandmother.

Grandmama thought he was quite the gentleman for doing so. Of course she would. That woman seemed to have every intentions of buying out the entire inventory of several shops while we were here.

Gifts for everyone. Some silly muggle thing for my father. The shop keep called it a hand mixer. It did not look like it would be good for mixing hands at all… not that I really wanted to. And yarn for mum and something for each of my brothers and Ginny.

Even new pair of gloves for Charlie in Romania.

I couldn’t say I disagreed with her about him being a gentleman. Draco was immensely charming when he wanted to be.

I could not have been happier. I was so worried that when we started dating I would lose my best friend, but instead I got a two for one deal. He was an amazing boyfriend, and still the best friend I could ever have. 

Finding a place to collect dew that had not been touched by sunlight or human feet for seven days was the worst. 

I looked under the Quidditch stands finding plenty of places untouched by sunlight but trampled by the feet of couples looking for a place to get some privacy.

I searched the Forbidden Forest and found plenty of places untouched by human feet but touched by plenty of sunlight. Hagrid positively refused to allow me to go any deeper. He said the Ministry had riled up the centaurs and it wasn’t safe for even a “foal” to go in amongst them at the moment.

It taken me three weeks of trying, and I was ready to give up in frustration and grow my own patch of grass and stick it on a balcony somewhere high up in the castle. 

When I finally explained my frustration to him, Draco finally asked why I didn’t just collect the dew and then store it away in the spoon to protect it for the seven days.

I had just stared at him in shock when he suggested this.

“Sometimes the most obvious answer is the answer, Alya.” He had laughed at my look of gratitude mixed with annoyance mixed with the desire to snog my boyfriend senseless.

After careful research and a consultation with Professor McGonagall, in French as instructed (this French obsession of hers was getting down right odd) I decided that was exactly how to handle it.

I prayed and prayed the full moon would be nice and clear. I did not have the heart to tell Draco if it was cloudy I would have to start the month over. I was certain his reaction would be less than understanding.

I was in luck, the next full moon rose high and clear. I was finally able to spit that blasted mandrake leaf into the moon touched vial and add the dew I had collected.

I looked over the instructions one last time:

Brewing  
• Place the now-soaked Mandrake leaf in a small crystal phial where it is struck directly by the light given off by the moon (if the night is cloudy or the moon is otherwise obscured, the entire Mandrake Leaf process will need to be repeated).  
• Add one strand of hair to the phial.  
• Add a teaspoon of dew to the phial.  
• Add one Death's-head Hawk Moth chrysalis to the phial and place the mixture in a dark, undisturbed place until the next lightning storm.

Satisfied that I understood I pulled a strand of my hair and got to work.

When I finally mixed the potion just right I added the chrysalis of a death’s head moth at the very end and put a stopper in it. Laying it carefully in the case I had purchased I pointed my wand at my heart and chanted “Amato Animo Animato Animagus”. Something I would be doing every sunrise and sundown until there was a lightning storm.

When I was finished I noticed Draco watching me. I brushed my hands together and smiled at him. I was exhausted but it was worth it.

We left the potion room and started back towards the dungeons when he suddenly stopped me with a hand on my arm. When I looked up at him my heart did a double beat in my chest. His eyes were always so soft when he looked at me.

He smiled back “Close your eyes, Alya.”

I love his surprises they are usually the best, but this one had me perplexed. I heard him murmur an incantation and then my mouth was filled with the taste of cinnamon and apples.

I opened my eyes and frowned at him, puzzled “Draco what was….mmmphh…”

I stopped as his lips crashed down on mine. Oh this was a good surprised. I smiled against him as I wound my arms about his neck.

He had clearly decided we had an awful lot of time to make up for. He pulled me into the nearest broom closet and barred the door, grinning down at me in a very wolfish manner before pulling me back in for another kiss that caused my brain to malfunction.

Afterwards I grinned up at him “Worth the wait?” I asked just a little bit tauntingly. It was his fault I wanted to tease him. Nearly daily he tested my resolve not to do any kissing until the month was over.

“Why?” he asked me suspiciously, clearly not liking the teasing tone of my voice. I handed him my brewing instructions.

“You mean we could have had to start this over from the beginning if the moon had been clouded over?!” he sounded horrified and shocked and relieved and just a teensy bit nauseated.

I wasn’t really sure how someone managed to sound nauseated but he did it! 

I nodded with a giggle.

“That is not funny you she-Weasel. Not funny at all!” He had stopped calling me “Weasley” after I made the brother comparison. It was almost three hours after I said that before he tried to convince me to kiss him again.

“Oh come on Draco, it is a little funny.” I said, reaching out to tickle his sides.

He grabbed my roaming hands and pulled them around his waist kissing me once again until I stopped trying to tickle him.

I like his distractions a lot better than Professor Moriarty’s but I doubt the real Sherlock Holmes would have enjoyed them as much as I did. Moriarty was not described as being very attractive!

When Draco lightly bit my lower lip I stopped thinking about evil villains.

It took a great deal of snogging to convince him that now that we did not have to worry about it that it was just a little funny.


	30. Family Trust

My parents and I had come to an understanding. I would spend one week of my holidays with them, excluding the full summer, and I could be with my friends the rest of the time. 

The last weekend always included the Vipers, or at least some of them, whoever could make it, spending the night. We would all go to Diagon Alley for the day and then back to Hogwarts.

I was the only full time “Don’t take me away from my school” fanatic in the bunch, but this year with the tournament everyone would be returning with me after the spring break. 

Or that was my plan. I had no way of knowing that this holiday would be very different. Mum was always so pleased to have my friends over I was floored when she said no this time.

“I am sorry, Alya, but this holiday will just be for family. You may see your friends at school.” Mum told me, bustling around the kitchen. 

It was our first day back home and I really didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot but I was surprised and a little hurt.

“You don’t like the Vipers?” I had no idea where this sudden talkative streak was coming from.

Mum looked up at me surprised “What, Alya dear? Not like… oh for heaven’s sake, of course I do. This is just a special week for just family. You understand don’t you? There’s my girl.”

I didn’t really understand but Mum asked so little of me that I decided to humor her this one weekend.

“Alright Mum, it is OK, we can still owl I suppose” It was odd, but for just a moment I thought she was going to say no. I could not imagine why she would not want me to owl my friends. “Right?”

“Yes, certainly, you may owl your friends. Now help me pack some things, we are going on a special trip.” I hadn’t heard about any trips, but I started packing the things she asked of me.

The next morning after we had packed what seemed like the entire contents of our kitchen including cleaning potions of all the unlikely things there wasn’t much left for breakfast.

I was a little surprised to see Harry Potter at our table. I would have thought he was too busy being all Champion to come to our house for the holiday. I wasn’t upset that he was there even though it was supposed to be just family. I knew how rotten his family was. If he wanted to be part of our family I was OK with that.

Ginny seemed to have got over her shyness around him. I guess having him save her life had helped with that. She now laughed and joked with him. I was really happy for her!

When we stepped to the floo my parents handed me and everyone else a piece of paper. I read the words and felt a strange sensation wash over me.

Had my Mum just hexed me?! I looked around and saw that everyone else felt the same. Ugh. Magical parents, am I right?

When we arrived the place was… bloody amazing! It was dark and looked like anything could be hiding in the corners. Boggarts and ghouls, maybe something fancier than the ghoul at the Burrow! 

I was so busy looking around that I did not notice the rest of the family had stopped and was staring at a very attractive older man who looked vaguely familiar.

“Harry Potter.” The man said with a smile.

I was floored when Harry ran forward and hugged the man tightly saying quite cheerfully “Sirius!”

That was why he looked familiar! Sirius Black. The escaped mad man who was trying to kill Harry. Who had broken in to Hogwarts and was standing over Ron with a knife. 

I tried to figure out what was happening looking around at the happy, smiling faces of my family. Had they all been bewitched? Was that the hex I had felt?

But then why wasn’t I staring all doe eyed at Sirius and Harry? And I certainly felt no urge to throw myself in to his arms the way Harry had. Even though he was a pretty good looking wizard.

No, this meant something else was happening. Mum looked at me all beaming smiles “This was the surprise Alya, and why we could not have your friends over.”

I looked from her to Sirius frowning. I was starting to figure it out. Somehow Sirius had been forgiven for his mistakes. Maybe he was an innocent man. Or maybe he had been Imperiused in to doing the things he had done. 

Standing a bit behind him was… Professor Lupin? Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, well, until everyone found out he was a werewolf. I thought it was pretty cool, but I was definitely in the minority. He had been OK, I never got detention with him and he had really not made much of an impression on me.

He was staring at me now with a solemn look on his face. Great a werewolf looks like he feels sorry for me. I must really be as pathetic as I had always assumed.

But our presence in Sirius Black’s home, or Professor Lupin’s or who ever this place belonged to meant two things.

My parents were capable of forgiving past transgressions. But only when it suited them. Certainly not when it came to my boyfriend and his family.

And that everyone else seemed to have a relationship with Sirius Black meant that as I had suspected I was the odd duck out in our family. My parents didn’t trust me. My own twin and my brothers didn’t trust me. If they had this would not be a surprise to me.

I turned on my heels and marched down the hall. I was leaving. I would go to the Burrow, or Malfoy Manor, or just back to Hogwarts. Anywhere but here!

As I stormed off I could hear my mother telling Sirius “It is just a surprise to her, that is all Sirius. She is feeling a little confused and frightened.”

“I don’t think that is it.” I heard Sirius respond “That look was neither confused nor frightened. It was, if I am not mistaken, furious.”

As I stormed down the hall a witch in a painting started shouting at me. “Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers…”

I glared at the woman “Shut up you old hag! I am the Quidditch expert for Slytherin and my boyfriend is a Malfoy. If you keep it up I WILL find a way to permanently position a muggle in your painting! I bet with their skill and hatred of muggles they will know exactly how to do that!”

The old bat opened and closed her mouth a few times then she smiled at me “Why didn’t you say you were dating my darling nephew Draco? (how did she know it was Draco? Creepy much?). You cannot help who you were born to lovely girl. You stood up for yourself like a true Black, unlike….”

She suddenly glared over my shoulder “Yoooou!” she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of Sirius Black behind us. “Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

He strode forward determinedly and pulled the curtain over her frame. “I see you have met my mother.” He smiled down at me.

I said nothing I just kept strolling towards the front door. It stubbornly refused to open. I tried alohomora and every other spell I knew but nothing doing.

“You might try blasting it down. I would even be glad to lend you a hand. I hate that locked door as much as you do.” He said this like a joke, but his tone was anything but teasing as he glared at the offending object.

“I’ll bet” I murmured and stormed in to the closest open door.

I stopped short at the painting on the wall. It was a whole family tree for the Blacks! I walked over and stroked the place where my grandmother would have been. It stopped with her and my grandfather. Blood traitors, I remembered the painting shouting at me.

I walked over and stared at Draco’s image for a while before lightly tracing his facial lines with the tips of my fingers.

I could sense Sirius behind me. “I see I am not the only family member to break with tradition.” He said coming to stand beside me. “My parents expected me to be sorted in to Slytherin. When I became a Gryffindor they were… less than pleased.

I sighed “Yeah… my Mum and dad pretend they don’t care about me being in Slytherin, but…”

“But they hate your friends and treat you like you are untrustworthy?” he looked down at me as though we were kindred spirits. 

I guess in a way we were. 

“Yeah, something like that. The thing is, they didn’t even tell me that they suddenly started trusting a man they had spent a year fearing. They can accept… whatever your circumstances were, but not the Malfoy’s. Not even Draco and he had nothing to do with the last time the Dark Lord rose to power.” 

He looked startled “You… call him the Dark Lord?”

I hadn’t really thought about it, I shrugged “It is what everyone I know calls him.” He just nodded at me thoughtfully.

A.N. Yes, I know Sirius was hiding in a cave not at 12 Grimmauld. And I know that Harry did not leave Hogwarts during the tournament. I have taken creative license.


	31. The Animagus and the Boggart

Having no choice in the matter I resigned myself to being here for the next two weeks.   
I tried to write Draco to tell him all of my family’s latest transgressions but every time I tried to write “Sirius” or 12 Grimmauld Place my writing turned to gibberish.  
I gave up with a sigh and just told him how much I missed him and couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts. I guess I now know what the hex my mother put on us was. It was a dirty trick if you ask me. But no one ever does.   
Mum had Ginny and I set to scrubbing the bedrooms we were using and stunning the doxies in the curtains. I was covered head to toe in dirt and doxie spittle. Which is poisonous, naturally, so I have that going for me.   
I finally finished the room Ginny and I were using, she was cleaning the room Ron and Harry used, when I noticed an old trunk in the back of the closet.  
Mum is a stickler for every last inch being cleaned so I used my wand to drag it to the middle of the floor and opened it up.  
Inside was Draco Malfoy! Only… he was covered in blood, and it didn’t look like he was breathing. I started to panic. I knew in reality this had to be a boggart, we learned about them last year, but my rational mind was not in control of this situation. I tried to remember the spell to banish it, but I couldn’t. All I could do was collapse on the floor sobbing.  
Which was exactly how Sirius found me. I wanted to be mortified at my position, but I just couldn’t.  
As soon as Sirius stepped forward the boggart stood up from the trunk. Only now it sort of looked like Harry, except the eyes were the wrong color. I have no idea how I managed to notice that. Now it was pointing at Sirius in a rather accusatory manner. Having been on the end of many accusations in my day, some deserved some not, I recognized when blame was being assigned.  
Sirius pointed his wand at the horrible image and shouted “Riddikulus!” at it. Suddenly the pointing finger sprouted a full bouquet of flowers. As the thing tried to shake it off flowers scattered all of the room and the bouquet grew larger. Finally I couldn’t hold it in any longer and started laughing at the look of annoyance on the things face. Sirius joined me and within seconds the boggart was gone in a puff of irritation and doxie dust.  
When it was gone all I was left with was the image of Draco, bloody and dead lying in that trunk. That awful, awful trunk.   
And the blood. So much blood. I started shaking and was heading for a full blown panic attack when I felt a hand on my shoulder. That was all. No words, just a gentle hand grounding me.  
I looked up in to Sirius Black’s eyes. He looked down at me with such compassion all I could think to do was bury my face in to his leather coat and cry.  
I am pretty sure I startled him because he stiffened up for just a moment. It was only a short time before he stroked my back and whispered non sense like “There, there” and all of the crap people whisper to the hysterical weepy girl types.  
Finally I looked up and mumbled “I am not a very good Weasley, and I suck at being a Black too. I am just not very good at fitting in anywhere.” I sniffled pathetically.  
“Why do you think you are bad at being both a Weasley AND a Black?” he actually seemed curious.  
“Have you met my family? Mum and Dad were genuine war heroes, Ginny is good at everything, Ron has faced danger and death over and over for his friends. Fred and George would have had the damned boggart laughing before they are done. Percy is perfect at anything he tries and don’t even get me started on Bill the Curse Breaker and Charlie the dragon tamer.” I gave another pitiful sniffle.  
“And you think you are not as good as them because you could not face the dead body of your friend lying bloody in a trunk?” he pulled a handkerchief from somewhere and handed it to me.   
I nodded miserably, blowing my nose “And a good Black never would have broke down and showed her emotions. Grandmama never does.”  
“Your grandmother is a formidable woman with decades and decades of experience being a crafty old witch.” He motioned for me to sit on the bed.  
I flopped down “I am not good at anything important.”  
“Really?” he asked with amusement “because if my sources are correct you used the muggle books of Sir Alfred Conner Doogle to become a sleuth and turned pocket change in to two million galleons worth of investments.”  
“Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and yes, I did but…” he did not understand.  
He started ticking off on his fingers “And you went in to the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny? And you stayed with your friend Draco when he was hurt even though blood causes you panic attacks? And also I have heard you have a fair bit of talent at transfigurations.”  
He actually sounded somewhat impressed, but he was wrong “The investments were a hunch and luck. Anything could have gone wrong. I was so afraid the goblins would go on strike and wipe me out… And Draco is my best friend, or was at the time, now he is my boyfriend I had to stay. I was mad at him and if he died and I could not tell him I was mad and then forgive him…” I shuddered, that would have definitely been worse than seeing blood. “And I am only good at my classes because I can’t forget anything, so it is all just memorizing stuff. Well, except for the animagus spell, that I guess I am pretty OK at, we’ll see…”  
He looked stunned “You are becoming an animagus? Are… does anyone know?”  
How could I have done it if they didn’t? It was super complicated “Yeah, of course, Professor McGonagall is teaching me, and Professor Snape suggested it and I assume they would have had to clear it with Professor Dumbledore. Plus I had to have Mum and Dad’s permission. It is all very complicated.”  
He looked at me amused. “How far are you in to the spell?”  
“I am saying the incantation every dusk and dawn waiting for a lightening storm.”  
He looked stunned “You brewed the potion and managed to hold that awful leaf in your mouth for a whole month?!”  
“Oh yes” I laughed “And don’t think for a minute Draco was happy about that part of the spell.”  
“Right, your boyfriend Draco Malfoy…” he seemed to be thinking about something but I didn’t sense any judgment.  
“My family hates that I care about him so much.”I whispered.  
“I am sure they would feel that way about any boy you dated.” I wasn’t so sure they hadn’t hated James after all, but I let it go.  
“Feel better?” he laid his hand on my head.  
“Much, thanks Sirius.” I was surprised suddenly I should have been nearly catatonic over the whole blood thing but I wasn’t.  
“Good, you know… there is a lightning storm predicted this weekend.” He smiled at me.  
“REALLY? I hadn’t expected it so soon… Am I ready?” I didn’t expect him to answer me I was talking to myself.  
“The first time is always the scariest. It is much easier after that.” He sounded so sure and…  
“Wait, Sirius are you an animagus?” I was surprised. You would think this was information my family might want me to have. An experienced animagus in the home was a big deal.  
“Yep, I turn in to a big black shaggy dog.” I tilted my head, he didn’t seem doglike. I would have guessed some sort of big cat.  
“Will… will you come with me for the final transformation?” I did not want to admit I was scared, but hey… Slytherin! We are not known for bravery.  
“Of course, now what say we get downstairs and see what your Mum has rustled up?” I jumped up happily and followed him downstairs.  
We discussed the boggart with my parents and how there were probably more.  
“Oh Alya,” Mum said hugging me, I am so sorry, what… what was it?” Boggarts are pretty personal, and I did not want to share this one “It…” I struggled for something plausible that wasn’t an outright lie.”  
“Looked like a goblin who was refusing t work to me” Sirius supplied, “Little blighter had thrown down his tools.”  
My family shook their heads at me and Dad sighed, but after a moment they all laughed.  
“You and your fear of goblin strikes” Mum chuckled.Even Dad looked amused.  
“Quite the daughter you have there” Sirius said. “She needs a little work on her wand work, but even if I hadn’t got it she would have figured out the right motion.”   
I was so grateful to him. He sauntered over to the teapot throwing me a wink on his way past.


	32. The Transformation

Sirius woke me up in the middle of the night three days later.

“Come on Alya, get up, it is time.” I couldn’t help but respond to the excitement in his voice and I bounced out of bed quickly. 

He put a finger to his lips “Shhhhh… don’t wake up Ginny.”

I felt really special that he wanted this to be just me and him. I wasn’t exactly jealous of the closeness he and Harry shared, it was just hard watching the two of them wishing I had one of my mentors here. Professor Snape would have known just how to handle this. He wouldn’t have sounded as excited as Sirius did, but he would have felt just as excited. Sirius was a good substitute though.

He led me upstairs to the roof. It was nothing short of amazing. The entire roof had been transformed in to a beautiful garden. The light that had been set up all around the garden lit the place up and made it seem ethereal and magical.

“This must have taken an awful lot of magic.” I remarked, stroking the delicate leaves of a flowering bush.

“It took none. This was all done the muggle way.” He smiled fondly around him. “It drove my mother crazy, she burned it down three times.”

I was amazed! “How did you get the soil up here?”

“I carted it all up by hand. My house elf Tibpy helped me. My mother killed her when she found out and mounted her head downstairs. She had been my only friend in this house.” I was touched by the sadness in his voice.

Touched until I saw what was in the corner. A full grown hippogriff!! And worse… it looked like the one who had…

“Sirius! Is that… the awful creature that attacked Draco?!” I started to back down the stairs. Forget this, I would wait years if I had to but I was leaving this roof NOW!

Sirius grabbed me gently by the shoulders. “Buckbeak is not a bad hippogriff. He was terrified about being surrounded by humans and your… friend… taunted him. He reacted in the way any animal would, cornered like that.”

I knew he was right, that did not stop the thing from terrifying me “And how is being outside in a lightning storm with two humans less terrifying for him?”

“He lives outside Alya, he is used to storms. And he is my friend. He trusts me. And he will trust you.” He kept gently pushing me towards the thing “Now bow and wait.”

I did so very reluctantly. After a few very long moments, Buckbeak bowed and then approached me. He nuzzled his long beak in to my hand.

“See? He just needs to feel comfortable.” I stroked his beak and gave him a little scratch on his neck. He wandered away after that.

“OK, he isn’t so bad. But he still hurt Draco. He and I won’t exactly be friends. And before you say anything I know Draco taunted him. I blame Hagrid more than Buckbeak.” I glared at the ground.

“I wasn’t going to say anything. And I agree about Hagrid. It was my godson he put on him to fly around with no training you know.” I did know that so I nodded.

The “great hippogriff incident” behind us, I started setting up my potion to capture the light from a lightning strike. 

As he watched me setting up my table and tools, Sirius started explaining what to expect. “When you drink the potion, you will see an image of your animagus form shimmer in the air in front of you before you change.”

“Does it hurt to transform? I have heard werewolves hurt quite a bit.” Not that it would stop me, but I wanted to know what to expect.

“Not at all, a werewolf has a curse, a disease. One forced on him or her that they cannot control. The human part of them fights it. This is a choice you are making. You won’t fight so you won’t hurt.” That made a lot of sense. I wanted this. I had worked so hard for months for it.

We waited for almost an hour before the lightning storm really began. I had final brewing to do and I had to mentally prepare myself.

Finally a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and the garden and my painstakingly prepared potion turned a deep blood red.

Pointing my wand at my heart I called out loud and clear, just like Professor McGonagall had instructed me “amato animo animato animagus.”

I felt… odd. Just odd. Not good, not bad, not even neutral. I felt like my body was on fire, but not in a painful way. As though the lightning were shooting through my veins. But it didn’t hurt.

Then suddenly in front of my eyes I saw a small curled up black form. The black I noticed was the same color as my hair. The eyes opened and looked at me and I noticed they were the exact same color of my eyes. The only difference was these eyes were a vertical slit.

I found myself becoming more and more compact as my arms and legs pulled in. This felt natural, right. I felt my muscles ripple and strengthen. The small sacks at my jaws (Sacks? Yeah, still feeling natural to me) filled slowly with poison.

I moved through the grass at my belly. It was cool and a little scratchy. My pits could sense the heat radiating off of the living creatures that shared this space with me. 

One of them was of no concern. I felt good about that one. The other terrified me. The huge claws and beak told me this was danger. A bird of some sort. I knew this was deadly. I knew birds were to be avoided. 

I slid under a bush and curled up hissing my displeasure. Could I bite it, poison it, before it ate me? I was sure going to try!

The other one, the one who was not danger looked in at me in my hiding space. “From what your brothers told me, I should have guess you would transform in to a snake. And one with a pretty nasty bite from the looks of you. Black adder, if I know my snakes. Alright, you can’t hide down there all night come on out Alya.”

Alya, that’s right, that’s who I am. And that was Sirius talking to me. And the big dangerous bird was Buckbeak.

I slid out carefully to his out stretched hand and curled around his wrist. I still glared at the big bird thing, not trusting it.

“I know the first time is scary, you have all of these strange feelings. But you are still Alya, concentrate and become Alya again.” He sat me down on the grass and was suddenly holding a blanket out in front of him.

I concentrated. I am Alya, a human girl. I am a witch. I am the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Slowly my arms and legs stretched out from me and my body unfolded in to my human shape.

The reason for the blanket became obvious very quickly. I was completely naked! I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself blushing furiously.

Sirius just laughed. “You will be able to transform your clothes with you next time. You just have to concentrate on it.”

I frowned at him perturbed “Why didn’t you tell me that for this time?”

“Because you had enough to concentrate on the first time. It probably wouldn’t have worked at best, and at worst it could have interrupted the process and you would have to start over. It happened to Peter. I wish the process had… well, this is not the time to think bad thoughts about someone. This is a time for celebration.” He grabbed my hands and spun me around.

Laughing I twirled with him. All of my hard work and self denial had paid off. The struggle was worth it. I had transformed.

I was a snake! A black adder!


	33. The Registry

I was horribly nervous as I waited for Dad to come and get me. The Ministry may be as familiar as an old well worn wand to the rest of my family, but it still intimidated me.

Percy had dropped me off that morning with a stern warning not to cause any trouble on pain of… he did not elaborate. Death and dismemberment came to mind though at his glare.

So help me, one little garden gnome rebellion and forever painted as a trouble maker. Fred and George have done far worse.

Although to be fair, no one would trust them alone in the Ministry. They barely trust them alone in the loo. Come to think of it, the last time the toilet tried to take a nip at my bum, I don’t trust them in the loo…

Resisting the urge to swing my feet, I am almost certain that would land me on the death and dismemberment list, I took the chance to look around. Little memos went wizzing by over head. Dad had explained once that the Ministry used to use owls but it got too messy. I can imagine…

The entire place was filled with what looked like very busy people going about their very busy work. I tried for a moment to imagine what it would be like to work here. Would I work for the department of Magical Law Enforcement? I was pretty good at detective work. I am a little less great on the rushing head first into danger, wands waving part. So I would probably be assigned to desk work. That might not be so bad. But my practically my whole family works here. At least enough of them to keep an annoyingly close eye on me. That wouldn’t be nearly as amusing.

I was feeling pretty bored so I started practicing charms in my head. Well… hexes and jinxes really. I was working on one that makes a person’s skin turn plaid in direct sunlight. I knew a few very vain people I would like to try that one on! So far all I had managed was a few weak lines that faded quickly to a nice tan. Not so bad if I wanted to create a nice cosmetic affect for someone. In fact I was thinking Pria would probably appreciate it for her cosmetic collection.

Finally I gave in to the urge to swing my legs back and forth when I heard “Miss Weasley?”

I jumped up, expecting to see some official looking person with very disapproving eyes glaring down at me. I was surprised to see Mr. Malfoy looking at me somewhat amused.

I clutched a hand to my chest “Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I thought you were… never mind.” I stood to shake his hand. “How are you sir?”

“I am well, and yourself? How did a lovely energetic young lady end up in such a drab place on such a beautiful day?” He took my hands in both of his.

“I am here to register, sir.” I was always surprised at how warm and welcoming his hands were, since he looked so cold.

“Register?” I could see the confusion on his face.

“Yes sir, I just finished my final animagus transformation and…” before I could complete the sentence I was interrupted.

“Alya, it is time to go.” I looked up to see the very disapproving look on my father’s face as he glared at Mr. Malfoy.

I resisted the urge to sigh at Dad’s rudeness. “Good bye Mr. Malfoy. Tell Draco I will owl him later, please?”

“Of course, my dear girl.” He raised my hand to his lips, kissing the back. I giggled and blushed, deepening the frown on my father’s face.

I knew he had only done that to annoy Dad, but it still felt nice to have an older man be so gallant with me! I wish my family would show such old world manners! Ah, but if wishes were hexes, we would all have crawling eyebrows!

Dad took me by the arm and all but dragged me from the spot. I knew better than to argue or show my displeasure. It would only make my father more certain that the Malfoys were a bad influence.

Although why he would think the Malfoys would have any more influence on my actions than my own family did was beyond me.

All I said was “Yes sir.” as he pulled me towards the elevator.

When we reached the MLE floor I was led to a small room. There were two witches and one wizard. Dad introduced them as Madam Bones, who was head of the MLE, Mr. Yaxley and Madam Hopkirk.

All in all it took almost an hour. I had to explain the details of the animagus spell, recite the laws governing animagi and transform in to my animagus form.

The last was the worst as I had to submit to poking and prodding so they could register all of my markings, and then they used the Homorphus spell to force me back in to my human form. That was awful. I found I did not like being suddenly thrust back in to my own body and mind when I wasn’t prepared. It made me nauseous and I really wanted to sink my fangs in to one of them. Except I didn’t actually have any fangs in my human form.

I wondered briefly how long I would be on punishment if I just bit one of them with my human teeth. One look at my father’s warning glare told me it would be a very long time. How did he know I wanted to bite them? Parent’s intuition I suppose. Or maybe he was still just irritated over Mr. Malfoy.

Finally it was done and I was a fully registered animagus.

“I cannot impress upon you strongly enough” Madam Bones said, handing me a little card with my registration number on it, “how very serious using your animagus form for illicit or illegal purposes is. Such as… oh, say biting people, for example.” There was a twinkle in her eye when she said this. Did ALL of them know I wanted to bite them? Maybe I wasn’t the first to wish bodily harm on their little committee after being subjected to poking and prodding and the nauseating side effects of that awful Homorphus spell. I hope someone had actually managed to get a good chomp in!

When we left the room Dad sat me on yet another bench and instructed me to wait quietly and patiently for Percy to collect me.

When Dad and the two witches had left I promptly pulled out the sandwich Mum had packed for me. Like she had known being forced to perform that much magic, especially like some trained animal, would leave me feeling drained. I was very grateful for my Mum in that moment. 

As I was trying hard to eat my sandwich without wolfing it down like some… trained animal Mr. Yaxley left the room. I was surprised to see Mr. Malfoy approach him.

The two spoke quietly for a few minutes when I saw Mr. Yaxley hand Mr. Malfoy a scroll.

It looked like the file that all of the notes about my animagus form had been painstakingly written in. That would be incredibly unlikely though. Why would Mr. Malfoy want that scroll? And to do what with it? It is unlikely to be very interesting to anyone except me and the Ministry. Right?

And besides just not being interesting to Mr. Malfoy, I could have told him everything he would find in the file. Or he could just look it up. It was all a matter of public record after all.

I felt better. There was no way he had just been handed my file to slip beneath his robes. Absolutely not. The very notion was beyond absurd.

The letters that were visible “sley” were only a coincidence. Lots of words ended with those letters. Paisley and parsley, for instance. That scroll could have been nothing more than decorating tips or a recipe for… something with parsley. 

I had no reason what so ever to believe they were the last part of “Weasley”.

Then why did I feel so uncomfortable about what I had just witnessed?


	34. The Snake Returns to Hogwarts

I was actually sorry to say good bye to Sirius. He had been there for me during a time when I was at my lowest with the boggart and at my highest when I transformed for the first time.

“I will see you again soon, Alya” he promised “and you will have to tell me all of the trouble you get in to as a snake!”

“She will do no such thing, Sirius Black!” Mum warned him, making both of us laugh.

“Yes cousin.” He intoned dutifully, dropping a wink at me. He was so mischievous and handsome I probably would have developed a crush then and there if I did not already have Draco. He reminded me of Fred and George in a way. Although he was sad in a way I hoped neither of them ever would be.

At Kings Cross I finally got to see my friends! Those two weeks had felt like an eternity!

The girls and I squealed as we hugged and hopped around each other like over eager kittens. Hardly fitting for the vicious snakes we were supposed to be. Frank and James just grinned at us and accepted my hugs and kisses like the good friends they were. I pretended not to know James wanted more and he pretended he did not want more.

Which was good because in that moment I saw the Malfoys enter with Draco in tow.

He smirked at me in that heart stopping way he has and walked over with a strut only Draco Malfoy could manage.

Mindful of the parents surrounding us, he only gave me a very chaste un-boyfriend like kiss on the cheek, but it still made my heart leap. 

Reaching out to stroke my cheek where I had blushed he grinned down at me. “I love it when you blush like that.” Which of course made me blush more.

My mother cleared her throat behind me, making me wish she were anywhere but right here right now. But what as I going to do? Not hug and kiss my parents goodbye? I would never hear the end of it!

I rushed over to say goodbye and received the usual warnings about behaving myself and getting good marks and not punching my brother in the nose.

“No promises.” I smirked looking over at Ron who was glaring at me making us all laugh.

When we got on to the train Draco dragged me to an empty car for a proper welcome back snogging session. We would both join our usual crowd soon but this had become a ritual ever since the dementors searched the train.

After both of us were a little breathless he smiled down at me as I wiped my lipstick off of his face. “So, my father tells me you completed your ritual over the spring break.”

“I did, want to see?” I couldn’t believe how excited I was to show him!

He sat down with a nod and motioned for me to go ahead. This time I wanted to make certain my clothes stayed firmly on so I concentrated very hard to change them with me.

As soon as I had transformed I slithered up his outstretched hand. He was soooo warm. It felt good and comfortable and safe.

“Even if I did not know it was you, I would have guessed” he said bringing me close to his face “You have the same eyes.”

I flicked my tongue out to taste the heat of his nose before sliding back down to change to my human form.

“That is amazing Alya. I am so proud of you. I know how hard you worked for this.” He scrunched up his face “And how much you sacrificed not having any of this” he motioned towards himself “for an entire month.”

Ahhh, my boyfriend, ever so humble! Not that he was wrong…

“Yes well, no more sacrifices!” He looked… I don’t know strange when I said that, but I thought nothing of it at the time.

We took our leave of each other for the time being. The other Vipers could not stand his group of friends, and really neither could I. We never sat in the same car on the way to school.

I was anxious to show off my new form to them. They were suitably appreciative, although Pria kept wanting to try to add eyelashes to my non-existent eyelids.

When we arrived at school we were almost immediately bombarded with homework. As though the professors were angry they had not been able to torment us for two weeks. Draco was ever the attentive student. The only thing that kept him from being an utter swot was how much he detested that in Hermione Granger.

Professor McGonagall pulled me aside at once to check my form and my registry card. She was beaming at me when I showed her how quickly I could change and that my clothes and jewelry were no problem.

“I left so many earrings behind when I first started changing” she confided “that I finally stopped wearing them!”

After I was done with Professor McGonagall, I was surprised to see Professor Snape waiting for me.

“Come.” Was all he said before turning with a swish of his cloak. Oh how I wanted to be able to do that with the flair that he did it!

When we reached his office he turned to me, his fingers tented in front of him. “What do you know about legilimency and occlumency?”

I thought about it long and hard “Legilimency allows the user to influence another’s thoughts. Sometimes even see images of what they are thinking about. Some people think this is mind reading, but I read it is much more subtle than that. Sometimes people do not even know they were influenced until it is too late.”

He nodded his approval at me and almost smiled. I was so happy to have pleased him! 

“And occlumency?” he stared straight in to my eyes. Almost my soul it felt like.

“Occlumency protects you from a legilimens attacks. It allows a skilled user to protect their minds and a very skilled user can even plant false memories and visions so that a legilimens does not know they are lying. It can also allow the practitioner to avoid the affects of veritaserum…. Professor.” I added the last bit belatedly. He did not seem to notice.

“Very good. You will have lessons with me in the practice of both. You will tell no one about this.” He started walking towards the door; clearly he felt our conversation was over.

“But Professor… where will I tell the others I am going?” I really wanted him to train me, but I didn’t know how I was going to get away with telling no one.

“You are intelligent enough to figure this out on your own Miss Weasley. Deal with it.” Oh joy, when I had to deal with things suddenly my intelligence was good enough and not just copying things like that stupid picture he had shown me when he wanted me to start dueling lessons.

“I suppose… I could cause enough of a disturbance to warrant detention for the rest of the year…” from the way he glared at me I could tell this would not do.

“Or maybe not, Perhaps I could…” I thought about it “Perhaps I could tell people I was working as your Professor’s assistant helping grade papers and such?”

He nodded his approval and ushered me out of his office in to the corridor.

What was it with all of these adults and their weird secretive natures? If I didn’t know better I would have sworn there was something sinister going on.


	35. The Final Task

The next two months were brutal.

I finally knew the sinister thing that was going on. Professor Snape was trying to kill me or drive me mad. I really wasn’t sure which I would prefer. 

The lessons were hard. Harder than anything I had ever done, even the animagus ritual could not compare.

Night after night he would test me trying to pry in to my mind. He would yell at me to test my emotional strength and then attempt to study my mind. He would suddenly appear in an empty corridor to surprise test me.

I did get good at working the dramatic swirl of my cloak. I was teased mercilessly by Fred and George when they caught me practicing! I swirled away from them with a glare, causing even more laughter to trail behind me. I wished I had ever learned how to sigh dramatically. I settled for a good glare at both of them.

I was getting to be OK at legilimens, but nowhere near what anyone would refer to as a “skilled” practitioner. Professor Snape said I was a natural occlumens. Probably from all of the practice I had shutting my family and snots like Pansy Parkinson down. He was finding it harder and harder to get past my defenses. He still managed because he was so skilled at it, but the first time I pushed him from my mind I suddenly knew what made those who really loved playing Quidditch so excited about winning a game. I thought nothing except the feeling of a new investment and watching my portfolio grow would ever give me that feeling.

It made some things a little awkward. I always knew when Draco wanted to go further and had to pull himself away for instance. Or when Pansy wanted to go further.  
Usually with Draco, the bitch.

And it made James’ puppy dog eyes so much harder to bear. 

But I also knew when my friends were feeling down or upset about something. It was a far cry from being able to really see their thoughts or any images. And I was a thousand leagues from being able to influence anyone, but it was progress and I was pleased.

I knew for instance that Harry was absolutely terrified about the last challenge.

I saw him sitting alone one night in the library one night when everyone else had left and I had special permission to stay late because there was no way I was going to finish my essay for Ancient Runes.

Professor Babbling had assigned four feet on the “unknown” rune representing the number seven. If it was unknown how in the name of Salazar Slytherin was I going to come up with four feet?! I was tempted to talk about the seven small migraines the assignment had cost me. Something told me Professor Babbling did not have the kind of sense of humor required to appreciate in depth details about my trials and tribulations with the essay itself.

Finally, tossing the thing aside hoping I could get Frank to writ it for me, he is a wiz at runes, I went over to sit next to Harry. “Hi Harry.” I said quietly causing him to jump slightly.

“Oh, hi Alya.” He sounded positively miserable.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I didn’t bother to elaborate, what else could I mean but the final challenge?

He looked surprised by my offer “No…I …. Thank you, but I don’t think anyone can help me now, I don’t even really know what the final challenge will be. But thank you for offering.”

“You sound surprised that I would.” Had no one else been helping? Surely Hermione had been?

“No... I mean, well, yes, it is just that you are…” he hesitated.

“An evil Slytherin who you would expect to kick you when you were down?” I smiled gently at him.

“No, not exactly that you are… but you are the Slytherin girlfriend of Draco Malfoy and he has not exactly been silent about his hopes that I fail.” He seemed a bit embarrassed to have said anything.

Ah yes, that incident. I still wanted to murder Moody for that. He was… oh… competent enough, but for some reason he really hated Draco. “Just because Draco and I are together doesn’t mean I want you to fail, Harry Potter.” I said sternly sounding just like my mother for a moment “I have a perfectly good mind and I use it.”

Harry nodded at me “Right… ermm… thanks Alya.”

I got an image just for a second. Moody, he was looking very intently at Harry. Frighteningly so. I mean the man is a terror but this…

Harry, about Professor Moody… I think you should…” I was stopped by a shadow over me.

“Listen to what he says and get some sleep?” It was Moody himself. 

“Umm.. yes, alright then.” Harry looked between the two of us sensing the tension.

“And you need to go off to bed too, Weasley.” Moody glared down at me.

“I have permission to be here, Professor. To finish my essay for Ancient Runes.” I told him stubbornly.

“Which you are not doing, so off to bed.” There was no way around it.

Over the next few days I had almost managed to convince myself that what I saw was a figment of my imagination. But I could not quite manage to shake the uneasiness.

The day of the final challenge loomed and it seemed the entirety of Hogsmeade was filled with visitors and would be spectators. Even the Hogs Head tavern was crowded.

The Vipers and I had even taken to going down to the deep dungeons to play exploding snaps or just hang out.

The night before the challenge Draco had joined us and I sat on the floor between his knees while he played with my hair. Pria, ever the sensitive one, was fretting over the challenge.

“I am just saying, Frank… what if it actually kills one of them?” she was worrying her lip between her teeth.

Frank lifted his head from Esme’s lap. The two kept pretending they didn’t “like” like each other, but it was pretty obvious they did. I never had MY head in his lap. Of course Draco would not have appreciated that anyway, but still.

“Pria… they have made it much safer. No one is going to get killed.” He laid back down and let Esme stroke his hair.

“But just saying…” she continued.

“DON’T say. That is the trick.” Mora chimed in “Don’t speak it in to existence.”

We all went back to our own thoughts, James and Mora were playing chess and Draco and I were just enjoying being together.

The next day the place was absolute chaos. All of the stands were filled, strangers were tromping all over the grounds and anyone who was anyone was taking up residence at the castle. I hated it. I wanted nothing more than to stay in my rooms, but Fred and George had roped me in to playing book keeper for their little betting operation since I would remember who bet what and on whom. No matter how many times I told them I was no good with numbers they kept wanting me to set odds. Money I can do, numbers not so much.

It was announced the final challenge would be a maze. A horrifying, dangerous, potentially lethal maze.

I refused to stay all day and eat whatever grubby thing was passing as food at this event. Absolutely not. I had an evil Slytherin image to uphold. I would eat like a civilized person with a knife and fork at a proper table.

Plus it got me away from the bugs. I have no idea what mosquitoes and other nasty flying bugs eat when they are not feasting on tender Weasley witch flesh. They starve I suppose.

I came back in time to see sparks sent up from Fleur’s wand. She was out then. Some time later Viktor Krum’s wand sent up sparks. So it was just Harry and Cedric now. No matter what Hogwarts would take home the prize!

We all waited on pins and needles to see who would return. There was an incredible amount of excitement when BOTH did!

Until the screaming started.

Until Harry was shouting Voldemort had returned.

Until we all realized Cedric was dead.

Pria became hysterical believing she had accidentally wished it in to existence. 

I went looking for my family. For Draco. For anyone who could make sense of this.

I found Draco first and threw myself in to his arms. He comforted and soothed me.

It was some time before I remembered my manners and turned to say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I was very surprised to see only Mrs. Malfoy. “I am so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I did not mean to be rude…” 

She smiled down at me indulgently. “That is quite alright my dear, I am certain this has been very upsetting for you.”

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, it has. I am still in a bit of shock. Has Mr. Malfoy gone to see what he can do to help?” I ignored Draco rolling his eyes as I immediately asked after his father.

“Oh yes Alya, he most certainly has.” She smiled down at me.

Something in that smile sent chills down my spine.

Why was it these people who I admired above all others were the ones who could also make me feel s uneasy at the same time?

I did admire them above all others… didn’t I?

It was just as I was thinking that when my father finally found me. Just like when I was a frightened little girl I threw myself in to my Daddy’s arms, certain he would make everything alright.

He stroked my back and hair just like when I was a little girl. 

“shhhhh now, it will be alright.” Just his voice made me feel safe again. In that moment it did not matter how much we had fought. It did not matter that we did not see eye to eye financially. This was my Daddy and I desperately needed him to make me feel like it was all going to be OK.

Draco politely shook his hand as Daddy held my trembling form.

Soon after Mrs. Malfoy and Draco left, with Draco giving me a kiss on top of my head before leaving with his Mum.

I knew things were going to get bad. At the time I had no idea our years of peace were going to be interrupted by years of war. At the time all I could really see was how it would affect me personally and profoundly.

I had no idea at the time that when Draco kissed me goodbye it would be the l would see him for a year.


	36. Interlude The Peace Years End

I smoothed my blue school robes down. They were certainly more comfortable than my Hogwarts robes had been. The blue silk was incredibly soft and luxurious, but I would trade it all for one owl from home. I had given up hearing from Draco, I had not heard from him since I entered this hellish exile, but someone from my family. Ginny at least. And certainly from the Vipers. 

They were very good at sneaking letters to me. But it had been almost two weeks with nothing. I had heard all about that horrid woman Umbridge who had taken over the school. And somehow got my Draco caught up in her foolishness. But then I suspected Mr. Malfoy had ordered him to play nice and do well.

It would soon be the summer holiday and I was determined to go home. I could scarcely believe that what was once a punishment, to be removed from my school and sent home now became the one thing I desperately wanted.

I sighed as I waited for Madame Bisset the astronomy professor to arrive. It was late and my eyes immediately went to the stars searching out Draco and Alya, so close and yet so far away in the night sky. I think that was why astronomy had become my favorite subject, because it helped me feel closer to Draco.

I still remember being dragged to this place against my will. I shouted at Professor McGonagall as she led me to my doom. “You promised, PROMISED that I would not be taken away because of my abilities!”

I had broken away from her and grabbed a hold of Professor Snape’s robes. “Please, please Professor, I am begging you, don’t send me away!” I buried my face against his chest and wept.

For just a moment I felt his hand stroke my hair before he grasped me firmly by the shoulders and stared down at me, as implacable as ever. “You will be assigned a tutor to continue your legilimency and occlumency lessons. I expect you to make progress.”

That was it then, if Professor Snape could not save me from this fate then it could not be avoided. I dropped my head.

My father had led me from the room. I swore to him that I would never forgive him for this. That he would not even let me say good bye to Draco. They had been very clear about that. 

I knew they were stopping his letters from reaching me. There was no way he had abandoned me. I knew he still loved me, and I him. And so I looked at our stars and wondered if he were doing the same.

“Steel looking for your young man, yes?” I recognized the voice behind me. Camille. She had surprisingly become my lifeline here. I don’t think I could have survived without her! 

Our friendship had started out with her apologizing for her behavior “You vere zee on’y von who ever believed I deserved to be valued vor myself.” She had said, and we became close. She was my dorm mate, even though I had refused to be sorted in to any of their stupid houses. I HAVE a house, I am a Slytherin and they were NOT taking that from me! Not on top of everything else they had taken. At least my financial advisors were still watching my investments.

“Yes,” I said linking my arm through hers “do you think he is watching the same stars?”

“You ask zeese every time, and every time I tell you yes of course.” She laughed and hugged me. She always spoke to me in English and I to her in French, which I was glad McGonagall had forced me to take, although I now suspected she knew all along I would be sent here.

My tutor in legilimency and occlumency was none other than Madame Maxine, the headmistress herself. I studied hard, when I returned, and I was determined to do so, I wanted Professor Snape to be proud.

I had managed to learn that my grandmother was in complete agreement with my being sent to this school.

It wasn’t that the school was horrible. Or that the students or professors were unpleasant. Quite the opposite. It was all very lovely. If I had not been sent here against my will, or if I had been sent with my friends, with Draco, I could have been quite happy here.

But I wasn’t. It wasn’t home. And I had been forced to stay here through the holidays. And my friends had to sneak me letters. 

I would be turning 15 in a few weeks but I was being treated like a child! In just two years I would be an adult, but no one seemed to remember that. I did not want to miss Draco’s birthday, I had already missed the last one. I could not even send him an owl.

Not this year. They could not make me stay here for the summer! There had been talk of my staying with Charlie over the summer, but he was being sent on assignment away from Romania and not allowed to take anyone with him. Bill had already moved back home from Egypt so that was out. They might make me stay with Sirius, that would be OK. I adored Sirius.

We waited for Madame Bisset together, and soon other students joined us. It was not like her to be late. I was surprised when she did appear that she had Madame Maxine with her. My stomach clenched. I could tell by the way they were only watching me that they had come to deliver news. And from the expression on their faces it was not good news.

Mademoiselle Weasley, would you please attend me.” Madame Maxine held out her hand. I looked fearfully at Camille who squeezed my arm before taking Madame Maxine’s hand and being led off towards her offices.

“Please sit.” She motioned towards one of the very comfortable fainting couches in the room.

“Madame Maxine,” I said carefully sitting “you are beginning to frighten me."

She looked at me with such compassion that I was even more frightened. “I am afraid this will be quite the shock.”

She handed me two newspapers. The first announced the death of Sirius Black, now cleared of all charges. I started to cry, I knew I should be trying to master my feelings, but I couldn’t do it.

The next was a headline with Draco and Mrs. Malfoy leaving the Ministry “FALLEN FROM GRACE MALFOY'S WIFE AND SON LEAVE TRIAL” and that same page “AZKABAN'S LATEST RESIDENT”. 

No, it couldn’t be. Lucius Malfoy had been involved in the attack on Sirius? At the Ministry? How? Why? And now the Ministry was declaring the Dark Lord’s return? And Harry had been attacked by him?

I looked in horror at Madame Maxine. “I must go home! I… Draco needs me!”

“I am very sorry Mademoiselle Weasley, your parents ‘ave decided you vill remain ‘ere.” She actually looked sorry too. That was not a good sign.

“I… see… may I return to my rooms now, I need to… process this.” I would not cry again. Now was the time for action not tears and I needed to make certain she could not see my plans. I projected the intent to cry quietly in my dorm seeking comfort from Camille.

“Ov course. I vill ‘ave Mademoiselle Avalon zent to your rooms.” She walked me to the doors. I took the newspapers with me.

As soon as I reached my rooms I began throwing everything I owned in to my bag with the undetectable extension charm cast on it. I would have to thank Hermione for teaching me that!

Camille came in and saw what I was doing. She picked up the papers and after reading them she went to her own trunk and pulled out a beautiful ermine cloak. “You vill need thees.” She said “You must take zee broom and it vill get chilly.” 

I was so glad we had become friends! I would have to get Gizmo to England. After a moment’s thought I knew who I would write to. Quickly penning my letter I handed it to Camille “Please send this off with Gizmo.” 

I pulled out my trunk and unwrapped my gift from the Spudmore Bro.s for my birthday last year. My very own Firebolt. It would take me where I needed to go.

I hugged Camille. “I am so very glad we became friends. I would not have survived this year without you.”

She hugged me back quite tightly “Ov course you vould, you are zo resilient! I vill mees you very much my friend.”

After saying my good byes I watched her climb towards the owlery. I climbed to the top of the castle. We were not supposed to go to the roof, but I was not known as the best (OK, only) investigator at Hogwarts for nothing. I knew how to get where I wanted to go.

I was very frightened. I had never gone far on my broom alone, and never without Draco or one of the team with me.

I secured the bag to me and was just about to set off when I heard footsteps running up. I started to hide when I recognized Camille’s voice “Alya, are you steel ‘ere?” 

I stepped out and she thrust a bag in my hands. “Food for zee treep!” I hugged her once more and tucked the food in to my bag. 

With a final wave I set off for home.

I would have to fly by night so that no muggles would see me, I knew it would take a few days to get home this way, but I had no choice. 

Draco needed me. I would not abandon him no matter what my parents wanted!

He would be there for me no matter what if the roles were reversed!


	37. Prelude to Part II The War Years

It took almost a full week for me to reach my destination. I was cold and exhausted and starving. The food that Camille had packed for me had ran out two days ago and I had been surviving on water from streams and whatever vegetables I could steal from gardens along the way.

It was all worthwhile when I finally reached the small village I had been flying towards. I hoped and prayed that Gizmo had reached his destination before I did.

I was in luck when I knocked on the door Professor Snape answered. He looked right and left and grabbed me by the arm to drag me inside.

“Why would return expressly against orders?” He hissed at me.

“I had to Professor as soon as I saw the newspaper I had to get back to Draco.” I gripped the sleeve of his robes “Surely you can understand that?”

He sighed and walked over to the fireplace. “Yes, Miss Weasley, that I can understand.”

“As can I.” I had missed the presence of the other two people in the room. One was…. Mrs. Malfoy! She was the one who had spoken, The other woman I did not know, but she frightened me. I wanted to move closer to Professor Snape, but I would not show weakness in front of these people.

“Mrs. Malfoy! I came as soon as I could… I had some … difficulties… in reaching here.” I kneeled at her feet wishing to take her hands but not quite daring.

“Yes, I am certain you did.” She reached out to take my hands in hers, allowing me to give and receive comfort. 

“How… how is Draco?” I was so worried about him that all thoughts of food and comfort fled my mind.

“He is much better… now.” She smiled up at Professor Snape but I could not miss the tears in her eyes.

“I never would have left him if I had any choice in the matter.” I assured her.

“See Cissy?” I ould not miss the sneer and sarcasm in her voice “Draco should be very honored this young lady, a child of the Black and Weasley family if I am not mistaken, has taken it upon herself to pr0tect him, as if the favor of….” 

“I am certain you must be hungry, Alya. I will feed you and then you will return immediately.” Professor Snape cut the woman off.

“Bellatrix and I will take her for something to eat and then send her to her parents.” Mrs. Malfoy offered.

The other woman sneered “You may do so, Cissy, I am not playing nurse maid to some blood traitor whelp.”

I sighed. I knew some people felt that way about my family. I knew the Malfoys felt that way about the rest of my family.

“That is unnecessary, Narcissa” Professor Snape refused on my behalf “I am quite capable of feeding a young lady and returning her to her home.”

I was startled when Mrs. Malfoy stood up and hugged me. She whispered “I knew we made the right choice. I knew you were the one.”

Before I could ponder her strange words she left, taking the awful woman with her.

“Come along then.” I got the distinct impression he did not want me to stay in his house. 

We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where I ate my fish and chips and drank my fill of butterbeer.

“I have no authority to permit you to stay, Miss Weasley” he held a hand up and my downcast face “but neither will I argue for your return. I have no desire to see you racing about two countries unattended.”

I would have hugged him if I thought he would have permitted it.

“But you will have to be the one to convince your parents, and if I am not mistaken you will have the opportunity to do so sooner than you expect.” I looked up to see my father bearing down on us.

“I am guessing that seeking asylum from my father is a no-go?” I looked up at him pleadingly.

“10 points to Slytherin for guessing correctly.” He almost smiled.

My father did not almost smile. “Thank you Professor Snape for corralling my wayward daughter. I have it in hand now.” The handshake they shared was stiff.

“As for you, young lady, gone for a week, no owl, no word of warning. The professors at your school are beside themselves!" This was not going to go well.

“The professors at my school know where I am!” I protested.

My father sighed and almost looked defeated. I was sorry about that. “Come along your mother is worried.”

My father apparated us to the Burrow. He did hug me tightly to him as he did so. I guess he was more worried than I thought.

My mother did a fair bit of yelling and hugging. “Alya Cedrella Elladora Alexia Weasley, how dare you take off like that?! Do you have any idea how worried we have been? Anything could have happened to you! We have had the Aurors of two countries searching every floo for you!”

“Why would they search the floo’s?” It was not until that moment I realized I could have flooed home.

“If you did not floo then how...” for the first time she noticed the broom on my back “do you mean to say you flew that ruddy broom all the way here?”

I nodded. “Mummy, I had to come home, Draco…”

“Oh that boy! All of this over some schoolgirl crush!” she looked ready to spit flames.

“Now Mollywobbles, we were not much older than Alya when we got married.” There was my Daddy! I knew he had been hiding somewhere!

“Arthur Weasley you are not suggesting…” Mum started sputtering.

“I am only suggesting we not dismiss her feelings so easily.” I turned to him in shock. “Oh don’t give me that look, even your dear old father can recognize when he has not built the most open relationship with his teenage daughter.”

I hugged him make Mum roll her eyes. “Oh you two, that child has had you wrapped around her finger from birth, Arthur Weasley.”

I don’t know that I agreed with that, we certainly had spent the last few years at logger heads, but I was glad he was on my side in this.

“You may have dinner and sleep in your own bed Alya, but tomorrow it is straight back to Beauxbatons with you!” Mum looked determined, but I was far more so.

“I won’t go back. I am going to Hogwarts or no where this year!” I did not exactly shout this, I refused to act like a stubborn child, but she needed to know the way of things. “I will drop out. I have enough money to last me as long as I wish. I won’t work. I will just be a very wealthy lay about!”

Mum opened and closed her mouth a few times “Now see here young lady as long as you live under this roof…”

“Then I won’t live under this roof. I will find a small flat and live there.” She and I glared at each other.

“Molly… even if we force her to go back, do you really want to risk her running about unescorted in times like this?” I stared at my father in shock.

More so at my mother when she gave in “Very well, but if you stick one toe out of line I will petition the Ministry to hand over control of your funds to your father and I until you are of age!”

I was so happy I hugged them both.

“I will take you to Hogwarts tomorrow, Alya, for tonight, eat and sleep.” My father gently pushed me in to the chair.

I was too happy to argue about anything, I would eat liver and bile to be allowed to go back to Hogwarts and see Draco!

The next day Dad and I appeared in Professor Dumbledore’s office. “I must say young lady, I know how loyal students are to their school, but You may be the first one I have ever heard of who crossed two countries and the English Channel on a broom to return!”

I blushed “Yes Professor… I just really needed to come home.” His twinkling eyes made me feel much better, like he understood.

“Well, I shall leave you to it then.” Dad nodded to Professor Dumbeldore on his way out.

“Professor…” I began not knowing why I thought he would understand. “Have you ever really truly cared about someone who everyone else thought was a bad idea? Maybe even a bad person, but you just couldn’t stop caring about them?”

He had a really far off look in his eyes “Indeed I have Miss Weasley, indeed I have.” 

I nodded and smiled him, off to find my boyfriend.

And indeed I did. With Pansy wrapped around his arm and him looking happy about it. He looked at me in shock when I walked into the Great Hall.


	38. Return to Hogwarts

Part II The War Years

Chapter 38 Return to Hogwarts

I heard my name being called as I fled the Great Hall. “Alya! Alya Weasley wait up!”

I turned around and stared in confusion at Harry Potter, who for some inexplicable reason had decided to follow me. “Oh, hello Harry.” I steeled myself. I would show Professor Snape that I could control my emotions. I made my mind blank.

He looked over his shoulder towards the now closed doors that effectively shielded my pain “That had to be rough, are you OK?”

“Why yes Harry, I am perfectly fine, when I had not heard from Draco in a year, I knew something was going on. I grieved that failed romance long ago. Just a school girl crush.” Lies all lies. I wanted my Mum.

Harry walked up to me slowly “Hug me.”

I blinked “Do… what?”

He put his arms around me “Hug. Me. Nothing but that will drive Malfoy crazy. And I have a vested interest in driving Malfoy crazy.”

I looked at him in disbelief and then started laughing. “Ginny is going to kill me.” I was pleased to see him blush, he might have a whole other reason for wanting me to hug him… could he be trying to make Ginny jealous? No matter I would explain to her later. I hugged him tight. I had to admit, it felt good. In a strictly platonic way, Harry gave great friendship hugs.

As happy as I was to see Harry blush, I was far more pleased to see Draco scowl when he opened the door. Pansy was hot on his heels. He looked stunned.

Good, the bastard.

Draco sneered when he went past “One Weasley twin not enough for you, Potter?”

Harry ignored him “I am glad he was just some school girl crush, want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”

“Absolutely, Harry. I would love to.” I heard Draco hiss and Pansy whine.

“Drakey, why don’t you take me to Hogsmeade?” I didn’t even bother to look at them.

“Shut up Pansy.” I definitely heard him stalk away.

When they were both gone Harry started laughing. I heard another laugh from the doorway. “Ginny?”

I ran and threw my arms around my twin “Are you OK with this?” I whispered.

“Whose idea do you think it was?” She grinned at me.

“Best twin ever!” I hugged her again.

“No, not really, but let that bastard hurt you and I will make him suffer.” That was the Weasleys in a nutshell. We can say and do what we want to each other, but no one else gets to hurt one of us.

I heard three squeals from behind me. The Vipers!! Ginny let me go with a wink and I threw myself in to the arms of my friends.

“Come on.” Pria said, “That had to be a harsh welcome home. Let’s go to the deep dungeons and talk.”

Ahhh Pria, ever the sensitive one. I nodded and as we started away I heard Harry call out “Next weekend, Alya!”

I nodded happily. I was crushed by Draco throwing me over for Pansy, especially after everything I had done to return to him, but damned if I would show it!

Frank and James met us down in the deep dungeons with butterbeer and snacks courtesy of the house elves.

Finally, alone with my friends I could be myself. And apparently myself wanted to sob hysterically because that was what I did for the next hour. When I was done and my friends had picked me up from my misery we went upstairs.

Draco was sitting on the couch alone. I didn’t know where Pansy was and I didn’t care. I missed him. “Hello Draco.” I said with as much good will as I could muster.

“Alya…” he couldn’t quite meet my eyes “Why did you decide to return?”

“The headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxine, showed me the newspapers with what happened to Sirius and your Dad. So I came home.” I couldn’t believe he didn’t know that!

“Of course, you would want to be here for Saint Potter after his precious godfather died.” Draco sneered at me. He had never looked at me that way before. Others yes, but never me…

“Draco… Sirius was my friend as well.” What was wrong with him.

“How wonderful for you. Did you forget how much my Dad did for you and now your precious Potter has had him thrown in Azkaban?” I was so conflicted. I had truly admired Mr. Malfoy, but if what they say he did was true.

I tried again “Draco, you know how much I admire your father. Of course I am grateful for everything…”

“You know what? Spare me Weasley. I really don’t care what you thought of my Dad.” He got up and started to walk towards his rooms.

He sounded so hateful. He was my best friend. Until just a few hours ago I thought he was my boyfriend. “Draco… I didn’t come back for your Dad, and I didn’t come back for Sirius or Harry. I came back for you. You have always been my best friend.”

He barely paused. I could see him tense up “Find another one, Weasley, you are surrounded by them.”

I was at the bottom of the stairs looking up as he started to open his door. I was barely aware of the tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn’t believe I was losing my best friend!

He looked down at me. I could see the pain on his face, but he still opened his door and closed it. A few moments later Pansy went in behind him sneering down mockingly at me.

As I had not been expected to return, my room had been given to a first year. The only thing they had left was a private room that was the legacy room of the Shafiq. Many of the Sacred 28 had their own private rooms here. Not the Weasley’s since it was never really expected one of us would be in Slytherin. I guess this was the new renegade Weasley private room.

I went in and cast a locking spell. I refused to continue crying over Draco. I looked over my class schedule that had been delivered. Great, almost every class was with Draco and of course Pansy. That wasn’t going to be awkward.

I had no classes until the following Monday, so I mostly spent the rest of the week re-acclimating myself to the school. I was so happy to be back. I sent an owl to Camille to let her know what happened and that I was safe at Hogwarts.

The rest of the Vipers were surprised that Camille and I had become friends. I explained it all to them. James looked incredibly uncomfortable. As my friend I was sorry about that. As the first boy who had cheated on me? He could bite me.

That weekend I met Harry at Hogsmeade and we had a really good time. I think he just enjoyed being around someone who had cared about Sirius almost as much as he had.

Draco and Pansy were there. He looked very angry that I was there with Harry. I didn’t want to hurt him, but he had not given any thought to MY pain, so why should I care? Except I could not deny that I did.


	39. Draco's Suspicious Behavior

I could not help but wonder constantly about Mr. Malfoy.

Oh, of course I felt horribly guilty. Disloyal even. The man had attacked my friends and family. And I was no longer naïve enough to believe he did it under an imperius curse the way I had when I was younger. 

But he had been kind to me. Beyond helpful. And I could see no personal gain in it for him. He had been a mentor in the financial world and without him I would likely have squandered my chances or had them squandered for me.

I wanted desperately to bring him some comfort, but I did not know how I would accomplish this. I started researching everything I could.

The place was an abomination! Filled with dementors and those humans who work there are terrifying examples of wizards inhumanity to wizards. They are all poor people who have had their souls sucked out!!(*) It was ready made slavery.

I would rather see someone executed than have that happen to them, even if he did try to kill people I love.

I could not understand how as a society we could do that to anyone. I vowed to find a way to reach him. Galleons speak volumes, as the saying goes. I sent a letter to my financial advisor, who also   
happened to be Mr. Malfoy’s financial advisor, to ask his advice on this matter. Goblins don’t care about wizard issues; it is unlikely he would run tattling on me to my parents. 

Within a week I had my response. It was true that with the right amount of gold one could smuggle in blankets and better food and even letters to an inmate.

I wrote back at once including a sealed letter to be delivered. I wanted blankets and comfort for Mr. Malfoy.

I mean, it wasn’t like I was petitioning for his release or hiring expensive barristers for him. I just did not want him to suffer unduly. His wife and son, my… well, I didn’t know what Draco was any longer, were suffering enough.

In my letter I wrote about how Draco was doing and promised to send pictures next time once I knew this letter and my gifts had arrived.

It was a couple of weeks later when I received a private owl. There was a letter from Mr. Malfoy! He thanked me for my efforts and promised to have a sum transferred to my personal accounts that could be used to continue making his life easier.

I felt badly about keeping this from Draco, so one day when no one was around I cornered him in the common rooms. He had not been speaking to me since I had started unofficially “dating” Harry Potter. We weren’t really dating and Ginny was almost always with us, but it pleased me to let him think so.

“Draco…” I did not really know how to begin and it broke my heart all over again. Once I could have told him anything.

“What do you want, Weasley?” He asked with the sneer he now almost exclusively reserved for me.

“I thought… maybe you would like to read this…” I handed him the latest letter from his father in which he thanked me for the bed and desk I had managed to have smuggled in.

Draco turned even more pale than usual. In fact the more I looked at him the more I realized he looked more than just pale. He looked downright ill. He had dark circles under his eyes. I shook myself. I would NOT care if he was sick. I just refused to.

“Why… why are you doing this…?” Had I expected gratitude?

He sounded anything but grateful, the foul git. “Because I did not like the thought of your father suffering. Is that so wrong?”

“YES!” He shouted “More wrong than you can imagine. Stay out of this Alya.”

I was getting angry “Oh, so back to first names now are we? You lost the right to tell me what to do Draco Malfoy. Go boss your new girlfriend around!”

“Alya… please, I am begging you, stay out of this. I am trying to protect you.” He looked almost desperate. 

But by this point I was beyond caring “From what? Malfoys who actually still care about me? Who still like me? From the peace I enjoyed when Pansy Parkinson was not shoving your new relationship down my throat?”

He looked away at that. Good I hope he did feel guilty the bastard! “It isn’t like that?”

“Oh spare me.” I waved a hand “As if some silly little school crush is enough to make me care that you are now shagging Pansy.”

“I am NOT shagging her!” he shouted “And you know damned well you are more than some school crush.”

Did he just say that in the present tense? No. I was not going to be swayed. “Don’t lie to me, I saw her going in to your room!”

“Then did you also see me throw her out?!” How DARE he take that tone with me.

But no I hadn’t I was too busy crying in my room… “Does it matter? I was dragged out of here, sent in to exile, I didn’t get a single letter from you no matter how many times I wrote and I came back to see you together with that dimbo.”

“I WROTE YOU!!” he was back to shouting. How wonderful.

“Well I never got any letters. And it doesn’t change the fact that you are with Pansy.” I refused to cry again.

“Things have… changed.” He looked down. 

“I’ll say. I knew from the start Weasleys and Malfoys don’t mix. I never should have….” Damned if I was going to say I never should have fallen in love with him.

“You don’t seem to feel that way about my parents.” He shook the letter, which I promptly grabbed back.

“Because your parents don’t treat me like a toy that they can just discard.” He reached out to take my hand but I jerked it back. “They still care about me.”

“I still care about you! You are my…” he stopped.

“Yeah, now I am your nothing. Not your girlfriend, not your best friend. Nothing.” I couldn’t help it, now I did start crying. I lost my best friend!

“So you turn to Saint Potter.” How dare he sound hurt?

But I couldn’t, I just couldn’t keep hurting him. “I am not dating Harry, he likes Ginny and she likes him. He has just been a friend to me.”

“He put my Dad in prison.” He was determined to be stubborn.

“Of COURSE he did, your Dad tried to kill him! Just because I owe your father a great deal and I don’t want him to suffer doesn’t mean he isn’t guilty!” I was crying even harder now, damned it.

“He caused all of this because of him I can’t…” he stopped and stubbornly clammed up.

“Can’t… what?” I needed to know.

“I can’t be with you. Not now, not ever.” That was enough, I couldn’t take any more.

I ran from the room and the dungeons entirely. I only stopped when I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione arguing. They seemed to have believed Draco had done something. Or Harry did… something with a cursed necklace and Katie Bell.

Harry thought Draco cursed someone? He had been acting dodgy and he looked ill, but this? I waited outside the Quidditch practice area until I got Harry alone.

“Harry… please tell me what you think Draco has been up to.” Harry looked at me suspiciously. Trying to decide if he could trust me I guess. He finally started talking and told me everything from his death eater suspicions to the attack on him on the train.

“Well, you were spying Harry…” I commented earning me a scowl.

I listened for a long while as Harry unburdened himself on me.

I did not want to believe any of this. I knew Draco could be a bit extreme in his beliefs, but an out an out Death Eater?

“Harry… I know how much you dislike him” Harry snorted “and” I continued “he feels exactly the same way about you, but a Death Eater? If he is, he is being forced in to it.”

Harry looked at me skeptically. “You may be a bit blinded when it comes to Draco, Alya.”

“More than a bit. But Harry, I also know his flaws. He would never have the nerve to go through with something like this unless he was forced. He just doesn’t have the stomach for real violence.” I knew I was right.

“He had stomach enough for it when he broke my nose.” Harry reminded me.

“That was not real violence, not on the level we are talking about.” Harry seemed to consider this. “Harry, please help me follow him and find out what he is up to. I know all of the secret places where he might go and I am a fair sleuth.”

“Better than fair from what I have heard.” He praised making me blush.

“Then you will do it? You will help me spy on Draco?” I pleaded.

“I have been waiting all year for someone to ask me that.” Harry smiled.

(*)I came up with this idea after reading debates on how dementors could feed and care for the humans in the prison.


	40. Draco Disappears

Harry and I spent a lot more time together after that. You might think Ginny would get jealous or angry, but she never did. It seemed to amuse and annoy her all at the same time. She would just roll her eyes at us and tell me to stop talking about Draco. OK, that might explain why she wasn’t jealous or angry. As much as I talked about Draco it was pretty clear to everyone involved that all I really wanted was my best friend back.

I found, oddly enough, an ally in Hermione Granger. Ron had started dating Lavender Brown, who alone was tolerable. Sweet at times even. But with Ron she was a Salazar Slytherin-awful twit. That Won-Won business was horrifying! Why Hermione didn’t tell Ron she liked him was beyond me. I may not be with Draco, but it was not because of ME. He knew how I felt about him. 

Mostly, I had never used the “L” word, but he knew I really cared about him as more than a friend.

And OK, so maybe I was being sneaky with Harry and following Draco around, but it was not like I was doing it for a bad reason. I really wanted to help him. Save him from… something. I wasn’t sure what since he never told me what was going on.

I did know he kept disappearing. I mean, Harry has this map and once in awhile Draco was just gone. I had started hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, which I did not like as much as ours, because Draco had Pansy wrapped around him all the time. I could not stomach being in the same room with them. Harry and I were looking over the map when we noticed him just disappear.

“That is impossible, but there it is.” Harry said, almost triumphantly. “He must be apparating out of here.”

“That is not possible.” Hermione said with an exasperated eye roll. “You can’t apparate in or out of Hogwarts.”

“Oh, right.” Harry went back to staring at the map.

“He might be going in to the Room of Requirement.” Ron added.

“Room of Requirement?” I was confused.

“Yeah, it is this place where you can get whatever you need, like if you really needed to use the loo it would change in to one.” My brother, way to think outside the box.

“Charming.” I said.

“Maybe” said Harry, “but why?”

“Maybe he is looking for things in the Room of Hidden Things?” Hermione offered.

I was even more confused. “Room of hidden things? I thought you said he would be going to the Room of Requirement?”

“They are one and the same. The room changes according to someone’s needs, remember, so if someone needed a place to hide something…” I was starting to get a sinking feeling.

“Or… find something?” I asked, thinking of how many items I had found in a mysterious room.

“I suppose.” She said.

Darned it, I had wished the damned room and its contents in to existence. 

“What is wrong?” asked Harry.

A little sheepishly I told them all about how my sleuthing had got started. All three laughed. “Brilliant!” shouted Ron “Why didn’t I think of that? It would have been nice to have some spending money!”

I rolled my eyes. “Because all of your brain power is focused on food, Ronald Weasley!”

Everyone laughed at that.

“Do you think maybe you could…” Harry started and then stopped.

“Could… what?” I had a feeling I would not like where this was going.

“Just… ask him what he is doing?” Harry blushed asking me that. “Maybe turn on some charm?” He grew even redder.

“Yeah, like I have the sort of “charm” Pansy Parkinson does.” I snorted.

“You are just as pretty as she is.” Hermione tried to comfort me.

“Thank you but as I am not willing to have sex with him…” I was interrupted.

“I do NOT want to hear that.” Ron childishly put his fingers in his ears.

“I said I was NOT willing to do that Ron!” Brothers!

“Thank Merlin for that.” He sighed.

“Still, I suppose I could try. If I can pry him away from Pansy long enough. She really doesn’t like me talking to him.” I frowned. She kept a tight grip on him for sure. 

“Try, we really need to know what he is up to.” Harry looked border line obsessed.

“Harry, remember, I am trying to prove he is NOT a death eater!” I needed him to understand that no matter what, this was still Draco we were talking about. The not-so-secret love of my entire 15 years of life.

“I know I know, just… try.” I nodded.

This did not prove to be an easy task. Pansy was on me every time I went near him, like his pug nosed bodyguard. OK, she was actually not really pug nosed but it made me feel better to think of her that way.

Plus, the Vipers were being unusually clingy. Especially James. He seemed to think that now that Draco and I were no longer together I would be eager to continue our relationship. Sometimes I looked at him and I wished I could go back to that. Until he foolishly slept with Camille, which was stupid because they were both only fourteen at the time, I had really liked him. It wasn’t the earth shattering feeling I got when I looked at Draco, but it was OK. Good even.

And lastly Draco was very clearly actively avoiding me. I really wanted to keep going to the Quidditch games with him, but he made certain he was long gone before I tried. And short of hanging out in the boy’s locker room, which would earn me months of detention. 

I had given up even trying to talk to him in the Great Hall. Not only did Pansy keep me away, but he refused to talk to me no matter what. I just kept to the Vipers and occasionally sat with Gryffindors when Harry wanted to talk to me about something. I could practically feel Draco’s eyes burning a hole in the back of my head whenever I did this. Or even talked to James for that matter.

Well, that was just too damned bad. I started talking to James even more. I once even reached out and held on to his shoulder while I was laughing at something he had said. I felt a little bad to use James that way, but it felt good to have Draco glaring at us. He may know Harry is no threat now, but let him worry about James. And Mora and Pria could keep their disapproving looks to themselves.

Harry cornered me one day outside of the Great Hall to tell me that he had finally figured out a plan, he would enlist Kreacher and Dobby in the Case of the Disappearing Snake, his code name not mine! 

When Draco accidentally overheard us he sneered “Does your new boyfriend know you are playing Hide the Snake with Potter?” 

All I could do was stare at him in shock. How could he say such a cruel thing to me?

I promised myself I wouldn’t cry over him anymore. 

I knew I had only lied to myself when I ran from the corridor in tears.


	41. Detention with James

Maybe I had been feeling a little reckless because of my encounter with James. Or maybe we were on a collision course anyway, but James and I both ended up in detention.

When I ran back in to the common rooms in tears James found me curled up in a chair weeping.

He ran immediately to my side. Why oh why couldn’t I like him back instead of Draco?

(Because he is a clingy twit who cheated on you first my mean inner voice whispered to me.)

“Alya, what happened?” He was so concerned sounding.

I couldn’t help it, I blurted out all of my Draco problems, including the latest one.

Draco chose the exact wrong moment to come bursting in the doors. James hopped straight up and punched him in the nose.

“James! NO!” I screamed almost at the same time shrieking started behind me.

“DRAKEY!! Call your attack dog off, Weasley or ELSE!” No one had to tell me, I knew she had her wand at my back. The joys of legilimens. 

But I was faster. I whirled around and hit her with a stunning jinx so fast she did not have time to utter a word. She should have attacked first if she was going to!

One of the paintings must have gone off to rat me out because before I could manage to do any harm with her stunned Professor Snape came bursting through the doors.

The look of shock and disappointment was almost more than I could stand. I dropped my wand and stared at the floor.

Professor Snape sighed and said “Episkey.” Snapping Draco’s nose back in to place.

“Does someone care to explain what happened here?” He snapped.

Immediately Pansy started shrieking mayhem and murder, James tried to defend himself. Draco just stared at me and I stared at the floor.

“Miss Weasley, do you have something to add?” He was staring straight in to my mind, I knew he could figure out what had caused this, but all I said was “No, Professor.”

“Very well Miss Weasley, as this is your second offense of violence on school grounds, and clearly the last punishment left no impression you will spend a month of detention. With me.” He turned to glare at James “Mr Gamp, you shall do likewise with Madame Pomphrey in the infirmary.”

James cried foul that I had only been defending myself and that he had been defending my honor. But the evidence was clear, Pansy had been stunned, I had not. Draco’s nose was broken and defending my honor was not a defense in Professor Snape’s mind.

He demanded that Draco and Pansy be given equal detentions. This was exactly the wrong tactic to take with Professor Snape. He did not take the demands of students well. I could have told James this, but of course he had not bothered to ask me how one should defend oneself against earning detention.

Which was not to do so at all, of course.

So I would not bother to defend my actions. I said only “Yes, Professor.” I knew what I was in for. His foray in to my mind told me that. This was going to be a very painful detention.

He swirled from the room. 

Pansy smirked at us “Have fun in detention!” as she flounced upstairs.

I could feel Draco staring at me, so I finally met his eyes.

I should not have done that. The blood on his face and shirt caused the color to drain from my face.

“Alya! No, don’t, I am OK, see?” Draco started to reach out to me, but James beat him to it and took me up to my room. 

That month was precisely as brutal as I thought it would be. Professor Snape drilled me until I thought my very mind would collapse and then he drilled me some more. The days when I did NOT end up vomiting and shaking were far outnumbered by the days I did.

On the weekend before my last week of detention shouted as usual “Control your emotions, Weasley!” He shouted and went back in again. Only when I could finally push him out did he let me go.

“Next weekend you will serve your detention in the infirmary as well.” He instructed as I gathered my things. “I have business elsewhere.”

I was elated and saddened at the same time. “I… yes Professor.” Was all I replied.

“Is there a problem, Weasley?” He glared down at me.

“No Professor, I had just hoped to spend it with you instead of in the infirmary.” I tried not to pout.

This earned me a rare smile from him “I shall take it as flattery that you prefer time with me than scrubbing out bed pans without magic, Miss Weasley.”

“No! It is not that… well… not only that.” I confessed.

He ushered me out the door “Next weekend, infirmary, Weasley.”

So that next weekend I ended up right where he told me to be. In the infirmary, scrubbing filth with my gloved hands instead of with magic.

As soon as James and I were allowed to leave by Madame Pomphrey, we exited in a hurry. But not before she made it quite clear that she did not want to see one more broken nose caused by me. Just outside of the infirmary doors James cornered me.

“What are we doing Alya?” He asked very seriously.

I thought he had bumped his head in there! “Serving detention and scrubbing bed pans, James, why? What did you think we were doing?”

He shook his head at me “No, you and I what are we doing? As a couple?” 

“A couple of what?” I was tired and could not quite piece together what in the name of Merlin he was trying to say!

“A COUPLE couple, Alya!” he said, clearly exasperated.

“Oh… right… ummm….” Just then he tried to kiss me! It felt creepy and wrong, and like I was cheating on Draco, which is ridiculous! I put my hands on his chest and shoved him back “NO JAMES!”

“This is about Malfoy, isn’t it?!” he shouted “He doesn’t care about you! He was with that girl Pansy right from the start!”

“This isn’t about anyone except me and you, James.” I tried to put some distance between us.

“I don’t believe you!” he shouted again.

“I believe Weasley told you “no” Gamp.” A familiar voice spoke up. Draco, because of course Draco.

James stalked off at that.

“Are you alright, Alya?” How dare he sound concerned?

“Oh, what do YOU care?” I snapped at him before leaving down a different hallway than James had, leaving Draco looking stunned.


	42. Finally a Chat with Draco

I had not care at the time how Draco had taken my “What do you care?” comment, but he started looking decidedly worse. He looked stressed and sick all of the time. 

I had continued to write to Mr. Malfoy in prison and told him of my concerns. He all but pleaded with me to keep him informed. Which of course I would have anyway. 

I still don’t know what compelled me to keep writing to Mr. Malfoy. Maybe because I owed him so much. Maybe because it annoyed Draco so much. Or maybe it was just the only part of Draco I could still lay claim to.

I felt like a sick, disgusting stalker. If I had any shred of self worth I would have moved on with someone else. Or maybe just gone back to Beauxbatons.

I had actually been giving that a great deal of thought. Camille and I kept in touch, of course and I knew I would be welcome back. And the school was so beautiful.

But I would be leaving my friends here. As many friends as I had made there, these were my Vipers. We had started out together and I wanted to end together.

Frank had dragged James back by the ear, quite literally, to force him to apologize and swear it would never happen again. James looked so silly and miserable at the same time that all I could do was hug him and laugh while forgiving him.

His worse crime these days had been that he tried to steal a kiss and still liked me. All things considered that was pretty minor. He was easy to forgive.

Draco was much harder. I had now spent two months between crying and being angry at him. Of course he did not exactly seek my forgiveness. He went out of his way sometimes it felt like to make sure I could not forgive him.

I finally started to heal. I was not ready to date anyone seriously yet, but I went out a few times with other boys. Even Roger Davies once, he was incredibly handsome, but not really my type. I also had the feeling he really liked this other girl.

Seamus Finnigan and I sort of went out regularly. Not enough to be called boyfriend and girlfriend, but enough to hold hands on a date.

I was really just trying to let myself have a life again.

And I was succeeding. Except for my promise to Harry to keep an eye on Draco. 

One night when I was feeling down I went up to the astronomy tower. The same location at Beauxbatons had always made me feel better. I could look for “our” stars and pretend Draco was looking at the same ones. I now realized how incredibly naïve and foolishly hopeful that had been. Camille had been good enough to humor. I wondered what she was doing that night.

I was surprised someone was already there. I could only see a flash of a robe when I said quietly “Excuse me, I did not realize this spot was occupied.”

When I turned to leave I heard a voice call out just as quietly as I had “Alya?”

Of course it would be Draco.

“Oh, hello Draco. I… will just be going…” I could not handle him tonight. I was just getting my act back together. Why in the name of Merlin’s back teeth had I ever decided to come up to this tower?

“No, please stay… I… it has been a long time since we talked.” He sounded so sad.

I stepped up to the rail beside him, not saying anything. I just stared up at the night sky.

“How… how have you been?” Months of avoiding me and dating that dreadful Pansy and that was the best he could come up with?”

“I have been… better. I am better.” Did I sound as pitiful as I felt? I hoped not.

“I am glad. I never wanted to… I never wanted to hurt you, Alya.” Then why did you? I wanted to shout.

I just laid my head against the cool column I was standing next to. “I knew from the start it would never have really worked out, Draco. It was… just leprechaun gold. Pretty in the moment but disappearing the next day.”

“That isn’t true. I… damned it….” I could sense he was actually in tears.

I sighed. “The worst part is you were my best friend. The one I could always count on. I never should have taken it further. Now we don’t even have that.”

“I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this.” He was so miserable.

“I know… Draco, you look… dreadful. You look sick and tired and… so unhappy.” I so wanted to comfort him. This was still Draco, my best friend under there and the lov… I stamped out that last thought ruthlessly.

I finally looked up from my column to look at him. His eyes were closed and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Draco… please… please talk to me. I am so worried about you.” I was crying by this point to.

“I want to, Alya, but I can’t. It is… dangerous… as soon as my dad got arrested, I had certain responsibilities handed to me… these people… they would do anything to achieve their goals. I can’t get you involved.” Oh so noble except…

“You don’t seem to mind Pansy getting involved.” I said bitterly.

“I don’t care about Pansy the way I…” he cut himself off and just looked down at me miserably.

I wrapped my arms around the column in front of me. It was cold and small comfort, but it was better than nothing. The smooth stone quickly grew damp from my tears and my body heat did little to warm it. The worst part is a cold stone column can’t hug you back.

Part of me wanted to use my legilimens ability to look inside him, to find out what was going out, but I just couldn’t. That would be a gross invasion of privacy.

I could feel Draco moving behind me. I expected him to leave now. Why wouldn’t he? We were nothing to each other. Not anymore.

But he didn’t leave. I could feel him come up behind me and put his arms just above mine on the stone. We were not quite touching but I could feel the heat from his body warming me.

“I wish things could go back to the way they were.” He whispered “When all we had to worry about was winning the House and Quidditch cups when…”

“When you still cared about me.” I murmured weakly in to the stone.

“I will always care about you, Alya. I…. damned it, Alya, I love you!” Not quite the way I had once pictured him saying that. In my fantasies there were a lot more flowers and a lot less bitterness. And he didn’t have another girlfriend.

“I… love you too Draco. I always have. From the moment I saw you in Flourish and Blotts when I was only eleven years old.” I wanted to lean back in to him. Have him tell me it was all changed now that we had said the words. But I did nothing I stayed perfectly still.

He briefly squeezed my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. “I know. I just…”

I don’t know what he “just” because he let go and started to walk away.

“I will always love you, Draco.” I called to him “Even if you stay with Pansy, even if our story never continues. I will always be here for you.”


	43. Slug Club

I avoided Draco after that. Well, I avoided talking to him. I still kept an eye out, both for Mr. Malfoy and Harry. 

One weekend when the Vipers went to Hogsmeade we were all sitting at the Three Broomsticks when Professor Slughorn approached us. I had every reason to be grateful to him. He was a very good potion Professor and because of him Professor Snape finally got the position he always wanted.

I smiled up at him “Good afternoon Professor. Beautiful day isn’t it?” and it was, the first snow had not appeared yet, but it was crisp and cold and a perfect day for hot drinks with friends and warm snuggly jumpers.

“Indeed it is Miss Weasley, indeed it is! I have a little get together of students, supper and conversation. Your name was presented to me as someone who would be a welcome addition.” I was shocked, I had heard of these little get togethers, but I had never expected to get an invitation. Honestly I had not even given it any thought.

“I would be honored to attend Professor.” I smiled at him as encouragingly as I could for an invitation I had not really wanted.

“Good, I shall look forward to seeing you there, be on the lookout for your invitation! Enjoy your weekend.” He took his leave heading towards the bar.

The rest of the Vipers were far more excited than I was. “I hear he invites special guests, like professional Quidditch players and famous singers!” Mora gushed.

“Oh, how… wonderful.” I tried to sound enthused but my friends weren’t fooled. They all laughed.

“You could try to pretend to be enthused about meeting famous Quidditch players at least.” Frank said laughing “After all, aren’t you supposed to be Queen of the Slytherin Quidditch team?”

I sighed “Not in a long time Frank.”

He looked embarrassed “I am sorry, Alya, I didn’t think…”

“It is OK. Draco exists. I am not going to pretend he doesn’t. Things may be … strained in our friendship right now, but I still care about him. But let’s not pretend I have to care about Quidditch anymore. That sport has practically stolen my family during the season and I refuse to entertain it as… entertainment.” I finished feebly.

“You invested a great deal of money in the best Quidditch brooms ever invented!” Protested James, clearly appalled at my lack of enthusiasm for their beloved sport.

“Ah contraire I invested a small amount of money that turned in to a large amount of money. Which I may remind you as an underage witch I am only allowed to spend some small interest and reinvest. Speaking of investments I also invest in garden gnome repellent. That doesn’t mean I am a fan of garden gnomes!” So there!

I heard twin laughter from behind me. Great. “I think Mum would disagree with that last statement, wouldn’t you say Freddie?” I glared at George. This was one story I had not shared with my friends.

“Oh indeed I would Georgie. The Great Gnome Rebellion of 1987 suggests that not only are you a fan, but an organizer of Gnome Union Strikes and general mischief maker.” I gave a double dose of glaring at Fred.

“Oh? I have to hear this.” Chimed in Pria, who I knew had a huge crush on George.

“Don’t you dare…” I started but I was too late. They boys were off and running.

“Well, when our little snake was just a wee little snake.” Fred started.

“She decided to help out our Mum by organizing the garden gnomes in to a work force.” Continued George.

“Except the wee little gnomes did not fancy the idea of being organized in to anything.” Fred said gleefully rubbing his hands.

“Especially not housekeepers.” George reached over ans snitched a chip off of Pria’s plate.

“So one day as she was attempting to teach six of the little monsters to fold socks…” Fred snitched a chip from my plate as I slapped his hand.

“They had enough. They ran around throwing plates at Alya’s wee little head and ran out the front door with Mum’s new balls of wool.” George and Fred by this time had wrapped arms around each other’s shoulders and were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks.

“Oh laugh it up, chuckle heads, it was going swimmingly until then.” I defended myself.

“If by swimmingly you mean one of them ate one of the socks they were supposed to be rolling…” Fred said wiping tears.

“And vomited it back up under the dining table…” George finally just swiped my entire plate of chips.

“Then yes, swimmingly!” Fred said standing up. “Shall we Georgie?”

“Absolutely Freddie.” Fred stood as well, both satisfied at the chaos they were leaving behind them.

“Why are you two even here?” I grumbled.

“We are thinking of opening a WWW branch right here in Hogsmeade.” George said with a grin.

“By Snake, keep her in line for us.” Fred said to the rest of the Vipers who were all laughing at my expense.

“We will!” Pria called after them, well, called after George.

“Don’t you think he is a bit old for you?” I laughed at her.

“Not at all, why in ten years when we are arguing over what color to paint the nursery it will hardly matter at all.

We all laughed on our way back to Hogwarts.

That weekend was to be my first Slug Club supper. I had Pria and Esme help me dress. Mora was no help since she had to rush to the library to finish an essay.

I was dressed in a nice little black and white gown small kitten heels and my hair was pulled up. I looked almost grown up!

The supper party was OK. Not the greatest night of my life by any stretch of the imagination, but it could have been worse. The Carrow twins were there, Flora and Hestia, and they gave me the willies. 

Some Ravenclaw girl, Melinda Bobbin. From what Professor Slughorn was saying I gathered her family owned a chain on apothecaries.

Harry was there but he was too busy worrying over Ginny who had clearly had another fight with Dean. I have no idea why she was still dating him, they made each other miserable.

Hermione was also invited, I was happy to be able to speak to her.

Blaise was present, but I wasn’t sure where we stood since Draco and I were broken up. He had not been unpleasant to me, merely distant.

He was nice to me at the party. We laughed and joked. Professor Slughorn seemed happy that we were all getting along. 

Except the Carrow twins. Or maybe they were. It was hard to tell with them. They were creepy. They were probably the reason Muggles have bad stories about witches!

“I understand you have done quite well in the financial world Miss Weasley.” Was that a question or a statement?

“Yes Professor Slughorn. I have been quite lucky.” I replied modestly.

“Luck rarely has any bearing on financial success. It is usually hard work and the best advice in the right circumstances.” He raised a glass to me “I would love to know who your advisor is.”

I felt someone kick me under the table. As Blaise was the only one who was NOT looking at me, I knew it had to be him. “Ah, I could tell you my secrets, Professor Slughorn, but then I would have to jinx you with tangle tongue!” I made a joke of it.

Professor Slughorn laughed with me. I was glad he was taking it as our little joke “Well, I suppose you can’t have your secrets getting out for just anyone.” He motioned around at our table companions.

At the end of the night I was determined to catch Blaise and find out why he stopped me from discussing my financial advisor. “What was that about Zabini?” I demanded as soon as I saw him alone.

“Draco has given up a lot to keep you out of his family’s affairs. Too much for you to ruin it by running your mouth to old Sluggy about Lucius Malfoy.” Blaise said firmly.

I wondered all night what he meant by Draco gave up a lot. Did he mean me?


	44. The Pansy Conspiracy

It was late and I was exhausted from detention with Professor Snape. You might be tempted to think he would be easy with me because supposedly I was one of his favorites.

You would be wrong. 

He never lets up. He picks apart every one of my insecurities until I can shove him from my mind forcefully. He makes me fight for every inch of my own mind. 

I know logically he only has my best interest at heart. I know he only wants me to be safe. But that is logical. When I am tired and feeling personally invaded what is logical no longer matters.

So that night I was not sure what I was seeing.

I entered the common room and saw two bodies entwined in what was obviously a very passionate embrace. 

I excused myself with an embarrassed cough and started to make my way upstairs when I froze. I could not have seen the two people I just saw.

It was impossible.

I turned around slowly and stared in to two faces who were clearly just as surprised to see me.

“I… thought you were already upstairs.” Said Pansy.

“Obviously.” I replied. Staring in to the very red face of her partner, none other than Daphne Greengrass.

I was no prude, nor did I have anything in particular against lesbians.

But… wasn’t Pansy with Draco?

MY Draco?

“Care to explain?” I sat down across from them.

“Would you believe I am cheating on Draco?” Pansy asked hopefully.

For a Slytherin she is a really bad liar.

“Nope.” I popped the “p”.

“OK, fine.” Pansy sighed. “Draco asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend to keep you away from him.”

“Right. Of course.” I nodded “So. Now I am going to kill him.” 

I started to head up the boy’s stairs remembering that there was no magical reason to stop me from doing so. 

Ahhhh, those wonderful Founders who believed so in the virtues of the fairer sex. I would have to remember to light candles in their honor.

“No! Wait!” Pansy jumped up and grabbed my arm only to find my wand at her throat.

“Want to give me a really good reason why I should not use this to do permanent damage this time, Parkinson?” I was in no mood to be trifled with this time. 

And I really didn’t like Pansy. I mean even before she had been all over Draco and his being her beard. 

“He only did it because he really cares about you. He doesn’t want you involved in the stuff he is involved in this year! He is trying to protect you, Weasley!” She looked sincere.

Funny story? I didn’t care.

Daphne was looking back and forth between us looking frightened.

Daphne had never been a bad sort. Quiet, minded her own business. I had never given her much thought. She had a little sister who was a couple of years behind her. 

“Fine.” I lowered my wand. Daphne visibly relaxed.

So not just a snogging session then. She actually cared what happened to Pansy then.

Someone for everyone then.

“Would it helped if I apologized?” Pansy asked.

“No… Yes… Hell, I don’t know.” I sat down hard and put my head in my hands. “Just what the hell has Draco got himself in to?”

“I don’t know.” Pansy said, sitting across from me.

I glared at her, saying nothing.

“No, really, all he said was he could not see himself sitting through charms class next year and a bunch of other non sense… what are you going to do?” she was watching me carefully.

I sighed. I was having a hard time answering her, because honestly? I didn’t know.

“I have to talk to him. He may not tell me what he is up to. In fact I expect him to refuse to tell me. But I will never forgive myself if I don’t try. I.. I love him.” I realized I had never said those words out loud before. Not even to Camille, with whom I had my most adult conversations about Draco to date with. 

We had discussed everything from when I would know I would be ready for sex to did I expect to eventually get married to him. And yet I never said the word “love” out loud. Odd that I could say it to the girl who I intensely disliked. Perhaps it was because I so disliked her. Or perhaps it was because now I knew her to be no threat. 

Pansy nodded. “Draco is my best friend. We have known each other since we were in nappies. He was the first one I came out to. He was the first one to tell me it was OK to be gay. If you can help him…”

I really did not want to be friends with her, but I supposed I would not really have a choice. I expected Draco to make an effort with the Vipers.

“Alright” I finally said “I am going to have to accept YOU, but damned if I am going to accept Crabbe and Goyle!”

She laughed “They are really not so bad once you get used to them.”

“Absolutely not. You can keep them.” I shuddered.

Daphne, who finally had decided Pansy and I were not about to duel in the common room relaxed and sat next to her and took her hand. “You could always continue to follow him with Harry.”

I started to protest “I never…” 

“Forget it” Pansy interrupted “Daph is very perceptive, and probably a seer, if she says you are doing something, you probably are. Whether you admit it or not. Your secret is safe with us. As long as ours is with you.” 

“We are not ashamed of what we are doing” Daphne quickly added “but they wouldn’t let us be room mates any more if they knew.”

“Exactly” Pansy said “And there is that whole parents expecting us to make a good pureblood marriage contract part. They will come around. Or not. It doesn’t matter. Or to be more specific, it doesn’t matter after we have graduated, but until then, it could be awkward.”

“Awkward and disinheriting.” Said Daphne with a moue “I really don’t want to be disinherited. I really like my money!”

“As do I!” Pansy nodded.

BAH! Purebloods! “Deal.”


	45. The Unbreakable Vow

It was my last detention with Professor Snape, although I knew it was not to be my last lesson with him. We had discussed how we would continue and had decided that we would resume the ruse that I was his Professor’s assistant.

It was give and take all night. Push and pull. He would snake in to my mind and I would push him out. 

He would find a new way in. We were now practicing while I was in my snake form. He was very intent on using this form. We were playing this game where I was hiding and he would find me by seeing where I was from my mind. 

It was much harder because as a snake my eyelids never closed so it wasn’t like I could just not see.

But in some ways, it was easier because my emotions were not as strong as a snake. Or… not as strong was not quite the right word. They were just as strong, just different. More primitive I guess.

I felt things as much, just not as many things. When I was afraid I was VERY afraid. When I was angry I was VERY angry. But I had no ability to worry about things like homework.

I could care about mating and a mate, but not about love or marriage.

I liked warm spots and scratching the skin off of my scales, but not designer clothes.

But it also made me predictable. 

For instance, Professor Snape would know I would willing go into dark corners, but not cold corners. They made me slow. 

It became a game for me to find a warm dark corner from which to strike out, so to speak, with my mind and attack his mind.

I desperately wanted to get a peek in to his mind. I did not want to invade his privacy, I NEEDED to.

As much as I needed to breathe.

As much as I needed to eat. To survive.

I coiled. Ready to strike. 

And I… pushed.

That is the only way I can describe it.

I pushed my way into Professor Snape’s mind and I saw… something…

A wall at first. It was like a a glowing wall. And then… I was through! 

I felt more than saw… Mrs. Malfoy! And that horrible sister of hers.

It was the day I came back from France.

There were flames.

But magical flames.

And I heard words.

Or I felt them.

“Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord’s wishes?” Mrs. Malfoy intoned.

“I will,” said Professor Snape. It was awful. And dark.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

“And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?” She sounded desperate and there were tears.

“I will,” said Professor Snape. It sounded so… final.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

“And, should it prove necessary . . . if it seems Draco will fail . . .” whispered Mrs. Malfoy (Snape’s hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away), “will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?”

And I saw… Headmaster Dumbledore? And….

And then I was shoved out.

I was forced in to my own body. 

Panting and sweating and horrified.

Professor Snape and I stared in to one another’s eyes. I curled around myself, wishing for my snake form again so I could comfort myself properly.

“You must never speak of what you saw.” He all but hissed at me.

I nodded into my knees. I did not even want to speak of what I saw. I trusted this man. But… but there he was, making an unbreakable vow.

But it was to protect Draco.

But it was to do the Dark Lord’s bidding…

But it was to protect Draco…

But it was because of something Lucius Malfoy had failed to do…

But it was against Headmaster Dumbledore…

But it was to protect Draco.

Was this what Draco was trying to protect me from? Of course it was. Because the Dark Lord had set him a task he expected him to die performing.

And Professor Snape and Mrs. Malfoy were determined not to let that happen.

“You must not allow Draco to become aware that you know of this.” He continued sternly.

I nodded again.

He helped me to my feet, looking down at me compassionately.

His compassion unnerved me as much as anything else I had seen. I could handle his coldness. I was used to that. His compassion took this to a level I was not used to. It made this far more real than it had been before.

“I understand Professor.” I straightened myself, determined to be strong.

“There will come a time when it will seem as if… as if everything and everyone you know has been a betrayal, I have no right to ask for your faith…” he hesitated.

“You have every right to ask for my faith!” I protested “You have listened! You have understood! I have been able to come to you when I had no one else! I will have faith Professor! I promise!”

He smiled, a genuine smile, the first I had ever seen. “You have grown too strong for now. I must discontinue our lessons for the time being. Do you understand?”

I did, he was worried about what else I might see.

What other secrets was my mentor hiding?

Did I really even want to know?

What I really wanted was my Dad.

Or my Mum.

Or my brothers.

Mostly? I wanted Draco.

I just said “Yes Professor, I understand.”


	46. Going to Dumbledore for Help

The next Slug Club Club party was OK, suppose. Professor Slughorn had invited Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies to attend.

“You may be interested to know, Gwen, that Miss Weasley here is almost single handedly responsible for the brooms that were ridden in the World cup.” Professor Slughorn told her.

And of course she immediately looked at Ginny, because of course she looked at the Quidditch player and not me, since I had not spoken two words two the party.

“No, no, the other Miss Weasley, she is one of their investors.” He laughed.

Gwenog looked at me confused.

“Professor is exaggerating a bit. I mean, I am an investor, but hardly a top investor. I just started with their hazel groves and then switched to the brooms when offered the opportunity.” I explained, somewhat lamely.

“Ah, you are far too modest, Miss Weasley!” he laughed. And hen insisted I tell her the story.

Having no choice in the matter without being rude I explained how I became involved with the Spudmore Bros.

Gwenog was impressed until she realized I had zero interest in the sport. Fortunately Ginny came to the rescue and started discussing the sport. She encouraged me to explain my theories on aerodynamics, and even McClaggen got involved and before it was done I found I had the attention of the entire party and was giving up far more Slytherin Quidditch secrets than I wanted to.

“So THAT explains how you were able to do so well!” said Professor Slughorn “Well done Miss Weasley!”

“Indeed,” said Gwenog “I will have to discuss your theories with our equipment manager, you may have a real career in the industry should you want it.”

“Oh no, that is really Ginny’s field, she is a brilliant chaser and can even play seeker. If you are looking at anyone, it should be her.” Ginny blushed at my praise.

That got the attention off of me, which was my intent, by the time the party was done Gwenog promised to have her manager come out to a game to watch Ginny play.

Ginny was a brilliant player, so that had been no real stretch to praise her.

As it turned out so was Ron. Hermione and Harry had argued over the tryouts. As it turned out Harry had pretended to put Felix Felicis, Liquid Luck, in to Ron’s pumpkin juice just before their first game. I was still a little put out by his winning that potion. I followed the directions in the book exactly and still failed to produce a potion as good as Harry’s. I guess rote learning could not make up for raw talent. Which I had never suspected Harry of having. Maybe they were right, maybe Professor Snape really did grade him unfairly.

Draco had looked so unhappy when Harry won that little vial. I knew he wanted it for whatever his task was. 

I wanted him to have it… and I did not want him to have it.

I was so conflicted. I did not want him to succeed, but I did not want him to die either.

I mostly did not want him to be involved in any of this.

All I could really think to do in the end was talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. I was a little intimidated. I had not really talked to him since my first year when he had moved me up a year. I knew that Ron had talked to him quite a bit. And that so did Harry and Hermione. 

Perhaps Harry would help me. We had grown closer. Yes, Harry was my ticket in.

I waited for him after potions one day. Draco glared at me when he realized who I was waiting for. I hated hurting him, but I couldn’t explain without betraying Professor Snape’s trust.

“Ummm… Harry… can I talk to you… privately?” I asked.

“Sure, Alya!” he was always so nice to me. I knew he assumed it had something to do with our continuing to follow Draco. We had not given up on that. He had been busy with something else, but he could not share with me what it was and I had not asked.

We went out to the Quidditch pitch. It was the most private place.

“I need to speak to headmaster Dumbledore.” I said abruptly.

He looked surprised. “Ok… so talk to him.”

“It isn’t that simple, I really don’t know how to get an appointment.” I mean duh, one doesn’t just go up and talk to the headmaster!

“An… appointment?” he seemed genuinely confused.

“Well... yeah… I need one… right?” Now I was confused.

“I don’t know, I never have one.” He seemed sheepish.

I laughed “Well, not all of us are “The Chosen One” Harry Potter!”

He laughed as well “Ok, OK. I will take you.”

And he did, I was surprised he had the password and everything!

When we got in to the Headmaster’s office Harry explained while I waited that I wanted to see him and then just… left.

Professor Dumbledore looked at me kindly “Would you care for a biscuit, Miss Weasley?”

“Yes, please.” Biscuits are my weakness. I took one but then had no idea where to start.

“May I assume this has something to do with Mr. Malfoy?” He asked gently.

“Oh no, this is about Draco.” I said and then realized that was who he meant and then blushed. He just smiled at me.

I had no idea where to start so I just poured out everything. I started with coming back because of the newspaper articles and Draco being with Pansy but not really and Draco looking sick and the unbreakable vow and the Dark Lord and the task and my fears and how I wanted to help, but not knowing how.

“What would you be willing to do to help?” he asked watching me over his half moon glasses very seriously.

“That… is not an easy question to answer.” I replied honestly.

“Very wisely said. Would you be willing to make it look as though you were betraying everyone and everything you hold dear?” He tented his fingers. I noticed one hand was blackened.

“Would I actually be betraying them?” Would it even matter?

“No, but they would believe so.” He sighed.

“Then yes, Headmaster, yes I would.” I felt as though a weight had been lifted. I knew, or believed I did at the time what my limits were. How wrong I was.

“Ah, how strong young love. I will help you to assist him. Your young man has been given an impossible task. I will tell you what that task is, if you agree to be bound so that you may never speak of it.” He waited my answer.

I agreed at once. He cast a wordless hex.

“Draco has been tasked with killing someone he is expected to fail in killing.” He looked down. “To be specific, he has been tasked with killing me.”

I thought I was going to faint.


	47. Sectumsempra

After leaving Headmaster Dumbledore with his assurance that he would help me to help Draco all I had to do was be patient and await further instructions I felt better than I had in quite some time.  
I was still young enough to believe that when I left things in the hands of an adult that everything would be alright. It would only be a few short months before I no longer believed any such thing.  
In a few weeks I had my answer for just how Headmaster Dumbledore would help me. On my bed was a small box. When I opened it there was a small vial with a golden liquid inside. Liquid Luck.  
Now I just had to figure out when the perfect time to use it was!  
Professor Slughorn was having his Christmas party soon and I was obliged to go. I wanted to take Draco, but I was having a hard time pinning him down. In fact I had not been able to do so.  
When he wanted to avoid someone he was really good at it. For me, all he had to do was surround himself with Crabbe and Goyle, he knew I refused to go near those two.   
I ended up taking Theo, mostly because I knew it would keep Professor Slughorn from dragging me in to awkward conversations.  
After the party had got under way I saw Professor Snape enter and drag Harry off. I really did feel badly for Harry. Professor Snape really did not like him. But I was happy for me. It meant I got to wish Professor Snape a Happy Christmas. As I was doing so Mr. Filch dragged Draco in!  
“Professor, I caught this one sneaking about, claimed he was invited” I wanted to claim he was my guest, but as I had actually brought Theo that was impossible. Oh why couldn’t I have gone stag?!  
“Alright! I was gate crashing!”Draco snapped.  
“I will see this one out.” Professor Snape said.   
Harry caught my eye, his meaning was clear, we would follow them.   
I really wish we hadn’t when we overheard Professor Snape going on about the Unbreakable Vow. Oh why couldn’t that man shut up! I had to pretend not to know what he was talking about. I really hated lying to Harry.  
This was going to be much harder than I thought to carry out, especially when Harry kept going on about it over the Christmas Holiday to anyone who would listen. Finally Professor Lupin shut him down for which I was incredibly grateful.  
I did get to see Percy over the Christmas Holiday. But only briefly, and he made it clear he really did not want to see me, or any of us. He was only there for that awful Scrimgeour. I was so sad. I sent an owl to Draco, I didn’t expect to get one back, I just felt so sad and alone. I told him how Percy snubbed Mum and made her cry and how Scrimgeour wanted Harry as their poster boy.  
At least we had Bill and Fleur over to visit. I didn’t mind Fleur the way the rest of the family did, she made Bill happy. And because of her he came home to stay. Now if only Charley would find a girl to make him come home.  
I was surprised to get an owl from Draco telling me Percy was a foul git and that he heard Scrimgeour still called him Wimbly. It made me feel better.  
But when we returned to school he still ignored me.  
It was several more weeks before poor Katie Bell was able to return to school. When she came in to the Great Hall I saw Harry go up to her. Draco came in to the Hall at the same time and looked like he had seen a ghost and ran out. I followed him.  
I hesitated only a moment before I followed him right in to the boys restroom. He was leaned over the sink in tears.  
“Draco, please, don’t! Please let me help!” I pleaded with him.  
“You can’t, no one can help me and I can’t… it won’t work… and if I don’t do it soon he says he will kill me…” at that moment Harry entered with his wand drawn.  
I don’t know what Draco thought was happening, but he shoved me aside, like he thought Harry was about to attack me!  
Harry would never attack me! That is how far gone Draco was at the time.  
They started casting hexes and jinxes at one another until I heard Draco start “Cruc..” but he never got it out.  
“Sectumsempra” Harry shouted.  
I had never heard this spell, but Draco made no more sounds except a whimpering. And then I saw the blood.  
I ran to him.  
Oh Merlin, so much blood! He looked like someone had hacked apart his chest with a sword!  
I pushed with my mind until I found Professor Snape.   
He came running, I could feel him. Harry had dropped next to me, but I pushed him away.  
I grabbed Draco’s hand “Please… please Draco, please hang on. Please don’t die.” I was sobbing and I held his hand to my face.  
I felt Professor Snape drop down next to me he started chanting on a sing song voice “Vulnera Sanentur” three times, running his wand over Draco’s chest.  
“He will need to be taken to Saint Mungo’s Miss Weasley. You need to let go now.” I nodded. He looked so pale.  
“Potter, you stay right here.” Harry nodded. I could barely stand to look at him. He almost killed Draco. I know Draco had almost used an unforgivable curse, OK? I KNOW that. But Harry almost KILLED him. I was not sure I could ever forgive that.   
I was curled in a corner when they took Draco away. I could hear Professor Snape talking to Draco. I could hear him telling Harry that he knew Harry was a liar. Why wasn’t Harry being arrested?  
I rocked back and forth staring at the blood as it swirled away.  
I almost lost him.   
I felt someone lift me up. It was Pria.  
“Come on, you can’t stay here.” She said, wrapping me in a blanket, the other Vipers were there in the doorway. How they had known I was in trouble, I don’t know.  
“No… I have to go…” I started towards the front doors. I had no idea how much time had passed. I had no idea that I had actually been sitting there curled up in that corner for almost an hour nearly catatonic before anyone realized that I had never left the restroom. That it was Draco himself who had told them from the hospital room that if I had seen the blood that I would not have been able to move.  
“Where are you going?” Mora asked me, concerned.  
“Saint Mungos. I have to get there. Even if I have to walk.” I said flatly.  
“You can’t!” Frank protested.  
“He’s right.” James said “You need to go to the infirmary and be seen.”  
I could hear Esme crying. I knew my friends were concerned. But I had to get to Draco.  
“Then I will fly my broom there, but I am going.” Nothing was stopping me.  
“That won’t be necessary.” Grandmama Blacke said from the doorway.


	48. Surprise!

My Grandmother was a formidable woman, but so was my mother. And I was sitting in a hospital corridor listening to the two of them going at it while my father held my hand.  
“How DARE you take my daughter from her school without my permission?” My mother was shouting.  
“How dare YOU suggest I need YOUR permission to take her to a hospital when she is in a state of shock? She was found curled up in a boy’s restroom where another child had been severely injured in a state of catatonia. Why has she not been in treatment for this?” My grandmother shouted right back.  
“Oh so you brought her here for her own safety?” My mother sneered.  
I tuned them out to look at my father “How is Draco?”  
“He will recover dear. Are you ready to talk about what happened?” He asked, very concerned.  
“I don’t think Professor Dumbledore would like for me to do that here.” I suspected this would stop any further questions. My family practically worshipped the man.  
As it turned out, I was right.  
“Ah, quite right, quite right.” My father said.  
Hearing my voice finally, my mother turned “Alya, my dearest, are you feeling better?”  
“Yes Mummy.” The problem wasn’t really that my grandmother had brought me here. More that my grandmother had brought me here, if you catch my meaning. Mum always felt that Grandmama overstepped her place. That Dad had placed Grandmama in charge of my financial and legal affairs had not really helped matters at all.  
“Oh good darling. I am so sorry you witnessed such an awful scuffle between those boys.” She hugged me.  
Scuffle, as if this was no more serious than a tug of war over a beater bat.  
“May… may I see Draco now?” I asked, feeling timid all of a sudden.  
“Oh I don’t think so, sweetheart, I am certain only family will be allowed in.” Dad said patting my knee.  
“They will let Alya in.”Grandmama said firmly.  
“You cannot bully a hospital Mother, policies exist for the safety and protection of the….” He trailed off as Grandmama pulled a scroll from her bag and walked to the nurse’s station.  
Within moments she returned. “You may go in now, Alya.”  
“I want to see that parchment Mother.” My father said, holding out his hand.  
Grandmama said “Of course dear.” And handed him the scroll.  
Dad’s face turned red “This will never stand.”  
“Oh, but I am afraid it will, dear. We are well past the one year and one day you had to contest the filing in.” She smiled brightly at him.  
“I did not know about any filing.” He gritted his teeth.  
“Well now, whose fault is that? After all, it was posted very prominently in the Quibbler.” She smiled at him again. “And after all you do work at the Ministry. One would be hard pressed to believe you were unaware about any filings regarding your own children.”  
“I do not read the Quibbler Mother.” Daddy was getting angrier.  
Grandmama gasped in mock outrage “Are you saying you are a snob? My own son?”  
“This isn’t over Mother.” He stated very seriously.  
“Of course not, darling. There is ever so much to prepare for.” I didn’t even care what they were talking about as long as it meant I got to see Draco.  
A nurse was finally free and took me in to his room.  
I was afraid at first that he would still be covered in blood but he was cleaned up.  
“You must be very quiet and do not disturb him.” She pulled out a chair for me next to his bed.  
I sat down and gently took his hand nodding to her. “Thank you, nurse.”  
She smiled and left us alone.  
I smoothed the hair from his face and he stirred. He woke up and looked up into my eyes.  
“Hey” I whispered.  
“You should not be here.” He grimaced. “You really should stay away from me. Pansy…”  
“I know about Pansy and Daphne Draco.” I looked him in the eye and squeezed his hand.  
He sighed. “How long?”  
“A couple of months now.” I straightened his covers.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” he frowned.  
“I know you have been going through a lot.” I shrugged “I want to help you, not add to your problems.”  
“You can’t help me. You need to stay away from me. For your own safety.” He squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Draco Malfoy, you listen to me right now.” I said firmly making him look at me. “I…” I took a deep breath “I love you. Still. Always. I know I have only ever said that to you once before. But it is as true now as it was then. I am not going away. It doesn’t matter whether you think we are together or not.” I grabbed his hand again. “Whatever it takes to get us through this I am not going to abandon you. Just like my mother has not ever abandoned my father, just like your mother has not abandoned your father, I will never abandon you.”  
By the time I was done talking, we were both in tears.  
“Alya… you don’t understand what is at stake…” he said grasping my face in his hands.  
“You are wrong, Draco.” I placed my hands over his. “I understand that YOU are at stake. That is enough for me. When you get out of here you are going to tell me what I need to know to help you.”  
Draco turned his hands over and grabbed both of mine in his. “Alright” he said simply. “Alright.”  
I bent down to kiss him.  
It had been so long since I had been able to do that. A year and a half to be exact. And the last time had been just a kiss on the head.  
I sat by his bed until he fell asleep holding his hand.   
I had no idea how any of this was going to work out. I had no idea whether or not either of us were even going to survive whatever crazy mess his father had managed to land us in.  
But in the end, no matter what we were going to be together, that was the important part.  
And my grandmother and Mr. Malfoy had seen to it. Because when we went to get ice cream at Fortescue’s that day those two crafty whack jobs had signed a marriage contract for us! Draco and I were engaged!


	49. The Assignment

Draco was in the hospital for a week. We were finally back together emotionally, but physically still apart.  
Harry was taking what he had done to Draco pretty hard. I can’t say I was sorry about that. I wanted to feel bad for him. Merlin, I even did feel bad for him. Draco had been an enormous arse to Harry, Ron and Hermione. But he did not deserve whatever the hell that spell Harry had used was.  
Draco got the hospital and Harry got… Ginny and detention? There was something really off about all of that. I did not hate Harry, but damned if he was my favorite person at the moment.  
And I had to threaten to disown my entire family if they so much as tried to mess with my marriage contract. In two years I could make my own decision anyway and an attorney Dad spoke to said with Mr. Malfoy in prison and with me fighting any reversal it would take at least that long to reverse the decision anyway, they decided to leave it alone.  
So Draco and I were officially engaged. I wasn’t wearing a big fancy ring, and there was no press conference, but I didn’t need any of that. I wasn’t planning on marrying him any time soon anyway.   
To be honest I wasn’t sure why Mr. Malfoy had done it. It was well known that the Malfoys considered us blood traitors. I just did not have the kind of devious mind it took to see what was in it for the Malfoys.  
My grandmother was easier to see. The Malfoys had social clout. It had to be tough to be a social pariah.  
Even when Draco got back from the hospital he and I didn’t exactly live in each other’s shadows. He still had his friends and I still had mine. But we were together again.  
I told him I was giving him one week recovery time and then he and I were having a conversation about what was really going on. He reluctantly agreed.  
Which was how we wound up on the seventh floor near the painting of Barney the Barmy. Draco closed his eyes and I watched a door appear. He held out his hand to me.  
Without hesitation I took his hand as he smiled in to my eyes. “Are… are you sure Alya? Once we go in here, there is no turning back.”  
“There has been no turning back for me for a long time, Draco. At least this way we are in it together.” He nodded and swept me in to his arms for a kiss before opening the door.  
The room was familiar to me. I had been in there many times before. It was of course the room where I always found any lost object. I ran my hand lovingly over the rug where I had found the first lost locket.  
Draco watched me curiously “You have been here before.” It was not a question.  
I nodded and explained my long association with this room. He shook his head. “You really are something else, Alya.” He said with admiration. I glowed under his praise.  
“OK, come on.” He led me by the hand over to a cabinet.   
I recognized it! “How did you get it here?”  
“How did I…? What?” Oh Merlin… me and my big mouth.  
“You didn’t bring this here from Knockturn Alley, did you?” I sighed.  
He looked at me closely “What were YOU doing hanging out in Knockturn Alley? It is a dodgy place, Alya, not the sort of spot I want you…”  
“Why does everyone keep saying that? I KNOW what kind of place it is! Harry got lost and I went to get him and we…” I shut up realizing that nothing I could say from this point would sound better.  
“And you… what? Decided to do a little back alley shopping?” He was getting angry.  
“No… not exactly… we ended up in Borgin and Burkes and we hid in a cabinet just like this and you and Mr. Malfoy had gone in and he wanted to sell some stuff and you were complaining that Harry was on the team and…” why was I babbling?  
“Why didn’t you turn him in?” he interrupted.  
“Why didn’t I… what?” I was confused.  
“He was in there selling some really dark stuff, why didn’t you turn him in?” Draco seemed genuinely confused “Or why didn’t Potter?”  
“Well… Harry didn’t really understand enough yet and… you may have forgotten but I had sort of a…” I hesitated.  
“Crush on my Dad? Yeah, I remember.” He laughed.  
“Not a crush, more like he was my hero.” I slapped his arm.  
“Whatever.” He made kissy noises at me.  
“Yeah… that isn’t creepy at all.” I shook my head. I swear he can just be such a dork at times. But it was so good to be laughing with him again. I grabbed him for another kiss and hug.  
He just grinned. “I knew you couldn’t keep your hands off of me She-Weasel!”  
“Yeah, yeah, tell me about this cabinet, you weirdo!” I laughed.  
He grew serious “The one you saw there… it is a twin to this one… except this one doesn’t work.” He opened it up. “And I have to make it work.”  
“Or get killed… yeah, I worked that out.” I frowned.  
“That is part of it.” He looked down.  
“Yeah… you also have to kill Dumbledore.” He looked at me in shock.  
“That wasn’t what I meant by “part of it” how did you know that?!” he almost shouted.  
“Never mind how I know. What do you mean that wasn’t what you meant?!” What else could there be?  
“There is a reason I was staying away from you, except it didn’t matter in the end. The stakes have been raised.” He looked positively miserable.  
“What have the stakes been raised to, Draco? Your life is already being threatened. What could possibly be worse than that?” Wasn’t it already bad enough that I was being threatened with losing him?  
“They aren’t just threatening ME Alya. It is you. If I fail to fix this cabinet and let them in to Hogwarts they will torture you before they kill you in front of me. Worse. They are going to Imperius me and make ME torture you before they kill both of us.” He could not meet my eyes.  
OK, that was worse. I sat down. “Who is they?” I asked.  
“What?” he looked at me confused.  
“Who are we letting in to Hogwarts?” I clarified.  
“WE are not letting anyone in to Hogwarts. This is MY mission. You are staying out of it.” He clearly believed his word was final. That was so cute.  
“I am already in it Draco. I told you that. Even if I wasn’t being threatened. And I am. So, we fix it.” I jerked my head towards to cabinet.  
“I tried, it can’t be done.” He sighed in defeat.  
I held up the golden liquid “You didn’t have this before.”  
He frowned at the vial.  
And then taking it from my hand a smile spread across his face.


	50. Fixing the Cabinet

One of Draco’s biggest problems had been he was worried if he kept reading or checking out books about cabinet repair, specifically vanishing cabinets, he would give himself away. So research became my department while he did the physical and practical magic work.  
I studied every book on vanishing cabinets in the library. With my ability to memorize everything I read in no time I was an encyclopedia of knowledge about vanishing cabinets.   
Whether any of it would actually be useful in repairing the damned thing only Draco could tell me.   
While I was studying Hermione and Ginny kept trying to convince me of Harry’s sincere regret over his actions.   
“Can’t you just talk to him Alya?” Ginny pleaded with me. “He is really broken up.”  
“Look, Gin, I know Harry is sorry. And I know he is your boyfriend now. I get all of that. But he REALLY hurt Draco. MY fiancé.” She cringed when I said that “You don’t have to like it. I am so past the point of caring what any of you think about it. And I am not even really angry with Harry. If you think I don’t know Draco has been an absolute shit to all of you, then you are very much mistaken. But I still love him. And Harry hurt him. And not the ‘knocked him off his broom and put him in the infirmary’ kind of hurt. That spell sectumsempra? Do you know what that means? Sectum means “cut” and Sempra means “always” he meant for Draco’s wounds to bleed FOREVER! Until he DIED! Do you have any idea how awful that is? How that… I don’t even have enough bad words. It is like all of the bad words for muggleborns mated with all of the bad words for muggle supporters and made a whole new class of bad words so bad even purebloods won’t use them! That is how bad what he did is!”  
Ginny and Hermione just stared at me with their mouths hanging open. “I… didn’t know you were so angry with Harry…” Hermione started.  
“It isn’t about being angry. It is about being held accountable. If Draco did that to Harry, would any of you be sitting there telling someone that they should be forgiving Draco or would you be demanding he be put in jail?” They at least looked a little ashamed. “It is about the hypocrisy.”  
“You are right.” I heard from behind me. It was Harry.  
I nodded. “I am not angry with you Harry. Well… I am angry, but I don’t hate you. Just don’t expect things to go back the way they were any time soon.”  
He nodded. “Fair enough. I understand.”  
As I left I heard him sadly asking them to lay off of me.  
I rarely left Draco’s side these days. While he worked on the cabinet I did my homework in the Room of Hidden Things.   
We talked when the work was purely physical. About our childhoods, about the future. We really got to know each other.  
I told him about the Great Garden Gnome Rebellion of 1987.   
He told me how it was his Dad who taught him how to play Quidditch and about how much fun they’d had before things got so serious at home.  
I told him about building my tree house to get away from my brothers and Ginny who were always there.   
He told me how he always wished he had brothers and sisters. Even just one. Which is how he and Pansy had got so close.  
I told him about how I felt like a freak when I realized it wasn’t normal to remember everything.   
He told me how angry he had been when he knew it was his Dad and his Dad’s friends who had wrecked the World Cup after all the fun they had when Draco was a little boy learning to play Quidditch.  
“So… Draco… what happens if the Dark Lord takes over? I mean… does he just get rid of the muggleborns? Like send them back home or…?” I didn’t know why I wanted to know this but it felt important, because… I didn’t want to think he was going to kill them all or anything… Hermione didn’t deserve to die just because her parents were muggles.  
“I really don’t know. I don’t… I don’t think he plans to kill them, but he sure doesn’t want them learning magic with the rest of us. I know he doesn’t want us to have to hide from muggles anymore. He has this dream world where we can live peacefully as the rulers of muggles and I don’t know… maybe they will be some kind of servant class or something.” He lay down on the rug next to me.  
“Like… slaves or something?” I frowned.  
“Maybe. He doesn’t exactly share his plans with me. Let’s concentrate on me and you right now.” He reached out and took my hand.  
“I know, I don’t want you to die, either I…” I stopped when he leaned over me.  
“No, Alya… let’s concentrate on you and me right now.” I finally understood what he meant when his lips descended on mine. “I don’t know what is going to happen when the Dark Lord takes over, or what will even happen when we finish fixing this cabinet. But I know I am here with you right now. And that is what is important.”  
He was right. I stopped all thoughts about whether or not we were old enough for this, was it right, were we ready. I slipped my arms around his middle. There may not be a “later” when we would be theoretically ready and I did not want to have regrets.  
Not about this. Not with him.  
It was awkward, and messy, and probably not good.  
It was perfect.  
With a grin Draco went back to working on the cabinet. Without a shred of shyness a curled up on the carpet (which I fully intended to steal) and watched him. His sleeves were rolled up and once in a while he would stop to smile down at me.  
“OK” he said finally “Let’s give this a try!”   
He put a green apple in the cabinet and when he opened it there was a bite taken out of it! We danced around!  
“OK, now we have to find out if living things can go through it so that no one dies.” Wow… that is a really weird thing to say… I am now NOT wishing the death of Death Eaters?  
Shouldn’t I at least be wishing the death of his creepy Aunt? It seems like that should be a fair trade.  
“Right… avis!” Draco conjured birds and caged them.  
“Well… that should do it.” The birds avis conjured brings them, it doesn’t magically create them, they are actually birds, so if they survive so should any other living creature, even presumably something as awful as a Death Eater.  
It took another two weeks of work before we were able to get living birds back and forth. The last one came with a message. It was a date and time. This was happening.   
“Alright” Draco said reading the note “When this happens… I need you to be nowhere near me…”  
“WHAT?! How can you say that after everything we just…” he interrupted me.  
“Because of everything we just did. What if…” He placed a hand on my belly making me blush “I want you safe. And I want you to keep the others safe.”   
I reluctantly agreed but I knew my contraceptive spell was spot on. I was not likely to have become pregnant.


	51. Traitor

June 30th 1997. That was the day so much would change for so many of us. I would learn just how far I had gone in my love for Draco. I would learn how far those I had admired would go for their own ends.  
And I learned my strengths and weaknesses.  
I wish I had learned one of those strengths was speed. It was not.  
That was the day the school first came under attack by Death Eaters. And a werewolf. And not the reasonably tame one that Professor Lupin was, but a terrifying creature known as Greyback.  
I was so glad I did not know that at the time. Just the thought still turns my bowels to water.  
I stayed with Draco until it was time to go. I kissed him one last time. He told me he would see me soon… but we both knew anything could go wrong.   
I placed my hand on his right arm and he flinched. I knew why he had refused to remove his shirt. I knew what he was hiding from me. I could not tell him it did not matter to me… it mattered… it just did not stop me from loving him.   
“Draco… this… it does not define you. I need you to remember that for me.” I said through my tears.  
“Make sure the younger students are safe. Stay safe, stay hidden. I love you, don’t ever forget that.” He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and walked away.  
I knew I did not have much time. I ran down stairs to the dungeons and told the Vipers we had to mobilize and get all of the younger students to the common room immediately.  
My friends are amazing. They did not ask any questions, they just moved. Esme was a Prefect so she used her authority to gather everyone.   
We were fortunate, there were no games that night, and the school year was almost over, getting the few stragglers was not a time consuming task.  
We had everyone safe and accounted for very quickly. We learned from the portraits we had hidden just in the nick of time. The school was under attack.  
Slytherin’s may not be the bravest, we were certainly not going out there to fight off the attackers (especially since some were afraid it may be their own parents out there…) but we took care of our own.  
As soon as I knew everyone was safe, as soon as I had done what Draco asked of me, I blatantly disobeyed him. I left the dungeons.  
I knew the Vipers would sit on me if they had to, so I waited until they were busy comforting the terrified first years and I slipped out the door.  
I ran. I had no idea where I was going, but after a few moments I could hear noises from the astronomy tower. I ran that way.   
Knowing instinctively I should not be seen, or maybe it was just my cowardice, I changed to my snake form. Slithering up the last few steps I was in time to see Headmaster Dumbledore fall.  
It could not be! And Professor Snape… he… he was the one who…. How could this be real? I was so sure that the Headmaster would have this in hand, that he had a master plan to save Draco and himself. This was a living nightmare! I curled in a corner and hid as a large group ran past me. Including Draco.   
Moments later Harry followed them… how could Harry be here? And who were those people fighting downstairs?   
I was surprisingly fast in my snake form, so I moved as fast as I could, but even so, I was being left behind. I changed and ran.  
I ran outside where Harry was confronting them!  
“NO!” I screamed “Harry! Don’t!”  
He didn’t even turn so intent was he on attacking Professor Snape.  
Draco shouted at me to run, but I couldn’t, all I wanted to do was get to him.  
His awful Aunt Bellatrix grinned at me just before she set fire to Hagrid’s home and turned to smoke and fled. Professor Snape was leaning over Harry. I had just noticed he had disabled him.  
“PROFESSOR!” I shouted.  
He turned to look at me.  
“I believe in you.” I said simply. “I still trust you. Please…”  
He nodded just before he grabbed Draco and fled.  
I could not explain why I believed in him still. Maybe it was because of everything he had taught me, but I knew… or felt would be a better word… that there was more to this than I was seeing.  
I ran to Harry “Are you injured?” I asked him, helping him to his feet.  
He pushed me aside and ran. I knew he was not angry with me, he was just trying to get back to the castle where.  
Oh Merlin… where we would find the Headmaster…  
Maybe it was a ruse? I mean, this was Dumbledore, right? He would have had a backup plan.  
“Check on Hagrid!” He shouted at me.  
HAGRID!  
He was alright, he had saved Fang when he saw I was with Harry. We both ran to the castle.   
I tried to tell him what had happened, but he refused to believe me until he saw…  
The Headmaster was on the ground. He was so still… it was clear he was gone. Harry was bent over him, sobbing. Ginny was wrapped around him.  
Professor McGonagall approached me. This was it. They knew what I had done. I would be arrested now.  
“Miss Weasley… you may want to go to the infirmary…” I looked over myself, I was uninjured.  
I looked at her confused.  
“It is your brother Miss Weasley.. William.” Bill?! I started running.  
Madame Pomphrey was applying some sort of green salve to his face. When he saw me he tried to smile. “A little gift from a werewolf.”  
Seeing the look on my face he tried to reassure me “I will be OK Alya, he wasn’t transformed… I will be…ALYA!”  
I could remember him screaming my name. But all I could think was “My fault… it is all my fault…”  
I looked around at all of the death and destruction.  
The Headmaster… Hagrid’s home… Ron was lying in another bed. Also injured.  
Harry… oh Merlin… Harry was injured.  
All my fault. I helped fix that cabinet. I did this. I let them in.  
I should have gone to the Headmaster and told him everything.  
Why oh why did I think he knew everything? Why did I think that this was what he meant when he said that I would look like a traitor? I did not just look like a traitor! I WAS a traitor!  
I betrayed my school, my family, my friends!  
All I remember from then is blackness.


	52. Dumbledore's Funeral

The next several days were blackness and feeling trapped in my own mind. Mum and Dad wanted to take me home immediately, but the Ministry officials wouldn’t let them. They wanted to question me.  
Yeah, good luck with that.  
As anyone who knew me could tell them that when I wouldn’t talk, nothing could make me.  
They kept dragging me in to rooms and questioning me. Who let them in to the school? Had Professor Snape threatened us? Used the imperius? When did I begin to suspect he was a traitor?  
I never said a word. I never even looked at them. I just stared straight ahead. There was even some fear that my mind had been irreparably broken. There was talk of the Janus Thickey Ward.  
I heard all of this in a very detached way. I just couldn’t find anything to care about.  
I wanted to be glad that no one suspected Draco, but they suspected Professor Snape. And he had actually killed Headmaster Dumbledore. I couldn’t wrap my head around what he had done.  
I couldn’t even wrap my head around what I had done. What Draco had done. Forget the how, I knew that. It actually had not been as hard as one might imagine. The why was pretty clear too. Draco would die if we hadn’t. I would too, but my in love teenage self could not get past Draco’s death.  
I guess it had been the same for him. He could have handled a lot of things, and he was at heart not particularly in your face brave. But the thought of having to torture and kill me had broken him. Or maybe when they had threatened his Mum. He was really close to his Mum. I know I would have lost my mind if my Mum was threatened with torture and murder. We fight and oh but my Merlin is she overbearing, but I know it comes from a good, if weird, place.  
Then they brought in Percy. What a laugh. He sat down next to me and took my hand. I didn’t resist but I didn’t respond either.  
“Alya… talk to me. I am worried.” He started, he almost sounded like my older brother again. I thought back to the day when he helped me get home when the holiday had gone so badly.  
I wanted to believe he was my brother again… but… “You made Mummy cry.” They were the words I had spoken in almost a week. My voice was weak. I hated the sound of it. I didn’t want to talk again.  
He sighed. “I know, baby sister, I know. But they are wrong. You know all of this is wrong…”  
I stood up and went to the window. It was night. I just wanted to look at our stars. I didn’t want to talk any more. I didn’t want to talk before Percy came in.  
“Tell me what he did to you. Tell me what Professor Snape…” I started to walk out of the room. I wasn’t going to listen any more. None of them had been there. None of them knew Professor Snape’s mind… I didn’t exactly, but I felt… something. Resignation and regret.  
“You… you can’t leave, Alya, the Minister says if you don’t talk…” Percy started when the door slammed open. Mum and Dad and Grandmama were there. And another man I didn’t recognize.  
“I err…” Percy stammered.  
“Babajide Akingbade, Supreme Mugwump and speaking for the student known as Alya Cedrella Elladora Alexia Weasley, on what grounds does the Minister plan to hold this young witch?” The tall dark skinned man with a heavy accent asked.  
“As her brother….” Percy stood to his full height.  
“You are NOT her guardian Percy Ignatius Weasley!” Grandmama glared up at Percy. “I am her financial guardian and executor of her legal affairs and her parents are her legal and physical guardians. And should she be in need of further assistance she has a fiancé! And you should be ashamed of yourself for trying to pull any such non sense! And just you try it again young man and I will turn you over my knee!”  
“A fiancé forced upon her by your inep…” I have no idea what Percy was going to say, since he was chased from the room by Grandmama’s wand on his backside.  
“Are you alright, Alya?” Mum asked, nearly in tears.  
I just nodded and looked at the stars again. Why couldn’t they either arrest me and throw me in Azkaban or leave me alone. I idly wondered if Mr. Malfoy and I would be allowed to play chess together in prison.  
“If you face any more questioning from the Ministry you are to direct them to me and send me an owl at once.” The Supreme Mugwump said.  
I nodded.  
“Young lady, you will face your elders when they speak to you and acknowledge them.” I was told forcefully by my grandmother.  
When I turned around I could see how concerned my parents were. I wish I could find it in my heart to care.  
I walked over to the very tall man and shook his hand. But even my excellent training in manners could not force me to speak again.  
He seemed to understand and did not press me.  
I noticed the Vipers were in the hall, but pretending they weren’t. They had been sticking close to me.   
“We really should take her home, Arthur…” Mum began as I made my way towards my friends.  
“After the funeral, Molly.” Mum wiped a tear and nodded.  
“May we take Alya back to her room Mr. And Mrs. Weasley?” Esme asked politely.  
“Yes dear, of course, and please see if you can get her to eat something.” There was my Mum all over. Shove enough food in it and it will be all better.  
“Yes Ma’am.” James said taking my arm and leading me away.  
“Sorry we couldn’t keep them from sicking Percy on you, Alya.” Frank smiled at me, “But watching your grandmother beat him with a wand was almost worth it.”   
They all laughed. I loved how they still kept acting like everything was normal. It made things almost feel normal. I still didn’t eat much though. But they didn’t push. They didn’t make a fuss over me not talking either.  
Although no one was talking much.  
The next day was the funeral.  
It was exactly as horrible as you would expect an icon of the wizarding community’s funeral to be. And I felt like I had no right to be there.  
Hagrid brought in Dumbledore’s body. I almost smiled. The cloth was purpe and stars and gaudy. Just what I could imagine the Headmaster’s funeral shroud to look like.  
The official arseholes in charge said a bunch of non sense that I had a feeling Dumbledore would have hated. Anyone who ever listened to him give a beginning of the year speech never would have got up and said such nonsense.  
I got up and wandered away listening to the merpeople singing. I could see the centaurs who fired the arrows in tribute.  
I also watched the head official arsehole Minister Scrimgeour follow Harry. I followed after them just because I wanted to get away.  
I also wanted to say… something to Harry, but until I could I knew I wouldn’t say anything to anyone.  
That awful man wanted Harry to give up secrets and talk about Dumbledore and then… something about a poster and a guy named Dan or Sam or something?  
I could not talk to Harry, but I could fix this.   
I stood there with my arms crossed and just stared at Scrimgeour from behind Harry. He could not so much as say hello to me without getting in to trouble, and I had perfected the art of making people uncomfortable by staring at them. Finally with a scowl the Minister walked away. Harry turned around and noticed me. I looked down and started to walk away.  
“Hey… Alya… wait…” he called.  
I stopped, but I didn’t look at him.  
“I’m sorry, I know you aren’t really talking to anyone right now. I just wanted you to know… Draco, he never would have hurt Professor Dumbledore, he was putting down his wand. I don’t… like him or anything… but I sort of feel bad for what he must have been going through…” I turned finally to look at Harry. Merlin did I look as uncomfortable as he did? Probably not, I didn’t usually show expression.  
“I… want you to know I told Ginny I couldn’t see her anymore.’ He continued.  
I nodded, it made sense. He was a danger to everyone he was around.  
“Would you keep an eye on her for me? Make sure she is OK?” What could I do except nod in agreement? I had helped murder his mentor.  
“Thanks Alya, I am sorry you got dragged in to all of this.” I couldn’t believe he was apologizing to ME. I just stared at him. It wasn’t until later I realized I had been crying the whole time.


	53. Under Suspicion

We returned home after that. Harry went to his Aunt and Uncle’s but then would be coming to the Burrow. I assume to live, but I was really unclear on what would happen then. They were being really tight lipped about what would happen after that.  
In fact they were being really tight lipped about everything. And coming from me that is saying a lot, considering I still had not said anything to anyone since I spoke a single sentence to Percy.  
Fred and George tried very hard to get me to speak to them, to even acknowledge them. Finally they settled for just hugging me whenever I went past them. That was nice.  
Then one night everyone just… left. Hermione had been here, and then was gone, and so were Ron and George and Fred.  
Even weirder, Bill and Fleur had been here and left with everyone else. Mum was on pins and needles Ginny and I knew something was going on, but not what.  
Finally after they had been gone about an hour Mum sent our owl out on an errand and told us what was going on. They were moving Harry and seven people were going to be taking polyjuice potion to pretend to be him. Including most of my family! I think she only told us because she needed us to be prepared for the worst.  
The worst, like most of my family being slaughtered by Death Eaters!  
It was horrible waiting. Every sound could be them. Or worse, not them. Finally Harry and Hagrid arrived. They looked bloody awful! They had clearly been attacked. Ginny ran to Harry, but hesitated because technically he was no longer her boyfriend. She just stood there awkwardly as he asked questions about who had arrived.  
Soon, George appeared with Professor Lupin, but George! Oh my poor brother! He had been attacked, and they said his ear could never be grown back. And that… it had been Professor Snape.  
And Professor Lupin had a wand to Harry’s throat making him answer questions.  
Soon the others started arriving. There had been casualties. Professor Moody, the real one, not the one who had been Barty Crouch Jr. of course, had been killed. And so had Hedwig.  
If Professor Snape had been there… had Draco? And was he one of the injured ones? I wanted to ask, but the words froze in my throat. I still couldn’t ask or speak.  
Everyone else was OK. As OK as they could be anyway. They were certain someone had betrayed them. I went upstairs to get more ointment and clean clothing for George. When I came back, I was horrified by the conversation.  
“I am just saying… we have wands at each other’s throats…” Tonks was saying “When right here in the house you have a daughter who is dating one known Death Eater and making another one comfy cozy and writing him letters in Azkaban.”  
“Those letters have all been read, Tonks.” Dad was saying “They were harmless, she got financial advice and let him know how his wife and son were doing. We have been careful to keep any Order business quiet around her.” At least Dad sounded angry on my behalf.  
“I don’t think she would have done anything on purpose, Arthur! But she could have let something slip by mistake, you know how kids are.” Tonks sounded like she was back pedaling now.  
“There is no way Alya would have done that!” Harry stood up for me “I trust everyone here with my life, including Alya!”  
I wish he hadn’t said that. I had betrayed him. I got Professor Dumbledore killed and hurt him and Bill.  
But my letters? They knew I had been writing Mr. Malfoy? And intercepting my letters? Oh of course they had.  
And now… now they thought I had betrayed Harry to the Dark Lord. I dropped the clothing and jars I had been holding and clasped my hands over my mouth.  
Mum looked up horrified “Oh, sweetheart, she didn’t mean…”  
I was no longer listening. I ran to the only place I had ever felt safe here. To my tree house. I threw myself on to my couch and sobbed. I felt every inch the traitor.  
I could hear someone climbing up. I didn’t even look up. I really didn’t care who it was.  
“Alya?” Harry said quietly “I know you would never…”  
I looked at him sadly and pulled a book from my book bag. One of the ones on building vanishing cabinets. I handed it to him, hoping he would understand.  
“You…. You helped Draco fix the cabinet?” He asked.  
I nodded.  
“Were… were you being threatened to do it? Was it Snape?” He looked confused.  
I nodded, but then quickly shook my head.  
“OK.. threatened… but not Snape?” I nodded again.  
“Draco?” I shook my head no!  
“Was it… was it Voldemort?” I nodded and sort of shrugged.  
“Maybe? You thought he was threatening you?” Harry was pretty good at this.  
I nodded miserably.  
“Did you talk to Professor Dumbledore?” I nodded.  
“Well then… he had to have known what you were doing. He planned it all this way you know.” Harry looked sad  
I was just confused.  
“I may not know his plans, and I don’t have a lot of proof but… did you see his hand?” I nodded. “Dark stuff. I can’t tell you what… no, not because I don’t trust you, it is Dumbledore’s orders.” I shrugged that it was OK “But… I think maybe it was killing him.”  
I looked hopeful!  
“It doesn’t mean Snape isn’t a killer you know, I watched Dumbledore plead with him and Snape just… killed him.” I nodded miserably, I had seen that too.   
“This not talking… is it a choice?” I shrugged and shook my head no.  
“It was at first?” I nodded. “And now?” I shook my head no again.  
Harry hugged me. Hugged me! “It will be OK, Alya, when Snape attacked me.. I thought maybe he was actually going to kill me… but you talked to him. Told him you still believed in him and he just… left. And you stayed. If you wanted to betray any of us you would have done it then.”  
I hugged Harry back. It felt so good to have someone believe in me even when I didn’t believe in myself.  
We went back inside where everyone started assuring me that they trusted me. That was nice, but the one person who had no reason to believe in me did anyway. That was even better.  
I just wish I could see Draco. I missed him so much.


	54. The Wedding Guest

I was determined to be happy for this wedding. I would smile and nod. And even bloody dance with Aunt Muriel if need be! Mostly it would all be family, and they all thought I had been… affected… by the things that had happened at Hogwarts.  
I had been, just not in the way they thought. Part of me knows that not speaking is still a choice. That I could if I really wanted to. But I just don’t really want to.  
Even in my misery I could appreciate the beauty of the wedding. Bill was so happy and Fleur was so beautiful. Both took time to come see me. Fleur hugged me and told me we both seemed to have a fondness for rakes. She beamed at Bill when she said this, and there was no judgment from her. I smiled and hugged her back.  
Harry was looking sad standing by a door when I saw him. I knew something about what he was feeling. He felt like a danger to everyone and so did I. I went over and slipped an arm around his waist leaning against him. He squeezed me back.   
“How are you little snake?” he asked trying to smile.  
I shrugged. “Yeah, I know” he said “but…”  
“Missing Draco?” I heard Ginny ask from behind us.  
I did not turn around to look at her, I just nodded. “Well, I would let you keep borrowing mine but we brought in a surprise for you.”  
I turned around. Standing behind her were the Vipers! All of them! Plus some boy I didn’t recognize.  
“This is our cousin Randal” James explained introducing the boy. He did look rather like James and Frank. Dark hair and dark eyes. He also had their very kind smile. I was sorry they hadn’t come alone, but at least he was their family. This should be a day for family.  
I shook Randal’s hand. “Alya is not able to speak right now.” Esme explained “she has been… upset since… well, since the end of the year.”  
Randal looked very understanding and shook my hand “I hope you feel better soon Alya.”  
I could hear Harry behind me “Share ‘yours’?” Ginny laughed and dragged him to the dance floor.  
They Vipers were amazing. With them I didn’t have to fend off weird questions from others, and Pria flirted shamelessly with George. It felt normal.  
“Hey!” Frank smiled, “let’s go to the tree house.” he opened his robe showing a smuggled bottle of firewhiskey.   
We all sneaked away and climbed the ladder in to my little sanctuary. “This is amazing” Randal said looking around. “Did you do this all yourself?”  
I smiled and nodded, his praise... I can’t say it didn’t affect me. It gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my tummy.  
I squashed that immediately. I have a fiancé, whom I love very much.   
We shared around the firewhiskey, none of us over doing it, the Vipers like to push the boundaries, but mostly we were a pretty good group.   
“Come dance with me.” Frank dragged Esme out of the tree house.  
“Hermione wants me to show Fleur some of my cosmetics for her honeymoon.” Mora got up to join them.  
“Oh Merlin! And I have to show her my scents! James, take me to find the bride, I have had a bit too much to drink I need you to help me down the tree.” We all laughed at Pria being a light weight.  
I was shocked suddenly to find myself alone with this new guy. I went to the window. Next to it I had a star map and a monoscope so that I could look at the stars.  
Randal looked at this. “You seem to have a fondness for stars.” He commented.  
I nodded running my hand over the Draco constellation.   
“I was shocked when he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
I turned around to slap the taste from his mouth when I was shocked to see pale blonde hair, grey eyes and a familiar smirk looking down at me.  
“DRACO!” I croaked out just before his lips captured mine.  
After he finished thoroughly kissing me he stopped to wipe the tears from my face. “I am sorry, love, I didn’t think I would be exactly welcome…”  
“You are by me.” I hated how awful my voice sounded “How? Why?”  
“Your friends owled me to tell me what you were going through. That you hadn’t spoken to anyone in weeks.” He looked so concerned.  
I just hugged him “I am better now. I was so worried.  
“Good, I would hate to think a very execellent charming spell by your friend Mora went entirely to waste!” he laughed hugging me again. Mora, that girl was getting a very nice Christmas present from me. They all were. I owed them so much.  
“I can’t stay long, or I will be missed.” he tucked me under his chin. I never wanted him to leave. “I will see you at school. It will be… different, but we will be together.”  
“They…” I croaked and tried again “They won’t let me go back.”  
“They won’t have a choice. It is mandatory for all purebloods to attend. Or will be before school starts. Before I go…” he pulled out a packet from inside his robes “I need you to get this to your father and tell him…”  
He stopped as we heard screams from the direction of the wedding.  
We ran to find everything in chaos! He pulled his hood over his face. The place was under attack. “Come on” he grabbed me “we need to get out of here!”  
He side apparated me to some place in Knockturn Alley.  
“I am sorry, it was the first place I could think of.” I nodded. I didn’t care. I was with him but…  
“Draco… my family! The Vipers!” We had to get back!  
“They are not after them, but they will kill anyone who gets in their way. You are NOT going back there.” I knew his word on this was final.  
He walked me in to Diagon Alley “We will get you a room at the Leaky Cauldron and send an owl to your parents.  
As soon as we entered the inn I saw a familiar face, one completely out of place here. “Camille…?” I called out.  
She turned around and ran to hug me. “Alya. Oh, and zis ees your boyfriend, yes? Draco?” she shook his hand. “I am zo glad you are reunited. Do you know she refused to speak to anyone except for me for three weeks when she went to Beauxbatons?”  
I hugged her again “You were the only one worth speaking to.”  
Draco looked at us confused, “You will have to tell me the story sometime about how you went from deadly enemies to friends.”  
“Eet ees easy. I apologized.” Camille said as if it were the most simple thing in the world.  
“Girls.” Draco rolled his eyes.  
“But why are you here?” I was still confused.  
“Zee wand maker ‘ere, he has gone missing, yes?” I nodded “My father ees a wandmaker. We have come to set up shop, and I will be his apprentice.”  
So that explained why she was out of school. In Beauxbatons the students had to choice of a final year of school or an apprenticeship. “Iam glad to see you, but things are…” Draco shushed me.  
Camille understood at once. “Come to my room.” Once we were upstairs, I listened while Draco explained everything that happened.  
“You vill stay with me, just like old times, yes? Use my owl and send word to your parents.”  
Draco kissed me again “I have to go. Do not leave the Leaky Cauldron. In fact do not leave this room until your parents collect you.” I did not want to let him go, but I knew I would see him soon.  
“Get better, and start talking again, love. It will be alright, I promise. And my father sends his best.” He wrinkled his nose at this “He is… home now.”  
How could that be? He had a life sentence?! But I knew this was not the time, something in Draco’s voice… it was fear. And a warning… “Send my love to your parents.” I knew he would tell me when he could.  
Camille and I had our lunch. Before we had even had a chance to have the dishes cleared away my father burst through the doors!  
“Dad!” I was so happy to see him! “Is everyone…?”  
He put a finger over my lips, spent a few moments speaking to Camille politely and then took me outside to apparate home.  
I could not believe the destruction. The burrow was still standing (*) but there was so much else burned. The gardens. The… NO! I started running breaking free of my father’s grasp.  
My tree house. The willow. Gone. All gone. It was just a burned smoldering husk. I fell to my knees weeping.  
Dad came up behind me. “I am so sorry, Alya. I know how hard you worked on this.”  
“Is… is everyone OK?” I choked out.  
“No one was killed, there are a few injuries.” I nodded and picked myself up off of the ground.  
“The Vipers?” I needed to know.  
“Who…? Oh your friends, yes they are all fine, we sent them away the moment we got Kingsley’s warning.” He wrapped an arm around me “I am glad you are speaking to me.”  
“Draco… he was here. He is OK.” I said simply.  
“That… that is good.” I was pretty sure he didn’t mean it, but it was nice of him to say.  
“He also said that Mr. Malfoy is home…” I looked up at him confused.  
“There was another mass breakout at Azkaban. The dementors are no longer under Ministry control.” He sighed.  
“Or maybe they are.” I replied cynically.  
“Or… maybe they are.” He agreed.  
“Dad… before we go inside.” I stopped him. “Draco gave me this and said to make sure it gets to you.” I pulled the packet from my robes.  
Dad looked through it. “Draco… gave you this? Draco MALFOY?”  
I nodded, hating the surprise in his voice, “Yes, but he did not tell me what he wanted you to do with it.”  
“The Order will know what to do with it. This is… well… this is something.” He seemed perplexed by what I had handed him.  
I spent the day being fussed over by Mum. It was nice.  
(*)it was only destroyed in the movie. In the books it was fine. Fine-ish.


	55. Hogwarts Under Snape

Getting prepared for school this year was not the joy it had once been. This year there was no Harry and Hermione making fun of Ron. There was no Ron.  
Fred and George had left long ago. It was just Ginny and me, and Mum didn’t even want us to go back. Draco had been correct. Educational Decree Number 29 declared that all pureblood students in the United Kingdom who were not already enrolled in other schools must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No exceptions would be made for any student not confined to a hospital bed. And even so they must be enrolled in Hogwarts and if their condition improved such that Hogwarts infirmary was deemed sufficient to their needs they would immediately be transferred.  
This would be enforced by means of the Trace.  
I wasn’t concerned for myself, not really. I would have the Vipers and Draco. Even Pansy wasn’t quite the she-devil she used to be.   
I was concerned about Ginny. She assured me she had plenty of friends, Neville and Luna and others that she was weirdly mysterious about. Whatever, pfft, Gryffindors. But Neville Longbottom did not exactly inspire confidence in me.  
Mum and dad were clearly more concerned about me. They kept giving me side looks and Mum kept hugging me out of nowhere and wiping at her eyes.  
Finally I had enough! I mean, I love my Mum, but this togetherness was starting to wear me down!  
“Mum! Get off of me! Tell me what is going on! Why are you so worried? I am not some Gryffindork, sorry Ginny, I am SLYTHERIN! If anyone is going to weather Professor Snape as Headmaster just fine, it is ME!”  
Dad sighed and looked at Mum. “We need to tell her Molly.”  
“No, absolutely not, she is just a girl!” Mum put her hands on her hips.  
“Fine, then I will just wait until I get to school and ask Professor Snape, I bet he knows something, and he LIKES me! He will tell me what is going on!” I hated to shout at them, mostly because it hurt my throat, but, while I would never admit it, they were starting to scare me.  
“Alright” Mum sat down “But only as much as she needs to know, Arthur!”  
Dad nodded and sat down to take my hand “The reason we sent you to Beauxbatons, the reason we are afraid to have you go anywhere near a Death Eater controlled school… that same year You know Who was looking for a prophecy. He had learned about your ability to memorize everything you read and nearly everything you hear. He had intended to kidnap you. He wanted to use you to memorize the prophecy… and goodness knows what else. His control in France and Spain was very limited at the time. Madame Maxine is… quite competent…”  
“More competent than Professor Dumbldore?!” I could not believe what I was hearing!  
“In this regard… perhaps, we had some fear that Draco may… influence you to cooperate.” I gasped in outrage.   
“Draco has done everything in his power to keep me OUT of danger!” I shouted.  
“We believe you now.” Wow, what had been in the packet I handed him? Why didn’t I think to take a peek? Not that I had much of a chance..  
“And we are afraid he may try again…” Mum said wiping her eyes.  
“Professor Snape won’t let him.” I said confidently.  
“He may not… you may… he killed Dumbledore Alya.” My Dad sighed.  
“He didn’t want to!” I protested.  
“Exactly my point, Severus… is easily influenced…” Dad hesitated.  
“I am safe with him Dad, don’t worry. I still believe in him.” I knew I was right even if I couldn’t explain how I knew.  
“That is what we are concerned about Alya… you trust others so easily, you see the good in others when there may not be any.” Mum said hugging me.  
“It is not like I am having the Dark Lord around for tea!” I tried joking.  
“And that is the other thing that makes some… question… only his supporters call him “The Dark Lord” Alya, it sounds bad.” Dad furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Dad, everyone in Slytherin calls him that, and we don’t follow him! It is just… habit I guess.” I didn’t think of him as the Lord of anything, it meant no more to me than saying “He Who Must Not Be Named”.  
Dad sighed and nodded. The conversation was over. But, hey, at least my parents didn’t seem to hate Draco now! Progress! I would take it.  
The next day we were off to Hogwarts. This time Draco insisted I sit with him. I understood… I didn’t want to be away from him either, but at least we were in the Prefect car without Crabbe and Goyle. After saying hello, and good bye for now to the Vipers, with Draco holding my arm the entire time we made our way to the semi-private car.  
No one complained that I was there. After all, most brought their boyfriends and girlfriends, even Pansy had Daphne with her.  
The train was stopped again about halfway to Hogwarts. After the last time, I was terrified, but Draco pulled me to him and told me to stay down and stay quiet.   
Three Death Eaters entered the train. Draco sneered at them “Do you really think Harry Potter would be hiding in here with me?”   
One looked at him with contempt I had never seen one of the Dar… I mean You Know Who’s followers give a Malfoy. “With the state of your family, we can’t be too careful. Isn’t that Weasley’s sister?” he sneered at me.  
“Do you see red hair?” Draco snorted, making the other Slytherin’s in the car laugh. They finally left.  
When we got to school it was… different. Half of the place seemed empty without any muggleborns and very few half bloods.  
Professor Snape sat in Dumbledore’s chair. There were these two creepy people who I was pretty sure had been there the night Dumbledore died. We were told they were the new Muggle History Professor and the new DADA Professor. I shuddered.  
After the sorting I was summoned to the Headmaster’s office. I wasn’t surprised, I had been expecting this.  
“Professor Snape!” I said, letting my pleasure at seeing him show “I have been so worried about you.”  
He sighed and sat down “I… thank you for your concern Miss Weasley. I assume you understand by now most do not share your sentiments?”  
I looked at the ground “Yes Professor… I know.”  
“This year is going to be difficult for all of us. I may assume your family is starting to doubt your loyalty?” I looked at him quickly, was he using legilimens? “No Miss Weasley, I am not using any powers against you. Given your associations it is to be expected.”  
I nodded “Yes Professor, I think… I think they want to believe me… but..” I hesitated.  
“But they have not seen into your mind the way you and I have seen in to each other’s?”  
“EXACTLY! I could not find the right words to tell them why I believed in you…” he interrupted me.  
“I want you to stop trying. We all have our roles to play. As long as you are here, I expect you to follow the role you agreed with Professor Dumbledore you would take on.” He said with finality.  
I looked at the portrait of Dumbeldore who was looking down at me kindly. “I yes Professor… both of you… I will do what it takes to get Draco out of this alive and happy.”  
Professor Dumbledore’s portrait smiled at me “I would like you to see yourself out alive and happy as well Miss Weasley!”  
“That is the plan, Professor.” I looked up at Professor Snape “What do you need me to do?”  
“The same as you have been, be a help mate to Draco, play the part of the dutiful pureblood Slytherin and get good grades. Keep your head down. Give the new Professors no reason to notice you.” He said very seriously.  
“Yes Professor, I can do that.” I smiled at him. I really was happy to see him.  
As I was leaving he called to me “Miss Weasley… you said that you still trusted me. Even in a very dark hour. Even when you had no reason to. I… Thank you.”  
I did something I had only done once before, I ran back and hugged him quickly.  
“We will get out of this Professor! I just know we will. Sanity and reason, they will prevail!” I genuinely believed that.  
“Yes Miss Weasley” he replied, pushing me back gently “just make sure the price you pay is worth it.”  
As I was leaving I heard him say “She reminds me of you more and Dumbledore. I imagine you were much like that when you were younger”  
I wondered what made him say that.


	56. A Very Different Hogwarts

Being back at Hogwarts was very different from the way it had been in the past.  
Nothing was obviously different, at first. Classes were scheduled, decisions made about when and how to study. NEWT’s were coming up next years, and some of us needed to ace them to get our parents off of our backs.  
Draco was different. Older, more mature. Not nearly as cocky and arrogant as he had been in the previous years. A lot of people had started avoiding him because Death Eater father and disgraced Death Eater himself, for those who knew, did not make him a popular fellow, but nothing so horrid that it made me question my morals.  
At first anyway.  
Muggle Studies was now mandatory. I thought that would be OK, until I actually attended my first class.  
Professor Carrow, now deputy headmistress instead of Professor McGonagall had a very different idea about what Muggles were like.  
“So, as you can see from this picture” she was displaying a still photograph of a baby, muggle I suppose, who had been born with a tail “Muggles are no better than animals. They have become so defiled that children born with tails are becoming more and more common.”  
Many of the students shuddered and looked at the photograph in horror. Of course everyone here was at least halfblood. Many did not have much contact with Muggles and had no way of telling falsehoods from truth.  
Our homework usually consisted of studying horrifying events in history such as the Spanish Inquisition and the Salem Witch Trials.  
The younger students did not know any better. To hear them spout the trash that was being taught made my skin crawl.  
“I hear” one was saying “that Muggles leave their children out doors in the cold until they learn to stop crying or die!”  
Every day we were reminded that we were the superior race. Every day we were inundated with pamphlets like “Muggles and the Dangers They Present” with more garbage like Professor Carrow was spouting.  
Draco told me to keep my head down and stay safe. To go to class and mind my attitude. That the Carrows were dangerous. As if I did not know that, I knew they were in the tower when Professor Dumbledore was killed. I knew Professor Amycus Carrow had dueled with Ginny and tried to kill her.  
Still, to listen to little first years who did not know any better being taught this awful hate filled non sense… if Draco was raised like this I was seriously questioning my loyalty to his father. I was questioning his father’s sanity! But I knew better than to say that out loud.  
We marched now in neat rows instead of walking normally. Any milling about was met with detention… at first.  
Things slowly started getting worse. By October there were rumors of students being tortured with the cruciatus in detention.  
By November this was no longer just a rumor.  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was much MUCH worse. There was no longer any “defense” it was all dark arts. We were learning spells so horrible that I had nightmares for days after a particularly bad class.  
The only “defense” we were taught was how to take a cruciatus curse. This was supposed to be “educational” but it really seemed more about fun for Professor Amycus Carrow who taught the class.  
Since I was signed up for it I had to get the Headmaster’s approval to quit. I was sent to his office reluctantly by Professor Slughorn who was the new head of Slytherin.  
I wasn’t worried about seeing him. I was pretty happy about it, because I had not seen him since the school year started. I was worried about him.  
And when I got in his office it looked like I had been right to be. He looked tired and ill. As soon as I came in I set about making tea.   
“You are not my servant Miss Weasley.” He said wearily.  
“No… but I would like to think if I was not a student and you were not headmaster that I would be your friend, so please allow me this.” I handed him a cup of tea.  
He took it and sipped “So I understand you wish to drop one of your classes.”   
“Yes sir, I do not wish to take Defense Against the Dark Arts any longer... I am sure my parents would agree.” Wow, I almost felt sleazy I had never pulled the “wait until my father hears about this” bit.  
“No doubt they would agree. But they do not have to continue to live and study here, do they?” he took another sip, contemplating me.  
“No… no, Professor they don’t but…” I had no idea where he was going with this.  
“And your parents did not have to live in a school that has been taken over by the Dark Lord, now have they?” He continued looking at me with an even stare.  
“No…” of course not. What?  
“Then one might assume it is safe to say that your parents do not know what is best for you under these circumstances.” The steam from his tea cup made his skin look even more sallow I noticed.  
“No, Professor. They probably would try to pull me out of here if they knew what it was like.” I frowned, thinking this over.  
He sat his cup down and sighed “And they would be imprisoned for doing so, and you would be returned here anyway.”  
I put my head in my hands “You are saying I have to keep taking this class, no matter how horrible and terrifying it is.” It was not a question.  
“I am saying you have to be smart. Those two were sent here by the Dark Lord with a purpose. He has not shared his plans with me, nor have I asked.” I noticed one of the older Slytherin portraits watching us carefully. Spies then.  
“Yes Professor, I am just… I am afraid I am not very good at it and that I will disappoint…” I have no idea how I managed to choke out this last bit “The Dark Lord with my failure.”  
“We all have a part to play in the bright new future for wizard kind, Miss Weasley. You do not have to be the best in the ancient noble arts” yes this was actually what we were being taught to call the dark arts “but you will be expected to complete your training in any event. Perhaps you should draw on your previous training and experience to get you through your courses?”  
I had no idea what he meant at first until he leveled me with the same stare he used when starting our lessons.  
Of course, occlumency can help protect against the cruciatus!   
Of course there was only one way to test that theory…  
“Yes Professor, I will… do my best.” I was not really excited to be cursed but what choice was there? I would either do this and try the protection of occlumency, or I would be cursed without the benefit…  
Now I just had to find someone who would be willing to curse me, but maybe not hate me enough to kill me with it.   
There was only one person I could turn to.  
I went to hunt down Pansy Parkinson.


	57. The Carrows

“It is not enough for you to resist!” Pansy was growling this right in my face, “You have to at the same time pretend that this is excruciating. Scream, flail about, carry on! Are you trying to get us caught?”  
I knew she was right, but it was hard enough to concentrate on blocking out the pain without putting on a show at the same time.  
“Again.” She snarled and hit me with the curse. It was getting better, we had been practicing for three weeks. At first I would leave exhausted and vomiting. I could not see any improvement. But slowly I could start dulling the pain. By now it hurt still, but it was not enough to torture me. Like a mild burn or parchment cut that stings like a son of a bitch, but you weren’t going to tell your deepest secrets to make it stop.  
And now she had upped the training. We were down in our special basements. The other Vipers were there. At first they could barely stand to stay because the torture I was facing was too much to bear. Esme had cried and Pria had nearly fainted. Mora ran from the room in tears. Frank and James watched stoically, but with very pale face.  
At this point, which was perhaps worse, they all seemed almost bored by the process. They were no longer appalled. They were actually becoming used to the sight of me being tortured. This must be how Death Eaters become so hardened. What was I doing to my friends?!  
Sweet little Mora who could not even stay in the same room the first week now looked at me casually and suggested “Perhaps we should learn to silently cast imperius so that we can force her to scream carry on.”  
This caused me to break concentration and I suddenly started screaming for real as the pain washed over me.  
“Better.” Pansy said triumphantly. “Again.”  
The thought of my friends being forced to cast unforgivable curses spurred me on. By the end of the lesson I was able to scream convincingly.  
“We will pick up from here tomorrow.” Pansy tossed over her shoulder as she left.  
“That is one cold, cold witch.” James said, and he looked almost admiring. Ewwww! He didn’t like her did he?  
We went to “mandatory library study time”. That seemed innocent enough at first, much like everything else.   
And, much like everything else, it was not.  
We were forced to sit and listen to broadcasts of the Carrows telling us about the Muggle Menace. About how wonderful and perfect we all are and how very lucky to be part of the superior race.  
The new required reading material we were required to read included “social sciences” such as “If there are 40 wizards who are sorted into Hogwarts houses and three are mudbloods, who get sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which house remains the most pure?”  
I decided something had to be done. I could not take the brutality any longer. When I saw the Carrows forcing students to practice the cruciatus on first years who had earned detention, I lost it.  
I knew I could not rush in, wand out throwing hexes and jinxes everywhere, Not only would I get myself killed, but I would injure the innocent first years. I had to be smart, just like Professor Snape said.  
I started with practicing the “obliviated” spell. I used small animals to test it on. When I could successfully get a mouse to forget where the cheese was I began obliviating a cat to forget to eat a mouse. When I was able consistently get results with animals, I knew I was ready to move on to the false memory spell. I wanted the first in place because if implanting memories did not work, I needed to erase them completely. So I was ready. Or as ready as I would ever be, and I decided to put my plan in to action.  
I wanted to wear a mask and hide my face, but I had to be careful in what I chose. It could not be snake like or reptilian, because of my nickname. It could not look like a small rodent because of the idiots who still called Draco “Ferret”.  
I finally decided on a peacock mask. I remembered Hagrid teaching is that some birds, such as peacocks and roosters, can be deadly to snakes, and I was symbolically “killing” my namesake.   
I knew better than to tell Draco what I was up to. He would have absolutely forbidden me to put myself at risk. I knew how much he worried, but I could no longer stand back and watch the torment of students. Especially friends and family!  
Alecto really had it out for Ginny. Perhaps to make up for Ginny casting curses at her the night Dumbledore was killed, or maybe she was just a cold bitch, but she had singled Ginny out for “special” attention. She humiliated and tortured her at every turn.  
If I did not do something soon, Ginny would be dead or mad. But I did not dare start out with her in case it did not work. I had to wait for other detention victims.  
I did not have to wait long.  
I hid inside the cabinet in my snake form, but I knew it was big enough to hold me full sized. I had tested it out when I hid my mask there.  
When Amycus Carrow brought in a pair of students to “practice” on one another, I froze. It was a fourth year Ravenclaw who looked sick and terrified.  
But his practice partner looked even worse. He was one of the tiniest Hufflepuff first years I had ever seen. He looked terrified and ready to run, but to afraid to do it.  
As soon as Carrow came in, my snake brain wanted to attack, to kill, maim! I held it back by sheer willpower. It was damned hard because I did not exactly WANT to hold it in!  
I knew what I had to do. And I knew it was going to be miserable, but there was no hope for it. I could not create memories from nothing. I had to wait until the Ravenclaw boy attacked the Hufflepuff and then strike hard and fast.  
The boy held up a shaking hand, he was instructed by Carrow exactly how to repeat the curse. As soon as he had done so, two things happened simultaneously. The Hufflepuff boy fell to the ground screaming and I burst through the cabinet in my human form casting petrificus totalus as I did so.  
It was satisfying watching that bastard hit the ground. I almost understood why Gryffindors were so keen to fight!  
Walking over to his prone form I had to resist the urge to kick him in the ribs. I pointed my wand at him and chanted “alterare memoriae”. Leaning down I murmured “You watched the Ravenclaw…” I looked up at the boy “What is your name?” I knew I could speak freely, the mask magically disguised my voice as well.  
“Sh…Shane….” He stammered.  
“You watched the Ravenclaw Shane torture….” I looked to the other boy who quickly answered “You watched him torture Evan until you were bored and went back to your rooms, suddenly exhausted. You did not see anyone in a peacock mask.” I did not want him having any more “fun” tonight.  
He slowly stood, sneered at the two boys and left.  
“Th… thank you.” little Evan said looking at me gratefully.  
“Yes, I… I didn’t want to hurt you!” Shane looked close to tears as he looked at Evan.  
“I know... he made you do it. You really saved us!” It felt good to be a hero for a change.


	58. The Peacock and the Army

I kept protecting first years and word of what I was doing spread. No one knew who I was, but everyone soon knew that there was a new savior around.  
Savior! Me! It was as unreal as becoming a Quidditch expert had been. It felt good to be striking back. I didn’t even care that rumors were it was some Gryffindor boy. I had not realized the mask would disguise my voice that much.  
Well, I cared a little. More that they thought it was a boy than a Gryffindor. I am not some little pureblood princess! I am Slytherin’s Queen. I do NOT need rescuing by some boy!  
I finally got the chance to save Ginny from that bitch Alecto. I knew she would be taken to the detention room for “special detention” meaning that Carrow would torture Ginny personally. I heard that her brother Amycus would also be there… that could not be a good sign…  
I waited curled up hanging from one of the desk legs. The Carrows had taken to searching for The Peacock. They had heard that I was saving students, but none had any idea how. They probably also suspected their memories were being tampered with, but funny thing… none of the other Professor’s including the Headmaster could find anything. Could I be that good?  
No, they were just probably refusing to help the sleazy pair.  
I heard them drag Ginny in to the room, angry and defiant. They cast about for intruders, but my mind was too primitive for them to sense.  
“We’ll see just how snarky you want to be when my brother is finished with you.” Alecto hissed as she struck Ginny with a curse.  
I had to time this carefully. There were two of them. Which was the bigger threat? Think… think! My primitive mind decided that the one attacking was the threat and came full form shouting “Petrificus totalis!” striking Alecto in the back.  
Amycus was startled, he was right in the middle of undoing his robes, but he was quick. I had not meant for it to happen, but I soon found myself in the middle of a duel with a full grown and very dangerous Death Eater!  
We cast curses and jinxes back and forth. I was behind a desk when I heard him start to shout “reducto!” Yea… that was going to hurt.  
I cast the only jinx I could think of at the time “ET ERUCA SUPERCILII!” and one of his filthy eyebrows crawled in to his eye and blinded him for a moment allowing me to put a body bind on him.  
Ginny was tying up Alecto when I was finished, she had wisely stayed out of the way, no matter what the story books and plays say, three people dueling in a small space will get someone killed!  
“What will we do with her?” Ginny asked, showing me more respect than she ever had. Not that she was ever disrespectful, but this felt different. I guess because she did not know who I was. She kicked Alecto in the ribs I heard one crack.  
I winced and shouted “Gin! Stop, I am exhausted, I don’t know if I can fix that. You always have to take it too far!” I was tired and not thinking about what I was saying.  
Ginny froze and looked at Amycus with his crawling eyebrows and then slowly back at me. “Alya….?”  
Shit! How could I have used that spell? And called her by a familiar nickname? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Nothing for it now, and I was out of breath anyway, the mask was making it hard to get enough oxygen. I pulled it off. “Yes, Ginny?”  
She stared at me, amazed and horrified all at the same time. And just when it could not get worse, it did. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom burst through the doors and halted when they saw me panting, maskless, the Carrows stunned, one tied up and that Ginny was fine.  
“Ginny… we got here as soon as we could… what…?” Neville seemed at a loss for words. Luna just watched me speculatively.  
“Help… help me heal her.” I pointed at Alecto “I have to alter their memories.”  
Luna went to heal the cracked rib while Neville helped Ginny up.  
Leaning over Amycus I gritted my teeth. Merlin but I was exhausted “The threat to… harm Ginny…” Neville looked at me sharply “was just to scare her. The thought of defiling yourself with the body of a blood traitor makes your skin crawl.” There, that should cover the caterpillar eyebrows “in fact, now the thought of touching ANY student makes you unable to perform.”  
I went over and altered Alecto’s memories as well, and then turned to the three. “Expelliarmus!” and grabbed all three of their wands from the air. They looked so shocked it almost made me laugh.  
Instead I pointed my wands at them “I am so sorry… I have to… you have seen my face…”  
Ginny just continued to look shocked. Neville contemplated me “That was pretty good, there is another choice besides altering our memories.”  
Not from where I was sitting, it was as much for their safety as mine. There was a price on the head of The Peacock, not a big one, I was no Harry Potter… but still…. I waved my hand for him to continue. To be honest, I was so exhausted I was not sure I could do it anyway.  
“Join D.A. become one of us and fight these bastards!” Had Neville Longbottom just used a swear? I looked him up and down. He had changed. He looked… damned, puberty had caught up to him in some very pleasing ways!  
“D.A.?” I asked wearily.  
He started explaining Dumbledore’s Army. Ginny and Luna filled in some of the blanks. They had really organized this whole… army thing?  
“I will consider it.” I tossed them back their wands “I am too tired to do it anyway. I will consider your offer.” I stood to leave “Take care of Ginny for me.”  
The Carrows would be up and about soon and we needed to be far gone.  
And I was considering it. I was not sure that I wanted to be part of an “us” but it was a thought.  
After all, I was doing great on my own. All the way up until Draco found my mask that is.  
We had been in the deep dungeons making out in the Viper’s private room when he leaned against the box I had hidden it in. I caught it just as it hit the floor and tried unsuccessfully to stuff it back in the box before he saw what it was.  
He held out his hand expectantly. He would never just grab something from me. And he did not expect me to be an obedient little pureblood fiancé, but when he was serious, he expected me to do as he asked.  
I handed the mask over without a word. I could not meet his eyes.  
He sighed “You. I should have known. This ends now, Alya, do you know how much I have sacrificed and betrayed to keep you safe?”  
I thought about the packet he gave me… what was in that exactly? “No… but I can guess. How can you ask me to do less than you have to keep the ones I love safe?” I took his hand pleading with him to understand.  
“The discussion is over Alya. I will not lose you to this war. I have lost my family home, my family has lost its influence. I have sacrificed everything I am for this. I will NOT lose you as well.” What could I say when he pulled me in to his arms? The discussion was over. I would never bring it up to him again.  
Later that week I found myself outside of the Gryffindor Tower.  
“I’m in.” I said to Neville. I needed a team. An Army. I could not use my mask without Draco knowing. If I wanted to stop them I needed help.


	59. The Room of Requirement

Things were really rough after that. The Carrows would not actually kill anyone, but they got really vicious in their torture. Not terribly creative, and much of it could be cured with simple potions, but they did like to spill blood.  
I would sneak in to the infirmary to steal healing potions and ingredients to brew them at night to fix the worst of their damage, but it was starting to wear on me. Every day I would be in class studying like the good little Slytherin I was, but at night… at night I was The Peacock still. Just without the mask.  
One night while I was gathering supplies, a light fell over me. I looked up horrified and surprised to see Madame Pomphrey holding a lantern and staring at me. “I… just… need to…” I was babbling, but I could not find the words I needed.  
“In the locked cabinet you may find supplies for your studies Miss Weasley. The key is in the top drawer of my desk. Next time just ask for the school supplies you need.” She turned out the light and walked away.  
I quickly grabbed the key and opened the cabinet. Inside were vials and vials of healing potions and ingredients and… pepper up potions! I grabbed everything I could and sneaked out back to the dungeons.  
It was a little easier after that. Not better, just easier. I was becoming addicted to the pepper up potions. I was taking them day and night and the occasional dreamless sleep just to get a few hours of rest.   
I was looking rough, but I explained it to Draco as stress. Since there had been no more sightings of The Peacock he believed me.  
People were disappearing outside of the school. We got word that they had tried to go after Neville’s grandmother. She sent him a letter saying how proud she was of him after that.  
Luna had been dragged off of the train and we had no idea where she was or even if she was still alive.  
I was sneaking around in my snake form when I heard the Carrows talking to that mean old squib Filch about the best place to “keep” Neville until he could be transported.  
I slithered as quickly as I could to find him and we ran. He scooped me up and slid me in to his pocket. I could feel him pacing and then quickly moving. He pulled me from his pocket and I found myself in a room with a hammock and Gryffindor banner.   
He set me down and I transformed. “where are we?” I asked looking around.  
“The Room of Requirement, it was the only place I could think of.” He replied gasping for air.  
I looked around the room. “Well, it isn’t the dungeons, but it will work I guess. We need to get you out of the school, you need to go on the run Neville maybe…”  
“I am staying.” He said simply and resolutely. “I can’t run from this. I guess none of us can now. I am not much but…”  
“Mot much?!” I shouted “Neville, you are brilliant! You kept this whole army going and now this? How can you say you are not much?”  
Neville blushed. “Well, looks like I will be living here now.” He said awkwardly.  
“I will do what I can to get you food and supplies.” I could not stay and we both knew it.  
The Carrows were becoming paranoid about traitors in the school. We Slytherin’s were summoned in to the common room by the pair. “We know that the other House’s hold blood traitors. Slytherin’s are the only ones we can trust. Form now on you will be in charge of minor discipline. Anyone caught failing in this will be punished as the blood traitors they are.”   
I kept my head down and did not look them in the eyes. I felt Draco’s hand clasp mine reassuringly.  
Crabbe and Goyle were really in to the idea of torture. They did not even wait until a student was officially sentenced to detention to cast a cruciatus curse on them. They were top students in the Dark Arts, the only thing they had ever excelled in, and they were eager to show off their skills.  
Using occlumency and legilimens, and of course by altering memories, I was able to fake the torture of students. They were a little worse for wear when I was done, but they were much better off than if they had actually been tortured.  
I would visit Neville in the RoR every chance I got, one day when we were in there he said “The worst part is not being able to get enough food. I wish there was a more reliable source.”  
I had managed to sneak him as much as I could, but I could tell he was losing weight.  
Almost as soon as he said that, a painting swung open revealing a smooth stone passageway.   
“We need to find out where that goes.” Neville looked grim.  
I nodded “I will go first. I am more likely to get away with it if we run into anyone.” Wand out I made my way down the long tunnel.  
We came out in to a place I immediately recognized! The Hogs Head Inn! The old barkeep, Aberforth I think his name was, looked up at us in surprise. “Hey now, what are you two up to?”  
I looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. I almost vomited at the resemblance he bore to Headmaster Dumbledore.  
“Somethin’ wrong girl?” he barked at me.  
“No… it is just you look like…” I hesitated.  
“Dumbledore!” Neville barked out.  
“Well, that’s because I AM Dumbledore. One of ‘em anyway. Your old Headmaster was my brother.” Dumbledore had a brother?  
“I saw a picture of you with the old Order of the Phoenix.” Neville nodded.  
“Yeah, well, I was a lot younger then. What do you mean by bursting through that old tunnel?” He seemed gruff, but not unkind.  
We explained what was happening at the school. “Well, I reckon you can come here for a bite now and again. But never try to leave after curfew, and keep your traps shut!”  
Neville got a bite to eat and they talked about the state of the Order. I was too exhausted to keep up, so I curled up by the fire and napped.  
Neville woke me up a couple of hours later and took me back to the castle, I was still half asleep. “You really should take a few days off, Alya, you look ready to collapse.”  
He was being kind, I looked like I had been dragged through dragon dung. “Thanks Neville, I will try.” I didn’t mean it, but it was… something to say I guess.  
I kept up my work, little things like writing “Dumbledore’s Army, Still Recruiting” on walls and such.  
After feeling like they had gained some control, we were allowed to go home for the Easter holiday.   
I could not leave. There was too much to do still. Ginny pleaded with me. “Please. Alya, I don’t like what this is doing to you. Come home, run, don’t stay here.”  
I hugged her “I won’t abandon this school, Gin. And I won’t abandon Draco to this place. But you… just stay home, Ginny. Don’t come back.” She nodded and we hugged again. It was the last time I would see her until the end of the year.


	60. Good Little Slytherin

I became the “insider” for the D.A. It was arguably my most important job, in between playing the good little Slytherin and getting emergency supplies.  
I could go places and get information in my snake form that no one else could get. I had no idea why they were not regulating me until a transfiguration class with McGonagall shed some light on how I had managed to remain unnoticed.  
We were going over what we would need for N.E.W.T.s, which was a laugh because no one was coming to Hogwarts to administer them. And who could blame the officials?  
She was listing the known and registered Aninagi. As she read the names I tensed. I knew she had to be honest, the spells put up to prevent cheating and make sure we got accurate information would ensure that. I waited for her to call my name. It was not generally well known that I was an animagus. Or had not been until now I guessed. I really didn’t talk to anyone outside of my friends, so only they and my family knew. And they sure weren’t talking.  
She never called my name out. Could she have hidden it? No, that was impossible. I could feel her gaze on me, but I never looked up. I thought about it. How could I NOT be on that list?  
I thought back to the day I registered. Mr. Malfoy had taken a folder from Mr. Yaxley. I had dismissed it at the time, but there was an “sley” visible. Had Mr. Malfoy blocked my registration? And if so, why? It seemed unlikely, but as Sherlock Homes said, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, is the truth.  
So that must be it, there was no other real explanation. It had been drilled in to us how the N.E.W.T.s were impossible to cheat. Even for the professors.  
So… no one knew? Outside of a handful of people? Did that make me a criminal? Did it even matter? After all under the new regime what I was doing already was illegal.  
I used it to my advantage. Well… I always had, but now I knew it. I became even more bold. I hid in closets in their very rooms. I sneaked in to private meetings.   
That was how I found out about the first year they were holding chained in the basement. I knew we had to do something. They paired me with Michael Corner, Ginny’s first boyfriend. It wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be. He was dedicated, I will give him that.  
Dedicated, but not equipped to deal with the Carrows. We sneaked down to the dungeons easy enough. With our hidden passageways that was not a difficult task.  
The poor little guy, some Gryffindor, was pretty beat up. He looked starved and they had used him as a pincushion.   
I unlocked the chains and ushered him in to the tunnels, but the Carrows were ready for us. They must have had some sort of alarm. I quickly dropped to snake form, the young boy was already through and running, but Michael… he had no defenses. They bound him.  
I was certain they would kill him straight off, but they were not so merciful. “You will make an excellent test subject for our Slytherin students.” Alecto laughed.  
No… oh no! I knew what she meant. Or I thought I did. They would let Crabbe and Goyle have a crack at him.   
But I was wrong, so wrong.  
We were called to the Great Hall where the Headmaster and the Carrows were waiting. It was just us Slytherins.   
“This blood traitor has turned against your blood and your school. We will teach him a lesson. All of you prepare your best non-lethal hexes and curses. He will be made an example of for all of those who wish to defy us.” Amycus looked gleeful. I wanted to vomit and looking around I knew I wasn’t the only one.  
I felt in my pocket for my Pepper Up potion. I would have to make this a really good show.  
My pocket was empty! I knew I had used the last one getting that boy out. I was too exhausted to fake this. How… how could I torture my partner in this?  
Michael looked at me. I could see a warning in his eyes. I was not to give myself up. I gave a small nod. Oh please in the name of Salazar Slytherin, please let me be able to fix whatever we were forced to do to him!  
There were about 50 of us. One by one we had to step forward and cast a curse. There were small, simple ones being performed. Body bind, jelly legs. OK, maybe this would not be so bad.  
Because of how my name fell I was last. I stepped forward. I could not cast caterpillar eyebrows for fear of causing Amycus’ memories to surface. A bat bogey hex of Ginny’s maybe? Perfect! Non lethal, embarrassing but not harmful.  
“One moment, Miss Weasley.” Alecto said as I prepared to cast. “We need this to be truly memorable. YOU will cast the cruciatus.”  
No! How.. why? But I knew. This was a test. I would do it or I would be marked a blood traitor. The look in her eyes told me that.  
And I had no energy to fake it. Michael looked at me with understanding. He knew I had to remain a secret for the good of the D.A.   
I nodded and stepped forward. “Just remember how much you hate blood traitors and those that disgrace wizarding kind.” Amycus said, sneering at Michael.   
My father’s words of long ago came back to me in that moment. I thought to myself “You and I have very different ideas about what disgraces wizarding kind.”  
Summoning my hatred of the Carrows I pointed my wand at Michael and shouted “Cruciatus!”  
He screamed and writhed on the ground.   
“Again.” Instructed Alecto.  
I hit him with it again. I was forced to do it three more times before they let me stop.  
I looked up, surprised to see them both smiling at me. Professor Snape was staring impassively straight ahead.  
“You have managed to overcome the deplorable training of your blood traitor parents.” Alecto was smiling at me in an almost gentle way.  
It was bloody terrifying.  
“Indeed.” Said Amycus “Draco Malfoy, you have chosen well. She is indeed one of us.” They each hugged me. It made my skin crawl.  
Michael was dragged off. I had no idea where they would be taking him to.  
I plastered a fake smile on my face and kept it there until we were dismissed.   
I kept smiling as Crabbe and Goyle congratulated me.  
I kept smiling as my friends looked at me with sympathy and encouragement.  
I kept smiling even as Draco took my hand to lead me from the Great Hall. I did not cast so much as a glance back at Professor Snape.  
I kept smiling and accepting congratulations from the extreme blood purists in Slytherin.  
I kept smiling as other students in other houses looked at me with a mix of disgust and fear.   
I kept smiling until I reached the dungeons and vomited everything I had ever eaten in my life and cried into Draco’s chest.


	61. A Trip to Hogsmeade

Michael was… OK. To call him good was a stretch, but we managed to liberate him from the Ravenclaw tower and take him to the RoR. It had become a little more crowded over the past several weeks as students who were being threatened with “transportation”, and I did not even want to consider what that meant, fled.  
I healed him as best I could and I apologized. To my surprised he hugged me “You were magnificent Weasley.” He said. Noting my surprise he laughed weakly. “If it wasn’t for what you did, you would be under suspicion and we would have lost our best spy.”  
Spy. Like a real army. I looked around. The place was full of teenagers and those even younger. Aberforth was supplying us with food. How could we be forced to fight like this? It made me sick. What I had done, what I was becoming.  
With my cursing of Michael I was allowed more freedoms. Draco and I went to Hogsmeade, but it was hardly the place it was a few years ago. We could not risk going to Aberforth’s place, so we went of all places to Madam Pudifoot’s.  
It was still gaudy, but it had become rather shabby in the time of Death Eater rule.   
“Draco… why are we here?” I asked confused, looking around.  
“Don’t you realize what day this is?” He asked with a smile.  
I frowned, it wasn’t either of our birthdays. Not our anniversary, first date or otherwise. I finally shook my head. “No, sorry.” My brain was fried. I had no ability to play “guess what the special event is” game with him.  
He pulled a piece of chocolate from within his robes “Happy Valentine’s Day love.”  
My eyes teared up. I could not believe that even in this time he had managed to remember.  
“Oh, Draco… you are amazing, you know that?” I hugged him.  
Stroking my hair gently he whispered “I just thought you could use a little cheering up after everything you have been through.  
We enjoyed a quiet meal at Madam Pudifoot’s and then decided to take a stroll through the village.  
We walked to the new site of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I could see Fred and George working hard. Both were dressed in suits. I was surprised by how serious and business like they looked. I really wanted to stop in.  
“I don’t know, Aly…” Draco looked concerned “Your family… they are not exactly my biggest fans.”  
“Where is that Draco “arrogance combined with screw what other people think” that I love so much?” I squeezed his hand. “They will love you because I do.” I reassured him.  
He did not look convinced, but he let me drag him in.  
“Alya!” Fred called out as soon as I got inside.  
I ran to hug both him and George. Draco stood a little nervous looking in the doorway. I hated that. He was always so self assured. Seeing him like this… it wasn’t natural and it concerned me.  
“You two remember Draco?” I tried to break the ice dragging him forward.  
The three shook hands a little stiffly, but if that was as bad as it got I would take it. No one was drawing wands, that was progress. Right?  
We looked around in the shop, enjoying the tour Fred and George were taking us on. Even Draco looked impressed by the shield hats and cloaks.  
I was surprised to see that Pria’s cosmetics and Esme’s scents were also on display. It occurred to me then how little time I had for my friends these days.   
“Your friends’ products are very popular.” Fred smiled down at me. “Glad you introduced us to them.”  
There was no “even though they are Slytherin” in his tone. He seemed genuinely pleased.  
“I am glad they are doing so well. I love your new line of cloaks and hats.” I said, noticing Draco’s interest.  
“We got a large order from the Ministry before… well, you know.” George frowned.  
“Yeah… I do know. I am so glad you two are doing well. We need laughs these days.” My brothers were pleased with the well wishes, I could tell.  
“Yeah, Harry said the same thing when…” George stopped, as though he were going to say something wrong.  
I ignored it at the time, but filed that information away for later. Harry said that when he… what?  
“Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley” I looked around for my father, it took me a moment to realize she was speaking to Fred and George. “We have another large order that was just requested, it requires your approval.”  
She looked at me somewhat disapprovingly, as though I were disturbing very important business. It occurred to me that maybe I was!  
“OK, I will get out of your hair.” I smiled up at my brothers. Such important business men! I had not realized until this moment that this was more than just another one of their pranks and gaffs. They took this very seriously.  
“We will be right there Mariah.” Fred looked back at me “Sorry Little Snake, duty calls. Stop in again sometime if you get a chance.”  
I had not noticed Draco was gone until I looked for him. He was buying a large assortment of hats and cloaks.  
“What are you doing, love?” I asked.  
“The younger students.” He motioned at his purchases “The ones who cannot cast a proper spell yet.”  
I hugged him noticing that George was looking at him speculatively.  
Draco and I left the store and continued looking in various shops and enjoying our day.  
We stopped outside of the Shrieking Shack to enjoy a picnic that Draco had delivered to us. “I wish we had more time for things like this.” In addition to not having enough time for my friends, I also felt like I was neglecting Draco.  
“We will, this war can’t last forever.” He lay his head down in my lap “One day, it will just be you and I in a nice little house.”  
I looked at him skeptically. He laughed “OK, not little house, it will be a nice Manor somewhere, but still. It will be just us.”  
There was a question I had never dared to ask him. Now felt like as good a time as any. “Draco… what your father and my grandmother did… binding us in a contract… are you… are you upset about that?” I had never dared ask him about his feelings on the matter. I knew it was fine with me, nice even not to wonder who I would be with as an adult.   
“Why would I regret that?” he asked looking up at me with half lidded eyes.  
“You had so many other choices, girls who are prettier, better connected…” I hated how insecure I sounded.  
Draco leaned up to kiss me “Alya Weasley I have regretted many things in my life. My attitude, my actions, the actions of my family. You are one thing I have never regretted.”  
I lay down next to him so he could wrap me in his arms. I wished we could stay like this forever.


End file.
